Labios rotos
by Mephi
Summary: Vincent se encierra nuevamente en su ataúd al sentir que ya nadie lo nesecita. Shelke decide escapar para buscarlo. Cloud huye de su hogar y Marlene tiene una familia disfuncional. ¿Podrá Vincent encontrar a Cloud y obligarlo a volver con Tifa en un duelo a muerte? ¿O tendra que encargarse él mismo?. - Vincent/Shelke/Tifa. Lenguaje ofensivo.
1. prologo

La respiración pausada de Vincent retumbaba en el interior del ataúd, su pecho se levantaba lentamente para luego bajar tan lento que parecía no moverse.

La humedad en el lugar que se encontraba, había producido moho que con el tiempo subió hasta el techo de la caverna subterránea siendo quizá la única actividad que se desarrollaba en el lugar, de no ser por breves interrupciones de murciélagos chillando al pasar cerca de la entrada siendo el único ruido en el oscuro lugar.

Los cerrados parpados de Vincent se hinchaban llenos de lagrimas que luego amenazaban con escaparse y deslizarse por su rostro, producidas por un sueño inducido que apenas entumecía su cuerpo sin detener sus sentidos, lo único que sentía Vincent era la soledad y el silencio que lo rodeaba siendo consciente que su única compañía eran los esqueletos que esparcidos por el lugar yacían sentados contra la pared y el torso doblado en ángulos pronunciadamente incómodos asta que los cráneos inclinados tocaban el suelo o algún fémur de las piernas dobladas al revés en un intento por parecer estiradas en el lugar resultando en una ridícula posición de descanso.

Al menos, ya ningún demonio inundaba su mente con pesadillas y malos recuerdos. Después de haber sido traído de vuelta a los demás por Shelke, y ser saludado por gente que se hacia llamar sus amigos, aguantar comentarios ofensivos en tonos bromistas , silencios incómodos en que nadie sabia que decir , sentirse obligado a responder a ocurrencias y abrazos robados de una joven hiperactiva y esperar a que aceptaran su ausencia, viajar a diferentes lugares para solo averiguar que en realidad no sabía que hacer en ese mundo que intentaba recuperarse de los daños producidos por conflictos pasados. Ya nadie necesitaba a alguien que suspendido en el aire disparara contra todo lo que se moviera, ni tampoco el riesgo de estar con alguien tan cortes que su presencia exigía estar con alguien educado y silencioso por lo cual era fácil molestarlo…. Una muy mala opción con alguien que esconde un arma.

Vincent había apagado el móvil que se había conseguido solo por necesidad y sentirse obligado por otras personas a abrirse al mundo y estar siempre disponible para otros pero nadie para el, el no pedía favores a nadie, claro que si le ofrecían algo, el lo tomaba asegurándose de alguna forma de devolver el favor. Habiendo saldado viejas cuentas pendientes y asegurándose que ya no era necesario en el mundo ni siquiera para una niña que le dijo directamente que ya no había necesidad de cuidarla, pues otros se habían ofrecido, Vincent se dispuso a volver al ataúd y dormir de nuevo.

Pasaron dos semanas.


	2. cap-1

_Shelke estaba otra vez buscando en la mansión, sus pequeños y delicados pies producían un ruido apenas perceptible con cada uno de sus suaves pasos._

_Aún se preguntaba por qué "el" la había dejado con esa familia ruidosa en lugar de cuidarla personalmente. Recordó que cuando, literalmente lo tironeaba de la mano al caminar por la calle hasta el bar, los ojos de color rojo se oscurecieron hasta alcanzar un tono burdeos oscurecidos por la incomodidad, lo cual irónicamente solo hizo que ella se esforzara mas en mirar su rostro en lugar de asustarla o alejarla. A Vincent no le gustaban las bienvenidas calurosas o ruidosas, sobre todo le exaspero cuando una joven morena extremadamente delgada y con evidente falta de curvas para su edad, se abalanzó sobre el para luego apretar al pobre hombre contra su cuerpo y dar saltitos de alegría que llenarían de vergüenza ajena a cualquier niño menor que ella. Como los dos niños presentes que estaban en el lugar._

_Luego de un tiempo vincent comenzó a viajar por todos los continentes, el solo. A shelke le molestaba por alguna razón desconocida que no le permitiera acompañarlo._

_Parecía que el buscaba con desesperación algún motivo para no estar allí en el mundo, huyendo de alguna responsabilidad o buscando un descanso o una excusa para no existir en compañía de otros. Shelke se quedó cinco días esperándolo detrás de la cascada en la entrada de la caverna donde estaba Lucrecia con la esperanza de que el volviera al lugar otra vez por algún sentimiento de nostalgia. Shelke nunca se atrevió a entrar, el lugar no le gustaba y sentía que una presión desagradable la llamaba desde el interior. Como si alguna sombra femenina tratara de manosearla y poseerla en algún sentido de lo más asqueroso y ampliamente interpretable._

_Después de que los miembros de avalancha lo buscaran junto a ella. Terminaron por decir que si el ya estaba bien y aún así buscaba soledad seria correcto respetar esa decisión. A Shelke no le pareció así, cuando formó parte de deepground nunca nadie la protegió ni la tocó, tampoco le dieron palabras de afecto en todos esos años. Para ella el corto y silencioso tiempo que pasó con Vincent era mucho mas valioso que para cualquier miembro de Avalancha, que estaban acostumbrados a tener gente alrededor y despedirse y alejarse unos de otros así sin mas._

_Por esta razón desarrolló un fuerte sentido de posesión hacia Vincent, lo cual solo se fortaleció mas y mas con su ausencia._

_Estaba harta de ser la "hermanita de Marlene" y ser su compañera en juegos que para ella no tenían sentido. Tampoco le gustaba la mirada curiosa de Denzel._

_Tifa era excelente con ella pero esa mujer sinceramente no le interesaba, la morena nunca se había jugado su pellejo por ella como lo había hecho el pistolero y francamente solo mostraba verdadero afecto hacia Marlene y Denzel._

_Desesperada y asustada de ser compañía indeseable. Shelke se dedicó a buscar a Vincent otra vez hasta que llegó a la mansión que estaba en pueblo deshabitado. Solo llego hasta los pasillos y las diferentes plantas del edificio. Cuando volvió de su búsqueda sin resultado alguno y abrió la puerta del bar, se encontró con una sorprendida Tifa que miraba estupefacta la suciedad de sus ropas. Después de una calmada discusión volvió a salir esta vez de noche a buscar en el mismo lugar. ¡Seguramente está pudriéndose en el subterráneo otra vez!- le dijeron- ¡¿porque no lo buscas ahí si tanto quieres verlo?!._

_Eso mismo hizo._


	3. cap-2

El agua de la lluvia había entrado en la mansión, las goteras y grietas en las paredes y pisos le permitieron mojar toda la zona subterránea del edificio, enormes charcos de considerable profundidad llenaban el lugar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista en esa oscuridad. Las únicas vibraciones que recibía el cuerpo medio dormido de Vincent eran las gotas de agua que caían al piso o se deslizaban por la pared, creando una sinfonía lenta y tortuosa que trataba de atormentarlo, pero la voluntad de Vincent era como un ancla capaz de sostener en su lugar al mas pesado de los buques y si el quería dormir en su ataúd eso iba a hacer.

Un extraño sonido suave que se acercaba a un ritmo dudoso se repetía tímidamente acercándose al lugar de reposo. El subconsciente de Vincent lo analizaba paciente hasta darse cuenta de lo que eran, "PASOS".

Las pequeñas y delicadas piernas de Shelke temblaban al moverse, la muchacha se encontraba sin abrigo alguno y con una falda que dejaba que el viento helado penetrara agudamente su carne. Había salido corriendo del bar y la gente que lo habitaba por salir a buscar la remota posibilidad de encontrar la presencia de Vincent , lo cual le impidio concentrarse en buscar abrigo alguno demostrando su desesperación . Ahora que apenas le ofrecían sustancia vital mako para mantener las funciones de su cuerpo no podía arriesgarse y usar energía elemental para alterar la física del ambiente en el que estaba, apenas podía mantenerse de pie y no podía malgastar su fuerza restante en un espectáculo de luz para calentar su cuerpo empapado y caer desmayada a mitad de camino. Recorrió la distancia de Midgar hasta Nibelheim a pie demorándose 2 días para luego ser sorprendida por una lluvia torrencial que azoto con furia sus frágil cuerpo. Luego de haber entrado en la mansión con pasos lentos, se dedico a buscar dicha zona rocosa que estaba en la mansión. Pronto se fijó en una entrada que fue dejada abierta, sintiéndose culpable por no haberla tomado en cuenta como una opción la vez anterior que estuvo buscando en ese lugar, se dispuso a ingresar por ella. La noche no ayudó en nada a tranquilizar su acelerado corazón con esa oscuridad que amenazaba con ocultar algún peligro que la emboscara por la espalda, ante este pensamiento y un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, la muchacha se abrazo a si misma en un intento para darse valor y avanzar indefensa en la caverna subterránea llena de charcos.

Pronto un charco de agua la hizo resbalar y caer duramente contra el suelo y deslizar su cuerpo hasta impactar contra un barril vacio que al romperse hundió el torso de la niña a su interior raspando y penetrando su piel con astillas de la madera podrida. Shelke no hizo ningún ruido ante el dolor, solo recibió el dolor como si nada, alejo hastiada los pedazos de madera arrojándolos en la oscuridad y solo entonces puso atención en su cuerpo lastimado encontrando dos grandes raspones en sus rodillas y alguna astilla clavada en su hombro además de cortes en su rostro. Pronto salió sangre de las heridas superficiales.

Shelke se quedo ahí un minuto pensando en cual pudo haber sido su error de calculo al caminar, el ardor de sus rodillas, hombro izquierdo y rostro la enojaron. Con un gemido de exasperación siguió avanzando con lentos pasos hasta que una mueca de angustia apareció en su rostro.

-Vincent….estoy sola de nuevo.

Comenzó a llorar mientras caminaba, ¿que haría si no lo encontraba en ese lugar?

¿Volver con tifa para que le reprocharan sus heridas? - ¿Quedarse en ese lugar, abrazando sus propias piernas lamentando no haber conseguido nada?

Entre las extrañas formas en la piedra apenas pudo ver una puerta en el lado izquierdo del camino.

Ese era el lugar, estaba segura, aceleró los pasos hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente divisando los esqueletos esparcidos por el suelo. Al final de la caverna había un enorme ataúd de color negro y brillante, que extrañamente estaba cerrado entre todos los ataúdes abiertos con esqueletos en posturas incomodas.

Armándose de valor deslizo sus finos dedos por las esquinas y bordes del ataúd tratando de encontrar alguna forma de abrirlo. Fue entonces que se escucho un click! Y la tapa salió disparada hacia la nada. Shelke miró con curiosidad el interior.

Ahí estaba lo que buscaba.


	4. cap-3

Vincent sintió una helada mano tocar su rostro, cuando abrió sus húmedos ojos encontró a Shelke tratando de tocarlo con un gesto indescifrable en su rostro, abrazándose a si misma con su brazo derecho y el brazo izquierdo estirado hacia el. No le tomo nada de tiempo el darse cuenta que la caverna estaba húmeda y mas fría de lo normal y que el cuerpo ligero de ropa de la niña que tenia en frente de si, temblaba casi violentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Los labios de Shelke temblaban y su quijada apenas se abrió para balbucear alguna respuesta.

-Nn..nn…no te en..fades con…migo, vu..vuelve c…nmigo…casa.

El cuerpo de vincent se irguió de repente saliendo de su posición de letargo, retiro sus brazos cruzados de su pecho y los estirò hacia los temblorosos hombros de Shelke. A pesar de tener la piel de sus manos cubiertas en cuero negro y la garra de metal de uno de sus brazos, Vincent pudo sentir el frio extremo que salía del cuerpo de Shelke. Una punzada se produjo en su garganta.

Con una profunda exhalación que produjo un HUMMMHHF de un tono grave, se puso de rodillas dentro del ataúd, su cabeza quedo a una altura cercana al pecho de la niña, se quito su capa y la envolvió con ella, para luego abrazarla apretadamente. Si tan solo tuviera alguna materia elemental que le permitiera producir calor para la niña… Pero "NOOOooo" antes de ir a encerrarse en la caverna, dejó todas las que tenía con Cloud y los otros con la esperanza de que hallaran un mejor uso para ellas.

-No digas nada. No sé por qué has venido aquí, pero perdóname por favor, cualquiera que sea el motivo por el que estás así, por alguien como yo que hace tiempo debió desaparecer.

El rostro de Shelke comenzó a mostrar una expresión de angustia nuevamente. Las palabras de Vincent no pasaron desapercibidas. ¿Desparecer? ¿EL? ¿PIDIENDOME PERDON?

Vincent se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Shelke y pudo notar que la niña con cabello de color caramelo, había estado llorando.

Shelke nunca había sentido que alguien la abrazara de esa forma gentil, ahora que presuntamente los demonios habían dejado el cuerpo de Vincent permitiéndole reactivar su metabolismo, el calor que acumulo durante el sueño en el interior del ataúd fue mas que bien recibido por ella, y aunque la capa de Vincent con un ligero aroma a rosas y un calor que entibiaba sus hombros disminuía el frio que sentía, sintió ganas de repetir el abrazo, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Vincent seguía preocupado por el estado de la muchacha, al menos dejó de temblar tan violentamente. De pronto noto que los labios de la niña seguían temblando con la misma intensidad anterior y que un par de lagrimas se deslizaban en su rostro además de una evidente inquietud en su expresión. Se sintió el hombre más miserable nuevamente, era como si la vida le hubiera ofrecido una nueva tortura obligándolo a recibirla en forma de una niña en lágrimas y temblando de frio. Y el no podía evadirlo ni desviar la vista tratando de ignorar al ser angelical en estado tan lamentable que fue expresamente a llorar enfrente de el. Una mano pequeña se acerco a su pecho y apretó el grueso cuero negro que tapaba su torso. Shelke tenia su vista en el piso, solo se quedo ahí, esperando algo, mientras apretaba la capa roja con su mano evitando que se callera al suelo, todavía temblando de frio.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Vincent pero le pareció inadecuada para la situación, no se atrevía a hacerle eso a la muchacha, ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso? , la única opción fue preguntar.

-¿Shelke,, te importaría estar en un lugar cerrado y oscuro con alguien abrazándote?. Vincent sintió una gran vergüenza que trato de ocultar en su rostro sereno.

La niña negó con la cabeza de forma delicada y lentamente inclinó su cuerpo hacia el mayor.

Vincent tomo esto como una respuesta y la abrazo de nuevo, luego con lentitud inclino su cuerpo hacia el interior del ataúd con Shelke encima de él. Una vez que ambos estaban en el interior con sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro la tapa del ataúd voló hacia el lugar que le correspondía y sello a los dos ocupantes en su interior.

A pesar de la oscuridad en un espacio tan cerrado Shelke no sintió ninguna molestia, sobre todo por los brazos que la envolvían impidiendo que se sintiera sola. Vincent sintió como el temblor del cuerpo de la muchacha y el frio iban desapareciendo para luego escuchar un suave suspiro de los femeninos labios y una cabeza pequeña hundiéndose en su cuello masculino.

Shelke se sintió relajada al notar que el interior del ataúd estaba acolchado y tibio. En un principio aceptó dormir de esta forma con él por el frio que sentía, a pesar del miedo que tenia de tener contacto físico con alguien. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de vincent y comenzó a dormir.


	5. cap-4

Al despertar, Vincent sintió el cuerpo de Shelke encima de su pecho. Estaba abrazada a su cuello y sus delgadas piernas trataban de entrelazarse a las de él buscando una posición comprometedora. Asustado por la cercanía del pequeño cuerpo que lo abrazaba con posesión, Vincent sintió la necesidad de alejarse, pero no se atrevió a perturbar la tranquilidad reflejada en el ritmo de la respiración que sentía en su cuello.

….

Tifa se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina del bar. Una mancha negra en una de sus mejillas, cortesía dela palma de Cloud, complementaba su rostro lleno de depresión.

Yuffie la miraba desde la barra apoyándose con los codos mientras sus piernas se balanceaban desde el asiento al no poder alcanzar el suelo con los pies, tenía un ojo negro, cortesía del "justiciero" puño Shelke.

En el momento que Tifa terminó de lavar, secó sus manos con la toalla que colgaba al costado del mueble y se dispuso a encaminarse a su habitación, Yuffie alejó sus posaderas de la silla con un pequeño salto y siguió a tifa de cerca. Al llegar a la puerta, Tifa pudo notar que Yuffie se encontraba al final de las escaleras, con una mirada llena de ansiedad, molesta por el silencio y falta de conversación que produjeron las discusiones de los últimos días.

Todo empezó cuando Shelke fue a buscar a Vincent por primera vez. Su cuerpo y ropa estaban llenos de lodo. Su pequeña falda no pudo proteger sus delicadas piernas de los arbustos que se encontró en el camino y tenia raspones y cortes en sus extremidades, su piel estaba volviéndose débil y delicada por la falta de consumo de sustancia mako del cual dependía su vida y la mantención de las funciones de su cuerpo. Aun así solo unas cuantas inyecciones eran suministradas semanalmente, todos alegaban que su cuerpo debía aprender nuevamente a vivir sin la sustancia y volver a crecer a su antiguo ritmo y que consumir la sangre del planeta era un insulto a la corriente vital del mundo. Era evidente que Shelke dejó de sentirse cómoda con la gente que la rodeaba en el bar. Unos cuantos clientes solían observarla a ella y a Marlene de forma inapropiada aún cuando solo eran unas niñas, producto del alcohol que ingerían. shelke notaba que Marlene siempre se apegaba a ella e esos momentos al sentir que ella era la mas madura de las dos y trataba de jugar con ella interrumpiendo la privacidad de su pequeña habitación durante toda una semana. Quizás la ausencia de Denzel tenía alguna relación con eso, el chico comenzó a pasar demasiado tiempo con otra niña mayor que él, una muchacha con dos coletas en el cabello y siempre cargaba un peluche blanco. Solía pasar el tiempo abrazando a Denzel y una vez los sorprendió con los rostros extremadamente cerca y los labios unidos.

Despues de unos días al parecer Marlene dejó de hablar con Denzel.

Tifa estaba cada vez más irritable y con la ausencia de tres días de Shelke sin saber el lugar donde se encontraba mandó a Cloud a buscarla. Justo en el momento en que Shelke apareció tiritando de frio y con su cuerpo sucio. Tifa exploto exclamando palabras en un tono tan agudo Que nadie pudo comprender, Yuffie se posiciono frente a Shelke.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA!? ¡TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS!

\- SI estuvieran realmente preocupados, no me darían tan poco Mako para mantenerme con vida.

-¡ENTIENDE QUE ESTA MAL CONSUMIR ESO MOCOSA MALAGRADECIDA!

-No estoy mirando en menos su ayuda, me han dejado quedarme a pesar de los problemas que tienen, es solo que ya no me siento a gusto aquí, sinceramente.

-¿¡Y POR ESO TE FUISTE TRES PUTOS#$%&amp;#"##""&amp;/#"%"&amp; DIAS FUERA DE CASA PARA HUIR COMO UNA NIÑA!?

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! YO SOLO FUI A… buscarlo a el.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Tifa siempre estaba cabizbaja para ocultar con su cabello la mejilla negra que le produjo Cloud con una bofetada en una de sus discusiones. Pero esta vez al escuchar que Shelke no pudo más que alzar la vista para ver la expresión angustiada del rostro de la "niña" mientras observaba callada la discusión que sostenía con Yuffie.

-¡NO TE CREAS CON DERECHO A GASTAR SU TIEMPO, TU MISMA LE DIJISTE QUE NO LO NECESITABAS!

-¡YO SOLO NO QUERIA MOLESTARLO! ¡POR ESO DECIDÍ QUEDARME AQUÍ HASTA ENCONTRAR TRABAJO!

Yuffie sintió la gran urgencia de cerrarle la boca como la vez en que cuestionó el sacrificio de su hermana por ella. Pero lo que mas le molestó en ese momento fue el auto control que Shelke intentaba demostrar. Sintió que Shelke trataba de hacerle ver que era ella la inmadura y que a pesar de su pequeño e infantil cuerpo, podía controlar mejor sus emociones para así, dejarla en ridículo.

-¡JA, NADIE VA A DARLE TRABAJO A UNA NIÑA COMO TU! ¡SIEMPRE SERAS UNA MANTENIDA PORQUE NUNCA PODRAS GANAR DINERO CON ESE CUERPO PERMANENTE DE NIÑA!

Shelke tenía la mirada hacia el piso, ella siempre tuvo miedo de que eso pasara. Nunca poder crecer ni envejecer y quedarse atrapada en ese cuerpo mientras los demás envejecían hasta que ya nadie pudiera cuidarla, ni nadie que condensara energía en sustancia mako para las inyecciones que necesitaba para vivir. Nunca poder encontrar trabajo con esa apariencia y siempre depender de alguien más. Solo había una sola persona que podía entender como se sentía eso. Tenia que encontrarlo.

Tifa sintió que debía intervenir en la conversación pero hace tiempo que ya casi nada le importaba, la depresión le había quitado toda la energía. Y ya no se preocupaba por nadie ni por si misma.

-¡YA SE! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO VAS PROSTITUIRTE CON ALGUN PEDOFILO PARA GANAR DINERO!?

El tono de Yuffie ahora se volvió sínico y frio.

-OOOH PERDOOOON ¡TU LO QUE QUIERES ES QUE TE VIOLE VINCENT!

¡PUES VE A BUSCARLO AL SUBTERRANEO DE LA #&amp;%#$#%$% MANSION DE (/&amp;%(/&amp; SEGURO SE ESTA PUDRIENDO EN ESA MIERDA DE ATAÚD! 

Shelke ya no pudo aguantar más la ira, sobre todo porque esas palabras despertaron memorias de Lucrecia teniendo intimidad con Hojo mientras pensaba en ser tomada por Vincent, esas memorias que nunca quiso tener. Le dio un puñetazo con todo el impulso que le permitió la fuerza de su cuerpo. Ante la mirada atónita de Tifa Yuffie cayó al suelo mientras Shelke corrió disparada hacia la calle, dispuesta a ir hacia la mansión por segunda vez para encontrar a Vincent, aun con el miedo al rechazo de su compañía..


	6. cap-5

Tifa esperó a que Yuffie dijera algo. Pero nada se le ocurrió, en otros tiempos, tifa solamente sonreía sin importar el silencio o la situación, pero ahora que Cloud se había ido solamente tenia esa expresión amarga y una mejilla negra. Yufiie no sintió la confianza en si misma para alentarla o decir algo. Solo había dos cosas en su mente. El dolor que estaba sintiendo Tifa, y el no atreverse decirle nada por como había tratado a Shelke anteriormente, dejándola sin argumentos.

….

Tifa estaba preocupada por Shelke, o más bien por aparentar ser una buena anfitriona y mostrar a los demás que la cuidaba bien. Nada más lejos de la realidad, solo quería aparentar que su vida marchaba bien, solo se ofrecieron a cuidarla por Vincent , Shelke no fue mas importante que algún niño de la calle para ellos. Las discusiones frecuentes en el lugar podrían haber incomodado a Shelke o hacerla sentir culpable, pensando que su presencia podría haber causado inconvenientes, o simplemente las negativas del grupo en proporcionarle mako para subsistir, la habían ofendido.

Al ver a Cloud sentado sin hacer nada, absorto en su propio mundo, una sensación de ira inundo a Tifa. El ni siquiera se preocupaba por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la ayudaba a aparentar frente a los demás. Durante algunas visitas el grupo de Avalancha ya notaba como Cloud ni siquiera miraba a Tifa. Hace mucho tiempo que no la tocaba ni en la cama, tampoco se desahogaba en ella, poniendo por lo suelos su autoestima, a pesar que siempre se consideró a si misma como una mujer hermosa. Una noche pudo escuchar a Cloud susurrando el nombre de ese cadáver podrido entre sueños, a veces decía "Aerith", otras veces solo decía "mama". Esto causaba nauseas en Tifa quien a pesar de haber tenido en estima a la Cetra ahora solo odiaba sus recuerdos alejándola de Cloud. A pesar de haber dicho que no estaba solo y que iba a estar con la gente que amaba, después de un tiempo volvió a soñar con ELLA, con ese cadáver podrido, con ese recuerdo.

Tifa se acerco a Cloud a pasos fuertes y firmes cansada de aguantar la indiferencia de su pareja, amante, compañero, amigo. Ni siquiera tenía en claro lo que eran.

-Cloud ve a buscar a Shelke ¿no vez que ya lleva desaparecida 3 dias? ¡HAZ ALGO!

-Si encuentra a Vincent es seguro que el la tratara bien y la traerá de vuelta.

Ahora no solo la ignoraba, dejo de preocuparse por lo que ella pensaba y no le importaban sus responsabilidades, se las dejaba a alguien más.

La voz de Tifa se volvió aguda y estridente.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ella esta débil! ¡Podría haberle pasado algo! ¡¿Qué dirán los demás si sale lastimada cuando nosotros la cuidamos?!

-¿Lo vez? Solo te importa lo que piensan los demás, ni tú te preocupas realmente, solo que tienes que cuidarla porque dijiste que lo harías, ¿Para qué te ofreciste?

La opinión de los demás era lo único que le quedaba a Tifa.

-Solo ve y búscala.

-Hazlo tu misma, a mi ya no me importa.

-¡solo te importa Aerith! ¡¿Verdad?!

-Tifa, ya basta.

El tono de voz fue frio y de advertencia. Esto solo provoco más a Tifa.

-¡LA OTRA VEZ NOS DEJASTE SOLOS! ¡SEGURO FUE POR ELLA! ¡APUESTO QUE CUANDO TE ACOSTABAS CONMIGO TAMBIEN PENSABAS EN ELLA!

Fue en ese momento de la discusión que Yuffie llego a la puerta de la habitación y escucho lo demás.

-¡MIRAME CLOUD, YO SI SOY REAL! ¡ELLA YA NO EXISTE! ¡TE LA PASAS SOÑANDO CON ESA ZORRA COQUETA! ¡ELLA SIEMPRE FUE ASI, LE PONIA LOS OJITOS A CUALQUIERA HACIENDOSE PASAR POR NIÑITA ALEGRE! ¡PERO COMO TU FUISTE EL FAVORITO DE LA ZORRA MUERTA, A MI ME DEJAS SOLA!

Una sonora bofetada retumbo en las paredes y Tifa calló de costado en una de las camas con el Cabello alborotado. Si, ella perdió, contra un recuerdo.

Yuffie se quedó callada y se alejo de la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. En su juventud no sabía que hacer contra una pelea como esa entre dos de sus amigos más cercanos, tal vez los insultos hacia Aerith que vinieron de Tifa le produjeron una sensación que le impidió atreverse a enfrentar a Cloud.

Tifa estaba destrozada, jamás pensó que Cloud pudiera hacer eso, por mas que ella le dijera tales cosas, se produjo un nudo en su garganta, se sintió miserable al haber hablado de esa forma de la mujer que ella considero una vez su hermana. Se sintió culpable. Pero lo que mas le dolió fue el hecho que Cloud, obsesionado con Aerith, no hubiera perdonado la afrenta. Sintió que todo fue culpa de él por haber dejado de prestarle atención de lo que había su alrededor, y de ella, por Aerith, provocándola. Se convenció a partir de ese momento, que todo era culpa de el.

Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Humedeciendo las sabanas en donde callo.

Yuffie bajo las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la primera planta encontró a Marlene agachada en una esquina, se tapaba los oídos y tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tenia lagrimas en la cara. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

Cloud apareció bajando de las escaleras y se encamino fuera del bar.

A pesar de la incomodidad con la situación, Yuffie se quedo al día siguiente, solo para estar cerca y que ellas supiera que estaba allí, con ellas.

A la mañana siguiente Tifa intentó decirle a nuevamente a Cloud que buscara a Shelke, tal vez Impulsada por el valor que le ofreció la compañía de Yuffie. Pero fue en ese mismo momento en que Shelke apareció cubierta de barro y cortes en las piernas.

…..… Después de la discusión entre Yuffie y Shelke quién huyó de nuevo todo se volvió peor.

En la oscuridad de la noche Tifa, Yuffie, y Marlene pudieron escuchar como la motocicleta de Cloud se alejaba.

….

Shelke despertó encima de Vincent y se dio cuenta que aún estaba abrazada a el en el interior del ataúd. Fingió estar dormida para sentir más tiempo la sensación de su abrazo.


	7. cap-6

Al sentir su cuerpo tan íntimamente cercano al de Vincent la niña comenzó a temblar de nervios. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar suspiros imperceptibles llenos de un extraño impulso de entusiasmo que ni ella podía comprender, solo esperaba que el mayor no estuviera despierto a pesar de sus suaves movimientos.  
Aún sentía el dolor de las heridas superficiales causadas en la noche anterior, pero dejo de prestarles atención debido a la nueva sensación que sentía ahora, el brazo normal de Vincent estaba posicionado en su espalda. La joven tenía su pelvis encima del vientre del pistolero de rojo, sus piernas delgadas aprisionaban de forma suave las caderas del hombre que yacía debajo de ella con una expresión torturada en el rostro mostrando un sueño lleno de angustia y tortura.  
Shelke observaba las facciones delicadas y andróginas de Vincent y como sus parpados temblaban haciendo bailar tímidamente sus largas pestañas, una lágrima tímida amenazaba con escaparse de uno de los ojos cerrados. La pequeña comenzó a ignorar el rostro triste cuando un cosquilleo apareció en su entrepierna, y luego las memorias de Lucrecia se dispararon en su cabeza, mostrando asquerosas imágenes de un hombre con lentes de rostro poco agraciado con bata blanca de laboratorio manchada con sustancia verde, la acorralaba contra una mesa, se bajaba los pantalones y embestía sus caderas entre las tersas y femeninas piernas. El desagradable recuerdo seguía asaltando a la inocente niña que miró y sintió todo como si fuera ella misma, estaba embarazada y su vientre estaba hinchado, lo cual no detenía al hombre aborrecible que seguía penetrándola y babeando la piel que contenía al bebé, Lucrecia y al mismo tiempo Shelke, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, La niña pronto se dio cuenta con horror que estaba siendo obligada a tener sexo, embarazada, frente al tanque de liquido mako que tenia alojado a Vincent en su interior, mirándola al rostro con ojos entreabiertos. El rostro enrojecido de Lucrecia contemplaba al hombre torturado detrás del cristal, quien contemplaba sin expresión alguna como Hojo la penetraba mientras ponía su asqueroso rostro entre los senos de la "responsable y orgullosa científica" babeando la piel y mordiendo los pezones asegurándose de ensuciarla y mancharla en todas parte posibles frente a Vincent. Lucrecia permitió todo esto a pesar del asco sin saber por qué, violando sus gentiles miradas que encontró cuando lo conoció, comenzando a sentir placer solo cuando Vincent la miraba tener relaciones, la única sensación de placer que le quedaba. Shelke al recibir todos los recuerdos vistos en primera persona, comenzó a creer que era ella la misma mujer. Un sentimiento de culpa y al mismo tiempo placer asaltó su cuerpo, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacerle eso a Vincent? ¿Qué era esa sensación de placer? ¿Por qué la estaba sintiendo ahora? Comenzó a restregar suavemente su entrepierna contra el aparentemente dormido cuerpo del mayor, sus finos y pequeños brazos que estaban alrededor de sus hombros se deslizaron furtivos a la cabeza masculina para luego acariciar el sedoso y largo cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra tocaba los labios y acariciaba las mejillas. A través de la ropa que se deslizaba contra sus labios inferiores mientras se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo al inocente hombre, comenzó a sentir un peso en su pecho que dificultaba sus movimientos junto a un nudo en la garganta que dificultaba su respiración.  
La noche anterior temblaba de frio pero ahora lo hacia de placer, uno que nunca había sentido en la vida real. El movimiento de su cuerpo se aceleró y ya no le interesaba acariciar a Vincent, solo quería mas placer entre sus piernas a través de la ropa, comenzó a pensar en como se podría sentir si no tuviera la ropa puesta y el hombre tampoco tuviera prendas que le impidieran sentirla a ella.  
Temblando nerviosa y entusiasmada, quitó sus manos de Vincent, deslizó sus calzones lejos de su piel, con una mano acariciaba sus genitales aumentando el ardor y con la otra buscaba el cinturón del hombre dormido, estaba agradecida de que el no hubiera mostrado signos de estar consciente hasta ahora, con la esperanza de que el siguiera así para poder sentir mas esa sensación.  
Fue justo en ese momento, cuando sujetó la hebilla de bronce que sujetaba la odiada correa de cuero de esos despreciables pantalones que la alejaban de su objetivo y tal vez de una sensación de placer aún más intensa. Unos gemidos dulces ya se escapaban de su garganta. Justo cuando una mano mas grande y con dedos mas largos sujeto la hebilla atrapando su culpable, pequeña y temblorosa mano atrevida. El estuvo despierto todo el tiempo simplemente aceptando las "inmerecidas caricias" como si fueran un regalo de los dioses, sin malicia ni pensar en placer.

-Shelke… ¿Qué haces?

Los labios de la pequeña joven no dejaban de temblar, de miedo al sentir que algo se alejaba de ella, vergüenza por lo que hacia y por el desprecio a si misma, pues, no pensaba detenerse. La mano de su entrepierna no dejaba de acelerar el ritmo y un sonido viscoso se escuchaba en el interior del ataúd. Vincent preocupado tomó el brazo de Shelke y lo alejo de los pequeños y húmedos genitales, un extraño aroma inundo su nariz.

-no hmmm..noo hmmm… hmmmnn … nooohh - Se quejo ella al sentir que el placer se alejaba.  
lo…siehhh…loh sientoh perdónameee p…p…perdóname hmmhngg. No me detengaaaas por favoor. Se abrazó a Vincent y mordió su cuello sin piedad alguna, para luego lamer y chupetear toda la piel que pudo encontrar.

Vincent asustado la alejo de si mismo. El ataúd se abrió repentinamente y pudo enderezar el torso de Shelke mientras se sentaba y poder observar bien su rostro.  
La pequeña en ese momento pudo notar que la lagrima atrapada en el rostro de Vincent durante su sueño, ahora se deslizaba por la blanca mejilla del mayor. Las sucias memorias de Lucrecia estaban manchando al hombre gentil que estaba a su lado, y lo peor. Lo hacia a través de ella confundiéndola con su propia vida, ella misma arruinó ese momento tan dulce ya que la mente de Lucrecia era parte de ella misma. Vincent a pesar del incordio que le significaba tocar a alguien ya se sentía bastante cercano a la niña a pesar de solo conocerla unos días; mucho menos que el tiempo que pasó con sus demás compañeros, abrazó preocupado a la de cabellos de caramelo, quien comenzó a romper en un llanto desconsolado.  
el mayor pudo ver horrorizado y asustado que la ropa interior de Shelke no estaba donde correspondía.  
¿acaso Lucrecia no podía quedarse tranquila y torturarlo solamente a él?.


	8. cap-7

Tifa miraba a Yuffie directamente a sus ya apagados ojos. Su mirada maternal ya no estaba y solo presentaba un gesto frio en su rostro, ya a sabiendas que la morena de pelo corto ya estaba consciente de sus desgracias personales.

-Tifa… yo…  
-no digas nada, solo necesito descansar un poco, eso es todo.

Se acerco un par de pasos a la menor y una de sus manos ce acerco a los parpados oscurecidos por el puñetazo de Shelke.

-¿te duele mucho?  
a pesar de la gran marca negra en su propio rostro, mecánicamente se preocupaba por otras personas.  
¿No quieres algo para el dolor, o que atienda ese ojito tuyo? ¿Hm?  
Yuffie sintió una gran ola de tristeza llenar su pecho, se arrojó a los brazos de Tifa y dejó estallar el nudo que tenia hace días atorado en su garganta.

….-

Vincent estaba aún consolando a Shelke, sus brazos la rodeaban ejerciendo una presión suave en su torso delgado. La niña sentada en sus piernas pronto dejó de llorar, intentó abrazar al hombre con sus piernas en busca de más contacto con su cuerpo, pero falló al sentir que estuvieran atadas por alguna prenda. Asustada observó que se trataba de su ropa interior todavía uniendo sus rodillas, ahora que recordaba, se las había intentado sacar para masturbarse encima de Vincent. Ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, hasta que Lucrecia tomó posesión de su cuerpo, manchando su inocencia. Una avasallante ola de vergüenza golpeó todo su ser.  
Cuando dejó de llorar, Shelke se dio cuenta que Vincent la soltó y se disponía a retirarse del interior del ataúd en el que habían dormido. Una fuerza salida de su angustia y desesperación la impulsaron a sujetarlo de una pierna y mirarlo con ojos suplicantes, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-No me sueltes por favor, t...tengo frio y… y te necesito.  
-Debo buscar alguna forma de atender tus heridas, además estuviste en la intemperie, no puedo permitir que se infecten.  
-No importa, solo quiero que no me dejes.

Shelke no sabía lo comprometedoras que eran sus palabras, se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia al tratar con las personas de esta forma tan intima. En su falta de conocimientos para ser mas o menos sutil, al hablarle al mayor sobre sus caprichos y necesidades. Vincent pudo notar que ella ya no tenía vergüenza alguna en pedir su presencia o tocarlo y abrazarlo. Incluso manosearlo y… acariciarlo.

-No te dejare Shelke, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, este no es un lugar donde pueda cuidarte.  
Y además de seguro estas hambrienta. Aquí ni siquiera puedo darte comida ni nada, ¿Qué puede ofrecerte alguien como yo?

-No me importa, solo no me dejes.

El gesto en el rostro de Vincent se ablandó, pero sintió que era verdad la incapacidad que tenía para cuidarla por si mismo.

-Shelke, yo pensé que nunca fui importante para ti, dijiste que no me necesitabas, que tifa y los demás te cuidarían y que yo podía estar tranquilo si te dejaba sola. Entonces, ¿por qué me buscas ahora?

-Yo pensé que me aborrecías, que pensabas que solo era una copia asquerosa de Lucrecia, que solo me protegiste porque mi hermana te había ayudado, por eso no quise molestarte mas, no quería meterme en tu vida pero me equivoqué, te alejaste de todos los que te conocían y parecías tan triste. Luego pensé que yo podía… consolarte de alguna forma, acompañarte. Y empecé a buscarte. No es la primera vez que te busco en esta mansión, las memorias de "esa mujer" (lo dijo con desprecio) no tenían información alguna de esta caverna subterránea en las bases del edificio, así que… tuvieron que decírmelo.

El pistolero estaba impresionado por la forma tan fluida en que se expresó la joven.

-Pero no te dijeron de buenas maneras en donde yo me encontraba ¿cierto?  
_El comentario hizo que la pequeña recordara el puñetazo que le dio a Yuffie.

Shelke afirmó con la cabeza y dejó su mirada en el piso, esperando alguna decisión por parte de Vincent.

El mayor estaba decepcionado, no pensó que alguien podría tratar mal a alguien de aspecto tan dulce.  
Pero no tenía opción, debía volver a Midgar y pedirle a Tifa que le ayudara a atender las necesidades básicas de la joven de cabello de caramelo. Encontrar algún trabajo y luego mantenerla el mismo. Estaba nervioso, sabiendo que tal vez tratarían mal a Shelke si la volvían a ver, pero ahora habría una diferencia, él estaría con ella. Si se negaban a prestarle ayuda, ya pensaría algo en ese momento. Pensó que era gracioso, pensar en Tifa como la responsable y encargada del bar, en vez de Cloud, siempre pensó que ella era la que sostenía todo y que era la que mandaba en la relación.

-Shelke… debemos volver a Midgar, una vez lleguemos ya pensaremos en algo, no te obligaré a encerrarte eternamente conmigo en este lugar, yo no puedo cuidarte yo solo por ahora, debo pedir ayuda. Debo hacerlo aún si te niegas, es necesario. Si nadie nos apoya entonces pensaré en otra cosa. ¿está bien?

-Yo nunca me negaré a nada de lo que decidas, Vincent. (El mayor se asustó un poco, las palabras que salían de esos pequeños labios, seguían siendo comprometedoras, pero su mayor temor era que sonaban tan sinceras.) Iré a donde tú quieras.

-Bien entonces.  
_Se arrodilló ante ella y la cubrió con la tibia capa de rojo oscuro.  
Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su andrógino rostro. Shelke lo observaba hipnotizada.  
-te recomiendo volver a ponerte tu ropa interior, la tienes en las piernas ¿sabes?

Shelke sintió que su rostro ardía en tortuosa vergüenza. Como un rayo inclino su torso y sujetó con firmeza sus braguitas para luego deslizarlas en su lugar. Vincent se aguanto la risita que se quería escapar de sus labios.  
A pesar del vergonzoso episodio la joven agradeció que el hombre fuera tan gentil y maduro como para no haber mencionado sus atrevimientos durante la noche anterior.  
Vincent le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir del condenado ataúd. Ella la sujeto con premura.  
El pistolero gótico sintió una nueva motivación para seguir activo en el mundo. La niña todavía lo necesitaba.


	9. cap - 8

Yuffie apretaba a Tifa entre sus brazos mientras mantenía el cuerpo de la morena mayor entre sí misma y el marco de la puerta de la habitación.  
Tifa por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo apoyar su peso en alguien más, y la alegría que sintió en ese momento, después de pasar tantas penas, le pareció indescriptiblemente placentera.  
Yuffie realmente le pareció alguien en quién apoyarse en ese momento, mientras la flacucha menor de pelo corto seguía llorando contra su cuerpo.

La muchacha miro a su compañera con los ojos rojos y un rostro demacrado, Tifa pensó que ella misma tenia parte de la culpa por haber tenido la discusión con Cloud, obviamente se percató de que Yuffie había escuchado todo lo que dijo sobre Aerith y aún así sentía lastima por ella. Su orgullo como mujer independiente se vio dañado con ese comportamiento, sintiéndose avergonzada tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de levantar la mirada aún cuando la muchacha que la abrazaba era de menor altura que ella.

-Tifa… yo, si tuviera mas fuerza… no se… tal vez habría podido detener a Cloud. Yo pienso que… tal vez podría haber hecho algo antes de que te golpeara _la joven empezó a sollozar_ perdón… yo, cuando escuché lo que dijiste de Aerith sentí que, no merecías mi ayuda… pero ahora entiendo que es injusto lo que pasó.. Yo… yo…ahora creo… creo que entiendo como te sientes.

Yuffie comenzó a recordar a Vincent y como el se pasaba todo el tiempo lejos de los demás, pensando también en una mujer ausente que no existía. Alejándose de la joven aún cuando ella hacía todo lo posible por acercarse a él, abrazándolo, saltando a su alrededor, gritándole, jugándole bromas, insultándolo, alagándolo, buscándole la mirada. Para que se diera cuenta que ella también era una mujer y que estaba muy cerca de él, que ella era real, que lo podía consolar, que quería estar más cerca de él, que esa mujer que lo hirió.

Pero el impasible hombre de hielo solo buscaba una sola compañía mientras dormía, igual que Cloud, hundido en sus pesadillas. Buscando una sola flama de luz entre el dolor en su corazón, en la amplia oscuridad de su mente, atormentado por una pesadilla interminable y dolorosa, buscando un placer obsesivo, encontrándolo solamente entre la dulce y deseada tortura de su sínica mente fatalista, buscando con desesperación aún mas sufrimiento solamente para no olvidar la única luz que le quedaba.  
Lucrecia.

Yuffie recordaba, verlo dormido en las bodegas del Shera, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho tal como un muerto, con espasmos y gemidos de dolor, que se transformaban en balbuceos en sus finos labios. Yuffie se acercaba a su rostro solo para ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y luego en un suspiro, con el tono de voz más dulce que ella jamás haya escuchado de esa voz, el nombre que ella aprendió a odiar, junto a las palabras que ella siempre deseó ser el objeto, todo unido en un suspiro de dolor masculino.

-Lucrecia… me duele… ab… abrázame…_Vincent torcía su cuerpo de forma incomoda como si estuviera siendo torturado _no me…dejes…te quiero…_ pronto su rostro se transformó en la sonrisa mas dulce que Yuffie pudiera ver de ese andrógino rostro. _te quiero… Lucrecia…_. Al fin las pesadillas y el dolor que tanto perseguía, le trajeron de vuelta lo que el buscaba con anhelo, la imagen de la mujer que lo traicionó y nunca lo amó de verdad. Sonreía en medio de la pesadilla ahora transformada en un dulce sueño, como si hubiera valido la pena todo el dolor de un largo camino.  
Pronto la lágrima que había en su rostro se convirtió en un insulto para Yuffie, recordándole que jamás sería derramada por ella.

Si, definitivamente Yuffie entendía a Tifa desde hace mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta. Sintió que la morena de cabello largo tenía todo el derecho de odiar a Aerith.

-Lo siento tifa… yo ahora entiendo como te sientes… y lo peor es que desde el comienzo… tu siempre estuviste con Cloud y… y… luego llega ella y… te lo quita.  
Sabes yo… Vincent, cuando esa zorra de rojo… le atravesó el pecho con el brazo… el estaba mal herido, inconsciente y… cuando trate su herida… empecé a abrazarlo… me… me sentí tan a gusto cuando lo llevé en mi hombro… hasta el transporte… lo manoseaba y lo abrazaba… oh… Tifa eso es lo mas cerca de él… que he estado…  
¡Y SE SINTIÓ TAN MALDITAMENTE BIEN!

Yuffie explotó en llanto apretándose contra la mujer mayor. Vincent la había lastimado sin querer. Con su gentileza y su silenciosa amabilidad. Siempre cuidando a la gente desde lejos, como si tratara de ser invisible, o buscara ser despreciado, atrayendo lentamente a la joven como un maldito imán.

Tifa quedó atónita frente a la declaración. Ahora se dio cuenta de porqué Yuffie insultó anteriormente a Shelke, como si hubiera sido inspirada por su discusión con Cloud… al igual que Lucrecia, la pequeña de cabello color de caramelo también la alejó de Vincent.

Sujetándola en un fuerte abrazo que hizo gemir a Yuffie, Tifa la dirigió hasta la cama entrando en la habitación, la sentó en la suave superficie y dejó que pasara el tiempo hasta que la joven dejara de llorar. Sin darse cuenta un gran calor se presento atrás de su cabeza, le costaba respirar y tenía un nudo seco y ardiente en su garganta. Rompió a llorar junto con la joven.

Marlene que había escuchado todo, desde la esquina del pasillo, también lloró. Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Sola.

…

Cuando Vincent ayudó a Shelke a salir del ataúd se dispuso a caminar fuera de la caverna.

-¿eh?.. ¡Espérame, Vincent Valentine!- Exclamó la "niña".

Vincent se giró y la miró extrañado como si tratara de averiguar si había cometido alguna ofensa.

-Solo espérame aquí por favor, no tardo.-

-¡No! Yo te acompañaré, dime qué necesitas, te ayudaré… puedes… depender de mi también.

Una vez mas las palabras de la pequeña joven mostraban un tono que exigía alguna especie de compromiso o atadura, que querían envolver al mayor de cabello negro. Vincent extrañado por la peticiones de su presencia, escondidas en los enunciados que salían de los finos labios de la joven, miraba impactado como ella, aún sujetando la capa sobre sus hombros con un diminuto y tembloroso puño, extendía su otro brazo hacia él, caminando en su dirección y olvidando toda su anterior timidez e inexpresividad de un momento a otro… casi como si alguien mas estuviera dentro de ella. Vincent no tuvo que pensar mucho de quién se podría tratar, y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, alzó una de sus manos en una palma dándole a la pequeña una señal para detenerse, antes que lo alcanzara.

La joven detuvo sus delicados pasos, con desilusionada expresión en su fino rostro.

El mayor comenzó a darse cuenta, que no sería nada fácil para él cuidar a esta niña, si tenía en su interior a Lucrecia, causando furtivos acercamientos a su persona, hiriéndolo aún más.  
Una variedad de preguntas apareció en la oscura mente del pistolero gótico. ¿Y si ella solo me busca por las memorias de Lucrecia en su interior?  
¿O es solamente porque se siente sola?  
Si Lucrecia me rechazó en la caverna de cristales, diciéndome que no me acercara a ella, entonces, ¿por qué buscaría estar conmigo usando a Shelke?

¿Entonces ella es la causante del cambio de personalidad, y lo que pasó la otra noche?... pero se supone… que ella me odia. Yo soy un ser despreciable, ¿porque otra razón me habría de rechazar tantas veces? ¿Entonces pasó algo más después que pusiera su memoria en esas maquinas, y Shelke solo tiene buenos recuerdos de mi por esa razón?... ¿Recordaré mi propio dolor cada vez que ella intente acercarse a mi?

-Vincent Valentine-  
El llamado de atención con la voz gentil que pronunció su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
Shelke volvió a ser la misma niña inexpresiva de antes y ahora lo miraba atentamente, sin darse cuenta que aún tenia una de sus manos extendidas hacia a él, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Yo te ofendí anoche, ¿cierto?  
Soy una mujer sucia y asquerosa ¿verdad?-

Vincent contempló horrorizado el cambio de personalidad, volviéndola una mujer emocional y explosiva capaz de exigir tocarlo y acompañarlo y también usar las palabras para pedir compasión e inspirar lastima para manipularlo, como si tuviera todo el poder hormonal de una mujer madura pero inestable.  
Los pequeños hombros de Shelke comenzaron a agitarse.

-Vincent-  
Esta vez no pronunció su apellido, estaba hablándole con demasiada confianza, y no era normal.  
-No me dejaras sola ¿verdad?-  
Caminó lentamente hacia él.  
-Perdóname Vincent, yo no lo haré nunca más, pero no te alejes.-

-No me alejaré, Shelke, solo necesito recoger algunas cosas y volveré a tu lado.-

La joven bajó lentamente el brazo que tenía extendido hacia él, su rostro comenzó a iluminarse pero aún seguía acercándose peligrosamente al hombre.

Vincent no tuvo otra opción mas que decir esas palabras llenas de compromiso y cariño solo para satisfacerla con afecto intimo, tal vez así dejaría de acercarse o volvería a ser la muchacha cerrada de antes, apelando a su timidez e inexperiencia al tratar con las personas para así dejar de incomodarlo con sus acercamientos físicos..

_Déjame ir, y cuando vuelva… prometo que dejaré que me toques y abraces todo lo que tú quieras (lo dijo fingiendo una sonrisa casi maternal, que llenó de éxtasis a la pequeña que tenia frente a el).-  
El hombre sombrío espero con duda la respuesta de la niña, esperando que este cruel ensayo funcionara, comprobando si la personalidad de la pequeña realmente estaba cambiando para convertirse en una mujer necesitada y "caprichosa". Con la esperanza que no fuera así y la joven volviera a ser ella misma, silenciosa y tímida, mostrando respeto por el espacio ajeno.

Shelke mostró una de esas sonrisas llenas de alegría que pueden derretir el interior de cualquier persona, haciendo que el estomago de Vincent se torciera dolorosamente con la culpa. El femenino y pequeño rostro lleno de un feliz entusiasmo demostró su deseo de ver cumplidas las condiciones de la nueva y comprometedora promesa. Casi da un salto de alegría.

-Te esperaré Vincent- _lo dijo con el tono mas encantador que pudo su suave voz, casi como un susurro intimo, dirigido directamente al corazón, penetrando agudamente el pecho de Vincent como si fuera el mas terrible y frio punzón_

Ahora Vincent si que se sentía como basura, al ver fallido el intento de que la joven diera una respuesta negativa.  
No había opción, ya lidiaría después con esto, ahora tenía que buscar lo que necesitaba para irse del lugar junto con ella. Aunque no había mucho que buscar realmente.

Caminó fuera de la caverna y siguió de largo hasta la biblioteca. Estaba lleno de libros antiguos con teorías científicas erróneas, razón por la cual Sephiroth había torcido su forma de ser, además de la influencia de Jenova en su cabeza, y creerse que era el último cetra, al ser si "hijo". Si tan solo hubiera averiguado que Jenova no venia de este mundo y que era un ser extraño que casi elimina la vida del planeta... Y todo eso ocurrió mientras el estaba dormido tan cerca del hijo de Lucrecia, si tan solo el espadachín de cabello plateado hubiera hablado con él antes de encontrarse con esos malditos libros escritos por científicos tan despreciables.  
Estos pensamientos hicieron llegar la mente del pistolero gótico a una pregunta que estremeció todo su cuerpo.

_ ¿y si Hojo dejó el código con la llave de la caverna expresamente para Sephiroth?_  
Ahora que recordaba, la nota con las indicaciones estaba en poder de Tifa en esa ocasión. Ella le entregó el papel mientras le hacía preguntas sobre su pasado y su relación con el asqueroso científico de Shinra. La nota con las instrucciones estaba escrita como si estuviera dirigida a una sola persona.  
Además que Veldt, su antiguo compañero en los Turks, lo encontró utilizando, al parecer, las mismas instrucciones. (Ahora que recordaba, la joven pupila que estaba con su viejo camarada de armas era casi igual a Aerith. Pero eso pasó años antes de que Cloud y los otros lo encontraran.)

Entonces ¿Por qué razón le ofrecería a Sephiroth u otra persona más, la oportunidad de encontrarse con él?  
-¿Para que, con su presencia, le recordara que era el hijo de Lucrecia y un hombre que no era él, aumentando así su tortura emocional?  
-¿O para que, motivado por encontrar al hijo de la mujer que amaba, el mismo le hablara de su verdadera madre humana? _La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, esa información habría mantenido a Sephiroth bajo control (y mas fácil de manipular por Hojo). O tal vez no._

La verdad es que a Hojo incluso le habría sido más fácil poner su mente dentro del cuerpo de Sephiroth si este hubiera estado más abierto a sus trampas, para así ser uno con Jenova en un cuerpo más joven (lo cuál era aún más despreciable pero muy factible). Y como no funcionó, entonces introdujo su memoria en Weiss en el incidente Deepground.  
Lo cual quiere decir que la copia de la mente de Lucrecia en la memoria de la red fue solamente un ensayo para ver la eficiencia de esta tecnología usando una vez más a la mujer como conejillo de indias, no en uno, sino en más experimentos… Hojo como siempre, utilizando a las personas en todas las formas posibles.  
O quizás la llave de la entrada de la caverna fue dejada para Lucrecia y así darle mas dolor al verla una vez más, solo para recibir más rechazos y un total desprecio de su parte, aumentando así su castigo.

Negó con su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Ahora solo debía ocuparse de Shelke, quien también era una victima directa en todo esto, viendo su personalidad cambiada, por culpa de tener toda la arruinada vida de una mujer madura en su interior, además de la propia.

Vincent seguía caminando, hasta encontrar en el suelo unas cadenas que usaban para sujetar a los especímenes en las mesas de disecciones, cada extremo tenía grilletes, ¿Qué hacían esas cosas ahí? El trágico valentino pensó que tal vez estas cosas tuvieron un contacto íntimo con su piel hace unos 30 años. _Esto servirá_. Las levantó poniéndolas en su hombro y pudo comprobar por el olor y el anaranjado color, que estaban completamente oxidadas, manchadas por sangre seca mezclada con mako, con décadas de antigüedad.

….

Shelke estaba sentada en el frío suelo de piedra, tenía los codos apoyados en sus huesudas y delgadas rodillas mientras sujetaba su rostro en sus delicadas manos, creando un gracioso puchero infantil mientras arrugaba y presionaba sus suaves y finas mejillas. La tibia capa de Vincent seguía en sus hombros, y pronto descubrió que además del aroma a rosas, se podía sentir el escondido olor corporal del hombre mayor, el cual tenía un tono dulce y embriagador, no el olor corporal acido y desagradable que salía de la habitación de Tifa y Cloud. Su rostro se enrojeció casi con furia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo reaccionarían Tifa y Yuffie, al ver la llegada de Vincent junto con ella? En su delgado y plano pecho, sintió el deseo de restregarles en la cara que el silencioso hombre, con la más dulce voz de tenor que nadie jamás habría escuchado, le susurro palabras de consuelo y de forma gentil en un abrazo tan íntimo como el que le había dado a ella. Solo volvía al mundo porque ella se lo pidió y no por sus amigos. Sería una especie de victoria moral que quería mostrar personalmente a Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud y Marlene… No, a todo el grupo de Avalancha, que para él, ella podía ser más importante que ellos y que no era un hombre insensible y frio con ella, sino cariñoso y gentil, al menos hasta ahora.  
No entendió de donde salió este sentimiento tan competitivo. Ella personalmente no le guardaba rencor a ninguna persona por sus desgracias personales.  
Concluyó entonces que a la única persona a la que tal vez quería restregar a la cara su cercanía con Vincent, seria Yuffie. Tal vez así demostraría que ella si podía ser importante para el mayor y que Yuffie estaba equivocada en todos los insultos.  
El solo hecho de pensar en vender su cuerpo a hombres de dudosa moral, como Yuffie le había sugerido entre las agudas groserías y maldiciones, le provocaba severas nauseas. Solo que la joven y flacucha morena no sabía que tenía razón en algo… A Shelke no le molestaba la idea de que fuera con Vincent. Este pensamiento le produjo extraños escalofríos en su espalda, que extrañamente no le desagradaban.  
Pronto la idea de vivir junto al pistolero gótico le pareció la más maravillosa situación en la que podría estar. Además de ser mantenida por él y con la esperanza de eventualmente, recibir mas que afecto y caricias. No supo de donde venían estos pensamientos.

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaron por la entrada de la caverna llena de esqueletos (algunos deformes con extrañas mutaciones, tal vez por ser especímenes muertos de Hojo, los únicos que al menos tenían una tumba, para así acompañar a Vincent, formando un extraño y "encantador grupo".) Shelke levantó sus ruborizadas facciones para ver al Valentino acercarse con oxidadas cadenas colgando de su hombro. El hombre de semblante cruel y frio pero corazón masoquista y gentil se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba para luego, en un movimiento lento y suave, arrodillarse ante la pequeña realizando algo parecido a una encantadora reverencia, como si quisiera postrarse ante ella y de alguna manera, ofrecerse a sus deseos, cual caballero o esclavo, a una princesa mimada y joven, con los esqueletos que les rodeaban como si fueran los únicos testigos, de las promesas y abrazos que ellos tuvieron en el lugar. Pero a la joven de cabellos acaramelados le costaba descifrar la casi siempre fría disposición de Vincent, su monótona voz y su rostro estoico, afortunadamente el impasible hombre le había regalado ya un par de casi imperceptibles sonrisas.

Vincent miraba a la "niña" directo a sus azules ojos.

-He vuelto como prometí. ¿Lo vez? No te dejaré sola.-

Shelke abrió un poco más sus ojos en sorpresa. En todo el tiempo jamás dudó de la promesa de Vincent. Es mas, estaba pensando en como seria estar más tiempo con él. De todos modos le mostró una genuina sonrisa.  
El pistolero gótico estaba feliz de poder producir eso en la joven inexpresiva que una vez conoció, pero pronto recordó que esto podía deberse a que los recuerdos de Lucrecia estaban en su interior. Aún así, era un alivio que la muchacha no lo hiciera cumplir la promesa de dejarse abrazar y tocar. Al parecer lo olvidó mientras pensaba en sus propios asuntos cuando el buscaba las cadenas en la otra cámara llena de libros.  
Así que volvió a su disposición fría.

El hombre de cabello largo irguió su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia el ataúd, sacó las cadenas de su hombro para luego extenderlas con sus manos. Shelke al ver esto, se puso de pie sujetando la capa de Vincent alrededor de su cuerpo para que no callera de sus hombros delicados. Contempló extrañada como la mirada del "príncipe de la tragedia" se concentraba en el ataúd y luego en las cadenas.

Vincent dio una mirada a la tapa del ataúd, y como si esta hubiera sabido sus deseos de antemano, voló a su lugar sellando la caja de madera. El hombre de aspecto tenebroso alzó las cadenas en el aire con una sola mano y luego les dirigió una mirada con el seño fruncido. Las oxidadas piezas de metal empezaron a moverse y envolver el ataúd en un tembloroso abrazo en toda su extensión, como si estuvieran asustadas de la mirada del príncipe de la tragedia. Shelke miraba atónita como Vincent movía estos objetos con solo mirarlos.  
Una vez que las cadenas aseguraron el ataúd, sujetando la estructura de madera en una especie de nudo, dejaron de temblar, una sección de los oxidados eslabones se acercó a la mano de Vincent que tenía puesto el guantelete con la garra de color bronce. Vincent sujetó la sección libre de las cadenas con firmeza. Shelke pronto notó asombrada como todo el oxido de las cadenas se desprendía de cada eslabón, solo con recibir la mirada estoica del hombre mayor. Pieza por pieza el oxido se desprendía y caía al suelo, para pronto dejar ver a unas cadenas de hierro brillantes que relucían en el oscuro lugar, como si estuvieran recién fabricadas. Las piezas de metal que sujetaban el ataúd guiadas por la mano del Valentino, dejaron de temblar, y ahora se contoneaban sensuales de un lado a otro, como si se estuvieran pavoneando y presumiendo de tener a este encantador y gentil nuevo dueño, que les había quitado el oxido y la sangre seca, solamente con su impasible mirada.

Algunos esqueletos que estaban frente a Vincent estaban vibrando. Del vientre de uno de los inertes y huesudos compañeros de habitación del Valentino, surgió un objeto polvoriento que luego, flotando se dirigió lentamente hacia él, para luego caer a sus pies creando un sonido metálico contra el piso de piedra.  
El pistolero gótico recogió el objeto con su mano libre y sólo con entrecerrar sus ojos, que brillaban con una luz roja en la caverna, hizo que todo el polvo del objeto se despegara de su superficie para dejar ver una reluciente pieza de color bronce.  
-Oh- pronunció Vincent -Valla si esto es interesante- Dio media vuelta para mostrarle a Shelke que había encontrado la garra de metal faltante en su vestimenta.  
La soltó, y el guantelete medieval de afilados dedos, en vez de caer al suelo, voló hacia las cadenas que sujetaban el ataúd para luego engancharse a estas. Una vibración se escuchó en el techo y de este se desprendió una larga barra de metal con un objeto afilado en su extremo. Quedó ensartado en el suelo, cayendo peligrosamente cerca del pistolero gótico. El estoico Valentino pudo observar que se trataba de una gran oz, que al parecer, anunciaba su existencia exigiendo acompañarlo al igual que las cadenas, el ataúd, y el guantelete medieval, y así unirse al viaje. Varios de los esqueletos empezaron a temblar y sus cráneos se desprendieron para flotar y luego engancharse a sí mismos a las cadenas, que antes los sujetaron en la mesa de disecciones cuando estaban en cuerpos con vida. Colgaban como macabros adornos (oh cuan apropiado para él). Vincent podía sentir las vibraciones que emanaban los huesos, como si estos mostraran un extraño deseo de acompañarlo para, por impensable que pareciera, ayudarlo a cuidar a la niña, junto a las nuevas armas que también deseaban ir. Al menos ese fue el sentimiento que le pareció, emanaban las osamentas. Extraño, considerando que la gran mayoría de los monstruos que asolaban los continentes ya habían sido exterminados, bueno, algunas personas en las calles también son monstruos y Vincent vivía en los tiempos, en que la ley permitía a las personas eliminar por si mismas a sus agresores (HELL YEAH MUTHEF_ERS), asique, si alguien se acercaba indebidamente a la joven que lo acompañaba...  
Al parecer estos objetos inertes reaccionaron a este pensamiento. Vincent no se dio cuenta que lo estaba invadiendo un sentimiento de obsesiva protección paternal.  
Pero ¿qué significaba todo esto realmente?  
Era como si los objetos desearan estar con el, pero ¿por que no fue así durante el viaje para enfrentar a Sephiroth junto al grupo de Avalancha? Quizás era porque solo después de haber logrado salvar a tanta gente como pudo, haber salvado también al mundo y haber redimido parte de sus pecados, era lo suficientemente digno como para que estos objetos quisieran acompañarlo ante el alcance de su mirada. O solo estaban motivados por el nuevo deseo del hombre, de cuidar a la "niña", quizás por eso su aura busco cosas que a el le pudieran parecer útiles en ese momento... Al menos así lo sintió él ¿pero qué utilidad tendrían los cráneos colgando de las cadenas?  
Con solo mirar a la enorme guadaña de simple diseño, esta se desencajó del suelo para volar a engancharse con el ataúd junto a las cadenas, calaveras y el guantelete blindado antes extraviado. El hombre de cabello largo estiró el brazo que sujetaba las cadenas hacia el ataúd. La caja para cadáveres, flotando, se posicionó en su espalda. Vincent lo afirmó a su hombro con la cadena. Ahora con el ataúd en su espalda, además de la nueva garra, los cráneos y la guadaña, se encaminó hacia Shelke, quien miraba atónita todo lo ocurrido. Esto alegró un poco a Vincent, al menos la muchacha, casi hipnotizada con lo ocurrido, habría olvidado la promesa de abrazarlo y tocarlo al volver con ella.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?-

La pequeña asintió suavemente en una respuesta positiva. Eso era lo único que el valentino necesitaba como respuesta. Reafirmando las pertenencias en su hombro, sujetándolas con fuerza, asegurando sus únicas y tristes posesiones caminó fuera de la caverna. Shelke iba a su lado aún abrigándose con la capa, sus pequeños pies se mojaban en los charcos de agua. El hombre mayor desvió un poco la mirada hacia atrás y se sintió un poco avergonzado al haber dejado a la pequeña con tantos esqueletos, la verdad es que era un lugar bastante lúgubre. Sin embargo, Shelke ya habría matado ella misma a un montón de personas, habiendo sido parte de Deepground y los Tvietz. Cerró sus ojos para quitarse esos pensamientos, y cuando abrió sus parpados pudo casi sentir como los esqueletos de la caverna, que aún tenían sus cráneos en su lugar, se despedían de él, deseándole suerte a sus únicos compañeros, que ahora se alejaban de la oscura morada. El hombre pudo casi escuchar como los cráneos que lo acompañaban castañeaban sus dientes como despidiéndose de los otros cadáveres que no pudieron ir con él. Se balanceaban sujetados por los eslabones de metal. Con media sonrisa, el valentino reanudó el camino pronunciando un imperceptible, -adiós, fue un gusto caballeros- (Al igual que él, también fueron torturados por Hojo… y compartieron su morada con el Valentino después de todo).

Caminó hacia la joven que se había detenido para esperarlo, juntos reanudaron la marcha.

Vincent pudo notar que a la joven le costaba caminar y que los charcos de agua era cada vez más profundos. Sin aviso alguno, con la mano que no tenía puesta una garra sujetó un hombro de la joven, esta se giró y le dijo, -lo siento, ¿quieres tu capa de vuelta?-  
El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza y agachándose tomó las piernas de la muchachita para levantarla contra su pecho en un abrazo. Ahora Shelke estaba sonrojada y sentada en su antebrazo sujetándose de su cuello, encontrándose de frente con las marcas de sus propios dientes, las cuales ella misma imprimió en el cuello del masoquista valentino, llevada por los deseos y memorias de la mismísima Lucrecia Cressent. Vincent se dio cuenta que la verdadera Shelke ni siquiera mostraría una expresión de sorpresa ante esto (oh pero que equivocado estas hombre). Ahora, sin querer estaba cumpliendo directamente la promesa de dejarse abrazar y tocar. Esto iba en contra de sus principios de "no hacerse querer" por la joven mientras la cuidaba, lo cual podría llevar a otros incomodas acercamientos. En su mente solo se formuló una sola palabra. –Maldición-. Si los esqueletos de la caverna estuvieran vivos, se estarían riendo de él con sus mandíbulas desencajadas. Los cráneos que los estaban acompañando, enganchados a las cadenas, ya castañeaban sus dientes.

La muchacha miraba apenada e impotente, la mordida que dejó en el cuello de Vincent, impulsada por Lucrecia en la otra noche. Se sintió culpable e incapaz, no hallaba una forma de aliviar la herida que ella misma proporcionó su nuevo compañero de viaje, aún cuando el hombre mayor no se quejó de ninguna forma.  
Mientras Vincent seguía caminando, Shelke pudo distinguir el charco de agua en el que había resbalado anteriormente y el barril de madera podrida en el que había caído su cuerpo. Se aguanto las ganas de sacar la lengua de forma infantil al lugar que presenció su caída, pues, ahora estaba en toda gloria, siendo cargada por el pistolero gótico hasta su nueva vida.  
El pistolero masoquista cargaba a la joven con su brazo normal, mientras con la garra de metal sujetaba la cadena enganchada al ataúd y sus otras nuevas posesiones. Pronto llegaron hasta la escalera la cual Vincent cruzó a saltos largos, se elevaron segundos en los cuales recorrían gran distancia para luego caer suavemente. Shelke no podía creer que el hombre pudiera cargar su cuerpo y todo ese cargamento con unas piernas tan delgadas, además, cada vez que el mayor saltaba, se elevaban largos segundos en el aire como si volaran, para luego aterrizar suavemente gracias a que el flexionaba las piernas para amortiguar el impacto. Así Shelke casi ni sentía como se movían durante el trayecto. Una duda apareció en la mente de la muchacha.

-¿Acaso pensaba cargarla a ella y esas cosas en todo el largo viaje? ¿Él solo?-  
Shelke estaba consciente de lo extenso del trayecto, pronto se sintió culpable. Como si obligara al príncipe de la tragedia a realizar ya, grandes esfuerzos, como si no le importara romperlo con tal de conseguir el placer de estar cerca de su cuerpo.

-Vincent Valentine, bájame, yo puedo caminar por mi misma-

El pistolero gótico, se sintió cómodo y relajado por la pronunciación de su apellido. Como si ella volviera a su antigua y "propia" personalidad, teniendo respeto por el espacio ajeno.

-Pues me rehúso- Lo dijo con una media sonrisa que produjo una descarga eléctrica en los nervios de la espalda de la fémina que cargaba. No se podía permitir que la muchacha estuviera incomoda ni dejarla esforzarse en lo mas mínimo durante el camino. Por sobre su cadáver y pisoteada alma.

-Vincent Valentine, no dejaré que te sobre esfuerces así por mí. Ya te debo mucho y no consentiré ser una molestia para ti-.

OOOH esa forma de hablar tan educada. El valentino no podía agradecer más el regreso de esta personalidad tan cortés. Esa Shelke que no estaba influenciada por Lucrecia, y que no mostraba de forma inadecuada el afecto. La Shelke que nunca se le lanzaría encima a morder y lamer su cuello, ni intentar besarlo ni restregarle su cuerpo por encima (que equivocado estaba). Por esta joven no le importaba estar tan cerca.

-Guárdate esos comentarios, a mi no me importa sobre esforzarme por ti.-  
Shelke tuvo que bajar el rostro para ocultar el rubor que apareció hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Vincent caminó hasta la puerta de salida de la mansión, ya se podía notar el sol en las ventanas. Notó que la joven dejó la puerta abierta al entrar, como si estuviera lista para irse pronto, como si ya desde el comienzo hubiera aceptado que no lo encontraría o que rechazaría su inocente compañía. De una "suave" patada abrió la puerta en toda su extensión y se encaminó al horrible paisaje de Nibelheim y el oscuro cielo mañanero, que todavía no era totalmente inundado por la luz del sol.

-Shelke, tengo que soltarte un momento.-

-¿EH?-

Se agachó y dejo de pié a la muchacha, luego puso su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero curtido, Buscando su antiguo celular. Planeaba llamar a Cid para que los recogiera.  
Pronto Shelke sintió la ausencia del calor corporal ajeno e intentó acomodar la roja capa de Vincent para alejar el Frio del amanecer.

El estoico y masoquista hombre mayor, presionó el botón de encendido del aparato… nada ocurrió.  
Oh… mierda.

Y era obvio que la muchacha no llevaba su propio móvil, pues había huido abruptamente de su "hogar".  
Oh… carajo.

-Shelke, no podremos conseguir transporte ahora. Así que al diablo ir a alguna ciudad más próxima y todo lo demás, no tengo dinero. Te llevaré yo mismo a pié.-  
La muchachita alzó la vista, sorprendida de escuchar a Vincent pronunciar malas palabras (dentro de los limites del mayor).

-Si, Vincent Valentine.-

El hombre de cabello largo se dispuso a tomar a Shelke en su brazo. La niña dio un paso atrás dubitativa. Esto hirió un poco al hombre, pensó que la muchacha lo encontró poco capaz de hacerse cargo de ella, y lo mas seguro es que tenía razón. Aún así no la podía dejar ahí.

-No me vas a cargar tu mismo durante todo el trayecto, ¿Cierto?-  
Al parecer ella seguía, de alguna manera preocupándose solo por él.

-Si, te cargaré y no aceptare quejas. No importa el esfuerzo, ya pasé bastantes días durmiendo en mi cama.- En un movimiento de cuello, señaló el ataúd de su espalda con su mentón.  
Tomó delicadamente a la pequeña joven y la alzó contra su pecho sentándola en su brazo. Ella quedó todavía mas roja que antes por la respuesta que recibió, su rostro y las puntas de sus pequeñas orejas casi brillaban.

Por fortuna las erupciones de mako que abrían la tierra durante la afrenta con Sephiroth, además de la cercanía de meteorito, la caída de sus pedazos, y la explosión de Omega, modificaron la geografía del mar. Varias rocas atravesaban los mares y era posible atravesarlo a pié sin necesidad de embarcaciones. Por supuesto que el océano ahora sellado dificultaba las actividades pesqueras arruinando la economía. Los demonios que hace algún tiempo habitaban el cuerpo del valentino, le habían enseñado bien a reírse de la ironía y la desgracia ajena.  
Llegó la hora de demostrar hasta donde podía llegar por la niña que lo acompañaba. Viajaría a pie todo el camino hasta Midgar cargando a la muchacha en un solo brazo.


	10. cap - 9

El pistolero gótico que fue violado y ultrajado por la tragedia en todo su cuerpo y alma, por la mujer que nunca lo amó, viajaba con Shelke sentada en el brazo que no tenía puesta la garra. Ella estaba abrazada a su cuello, ya cansada del paisaje, se concentraba en observar el perfil del hombre de cabello largo, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro.

Cada vez que Vincent quería analizar el camino, saltaba asombrosamente alto para tener una perspectiva más amplia del terreno. La muchacha en su brazo miraba como se elevaban por encima de los arboles revelándose así hermosos paisajes verdes y luego aterrizaban delicadamente como por magia. Los movimientos rápidos y elegantes del hombre mayor, impedían que el cuerpo de la pequeña se agitara en el camino. Como si estuviera flotando cómoda en el aire, solo que tenia a su lado el calor y aroma a rosas del pistolero gótico. 

Cuando el hombre mayor de cabello largo tocaba el suelo con sus pies, ejercía un pequeño impulso flexionando sus piernas de manera imperceptible y flotaba unos segundos, avanzando a una gran velocidad, como si corriera en el aire sin mover sus piernas. Sintiendo el viento en su cabello acaramelado Shelke recordó el día en que se enfrentó por primera vez a este singular pero eficiente compañero de viaje. Sus movimientos eran asombrosamente elegantes en sus largas extremidades, además de veloz

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio pelear de esa forma, envidió ese cuerpo adulto, que se movía tan ágil y suave en el aire. La muchacha siempre tuvo la impresión, desde el primer momento, que Vincent se movía como un cisne en el aire y como una pantera en el suelo, tan condenadamente majestuoso que a veces, casi parecía una sensual mujer que se contoneaba al pelear, incluso al quedarse quieto al disparar desde lejos, en posturas dignas de una pintura, con su capa bailando al viento, como si nadie mereciera o tuviera el derecho de acercarse a él. Shelke vio una vez pelear a Tifa en el incidente con Deepground, y podía asegurar que a pesar de ser toda una mujer, ella jamás seria tan elegante y majestuosa como el valentino, al pelear con esos movimientos tan directos y violentos.  
Ahora no solo lo admiraba y envidiaba su adultez y perfecto balance corporal.  
Ahora quería parecerse más a él.

Vincent seguía avanzando con la esperanza de que su energía fuera suficiente para llevar a la niña su destino. Se sentía vulnerable sin poder ocultar su rostro sin su capa, la cual usó para abrigar a la muchacha que estaba ahora sentada en su brazo zurdo, disfrutando del viento en su alargada cara. Tenía una expresión serena en el rostro.

El hombre ahora desvió su atención en el terreno, la última vez había viajado el solo por todos los continentes, después del enfrentamiento con Deepground y a pesar de conocer muy bien los caminos, sus sentidos de peligro se agudizaron por la nueva y ahora frágil responsabilidad que estaba cargando en su brazo. No estaba seguro de si confiar en los cráneos, enganchados a la cadena que sostenía sus pertenencias. Estos se levantaban con cada pequeño salto que daba el valentino, cada vez que el hombre de cabello oscuro tocaba el suelo con la afilada punta metálica de una de sus botas, su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante para despegar deslizándose en el aire volando a ras de suelo a gran velocidad, avanzando unos 100 metros como un rayo para repetir la acción cada ves que se acercaba a tierra. Shelke estaba impresionada por la gran velocidad que el gótico príncipe de la tragedia usaba para desplazarse, además de la gran comodidad que debía producir el viajar con tan pocos movimientos, para casi volar como flecha con un, al parecer, mínimo esfuerzo. Ahora entendía el por que Vincent nunca requirió de algún vehículo para recorrer grandes distancias. Y además de todo el cargamento que llevaba parecía darle igual.

A esa velocidad el podría llegar fácilmente en un solo día, no como ella, que tuvo que caminar lentamente unos tres días, para alcanzar la última oportunidad de conseguir un poco de alegría con la presencia de otra persona, aún cuando el majestuoso valentino no fuera el mas optimista y fiestero de los sujetos, lo cual poco le importaba a la joven. Solo un gesto afectivo en el rostro andrógino del hombre mayor, una reverencia, una caricia, un abrazo, incluso una mirada estoica con un ligero cambio suave en el tono de su voz, podía llenar el vacio en la vida de la muchacha.

Ahora Shelke se estaba asustando.  
¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma de un hombre que apenas conoció unos días?  
La verdad es que las memorias de Lucrecia no solo tenían asquerosas fornicaciones con Hojo, o crueles experimentos y disecciones al hombre que estaba enamorado de ella. Sino también los recuerdos de un joven e inocente hombre al que le gustaba dormir bajo un árbol en los días soleados, llenando el paisaje florido con un rostro estoico que no podía esconder una gran timidez cada vez que una mujer se le acercara atrevidamente.

Bastaba que alguna fémina se acercara algunos pasos mirándolo directamente a los ojos para hacerlo desviar la mirada y temblar como un pequeño gorrión en las manos de cualquiera de las crueles mujerzuelas resbalosas que le gustaría torturar lentamente al inocente joven, viendo encantadas de placer, como un hombre joven y sin experiencia podía sufrir por su incapacidad de expresarse en esa clase de situaciones, mientras ellas fingían no darse cuenta y le coqueteaban descaradamente frente a Lucrecia, pero evidentemente, la doctora disfrutaba hacerle lo mismo.

Obviamente su entrenamiento en los Turks no le había servido de mucho con las mujeres. Podía ser implacable con cualquier enemigo, pero cuando alguien le mostraba afecto o interés sexual, el joven se convertía en un niño asustadizo. Cualquier mujer podría violarlo en el bar del, entonces, pequeño pueblo de Nibelheim, y el solo soportaría todo, desviando la mirada y temblando sin saber que hacer, mientras ellas le podrían hacer todo lo que quisieran. Y aún mientras recibiera el abuso, el trataría de aguantar todo el tiempo que pudiera, solamente para tratar de complacer, no porque el quisiera compartir su cuerpo para conseguir placer propio, sino que, como dictaba su naturaleza, trataría de agradarle a alguien para así sentirse un poco valorado en su truncada juventud, siendo siempre la herramienta de alguien y recibiendo ordenes. Sin embargo, con la única persona que el estaría dispuesto a ser usado de esa manera, era la fingidamente gentil científica, pero ella jamás lo complacería de ninguna forma, haciendo así que el joven muchacho esperara inútilmente, con la vana esperanza de algún día serle útil de alguna forma a la bella mujer. OH cuanto placer producía esa situación en Lucrecia

Esto dejaba muy en claro que él era la clase de hombre que toda su vida sintió que jamás podría satisfacer las necesidades de nadie, siempre sintiendo que no valía la pena y que jamás podría ser suficientemente bueno para nadie. Buscando desesperadamente ser educado y noble, esperando no ser desagradable y complacer a todas las personas que pudiera, para así sentirse un poco valorado durante solo un instante, con lo que el pensaba que era su única buena cualidad. Lo cual solo llamaba a mas zorras a herirlo con atrevidos manierismos , para incomodarlo a propósito, evidenciando su personalidad llena de culpa y a la vez inocencia con su enrojecido rostro , esquiva mirada infantil, llena de miedo, y su cuerpo rígido y vibrante de terror.  
Todas se alejaban cuando Lucrecia aparecía con una mirada asesina en su rostro, para que pudiera torturarlo en privado, de la misma forma que las mujeres antes mencionadas. Y luego ofrecer su cuerpo a Hojo.

Lo peor es que después de ser la responsable de la muerte del padre de Vincent, le coqueteaba al joven como si tuviera un derecho en convertirlo en su posesión. Fue la amante de Grimoire Valentine, haciendo que el hombre dejara a su familia para dedicarse a la ciencia y a "ella". Provocando tal vez la huida de casa de un joven Vincent, para luego enlistarse en los Turks y ser seducido pero nunca tocado por la (ya repugnante mujer para Shelke) "BELLA LUCRECIA". Además de divertirse con él a su antojo y nunca atreverse a tocarlo o entablar relación alguna con él, se ofreció a otro hombre frente a sus narices, usando como excusa patética sentirse culpable por la muerte de su padre y no ser merecedora de sus afectos. ¡COMO SI ESO HUBIERA IMPEDIDO QUE LE COQUETEARA COMO UNA MUJERZUELA, HIRIENDOLO AL FINAL!

Y por como si fuera poco, después que se sacrificara por ella y un bebé ajeno, soportando ser despedazado y ultrajado, con su cuerpo echo pedazos irreconocibles en una mesa de disección, viéndola fornicar embarazada a otro asqueroso hombre mientras estaba encerrado en una capsula de mako, solo después de todo eso, intentó salvarlo para intentar redimir sus culpas. ¡USANDO SU MALDITA TEORIA CIENTIFICA EN EL POBRE HOMBRE COMO SI FUERA UN EXPERIMENTO MAS, PARA ASI DEMOSTRAR QUE SU TEORIA ERA CORRECTA! ¡DISCUTIÓ CON HOJO LA POSESIÓN DEL CUERPO DE VINCENT COMO SI EL FUERA SOLO UN OBJETO MAS PARA SUS EXPERIMENTOS CON LA PROTOMATERIA!

Solo para que 30 años después se sintiera culpable por los desvaríos de Sephiroth y por sus victimas, el hijo de esa zorra asquerosa, una mujer que trataba de invadir su mente con asquerosas orgias con el plantel científico y disfrutaba de coquetearle a un inocente joven que trataba de solo hacer su trabajo. Y complacerla.

Dios, que mujer tan hipócrita. (¿Y luego tuvo el descaro de decir que amaba a su hijo sin siquiera tratar de haber luchado por él? Al menos así Hojo también le habría disparado a ella, una mujerzuela menos en el mundo.)

Entonces Shelke sintió que el gran cariño y necesidad que profesaba hacia Vincent, era porque lo había visto sufrir con tanta cercanía, sintiéndose unida a él de forma casi intima a través de los asquerosos ojos de Lucrecia. Tal vez la lastima le hacia querer estar junto a este hombre para tener la oportunidad de verlo sonreír todas las veces que pudiera. Todo parecía ser culpa de la científica.  
¿Cómo es posible que una mujer, que se supone fuera tan hermosa, tuviera tan degradante personalidad?

Pero Shelke estaba agradecida de que los experimentos hubieran alargado tanto la juventud y edad del príncipe de la tragedia. Así tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y tal vez aliviar su carga en algún futuro, en el cual se sintiera como una mujer capaz. Quizás ahora ese fuera un nuevo motivo para desear tanto estar con él. Y ahora se daba cuenta, que era exactamente igual al joven Vincent, que trataba de complacer a la persona que apreciaba.

-lke… elke… SHELKE-

-¿EH?-

-¿Qué pasa? Estas llorando-  
la muchacha aún sentada en el brazo del Valentino, deslizó una de sus pequeñas manos por su rostro, limpiando un par de ardientes lagrimas.

-Mn… nn… no, no pasa nada Vincent Valentine.-  
El príncipe de la tragedia solo asintió a la afirmación de la joven, y siguió avanzando hasta divisar la costa.

Mientras caminaba hacia el mar, el mayor pudo divisar una gran hilera de enormes rocas que cruzaban el mar de una costa a otra. Las gigantes rocas que sobresalían de la superficie del agua estaban separadas por una considerable distancia, tenían afiladas esquinas y sus bordes tenían una pronunciada inclinación, además se veían muy resbalosas, cubiertas por moho, se podían divisar un montón de aves marinas que anidaban en ellas. ¿Pero como demonios pudo la niña cruzar ese maldito camino TRES VECES solo para ir a verlo a él?

Vincent pudo sentir como un gran peso caía sobre sus hombros. Pudo entender el porque la joven estaba tan magullada y tenia esa expresión cansada y demacrada en su dulce y apetecible rostro.  
¿Dulce y apetecible rostro? ¿Ahora que carajo le pasaba a él? ¿Acaso creía que podía acercarse más a ella, solo por sus esfuerzos de estar con él? _Diablos, me estoy convirtiendo en un asqueroso y despreciable bastardo, supongo que siempre fui así de repugnante. ¿Me pasa por la forma en que se me insinuó cuando dormimos dentro del ataúd? Me estoy convirtiendo en un maldito enfermo ¿Por qué carajo esta muchacha se esfuerza tanto en estar conmigo? No quiero acercarme tanto a ella… O si no me obsesionaré con tratar de no estar solo, de ser querido por alguien… Y NO QUIERO._

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas Vincent avanzaba hacia el agua. Ante la atónita expresión en el rostro de Shelke, voló a ras del agua, para luego, mientras disminuía su altura, tocar la superficie con la punta de uno de sus pies, haciéndolo volar otra vez por sobre la superficie, deslizándose en el aire como si la brisa marina lo empujara y sostuviera al moverse. Volaban a una gran velocidad.  
Al cabo de una media hora llegaron a la costa de la otra región.

-Bien, vamos a llegar pronto, tendré que caminar y disminuir la velocidad, he gastado demasiada energía cruzando el mar-  
Al no recibir respuesta, el valentino dirigió su mirada a la joven que tenía en brazos… Estaba dormida. El hombre mayor ablandó el gesto de su mirada, pero pronto notó que algo iba mal. Desde que salió del ataúd en el viaje para detener a Sephiroth, tuvo unos sentidos extremadamente agudos, pudiendo incluso leer las emociones de las personas con solo percibir su aroma o su pulso. El problema ahora es que no sentía nada salir de Shelke, no tenía para que tocar su yugular para saberlo. La joven se había desmayado y no tenía pulso. Ahora ya estaba entrando en estado de shock. Era obvio, no tenía suficientes dosis de mako para mantener las funciones de su cuerpo, y aún así recorrió todas esas largas distancias.  
¡POR QUE MIERDA NO LE DIJO NADA!.. Vincent comenzó a volar a ras de suelo, esta vez aun más rápido. Sintió una muy familiar y desagradable punzada en su pecho.

_ ¿Acaso ella no confía en mi?_

…

Tifa estaba durmiendo en su cama junto a Yuffie. La joven estaba encima de ella produciendo un arrullo que salía de su garganta. Tifa notó que la ninja adolescente había estado manoseando sus grandes senos antes de dormirse, aún tenia la mano puesta en su busto por debajo de la ropa y la mujer mayor pudo notar el gran calor que había en su cuerpo. Al parecer los había casi estrujado durante un buen rato, impulsada quizás por la envidia o la curiosidad infantil que siempre mostraba. La verdad es que Yuffie tenía una gran falta de curvas, aún para su edad.  
Tifa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soltó una pequeña risita que trató de contener para no despertar a su compañera, la cual estaba babeando el escote de la mayor. A tifa le pareció aún mas gracioso el hecho de que se viera tan inocente pero poco digna al dormir babeando y además la marca del puñetazo de Shelke en su morado ojo no ayudaba mucho a su imagen. Esto hizo que la morena de cabello largo recordara la bofetada de Cloud, pronto su humor desapareció dando lugar a una lágrima que se deslizó en su rostro, una presión en su pecho, que no fue producida por tener a Yuffie durmiendo encima, le dificultaba la respiración. Sintió como si Aerith se estuviera burlando de ella.

Unos suaves y dudosos pasos se escucharon en la escalera del bar, Tifa concluyendo que obviamente se trataba de Marlene, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Tomó el brazo de Yuffie, que estaba aprisionado entre sus senos y su escote y lo deslizo por su piel y ropas para sacarlo de su busto hasta que liberó la extremidad de la muchacha de sus desbordantes carnes. Cuando quitó la cara de Yuffie de su pecho, un hilo de saliva quedo colgando de los labios de la muchacha hasta su ropa, la morena de cabello largo comprobó molesta que una gran parte de su escote estaba oscurecida y húmeda. ¿Acaso Yuffie era un perro baboso al que le colgaban arrugadas mejillas por la cara? Pues al ver que la joven tenía el sueño pesado como una niña y además lo hacia con los brazos abiertos y las piernas sueltas, babeando continuamente, realmente lo parecía. Pero le pareció adorable.

Para deshacerse de la incomoda y fría humedad que tenia en su torso por la helada saliva de la ninja hiperactiva, se tuvo que quitar la camisa. Afortunadamente un grueso sostén blanco con encaje adornado con motivos florales sujetaba dignamente su femenino orgullo. Las femeninas carnes que Cloud nunca quiso apreciar, y aún así, sin saber por qué, le gustaba intentar presumir su voluptuosidad.

Marlene emergió de las escaleras, solo sus suaves pero apresurados pasos infantiles hicieron que el corazón de Tifa se derritiera. La mujer se arrodilló frente a la niña de cabellos color bronce y le dirigió una sonrisa maternal, aún cuando su rostro con la negra mejilla, le provocara dolor al mínimo gesto facial. La pequeña e inocente niña tenia el rostro demacrado por tanto llorar, Tifa se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo que estuvo discutiendo con Cloud o pensando en sus propios problemas, había dejado sola a la dulce infante que estaba frente a ella.  
Ya arreglaría después sus propios problemas, ahora tenía que preocuparse de esta criaturita que tenía enfrente.

Marlene miró a la mayor con un rostro lleno de desengaño, el gesto en sus facciones indicaba que ya no tenia fuerza para seguir llorando. Al parecer Tifa no se percató de que la muchachita sufría la indiferencia de Cloud tal como ella. Esta extraña hija postiza, que siempre estaba sonriendo ya no mostraba la luz jovial de siempre.  
La voluptuosa morena intentó acercarse y consolar a la pequeña con un abrazo, pero la niña dio un paso hacia atrás desviando la mirada, cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como si intentara abrazarse a sí misma, intentando protegerse de Tifa. Como estar con ella la ensuciara de algún modo, impidiendo que Cloud la apreciara. Al menos esa fue la hiriente sensación que produjo en la morena de cabello largo.

-T… Tifa yo… ¿Qué hice mal?-  
La morena mayor, mostró una expresión adolorida. _Oh por favor que la niña no se culpe a si misma, no por favor_

-Cloud no nos quiere por que yo lo presioné ¿Verdad? el… el me odia… le doy asco… y no quiere estar conmigo, por… ¿por eso nos dejo?-

-No Marlene, el solo esta confundido, fui yo la que lo presionó-  
Tifa trató de alcanzar los agitados hombros de la niña dulce, pero la pequeña se alejó violentamente.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, SOY SUCIA Y HORRIBLE, POR ESO NADIE ME QUIERE!-

-Marlene por favor, no fue tu culpa- Los ojos de la joven mujer, empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

-¡SI! ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡EL NOS DEJÓ POR MI CULPA!- la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

Unos violentos pasos se escucharon llegar desde la habitación y Yuffie apareció disparada como un rayo a abrazar el cuerpo de la niña. Con una de sus manos acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. Tifa se relajó un poco, al ver como su amiga intentaba apoyarla, tratando de ayudarla a consolar a la pequeña.  
Marlene aceptó un momento las caricias de la joven de cabello corto, como si disfrutara el efímero momento en la cercanía de otra persona. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie la acariciaba, específicamente desde que Cloud peleó con Kadaj, ya ni se acercaba a ella. Irguió la cabeza y empujó a Yuffie lejos de ella. La ninja antes hiperactiva, callo en sus posaderas y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Su rostro mostró sorpresa por el repentino rechazo, pronto trató de abrazar a la pequeña, quien se resistió pataleando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡NADIE ME QUIERE DE VERDAD, PORQUE LES DOY ASCO! ¡PAPÁ TAMBIÉN ME DEJO AQUÍ PORQUE NO QUIERE VERMEEEE! ¡CLOUD YA NO QUIERE JUGAR CONMIGO Y DENZEL TAMBIÉN NOS DEJOOO! ¡EL SEÑOR VINCENT TAMBIEN ME ODIA Y POR ESO SE FUE! ¡TAMBIÉN SHELKE SE CANSÓ DE MÍ! ¡YO TENGO LA CULPA DE TODOOO!-

Tifa ya no pudo más. Estaba de rodillas y no encontró las fuerzas para ayudar a Yuffie. Su autoestima ya estaba por los suelos, trató de tener un poco de esperanza cuando Yuffie trató de consolarla, hablándole como una igual. Pero ahora todo era un gran desastre, y no solo no pudo llenar el vacio en Cloud, sino que ni siquiera podía ser lo suficientemente buena como para consolar a una niña. Ella ya no le servía a nadie, ya no podía siquiera fingir ser útil a los que amaba para sentirse valorada y querida, al igual que todas las personas que se auto desprecian por sentirse incapaces y solas…. Como Vincent y el mismísimo Cloud, por Aerith. Ya no tenia fuerzas ni para preocuparse mas por la pequeña. Ya ni Marlene apreciaba sus esfuerzos, ni la quería escuchar, y pronto se dio cuenta que sin la alegre pequeña de su lado, ella estaba sola en el mundo.

Mientras forcejeaba tratando de calmar y consolar a Marlene, quien gritaba con una aguda y estridente voz, además de balbucear palabras ininteligibles al llorar, Yuffie dirigió una desesperada mirada a la morena mayor.

-¡VAMOS TETUDA, AYUDAME EN ESTOO!-

-Lo… lo siento Yuffie… Yo ya no puedo… no puedo… más.- Las lagrimas atrapadas en el rostro de Tifa, finalmente se deslizaron por su demacrado rostro lleno de impotencia. Cubrió sus facciones entre sus manos y poniendo su cabeza contra el suelo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ahora Yuffie se estaba encargando de dos niñas traumadas sin autoestima que echaban de menos el cariño de las personas con las que se encapricharon de por vida. Pero… ¿ACASO NO ERA ESTO ALGO JUSTIFICADO MALDICION? ¿YA NI SIQUIERA TENIAN DERECHO A LLORAR Y LAMENTARLO POR UN MOMENTO?

…

Un sonido estridente se escuchó en el primer piso del bar, como si hubieran destruido la puerta de una monumental y explosiva patada. Tifa levantó lentamente la mirada hacia la escalera. Marlene dejó de patalear y forcejear con Yuffie, pero seguía gimiendo acongojada. La hiperactiva de cabello corto se puso de pié y bajó las escaleras. _seguramente un maldito ebrio callejero que quería entrar por la fuerza al bar, ¿acaso no sabían leer?, Tifa había dejado puesto el letrero de cerrado durante todo el puto día porque ya no tenía fuerzas para trabajar. Ya ni siquiera dejan llorar tranquilas a un par de damas en esta maldita ciudad, pero ya verá ese idiota, la pateare el culo y dejaré sus bolas por su garganta, si eso haré, y después, ayudaré a Marlene y a la vaca pechugona a recuperarse. Y cuando llegue Shelke, la Zorrita Lucrecia versión lolita 2.0 le voy a arrancar los putos ojos y le devolveré el puñetazo que me dio. Ya verán que si puedo_  
Yuffie estaba pensando en todo esto mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando de pronto en el marco de la entrada pudo divisar lo que menos esperaba ver.

En contraste con la luz que había contra su espalda, se encontraba un hombre alto de tez pálida y rostro andrógino que a la vez tenia un tono grave y estoico. Tenía en su espalda un PUTO Y AUTENTICO ATAÚD ENGANCHADO CON CADENAS CON PUTAS CALAVERAS DE ADORNO Y QUE SE VEIAN JODIDAMENTE AUTENTICAS. ADEMAS SOBRESALIA UNA GUADAÑA… UNA PUTA GUADAÑA SOBRESALIA DE SU ESPALDA… Yuffie puso mas atención un instante… ¿YA SE MENCIONARON LOS PUTOS CRANEOS?

El hombre tenia cabello negro y reluciente que caía desordenado y a la vez digno por sus hombros y cuello, una cinta ancha y roja apartaba el negro velo de su rostro, lo cual no evitaba que el azabache cabello dejara en sus facciones unos cuantos flequillos asimétricos que producían una sombra que contrastaba contra sus ojos, que brillaban produciendo una luz roja como el infierno. Todo esto terminaba acentuando sus facciones, como si fueran unos adornos diciendo, _atrévete y muerde este pastelito, ah y nosotros somos la crema-.

Otras características mencionables es que, con una garra metálica de color dorado, sostenía una cadenada enganchada al ataúd. La garra articulada brillaba y relucía más que cualquier metal cromado, al igual que sus calzados blindados los cuales parecían parte de una armadura medieval. Terminaban en puntas pronunciadas y afiladas, que seguramente, si que patearían dolorosamente el huesudo trasero de Yuffie quién se arrepintió de pensar en desafiar a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Vestía completamente con cuero negro, los botones de su chaqueta estaban adornados con cruses, lo cual irónicamente, por el tono y forma de su atuendo, se veía completamente satánico y como una burla a la religión cristiana. De su muslo tenia colgando una funda con un enorme revolver de doble acción con tres anchos cañones tan largos como su antebrazo. Yuffie pensó nerviosa que cada bala debía ser tan gruesa como su puño. De pronto ya no tenía ganas de pelear con un borracho que pareciera tan peligroso.

Un detalle llegó a sus ojos, y es que la versión lolita 2.0 de Lucrecia estaba, al parecer, dormida en uno de sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Yuffie estaba completamente paralizado. -¿Vi… Vin… Vincent?


	11. cap- 10

Vincent miró a Yuffie a la cara con una expresión grave y ofensiva, como si tratara de matarla con los ojos. La joven de cabello corto se quedo petrificada del miedo sin saber que hacer, su corazón latía como un picaflor a punto de morir y su respiración se volvió agitada.

-Yuffie, dime ahora mismo donde están las inyecciones de mako- La voz del pistolero trágico mostró un tono tan grave que hizo retumbar las paredes del bar, no había que ser un genio para saber que el pecho de la ninja hiperactiva y alegre había explotado por la vibración de la voz masculina, o al menos así lo sintió ella.

-Es… esta… …- Vincent pudo ver como las rodillas de Yuffie temblaban y que apenas sostenían su peso corporal.

Con un gemido de exasperación por la indecisión de la joven, el hombre de cabello largo dio un monumental salto con todo el peso de su equipaje hasta la escalera del segundo piso, volando por sobre la cabeza de la joven morena, como si fuera un cisne. Dejó abierta la mano con el guantelete dorado, liberando la cadena enganchada al ataúd y todas sus otras posesiones. El equipaje chocó estrepitosamente contra el piso de madera. El príncipe de la tragedia ya había desaparecido por las escaleras mientras el ataúd con las otras cosas caían al suelo. Yuffie quedó mirando los escalones, su cuerpo todavía estaba paralizado del miedo. Pero pudo distinguir a Shelke… envuelta en la capa roja de Vincent y en sus brazos.

El pistolero gótico ya había cruzado las escaleras y pudo divisar en el suelo a Tifa y a Marlene, ambas habían estado obviamente llorando arrodilladas en el suelo. La morena voluptuosa levantó su rostro demacrado hacia Vincent y ya no le importaba mostrar su desgraciada cara al recién llegado.

-Las inyecciones de mako RAPIDO-

-Pues búscalas tu mismo- La joven desgraciada desvió la mirada como si intentara mostrar una digna indiferencia. Tal vez se sintió insultada como amiga, cuando Vincent desapareció lejos de todos sin decir nada, y trataba de devolver el lastimero favor.

-¡TIFA! ¡SHELKE SE ESTA MURIENDO!- La masculina voz produjo una vibración gutural que golpeó como un mazo el torso de la mujer. Solo entonces la joven pudo divisar a la niña que el hombre tenia en brazos.

-… Es... están en... en… oh... Oh dios... Donde, ¿Dónde están? … … oh por dios no... Yo las… dejé en… oh… oh por dios… deben estar… …Oh no…- La morena estaba con los brazos levantados como si fuera a tratar de alcanzar algo, miraba hacia todos lados agitando la cabeza como si estuviera desesperada. Se tapó la cara con las manos sintiéndose miserable y comenzó a llorar. La exasperación de Vincent sobrepasó los límites estratosféricos.

Marlene apareció corriendo de la nada con una extraña caja metálica en sus manos. Tifa abrió de par en par sus demacrados, ardientes y rojos parpados. ¿Cuándo fue que Marlene se movió de aquí? Marlene arrojó violentamente la caja a Vincent, quien sorprendido y con una mirada ofendida atrapó el objeto con su garra de metal. La muchacha tenía el seño fruncido y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, además ahora mostraba un comportamiento violento, incluso contra alguien mayor y poco conocido para ella.

Con apremiante velocidad, el estoico valentino forzó la cerradura de la caja metálica rompiéndola con su garra. Sacó un envoltorio de plástico transparente con una jeringa y un frasco de vidrio que tenía liquido verde y fluorescente en su interior. Vincent depositó a Shelke en el suelo. Mientras tanto, ante los atónitos ojos de las damas presentes, el envoltorio con la jeringa explotó desgarrándose en el aire, el frasco con el líquido mako condensado se abrió y la jeringa flotante lo penetró con su aguja para así llenarse. El valentino tomó el brazo de Shelke con la punta de sus dedos de forma delicada, levantándolo, como si le diera miedo tocarla con la totalidad de sus manos, a esta muñeca de porcelana. Eso fue justamente lo que Yuffie alcanzó a ver cuando subió las escaleras, presenciándolo todo con una expresión de dolor total en su rostro.

La jeringa voló suave hacia el brazo de Shelke y penetro la piel en el punto exacto. El valentino solo sujetaba el brazo y al cabo de un rato, el trabajo estaba hecho. El trágico pistolero pudo notar entonces que el pulso de Shelke estaba volviendo, ni siquiera tenía que tocarla para saberlo y estaba orgulloso de no tocarla demasiado para ayudarla y aún así poder hacerlo eficientemente. Miró a Marlene a los ojos con media sonrisa, y dijo lo menos pensado, sin importarle el ofensivo comportamiento de la niña.

-Gracias Marlene, no lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por ti, no se por qué estas enojada conmigo, pero gracias por haberla salvado. No se que decir, solo que, sin darme cuenta, tu eras justo la ayuda que yo necesitaba- Tifa estaba sorprendida, jamás en su denigrante vida, había escuchado a Vincent hablar tanto, al igual que Yuffie. Sin malicia ni ceremonia alguna, el valentino plantó un delicado e imperceptible beso en la mejilla de la impactada menor de edad. Lo hizo en un modo furtivo y felino, de una manera tan malditamente suave que casi se vio femenino. Los corazones de la ninja y la luchadora, se derritieron ahí mismo.

Vincent tomó a Shelke en sus brazos y dirigió su mirada a tifa.  
\- Tifa, discúlpame por mi grosero comportamiento por favor, traté de llamar a la puerta y nadie me contestó, así que tuve que romperla, era una emergencia. En un punto del camino, ella perdió el pulso y yo entré en pánico.- Tifa pensó entonces que así se veía un hombre preocupado por una mujer, como si fuera lo mas extraño que había visto en su vida. Pero Shelke se veía muy joven para Vincent, aún así, se sintió ardientemente celosa, de que esta "niña" tuviera eso para ella sola, y ella una mujer hecha y derecha, jamás podría poseer algo así. Yuffie que extrañamente no había articulado palabra alguna, sintió unos celos aún más profundos, por muchas otras razones.

-Tifa, yo buscaré trabajo y repararé la puerta, lo prometo, pero por ahora no tengo lugar adonde ir, lo mismo con esta joven, por eso vine aquí con la esperanza que me dejaras quedarme hasta que encuentre algún empleo.-  
Vincent divisó entonces la mejilla negra de la morena de cabello largo y asustado dio media vuelta observando que Yuffie tenía un ojo morado, quizás por un puñetazo.

-Tifa… ¿Dónde esta Cloud?- Oh, el botón que no debía ser pulsado. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por el femenino rostro de la morena, además que Marlene comenzó a sollozar. El estoico valentino, sacó rápidas conclusiones a las lesiones en los rostros de las damas y solo un par de palabras ocuparon sus pensamientos _OH MIERDA_.

-Tifa, perdón por pedirte este favor ahora. Si es muy apresurado yo buscaré otra alternativa. Yo…- Vincent fue rápidamente silenciado cuando la morena pechugona se puso de pié de un salto y con una sonrisa fingida le dijo.  
-No te preocupes, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras por favor.- El hombre de tono grave asintió, concluyendo que era mejor el no resaltar el asunto, asintió y dio media vuelta.  
-¿Hay alguna habitación donde pueda dejar a Shelke hasta que despierte?-

-Sep, Por aquí está su habitación- Tifa llevó al impasible valentino hasta el ala izquierda de la segunda planta del bar, cuando llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes, el pistolero de corazón masoquista depositó a la dormida joven con extrema delicadeza en la cama.

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto me ayudas, voy a reparar la puerta yo mismo, lo prometo.-

-No importa. Esta chica se pasaba días enteros hablando sobre ti ¿sabes? Te buscó en varios lugares y nos preocupó bastante-

-Perdón por causar tantas molestias-

-Descuida no es ninguna mol…-La luchadora de amplio busto fue interrumpida cuando Vincent dio media vuelta y la miró directo a sus ojos.

-Si, lo fue, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.- Tifa lo miró extrañada.

-El comportamiento de ella fue una molestia que yo les causé y nada cambiará eso. Pero yo le causé dolor a esta joven desde el momento en que le fallé a Lucrecia y eso es lo más terrible para mí, tu sabes que ella tiene memorias de Lucrecia Tifa, y es mi culpa que esté sufriendo así-  
Ahora la morena luchadora estaba en total shock. No tenía idea de que la mente de la madre de Sephiroth estuviera en el interior de Shelke, con lo cual su comportamiento seria más que obsesivo hacia Vincent. Tal vez por eso el estoico valentino se había alejado de la muchachita.

-Vincent, sabes, nosotros tratamos un poco mal a Shelke, no le dábamos todo el mako que necesitaba porque pensamos que seria malo que dependiera de eso para vivir, tu sabes el por qué-

-Tifa, tú caíste a un océano de mako junto a Cloud y ambos quedaron como si nada. Me parece que si Shelke depende de una versión refinada no toxica, ella…- Vincent fue el interrumpido esta vez.

-No. Nosotros no lo hicimos por ella. Barret dijo que ya era suficiente de sacarle energía al planeta y por eso limitamos el consumo de Shelke. Te darás cuenta que no lo hicimos pensando en su bienestar. Lo siento mucho.-

Vincent por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo ganas de dispararle a alguien, o a varias personas.

-¿Qué dijo Nanaki?-

-El no estaba presente- Tomaron la decisión sin todos los miembros del grupo presentes. La ira iba aumentando.

-¿Cid?-

-El no estaba de acuerdo pero lo convencieron con lo de proteger el planeta.- El pobre tipo puso su caballerosidad por sobre su propia opinión, diablos.

-¿Qué opinión dio Reeve?- Un poco de esperanza afloró en su mente al hacer la pregunta.

-Barret no quiso escucharlo. Perdónalo.- _Oh "niña", que cosa tan estúpida y difícil pides._ Los cráneos que estaban junto al ataúd en la primera planta del edificio, castañeaban sus dientes concordando con el pensamiento.

-¿Y Cloud?-

-Cloud no dijo nada. No lo culpes por favor, el no ha estado bien últimamente.-

-Pero te golpeó ¿verdad? Por la marca en tu cara yo creo que el esta muy bien de salud- El pistolero lo dijo con un tono suave pero aterrador. A Tifa se le heló la sangre.

-No, no es su culpa. Yo empecé la discusión e insulté a Aerith. Yo dije cosas terribles sobre ella, dije que… que era una zorra…- Vincent alzó una ceja.

-Pues supongo que él debió sacarte de quicio para que lo dijeras.-

-Si, pero el tuvo razón. Al final Shelke te encontró y tú la cuidaste y la trajiste de vuelta.-

-¿Cloud pensó eso sobre mí? Valla parece que fue el único que confió en mí, aunque no sé si alegrarme por ser una excusa en una parte de su irresponsabilidad.-  
Tifa se estaba asustando con la actitud tan habladora del valentino, sobretodo por su fría disposición hacia el espadachín rubio. ¿Acaso el hombre le tenia tanta estima como para enojarse al verla lastimada?

-Perdón, todo fue mi culpa- Con una respuesta tan lastimera, la ira del pistolero iba aumentando.

-No te disculpes conmigo. Es obvio que Cloud te decepcionó porque dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor, ¿O me equivoco?-  
La morena de cabello largo sudaba frio en su espalda. Parecía que Vincent era una especie de psíquico. Algo nada extraño considerando que ahora podía mover las cosas con solo mirarlas, una habilidad que nunca había mostrado antes.

Yuffie contemplaba a Marlene espiando la conversación desde el marco de la puerta, le dieron unas terribles ganas de hacer lo mismo. Cuando la hiperactiva ninja avanzó hacia el lugar de la conversación, la pequeña de cabellos color bronce se adelantó al interior de la habitación.

-No te enojes con Cloud y papá por favor. Ellos no son malos.- El estoico valentino relajó un poco su mirada de trueno y dio media vuelta hacia Shelke, que estaba dormida en su cama, sin prestar atención a Marlene. Tifa frunció un poco su demacrado seño. _ ¿Como podía ser tan frio con una niña tan celestialmente dulce?_

El príncipe de la tragedia sujetó su capa y desenvolvió a la muchachita del abrigo. La capa en tono rojo burdeos flotó suave y extendida, calló en los hombros del mayor de cabello largo. Ahora Vincent se agachó para encarar de frente a la pequeña Marlene.

-Puedo entender que trates de culparte por como todos parecen alejarse de ti.- Un disparo certero y fulminante en el sonido de sus palabras cruzaron los oídos de Tifa, Yuffie y sobretodo, Marlene.  
Ahora la morena de amplio busto estaba completamente convencida de que el Gótico pistolero era un total psíquico.

-Tú siempre estuviste enamorada de Cloud ¿Verdad? Por eso cuando me encontré con él en esa ocasión en Ajit, tu te abalanzaste con desesperación hacia él. Y le hablaste como si fueras una esposa enojada.- La niña estaba roja como un tomate. Tifa se tapó la boca en sorpresa y Yuffie tragó saliva impactada.

-Debiste sufrir mucho, mirando como Tifa entablaba una relación con él. Justo frente a ti, sin necesidad alguna de ser tímida, mientras tú tratabas de ocultar lo que sentías por miedo a poner triste a la única mujer que podrías llamar madre y deshacer la familia que tienes. No quieres estar sola.-  
La luchadora dejó escapar las últimas gotas que contenían sus lagrimales. Marlene siempre fue tan alegre y se veía tan feliz junto a ella y ahora comprendió que todo era fingido. Ahora recordó los días en que tenia sexo con Cloud y la muchachita perfectamente podía escuchar todo desde la otra habitación, para las mañanas siguientes mostrar una encantadora sonrisa, viéndolos abrazados mientras comían sus desayunos. Aparentando ser una familia feliz, mientras ella abrazaba al rubio frente a la niña, que seguía mostrando su apoyo.  
Recordó ese día en que fue a las ruinas de la iglesia por primera vez junto a la pequeña. –Volvamos a casa Marlene- -No, QUIERO VER A CLOUD- Realmente la pequeña estaba enamorada del motociclista. (Oh Vincent, eres un total cabrón desalmado. Me encantaría que fueras así todo el puto tiempo).

-Pero lo que ha pasado no es tu culpa ¿Entiendes? Es culpa de Barret y Cloud por que ellos no entienden lo que otras personas sienten. Cloud también ha sufrido mucho, por eso se ha apoyado en otras personas, pero el ya no quiere usarlos de esa forma, el solo quiere buscar respuestas por si mismo, por eso se fue. Te aseguro que el te quiere mucho y piensa en ti de la mejor forma… Porque eres muy dulce con él ¿no es así?-  
Marlene quedó paralizada. El valentino, quedo satisfecho por silenciar a la pequeña y sus interrupciones. La morena mayor, todavía estaba impactada por como la niña de cabello color bronce no había negado nada de lo que dijo el majestuoso sujeto infernal.

El príncipe de la tragedia dirigió su mirada a la ninja hiperactiva, que retrocedió dos pasos ante el hombre que se le empezó a acercar.  
-Yuffie, ¿Qué pasó con tu ojo?-  
Ahora si que estaba en problemas.

-Veras… eeeeh… yo como soy una aliada de la justicia, defendí a Tifa cuando Cloud le pegó una bofetada, y este ojo morado es mi marca de guerra.-  
Fingió una sonrisa optimista, esperando que el valentino de corazón masoquista (O tal vez sádico) no indagara más en el tema. Mal movimiento, las caras incrédulas de Marlene y Tifa no le mostraron apoyo alguno. _mierda_

Justo en ese momento, el valentino de capa roja giró su cuerpo para presenciar como la mirada desaprobatoria de Tifa alcanzaba de lleno a Yuffie. La rosa blanca de Wutai con su mente pura como la nieve, supuestamente sin maldad alguna, estaba completamente acorralada.

-Ella esta mintiendo ¿verdad?- La voz del pistolero fue glacial y amenazante. La morena de cabello largo pudo observar que la ninja hiperactiva juntó las dos palmas de sus manos como si hiciera una oración pidiendo que afirmara la falsa veracidad de la historia. Yuffie estaba desesperada, no quería que Vincent se enterara de las horribles cosas que le dijo a Shelke, motivo por el cual su ojo estaba negro. Aún cuando Tifa admitió lo que dijo sobre Aerith en su discusión con Cloud. Pero ella no tenia interés amoroso en el valentino como para ocultar algo así.

Tifa asintió imperceptiblemente ante el gesto de la flacucha morenita asiática, quien mostró un rostro lleno de gratitud con una reverencia incluida. Ahora la morena pechugona era un objeto de total adoración para ella. Solo deseaba que la versión lolita 2.0 de Lucrecia, que estaba inconsciente en la cama, no le dijera al trágico y torturado valentino acerca de sus lapidarias frases inmorales, pero ya se encargaría de eso después.

Lastima que el gesto de cabeza de la mujer de cabello largo, no pasó desapercibido para Vincent, quien ya podía deducir que Yuffie convenció a la mujer para participar en una mentira. Oh esto si que iba a ser interesante. _Bueno_ pensó _Hace tiempo que no tengo oportunidad de usar mis poderes para esto._

El impasible valentino acercó su rostro de forma sugerente hacia las femeninas facciones de la luchadora, hasta alcanzar una distancia casi sexual. La morena no pudo evitar posar sus dulces y adoloridos ojos en los dos puntos rojos que brillaban en el masculino rostro, transformándose en dos ventanas al infierno, imposibles de ignorar. La quijada de Yuffie casi llega al suelo, Marlene miró interesada y los cráneos encadenados al ataúd en el primer piso del edificio, castañeaban sus dientes riéndose por la travesura del serio hombre.

-Tifa… Me dirás la verdad-La susodicha morena mayor mostro una expresión de horror, pero trató de sobreponerse.  
Yuffie pronto sacó la conclusión de que esto iba a ser un interrogatorio.  
_Te crees muy rudo ¿eh Vincen"TO"? pero no subestimes a la vaca lechera, esta tetuda ha atendido a varios cerdos=hombres pasados de listos en el bar y nunca pudieron sonsacarle el numero de teléfono. No subestimes el súper poder de la amistad entre mujeres. Ningún hombre podrá jamás superar la fuerza del útero todopoderoso, todos los hombres son perros patéticos frente a la fuerza femenina. Nunca podrás contra el la voluntad de la tetuda, NUNCA. ¡JOOH JAJAJAJA!_

La morena mayor comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Como lo único que tenía puesto encima era su apretado sujetador blanco, se podía ver fácilmente como sus desbordantes senos se levantaban erguidos para luego bajar casi con violencia sobre su propio torso. Sus manos vibraban, con las palmas abiertas contra la pared. Sus rodillas se doblaban lentamente, temblando bajo su propio peso. No podía pestañear y se le escaparon unos extraños gemidos que sonaron absolutamente erógenos para Yuffie. Marlene, al escuchar esos gemidos, comenzó a recordar los sonidos que salían de la habitación de Cloud cuando Tifa entraba en ella en las noches. La pequeña odiaba eso con todo su corazón, pero nunca decía nada.

_ ¡OH NOOOOO! ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE ESTE VAMPIRO FRIGIDO TIENE UN RAYO SEXUAL MENTAL PARA INTERROGAAAAR! ¡ARBITROOO! ¡TRAMPAAA TRAMPAAA! ¡OFF SIDEEEE! ¿QUE ES LO QUE NO VE? ¡ARBITRO DE LOS COJONES! ¡ESE JUGADOR USA DOPING! (una imagen de tarjeta roja, echándola de la cancha de juego por responder mal a la autoridad, llegó a su mente. Ahora Tifa estaba sola en la cancha, tratando de jugar contra un montón de Vincen"TOS") _

-Tifa, tu me estas ocultando algo.- La morena mayor, trató con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse. Pero tuvo que ceder ante la mirada serena del hombre.

_Si… Vincent… aaaaAAAAAHHHH-

-Tifa, sentirás gran placer cada vez que me contestes con la verdad.- Yuffie miró sorprendida como el valentino decidió usar el placer para interrogar, envés del miedo o el dolor. Mas que eso, Vincent puede dar placer sexual con solo mirar a los ojos. ¿DE DONDE RAYOS SE PUEDE TENER UNA HABILIDAD COMO ESA?

-Vincent, ah… de AAAH… (Jadeos y balbuceos imperceptibles)… deEHtenteh HUAAAHGG… p… favoooOOOOOGGGHHHH! ¡UAAAH!- Ante la atónita mirada de Marlene y la ninja hiperactiva… Tifa sujetó con fuerza su entrepierna como si tratara de contener algo con sus últimas fuerzas, BABEANDO.

La ninja de Wutai corrió a tapar los ojos de la inocente niña tratando de conservar la pureza de sus ojos. Lastima que no sabia lo que ella había visto ya en la habitación de Cloud cuando Tifa estaba en su interior. Aún así la flacucha morenita miraba con atención lo que pasaba. Con un extraño entusiasmo, sin saber por qué.

-Tifa- Vincent se quitó el guante de cuero que no tenia puesto la garra de metal, y deslizó el dedo índice por la mejilla de la mujer morena que lanzó un rugido muy poco femenino, llevada por una descarga de placer que la hizo sentarse en el suelo… sintió éxtasis incluso por sus posaderas cuando tocaron el piso.

Vincent presionó su dedo índice en sus labios y dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. -Puedo darte placer mayor. Pero tendrás que decirme la verdad, o si no el placer se detendrá.-  
Para demostrar sus crueles palabras, hizo que sus ojos dejaran de emitir el brillo rojo, y el placer se alejó del cuerpo de Tifa… La mujer comenzó a desesperarse.

Yuffie todavía tenía esperanzas en que su pechugona amiga la encubriera hasta el final de… un orgasmo o algo mas intenso todavía. (Yuffie se imaginó a si misma en la banca de los expulsados, gritando para dar ánimos a la ultima jugadora del equipo que daba la cara por las mujeres del mundo frente al equipo de vampiros frígidos.)  
_Vamos tetas, no me defraudes ¡LUCHA!_

Ante la atónita mirada de la autoproclamada ninja, la morena de cabello largo restregaba sus dos manos contra su entrepierna mientras gemía y babeaba como un animal. Incluso salió un hilo de mucosidad de su nariz. Sus ojos se concentraron en los de Vincent en busca de recibir más esa sensación. El piso estaba mojado y húmedo y un aroma a sudor mesclado con algo más, inundó la habitación.

-¡NNNNOOOOOHHHH! ¡ABLAREEEEEEeeeeEEEeeeeeEEEEEHHHHGGGGG!- Vincent ganó contra la amistad femenina, y usando el placer corporal nada menos. Hizo que una mujer cayera victima del placer sexual como si fuera un cerdo=hombre, manipulándola para alcanzar su objetivo. SIN PIEDAD. _Esto es por Shelke, sé que la trataron mal. Si no, ella no hubiera pasado tanto peligro para buscarme, arriesgando su vida al final._

-Buena chica, toma tu recompensa, niña dulce.- Vincent encendió nuevamente sus ojos. Los gemidos de júbilo volvieron a los labios de Tifa. Hace tiempo que no podía sentir algo así, Cloud ya no la tocaba. Ni siquiera le importó estar en ese estado frente a Marlene y Yuffie, el placer era demasiado. Sus pezones amenazaban con romper su sujetador.

La rosa blanca de Wutai mostró una expresión llena de decepción. (Para finalizar el juego de soccer mental, la ninja se imaginó a Tifa realizando un autogol con total descaro, para luego tapar su boca con una de sus manos, fingiendo una inocencia de baja calidad como actriz, lanzando una risita infantil y alzando los hombros ligeramente, como si mostrara genuina sorpresa. El equipo de Vincents se abrasaba a Tifa manoseándola y besándola por "todos lados", celebrando una victoria sin esfuerzo, mientras la morena se dejaba querer por todo el plantel del equipo masculino, todos eran copias del estoico valentino producidos en masa. La pecaminosa mente de la ninja, avanzó la escena hasta una orgia en la cual Tifa participaba con un montón de Vincentos para ella sola, frente a todo el publico femenino del estadio y frente a las cámaras de televisión, que mostraban el evento deportivo a las Yuffies que observaban todo lo ocurrido desde la comodidad de sus hogares.)  
_ ¡AAAAAAAARGGGGG! ¡VACA LECHERA TRAIDOZORRRRRRRAAAAAA!_

El valentino sonreía debajo de su capa. _Esta niña, usando a su amiga para encubrir el daño que hace a una joven inocente… ¡FEMINISMO MIS SOBERANAS PELOTAS! (Porque los hombres silenciosos y calmados, tienen derecho a pensar malas palabras.) _

-Dime que fue lo que le pasó a Shelke como para escaparse de aquí y venir a buscarme-

-EEHH ELLAAH YUFFIEEH LAH… INSULTOOOooooOOOHHH!- Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Dime tifa, con tus mojados labios, ¿Cómo la insultó?-

-LE DIJOOOOH QUEE NUNCA LE DARIAN TRABAJOOOOHHH… Y QUE SE PROSSS… AAAHHH… SHEEEEHH PROSHTITUYERAAAH CON ALGUN PEDOFILOOOOHH…-  
Marlene alzó su rostro hasta alcanzar la cara de la ninja con una mirada de total incredulidad, a la nerviosa y avergonzada joven hiperactiva que trataba de sujetarla para que no mirara a Tifa en ese estado tan humillante.  
Los ojos de Vincent se apagaron y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro debajo de la capa. Ahora todo tenía más que sentido. Seguramente Tifa estaba demasiado deprimida o peleada con Cloud como para preocuparse por ella, Yuffie ya era bastante molesta, y Marlene estaba hecha un demonio. Tal vez lo buscó en el subterráneo de la mansión porque creyó que el era lo único que le quedaba.

Con media vuelta encaró a Yuffie quien comenzó a tiritar de miedo.

-YH LUEGOOOH DIJOOH QUE ELLAAAAAH… AAAAHHH… QUERIA QUE LAAH VIOLARAASSS TUUUHHH- Ahora la mirada del valentino era un trueno contundente que anunciaba el comienzo del apocalipsis.  
Sin embargo, solo dejó de lado el asunto con un –Comprendo– Su voz no dejó muy tranquila a Yuffie, de seguro planeaba un castigo mas "minucioso y lento".

Dejando a Tifa en el suelo jadeando de placer, sin siquiera haberla tocado para ello, caminó hasta llegar a Shelke que seguía dormida en la cama.

-Yuffie Kisaragi- El tono de su voz fue suave pero contundente, además de gélido.

La espalda de la joven morenita se arqueó en una explosión de miedo.  
_Dime mi Vincentito_ Marlene rió por lo bajo al escuchar eso.

-Lleva a la encubridora señorita Lokchart a sus aposentos por favor, ten cuidado al tocarla, su piel aún debe estar hipersensible al tacto.- Su mirada seguía anunciando el fin del universo.

-¿EH? Si, si, nuestro queridísimo Vincentito- Yuffie, mostrando una actitud sumisa, recogió a Tifa del suelo. La morena luchadora (En más de un sentido de la vida), jadeó ante el contacto con la suave piel de la joven, empapando con su propio sudor a la ninja.

-¡NNNNGGGG! ¡YUFFIEEEEHHHH! ¡SIIIIIIIH!- Mientras Yuffie cargaba a Tifa, llevándola desde la parte baja del brazo, notó que la morena de cabello largo había babeado toda su ropa. Tifa comenzó a acariciar furtivamente el rostro de su compañera. Su mente ya no funcionaba correctamente.  
-¡YUFFIEEEEEHHHHH! ¡DAME MAAAAASSSHHHHH! ¡TE AMOOOOHHH! ¡VIOLAMEEEH YAAAAAAaaaAAHHH!-  
_Vincento Varentain, esta me la vas a pagar. Kono yarou_

Mientras Yuffie recibía una "pequeñísima parte de su castigo", el valentino se sentó en la cama, cerca del durmiente cuerpo de Shelke. Marlene se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando escapar el olor a sudor y fluidos ácidos que tifa había dejado en el lugar, el aire fresco del exterior entró en la habitación y Vincent le dirigió unas palabras a la precoz muchachita.

-Muchas gracias, encantadora joven.- Marlene dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, totalmente apenada. El estoico hombre mayor puso el guante de cuero de vuelta a su desnuda mano en una serie de elegantes y dignos movimientos, manteniendo su cabeza altiva y una mirada condescendiente. Para él ya era obvio que la inocente niña ya había visto situaciones impresentables entre Cloud y Tifa, en la intimidad de la noche… o cualquier otro momento al que ellos les hubiera gustado tener intimidad.

Corrió las sabanas de la cama y cubrió el cuerpo de Shelke con ellas. _Descuida, no te fallaré como a Lucrecia. Aún si terminaras despreciándome y odiándome como ella, seré tu posesión._


	12. cap- 11

Yuffie dejó a Tifa en la cama que habían usado para llorar hasta dormir juntas. La morena mayor aún tenía espasmos de placer por el hechizo óptico de Vincent, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos cada vez que la morenita de cabello corto la tocaba, o al simple contacto con la cama en su piel. La ninja hiperactiva e infantil pudo ver que la chaqueta de su compañera estaba empapada en su saliva, ya que había dormido encima de Tifa. Se dio cuenta que ese era el motivo por el cual la morena de cabello largo se había quitado la prenda de su torso, la humedad debió haberla incomodado.

La luchadora de amplio busto no dejaba de gemir y sudar. Todo su cuerpo estaba hipersensible, el placer y el contacto con las sabanas de la cama la estaba volviendo loca.  
Intentó moverse para alejar el placer de su cuerpo, un grave error. Cada vez que se movía, su piel se deslizaba contra las sabanas produciendo más espasmos, los cuales la hacían moverse aún más, produciendo un círculo vicioso de éxtasis. Yuffie comenzó seriamente a pensar en la posibilidad de pedirle a Vincent que usara el "rayo sexual óptico para interrogaciones" en ella, solo para sentirse de la misma forma, un poquito.

-¡YUFFIIIEEEHH! ¡HUUUUUMMMFFF!- El llamado de su compañera entre los gemidos y balbuceos le hicieron volver a la realidad y preocuparse más en cuidar a su compañera.

-Tranquila tetas, aquí estoy.-

…

Marlene miraba al valentino acariciar la frente de Shelke que seguía inconsciente en la cama, ¿por qué Cloud nunca la acariciaba de esa forma, con ese afecto? Los dulces gestos que Vincent usaba para deslizar suavemente su guante de cuero en la piel de la dormida joven la hipnotizaban. Sintió celos automáticamente, por no tener a alguien así para ella en toda su vida.

-Marlene- La voz de tenor que salía del estoico hombre de capa roja tenía un tono relajante. La muchacha levantó su mirada poniendo atención.

-Cuando Cloud me pidió esa vez que yo te llevara de vuelta al bar, tu querías que lo hiciera él ¿verdad?- la jovencita asintió.

-Sabes, por los latidos de tu corazón y el ritmo de tu respiración, yo me di cuenta de lo que querías y me negué a su petición por esa razón, para que pudieras estar mas tiempo con él.- Marlene lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta que los ojos rojos tenían un tono dulce y gentil, aún con la capa puesta, el hombre mayor podía casi hablar con su mirada penetrante.

-Cuando querías mostrarle que estabas enojada y corriste a esconderte detrás de mí para ofenderlo y mostrar tu enojo, yo me sentí apreciado. Fue la primera vez que alguien se acercó tanto a mi, por voluntad propia, no sabes cuan maravilloso fue eso para mí, por eso intenté ayudarte en tu discusión con él. Gracias por eso Marlene-  
Un sentimiento nuevo emergió de la muchacha, que ahora se sentía más apreciada que nunca. Todos los que conocía parecían heroicos e independientes, como si ella no fuera crucial para ellos. Pero este hombre, el mas distante, inalcanzable e independiente de todo el grupo, en su silencio, guardaba esas palabras de aprecio solamente para ella, agradeciéndole por un gesto tan simple que ella realizó sin pensar en él. Haciendo que se sintiera más importante de lo que jamás se había sentido en toda su vida, solamente por haber fingido enojo a otro hombre ocultándose en su capa.

-Parece que no nos odias, entonces ¿porqué te alejaste de todos?- Vincent se sintió extraño.

-¿Quién te dijo que los odiaba?-

-Nadie, yo pensé eso cuando me dijeron que te fuiste.-  
Así que la niña se estaba acostumbrando a pensar que era odiada y despreciada, cada vez que alguien se alejara de ella. _Barret, Cloud, ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?_

-No los odio Marlene, es otra cosa.-  
La muchachita dio un paso hacia adelante asustando internamente al estoico príncipe de la tragedia. El pistolero gótico pudo sentir el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración pausada en el cuerpo de la niña y una secreción de hormonas que también pudo sentir en Shelke cuando lo abrazó y mordió su cuello. Solo pudo deducir que era una especie de entusiasmo dirigido hacia su persona.

-Es complicado Marlene.-

-¡No me digas que es algo complicado!, Es lo que me dice Tifa cuando pelea con Cloud.- _Nota mental, no evadir la conversación como una reina del drama (Tifa) cada vez que la señorita me pregunta por algo._... _ ¿Por que demonios me lo dijo? ¿Acaso quiere que no cometa ese error para que yo sea un remplazo de esos dos? ¿Y por qué me lo tomé tan en serio? Tal vez fue un error mostrar tanto afecto por Shelke frente a otras personas, ¿ahora Marlene me ve como una figura paterna? ¿Cómo puede reemplazar tan rápido a Cloud? ¿Qué equivocación cometió él?_

-La verdad es que nunca he tratado de pensar el porqué, Marlene. Tal vez el problema es que yo… Me detesto a mi mismo.- La pre adolescente con cabello color bronce quedó con la boca abierta.

-Sabes, yo… Sabes quién es Sephiroth ¿no?- La muchachita cerró sus labios y asintió una vez mas.

-Yo… Conocí a su madre, su verdadera madre humana.- La nueva información golpeó el cerebro de la joven como una bola de demolición. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho antes? ¿Tan poco importante era? ¿O acaso Vincent no se lo había dicho a nadie? ¿Acaso el hombre se sentía sucio por estar involucrado con esa mujer?

Ninguno se dio cuenta que Yuffie estaba escondida detrás del marco de la puerta. Vincent estaba demasiado concentrado en controlar su dolor como para percatarse de la presencia de la ninja, aún con sus sentidos sobrenaturalmente agudos.

Tifa, al darse cuenta que su amiga había desaparecido se levantó de la cama, ya no estaba gimiendo y pudo notar que el hechizo óptico del valentino se había desvanecido, aún cuando todavía sentía exageradamente intenso cualquier roce de su piel con su propia ropa, podía aguantar los gemidos y permanecer en perfecto silencio.

-Su nombre es Lucrecia, era una mujer muy hermosa. Cuando yo tenía la edad de Tifa… Trabajaba para Shinra. Esos tiempos estaban llenos de pobreza y la única forma de financiar tu vida era trabajar para Shinra. Yo fui un asesino y una mala persona.- Marlene sentía como su corazón se hacia mil pedazos.

-En esos tiempos, Shinra quería el poder de los Cetra, para obtener toda la energía del planeta y descubrir la tierra prometida para extraer más flujo de la corriente vital y ganar más influencia y dinero. Aerith era la última de esa raza, tal vez eso te sirva como ejemplo.- La muchacha solo asentía a lo que el tenebroso pistolero decía, mostrando estar consciente de esas palabras.

-El hecho es, que cuando descubrieron el cuerpo de Jenova, creyeron que ella era una cetra, y experimentaron con ella para obtener datos en varios animales inyectándoles muestras de su cuerpo. Por esa época yo era una especie de guardaespaldas para Lucrecia, ella era una científica que trabajaba para Hojo en esos experimentos, supongo que tu sabes quién es ese hombre.- Marlene solo escuchaba en silencio asimilando todo lo que pudo. El valentino estaba sentado en la cama y trataba de esconder su sobrecogido rostro en su capa.

-Lucrecia trabajaba con él para conseguir dinero y financiar sus propios experimentos, pero pronto se mostró mas interesada en las células de Jenova. Ella demostraba fuerza y orgullo, todo el tiempo que la observé. Parecía tan llena de vida, era una mujer muy alegre, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no como yo. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba completamente enamorado de ella y además la admiraba, sentía anhelos de ser útil para ella, quería abrazarla, pero nunca pude acercarme a ella. Ella siempre guardaba una distancia prudente de mí. Una vez encontré en su base de datos, grabaciones de mi padre, entonces supe que ella tal vez también había "estado con él". Desde ese momento Lucrecia intentó evitarme por todos los medios.-  
La joven pre adolescente pudo notar el dolor en la voz de Vincent.

-Un día le confesé mis sentimientos. Pero ella ya se había comprometido con Hojo.-  
Yuffie que estaba escuchando escondida en el marco de la puerta, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, debía ser una broma.

-Cuando llegaban las noches, yo podía escucharlos a los dos, juntos en la misma habitación, teniendo intimidad. Sufrí mucho, pero aguanté todo, porque si eso la hacia feliz, entonces nada mas importaba, yo… Supongo que esa fue mi única forma de amar, nunca fui un buen hombre a sus ojos y por eso lo escogió a él. Nunca fui suficientemente bueno para ella, ni nadie. Por eso creo que jamás tuve pareja, nunca podría haber sido capaz de cuidar a nadie, creo.-  
Marlene también había escuchado a Cloud, el hombre que amaba, tener intimidad con Tifa en las noches y pudo entender perfectamente lo que Vincent pudo sentir. Yuffie se sintió más que destrozada. Siempre pensó que Vincent era un hombre cruel y frio, pero ahora lo veía como un niño abusado y traumado.

-Pronto ella quedó embarazada. Yo me sentía desdichado, porque nunca me sentí capaz de mantener y cuidar una familia por mi mismo y entonces Lucrecia iba a recibir eso de otro hombre. Según recuerdo, ella quería llamarlo Sephiroth, decía que seria hermoso como un zafiro.  
Entonces ocurrió. Ellos decidieron usar a su propio bebé para experimentar con las células de ese extraterrestre asqueroso, Jenova. Intenté por todos los medios decirle a ella que se detuviera y que no era correcto hacerle eso a su propio hijo. Pero me dijo que me metiera en mis propios asuntos y que era su decisión. Supongo que ella se sentía entusiasmada con su bebé y el proyecto para convertirlo en un humano superior.

Le inyectaba células de Jenova su propio bebé creyendo que sería como uno de los Cetra. Pero los animales a los que les hacían lo mismo, terminaban deformes y mutaban en los engendros más horribles que pudieras imaginar. Me pareció que eso podría condenar al bebé, pero nadie quiso escucharme. Supongo que mi opinión nunca valió la pena.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Lucrecia empezó a tener complicaciones con su embarazo. Me di cuenta que su vida podría estar en riesgo y… Fui a hablar con Hojo.-  
Yuffie seguía escondida y escuchaba con horror como una estúpida mujer podía arruinar su vida y la de un hombre inocente, en un resumen de cuatro minutos (Teen and pregnant ¿alguien ha visto esa asquerosa bazofia?). Marlene sintió que algo estaba punto de ir todavía peor para Vincent en esa historia.

El afligido valentino continuó hablando. –Cuando le dije que no podría permitir que continuaran con eso, él me disparó, no sé si morí en ese instante, pero es lo más probable. Yo le había fallado a la única mujer que he amado. De hecho, creo que ella fue mi único y primer amor, pero jamás pude tocarla ni acariciarla y no pude hacer nada para salvarla. Cuando desperté… yo… Marlene, no sé si quieres seguir escuchando.- La joven estaba acongojada, dio unos pasos hacia el hombre y posó sus manos en la garra de metal, lo miró a los ojos con una expresión decidida.

-Cuando desperté, no tenia mis piernas ni mis brazos, mi cuerpo estaba abierto, y parecía una masa de carne desparramada en una mesa. Mi cabeza no estaba en su lugar, estaba sujeta en una especie de alambre, separada de mi cuello. Y mi corazón estaba partido en cuatro partes. Pude ver mis pulmones moviéndose como si intentaran funcionar, estaban fuera de mi torso.-  
Yuffie se tapó la boca para evitar que un gemido de angustia y dolor se escapara de sus labios.  
Marlene ya no podía mirar a Vincent a los ojos, sus manos temblaban.

El valentino tenía una mirada vacía, y habló mecánicamente como si todo le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona. Su voz era completamente monótona, como si fuera una maquina reproduciendo un archivo de texto que había sido leído un montón de veces.  
-Como estaba consciente, podía mover mis ojos a mí alrededor. Los nervios y mi columna aún estaban unidos a mi cuerpo, colgando de la mesa. Sentía un dolor indescriptible, pero no podía gritar, mi garganta no estaba en ningún lado, tampoco podía respirar o al menos no sentí que pudiera, creo que pude ver mis pulmones inflarse y agitarse. Cuando trate de moverme, mi torso se arqueó y mis intestinos cayeron desde la mesa de disecciones hacia el piso. Sentí como si hubieran golpeado mi estomago con un mazo, fue un dolor indescriptible, pero no pude gritar, mi aliento ya no podía salir de mi boca. Yo seguía tratando de moverme, pero mi torso solo se arqueaba hasta que resbaló de la mesa. Yo esperaba el golpe pero no pude sentir nada. Entonces me di cuenta que cuando mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, mis nervios y mi columna se habían desprendido del torso, y ahora colgaban de mi cabeza. Yo lo vi todo y la sangre estaba por todos lados. No dejé de intentar gritar, pero mi voz no salía, tampoco pude sentir mi aliento, solo la memoria del dolor. Mi boca todavía podía moverse, pero solo lograba hacer eso y mover mis ojos. Intentaba gritar una y otra vez, pero nunca pude, yo…-  
Ahora las manos de Vincent estaban temblando, la garra de metal titilaba y producía un sonido parecido a la campanita del collar de un gato.

Marlene tenía la mirada en el piso y sintió que estaba a punto de gritar ella misma, por la impotencia. Yuffie trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener el llanto.

Era como si el estoico pistolero Hubiera imprimido a Lucrecia en su mente a través del dolor para no caer en la locura.

-Después creo que perdí la consciencia, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté otra vez. Pero cuando desperté, todo fue peor, hubiera preferido nunca haber despertado-  
Marlene levanto una mirada furtiva, solo para ver horrorizada que los ojos de Vincent ya no mostraban emoción alguna. Pero sus manos seguían temblando.

-Él estaba ahí, el me hizo despertar otra vez. Intenté mover mis ojos, pero no pude, tampoco pude sentir mi boca. Entonces al cabo de un rato, sacó un espejo y lo montó en la mesa. Mi cabeza estaba abierta en varias secciones, mi rostro ya no existía y mis ojos estaban montados a unos alambres, los nervios todavía estaban unidos al cerebro. Lo pude ver, todo el interior de mi cuerpo. Hojo tomó mis ojos con sus manos y los giró hacia donde estaba el resto de mi cuerpo, como mis ojos ya no estaban en su lugar ya no tenia parpados y no pude cerrarlos. Todos los tejidos de mi torso estaban esparcidos por el piso en un mar de mi propia sangre. Hojo sacó una fuente de líquido y la derramó encima de toda la carne de mi cuerpo, pude notar que todo estaba humeando como si se estuviera quemando. Luego Hojo sacó un cable de la nada y lo unió a mi cerebro. Eran las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo, para que pudiera sentir el dolor otra vez, el liquido era acido y estaba quemándome. Cuando conectó el cable a mi cerebro y pude sentir el dolor que había en todo el interior expuesto de mi ser… yo… Marlene, yo no podía gritar.-

Marlene ahora estaba hecha pedazos, sus labios se apretaron tanto que hicieron una mueca torcida de dolor y una congoja asoló todo su ser. Yuffie tenía lagrimas en su rostro y sus rodillas temblaban con tal violencia que se golpeaban entre si.

-Cada vez que me desmayaba o perdía el conocimiento… bueno, no se como describirlo si ya no se tiene un cuerpo. Al despertar siempre aparecía Hojo con una sonrisa a torturarme de nuevo. Una vez desperté aliviado, porque mi cabeza estaba otra vez en su sitio, pero no sé si tenía rostro o parpados. Estaba conectado a un montón de maquinas y tenia agujas por todos lados, obviamente mi cuerpo estaba abierto y mis órganos estaban colgando del techo del laboratorio con una especie de alambres, lo demás estaba sujeto con cadenas.

Cuando Hojo apareció, tenia una especie de capsulas parecidas a las esferas de materia, creo que eran tres. Las metió en mí por debajo de las costillas y el esternón.  
Empezó a hablarme de cómo tenia intimidad con Lucrecia y como planeaba hacerla procrear con… animales… para tener más especímenes.  
Se encargó de torturarme por horas y horas… hasta que me desmayé.

Lo último que recuerdo es estar encerrado en una capsula de Mako, entonces vi a Lucrecia por ultima vez.-

Marlene ya no podía contenerse más. Como ya no le quedaban lágrimas, solo unos acongojados gemidos se escapaban de sus labios.

-Ella estaba con él encima de una mesa, estaban… teniendo relaciones otra vez. Lucrecia tenía su vientre hinchado, parecía que ya tenía varios meses de embarazo.  
Ella abrió sus piernas para él y mientras fornicaban, ella miraba hacia la capsula, hacia mí. Me sonreía… Como si estuviera feliz de que yo la viera estar con él. Hojo la tocaba y pasaba su lengua por todo su cuerpo, el vientre hinchado de Lucrecia y sus carnes se movían de un lado a otro… yo… Nunca pude tocarla en mi vida… supongo que jamás tuve el derecho a acariciarla o abrazarla. Creo que siempre fui insignificante para ella.-

Ahora Marlene estaba de rodillas tratando de sostenerse de Vincent.  
Yuffie estaba a punto de gritar, pero quería escuchar todo lo que podía sobre el pasado del valentino.

-Cuando desperté de toda esa pesadilla, me encontraba en el interior de un ataúd. Podía escuchar voces en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo no se movía como yo lo deseaba. Me encontraba en una caverna llena de esqueletos, supongo que no fui el único que sufrió eso, debimos ser muchos más, pero al menos teníamos una tumba. Supongo que Lucrecia también había participado en eso, no lo se con certeza. Cuando salí de la mansión pude ver que Nibelheim había cambiado bastante, el pueblo se había expandido y pude divisar casas nuevas en el lugar. Estaban celebrando una boda, parece que el novio era de la familia más importante del lugar, la pareja se veía bastante joven. Yo estaba en un tejado, viéndolo todo. La novia era bastante hermosa, su tez era morena y tenía el cabello negro y largo, parecía ser muy frágil, tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Siempre lo recuerdo, porque de alguna forma me recordó a la sonrisa de Lucrecia, cuando estaba con Hojo. Decidí entrar en la mansión, estaba vacía y no había nadie. Esperé algunos años y pasaron algunas cosas, pero ni rastro de Lucrecia.

Entonces las voces de mi cabeza me obligaron a encerrarme de nuevo en el ataúd. Cuando me encerré en su interior lo único con lo que soñé fueron las torturas que recibí, una y otra vez, sintiéndolas constantemente durante años, creo que me obsesioné con sentir mas de ese dolor, porque era lo único que tenia, además, al final de cada pesadilla podía ver a Lucrecia con Hojo, igual que antes, teniendo relaciones, pero al menos podía ver su rostro. Ese fue el único consuelo que tuve por treinta años. Hasta que Cloud y los demás me encontraron.  
En una parte de nuestro viaje, llegamos a una caverna llena de cristales. Lucrecia estaba allí, no había envejecido nada, y cuando intenté acercarme a ella para abrazarla… ELLA ME RECHAZÓ OTRA VEZ.

Para que creyera que Sephiroth no había hecho nada malo, le dije que había muerto.

Cuando luchamos contra Deepground supe que ella también había experimentado con mi cuerpo. Ella puso en mi interior lo que me permitió controlar las otras voces de mi cabeza.  
Supongo que eso es todo lo que he pasado junto a ella… Yo le fallé a ella y a Sephiroth, porque no pude detenerla. Perdóname Marlene, si lo hubiera logrado. Tú tendrías tu propia familia y serias feliz y Tifa y Cloud no habrían sufrido tanto. Todo lo que pasó es mi culpa.-

Marlene no aguantó más y se arrojó a los brazos de Vincent con toda su desesperación, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Yuffie emergió del marco de la puerta con lágrimas en la cara, avanzó a paso lento hacia el valentino. Tifa estaba detrás de ella, su expresión era de total shock y miraba con lastima al hombre sentado en la cama, todos en el grupo de Avalancha, tenían pasados dolorosos pero el valentino hacia que parecieran niños mimados en comparación, sintió que la cicatriz que le había dejado la espada de Sephiroth era un rasguño insignificante y patético, le entraron ganas de que Hojo estuviera vivo para poder torturarlo lentamente antes de matarlo de nuevo.  
Para sorpresa de todos, la ninja hiperactiva se arrojó hacia el hombre, dejando a la Marlene entre su cuerpo y el de Vincent, restregando su cara en el cuello masculino, CON FURIA.

Fue en ese mismo instante que algo despertó dentro del príncipe de la tragedia, quién trató de alejar suavemente a Yuffie de si mismo.

-No hagas eso por favor.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, no soy Lucrecia?-

-NO, porque me siento solo y desdichado y si me sigues provocando… No podré controlarme, no sé de lo que soy capaz, Yuffie, tal vez podría hacerte daño.-

-¿Crees que me importa? ¡ERES MI AMIGO!-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE PREOCUPE TANTO POR MÍ!-

-¡ACEPTA A EL CARIÑO DE LA GENTE MALDICIÓN!-

-No puedo, me siento sucio.-

-Perdóname Vince yo no quería hacerte sentir así… ¿Sabes? Olvida lo que hice… yo… lo siento mucho.-

-¡NO LO TOQUEEEEN!-

Shelke había despertado y abrazaba al valentino con posesión pasional. Se produjo un incomodo silencio en el cual Vincent trataba de esquivar las miradas.

-Shelke.-

-Dime, Vincent Valentine.-  
Ahora el hombre se sentía peor, la muchacha decía su nombre y apellido de forma calmada pero su cuerpo lo abrazaba de forma casi aprehensiva, como si el fuera suyo… A través de Lucrecia. Yuffie sintió deseos de decapitarla ahí mismo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas mako? Podrías haber muerto viajando tanto, gastaste mucha energía.-

-Lo siento… yo, solo quería verte… NO ME IMPORTABA MORIR Si PODIA VERTE.-  
El valentino sintió su estomago retorcerse.

-NO SHELKE, DEBES PENSAR MÁS EN TI MISMA.-

-Por eso fui a buscarte… Tú, eres muy necesario para mí.-  
Todos notaron el extraño ambiente que producían. Yuffie sintió ganas de vomitar… Esa niña trataba de convertir a Vincent en un pedófilo o algo parecido.

-Por favor, no me alejes de ti, prometiste que si te esperaba, dejarías que te acariciara y te tocara.-  
Tifa escuchaba incrédula como la dulce voz de la joven, mostraba un tono tan comprometedor. Marlene que todavía estaba abrazada a Vincent, a pesar del grito de Shelke, sintió que también le gustaría tener a Cloud en la misma situación. Yuffie ardía en celos, pero se contuvo.

-Hoy no Shelke, quiero que descanses, mañana hablaremos ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, Vincent.- La vos de la niña fue tan dulce que incluso Yuffie se conmovió un poco.

Shelke dejó de aprisionarlo y estiró su cuerpo por la cama. El estoico valentino se puso de pié y caminó fuera de la habitación hasta las escaleras, se deslizó en el aire hasta la entrada que había destruido de una patada y contempló las astillas de madera con el seño fruncido.

-Oh, ¿Vas a reparar la puerta ahora?- Tifa estaba bajando la escalera. Hasta que divisó el ataúd con la guadaña, las cadenas, la garra y los cráneos. Yuffie apareció detrás de ella haciendo un BÚ que hizo saltar a la luchadora.

-Se ven perfectos para él, ¿no crees?-

-Ah ¿Qué?… eeeh… ¿los cráneos? si claaaro.-

-Tetas, creo que eso fue sarcasmo-

-No me gustan como se ven esas cosas y no me agrada que estén en mi bar.-

La voz de Vincent fue categórica.  
–Estos caballeros anónimos han sido mi única compañía por treinta años en la mansión de Nibelheim y nacieron mucho antes que tus padres, te pido que los trates con más respeto, no te preocupes, estarán en mi habitación y no saldrán de ahí. Te aseguro que son unos caballeros educados y corteses, si tuvieran cuerpo te saludarían con reverencias, yo te lo aseguro.-  
Eso no pudo calmar a Tifa ni un poco.  
La mirada del pistolero gótico hizo que las astillas de madera y los pedazos de vidrio que estaban en el suelo, se levantaran en el aire, se unían entre sí hasta formar nuevamente la puerta que se enganchó en su lugar otra vez para ocupar su determinada función en perfectas condiciones.

-Vincent, ¿eso lo haces de la misma forma a como me interrogaste?-

-… … … Si.-

-¿Y desde cuando puedes causar orgasmos con solo mirar a los ojos?- El valentino se sintió incomodo. La voz de Tifa demostraba demasiado entusiasmo, lo mismo que su pulso y su respiración, que al parecer era, entrecortada y frenética, pero suave.

-Jo pechugona, parece que te gustó lo que hizo eh- Yuffie apuñalaba el torso de Tifa con el codo. La luchadora arqueó la espalda… por las palabras de la ninja, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Puedo hacerlo simplemente porque se me ocurrió, digamos que solo quería extorsionarte sin causar dolor. Fue lo mas intenso que se me ocurrió para sacarte información, lo siento.-

-Oh no, no te preocupes… Yuffie tiene la culpa por no controlarse con su... "rival".-

-HEY-

-¿En serio no te ofendiste?-

-No… Bueno… me sentí… bastante bien y… no te guardo rencor por ello. Solo… me preguntaba en qué situaciones… lo harías de nuevo.- Tifa estaba roja como tomate. Yuffie la miraba directamente con los ojos entrecerrados, gritándole "CULPABLE DE PLACER INMORAL, ¿Y DONDE DEJAS A CLOUD?" con la mirada.

-¿Te refieres a que use de nuevo la mirada que causa placer?- El pistolero de cabello largo alzó una ceja. Tifa estaba completamente mortificada.

-Ehm… no, yo solamente decía… que tal vez podrías… no se…- Ahora la ninja estaba totalmente convencida de que su amiga quería repetir la experiencia.

-Tifa, la verdad es que lo usé porque estaba enojado, sentí que Shelke se había arriesgado mucho al buscarme en Nibelheim, y tuve razón. Es solo que me disgustó como trataste de encubrir las mentiras de Yuffie en mi cara, porque eso siempre me trae recuerdos dolorosos (Mentirle en la cara y ocultarle cosas=Lucrecia).-  
Ahora la mujer sintió que estaba exigiendo placer a costa de sufrimiento ajeno. La ninja hiperactiva se sintió fatal por haber usado a la morena mayor en sus mentiras.

-Vince, perdóname, yo solo estaba enojada porque Shelke se quejaba mucho y nos preocupó al desaparecer sin decir nada. Yo sentí como si no fuéramos importantes para ti… Y de pronto ella habla como si tuviera una conexión más importante contigo.- Se sintió satisfecha por haber ocultado fácilmente sus sentimientos mientras se disculpaba. Primero tenía que acercarse mucho más a Vincent.

-Descuida, a decir verdad no tenia derecho a alejarme de ustedes sin decir nada. Es solo que… no quería existir más… La verdad yo debería ser un anciano que estuviera agonizando sólo en una casa en las montañas, o en un asilo ¿sabes? Mi rostro debería estar completamente arrugado y no debería ser como esta mascara que tengo por piel, la verdad es que nunca he sentido que este cuerpo fuera mío.-

-No Vincent, yo estoy feliz de haberte conocido, eres un buen tipo y un maravilloso cabrón, ¿sabes?-

-Gracias, señorita Kisaragi, solo le pido que nunca más de saltitos a mi alrededor lanzando puñetazos al aire, ni se presente a otras personas con discursos de media hora hablando sobre ser una ninja y rosa blanca de su nación. A cambio le prometo no ser tan gruñón, supongo.- Yuffie hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, Tifa rió tapándose la boca con una mano mientras le daba codazos por el costado.

-Esta bien, pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo- La voz de la ninja hiperactiva fue extrañamente amenazante, aunque Vincent pudo deducir por su pulso, que estaba alegre.

-Dígame señorita.-

-Trataré bien a Shelke y me comportaré dignamente, pero a cambio quiero que digas todo lo bueno que se te pueda ocurrir de una chica tan linda y sexy como yo.-  
Tifa estaba anonadada por el atrevimiento de su amiga, pero guardó silencio para escuchar la respuesta.

-Muy bien, déjenme pensar- Vincent se cruzo de brazos y miró hacia el techo como si tratara de buscar respuestas.

-Yuffie, desde que te vi por primera vez, supe que tenías una gran fuerza. Cuando tu nación estaba pasando por una humillación tú fuiste la única que hizo algo por tratar de cambiarlo, creí que a pesar de ser un poco infantil merecías mi respeto y admiración como una igual. Por eso cuando nos traicionaste y nos robaste, me sentí muy herido, porque creo que admiraba tu optimismo y tu capacidad de sonreír. Creo que siempre me sentí celoso de ti por tu energía y jovialidad, esas son cosas que siempre me faltaron y creo que por eso nunca pude atreverme a ser más directo con las personas. En cambio yo me obsesione con mi propio dolor, y nunca pude hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Sé que siempre te he parecido muy frio y cruel, pero la verdad es que siempre me alegraste los días en que viajé con ustedes, me sentía feliz de ver a alguien como tú sonreír tan picaronamente a pesar de la mala situación. Además tienes un corazón noble.  
La verdad creo que eres hermosa, a pesar de que tal vez tengas una falta curvas, aún para tu edad, creo que tus atributos si resaltan y que son notorios. Te puedo decir con certeza que sí están en tu cuerpo y que eres toda una mujer. Que nadie te diga lo contrario. Tu forma de moverte es muy femenina y suave, con un toque infantil que causa ternura. Me gusta también el como corres y saltas tan ágilmente, como si demostraras que estas viva. Tu rostro es adorable y siempre me pareció muy tentador acariciarlo, aún si tengo miedo de tocar tu belleza por miedo a dañarla. Tienes unos ojos almendrados muy bonitos y brillantes. Tus brazos y piernas son delgados y firmes, y me he fijado en que te contoneas al caminar, a veces es difícil no notarlo. Tus labios son finos e hipnotizan al moverse cuando hablas. Tu voz puede ser demasiado aguda, pero cuando estas calmada es muy dulce. De tus hombros delicados sale un aroma parecido al jazmín que es embriagador, a veces creo que si fuera un vampiro en mi totalidad, como tú siempre dices, hace mucho tiempo que te habría mordido, y lo haría desesperadamente, con todas mis fuerzas. No creo que me moleste la idea de arrodillarme ante ti y besar tus rodillas o tus pies. Supongo que serias mi primera opción para abrazar si estuviera triste y necesitara consuelo. Eres una joven que me parece encantadora.

Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo pensar ahora. Señorita Kisaragi ¿Es eso suficiente?-

-….-

-… … … … …-

-…-

-….. …. …- -…..-

Yuffie trató de hablar con todas sus fuerzas. Su mentón temblaba y apenas pudo abrir sus labios, pero los cerró sin darse cuenta. Su aliento no tenia fuerza y sentía que no podía respirar. Su cara estaba tan roja y caliente que parecía emitir luz.  
Tifa estaba igual. Trató de imaginarse que algún hombre, de preferencia Cloud, le hablara de esa forma. Concluyó que si eso ocurriera se le lanzaría encima como una bestia, dispuesta a saciar como una animal, los instintos sexuales más innombrables, despiadados, salvajes, básicos, asquerosos, denigrantes, primitivos, brutales, prohibidos, crueles, incorrectos, inmorales y depravados en el pobre hombre que le dijera cosas tan dulces, hasta triturarlo, matarlo o despedazarlo con su entrepierna, sin descanso alguno ni mostrar piedad.

Vincent caminó nuevamente hacia la escalera, pues ya había reparado la puerta. Al caminar se cruzó con la morena de cabello largo y le susurró.  
-Tifa, deberías ponerte alguna camisa, aún estas solamente con tu sujetador ¿Sabes?-

La aludida casi da un salto, su espalda se arqueo y un gemido se escapó de su garganta. Al parecer, el efecto de la vampírica mirada sexual todavía no había sido mitigado en su totalidad. Incluso la voz del hombre hizo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Tal como ella quería pedírselo, sin atreverse a hacerlo.

-Yuffie, espero que eso haya sido suficiente y que cumplas tu promesa de ser más cortés con Shelke.-  
La ninja hiperactiva seguía congelada.

El valentino avanzó por la escalera encontrándose con Marlene que estaba roja como tomate y lo miraba asombrada. Ella jamás había escuchado a un hombre decir tales cosas a una mujer, ni siquiera Cloud pronunciaba palabras parecidas a Tifa. Si el valentino podía decir esas cosas a una mujer en la que no mostraba interés amoroso, entonces ¿Cómo habrá sido su dedicación amorosa por la tal Lucrecia? Al pensarlo, la niña comenzó a vibrar. ¿Algún día, alguien le diría esas cosas a ella?

El mayor de cabello largo siguió avanzando por las escaleras, sus posesiones lo siguieron flotando en el aire y Marlene pudo por primera vez observar el ataúd y los cráneos. Siguió al Pistolero hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

Yuffie se quedó con tifa en el primer piso del bar.

-Tifa…-

-¿Si?-

-En Midgar… ¿Crees que sea legal si una mujer viola a un hombre? Pero con brutalidad, tú me entiendes...-

-No lo sé…- Dijo la luchadora, pensando en las palabras de Vincent y en el cuerpo de Cloud. -Creo que podríamos averiguarlo.-


	13. cap- 12

-Vincent… ¿te vas a casar con Yuffie y ser rey de Wutai o algo así?-

El pobre pistolero casi tropieza en las escaleras, cortesía de las puntas blindadas de su calzado. Las palabras de la muchachita con cabello de tono bronce lo golpearon como una bola de demolición… casi literalmente.

-No, Marlene. No tengo esa clase de interés en nadie, yo soy muy viejo y gruñón. Además, Yuffie puede ser demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Demasiado enérgica?... bueno, tú me entiendes.-  
La muchacha recibió en su cabeza la imagen mental de una ninja hiperactiva dando saltitos infantiles, celebrando cualquier cosa por mínima que sea, lastimando y retumbando el pobre suelo donde se encontrara y esparciendo vergüenza ajena en cualquier hombre maduro.

-Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres, pero yo pensé que dijiste todas esas cosas porque te gustaba. Nunca he escuchado a ningún hombre decir esas cosas. Ni siquiera Cloud.-

-Que no tenga ningún interés amoroso, no quiere decir que no aprecie las buenas cualidades de una persona. Además, ver lo bueno de una persona no significa estar enamorado. Seguramente a ti también te ha gustado estar en compañía de algún otro joven que no haya sido Cloud, como Denzel. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

-Si. Gracias Vincent, me enseñaste algo nuevo.-

_Oh, así que esto es lo que Barret o Tifa sienten cuando están hablando con esta muchacha. Tal vez este es el sentimiento de ser padre o algo parecido, es bastante reconfortante._

-Y entonces. ¿Cuándo te vas casar o tener alguna novia? Me parece que eres bastante mayor.-

_Pensé antes de tiempo, hablar con ella es sumamente incomodo. Deben amarla mucho para aguantar esto a diario, me han impresionado._

-Marlene, la verdad es que yo… tal vez nunca tenga novia ni me case. Creo que siempre estaré solo en ese aspecto.-

-PERO SI ERES UN BUEN HOMBRE-

-Tal vez, pero no lo parezco, y además no quiero parecerlo, no vale la pena. No merezco abrazar a ninguna mujer y ninguna mujer necesita ser abrazada por mí. Ya es muy tarde para mí, desde que experimentaron conmigo, tú me entiendes, tal vez incluso tocarme le pueda hacer daño a largo plazo a mis amigos y no me he dado cuenta, o tal vez mi piel transmite enfermedades. Tuve a los cuatro lideres del infierno en mi interior ¿Sabes? Por eso ninguna mujer debe estar conmigo.-

-Pues Yuffie y Shelke se ven más que dispuestas-

_Oh niña lista, o quizás fueron demasiado obvias. NO, no lo creo, ellas solo me tienen lastima. A decir verdad, Shelke solo se siente sola._  
-No Marlene, ellas no piensan así de mí-

-ENTONCES… entonces yo… - El valentino alzó una ceja.

-Entonces yo me quedaré contigo y con Cloud, YO TE CUIDARÉ-

-Que dulce eres-  
La voz del hombre de cabello largo tenia una vez más, un tono grave, profundo y reconfortante para la niña, que tenia unos oídos ya cansados de las agudas voces de sus amigas.  
–Pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien.-  
El valentino tomó el cuello de su capa con un dedo índice de su garra y lo bajó para mostrarle a la joven una encantadora falsa sonrisa. Marlene pudo ver la mordida y la marca de chupetones en el cuello de Vincent, los cuales Shelke había dejado impulsada por las memorias de Lucrecia, cuando durmieron en el ataúd.

Al sentir que la mirada de la joven, se posaba en su cuello, el hombre mostró una expresión dudosa. Su instinto de alerta disparó el dolor en su cuello y lo hizo recordar la mordida y las lamidas de la muchachita de cabello acaramelado.

_MIERDA_

Yuffie y Tifa aparecieron detrás de él.

_OH CARAJO_

-Miren, Vincent tiene heridas en su cuello, parece que alguien lo mordió.-  
La expresión en el rostro de Marlene fue tan adolorida y dulce, que el estoico valentino sintió un peso en su pecho que casi lo derriba. Si la muchacha tan solo supiera el origen y el porqué de esas marcas en su cuello.

-¿QUÉ?- Yuffie explotó en furia singular. Tifa tenía el seño fruncido. _Oh por favor no_  
-¡VINCENTO DEJAME VER ESO AHORA YA!-

_OH Marlene ¿Qué has hecho? Esto no va a terminar bien para mí._

-Yuffie, te pido que pronuncies bien mi nombre de una buena vez.- La voz del mayor era pasiva y tranquilizadora… Al menos lo intentó.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ESA MIERDA! ¡ALGUIEN TE LASTIMÓ Y VA A PAGAR CON TODO SU CULO! ¡MUESTRAME TU CUELLO! ¡YAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!-

Vincent trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la presencia de Marlene no lo dejó retroceder. Intentaba encontrar otra ruta de escape, cuando Yuffie se disparó hacia él como un relámpago de furia. Tomó la capa de Vincent e intentó bajarla para ver las susodichas heridas de su cuello. El estoico valentino forcejeó con ella, superando lentamente su fuerza, desde una posición poco ventajosa.  
Marlene se tapó la boca con ambas manos, al ver lo que parecía, una pelea entre sus amigos.  
Uno enérgico que forzaba sus acciones y caprichos en los demás con la excusa de preocuparse por ellos. Y un amigo silencioso y modesto, que le gustaba cuidar gentilmente a las personas, desde lejos y sin interponerse en su camino, porque se despreciaba a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas. Esa fue la impresión en la muchachita, que ahora se arrepentía de haber mencionado las heridas de Vincent, quien no se quejaba ni hablaba de ellas, POR ALGUNA RAZÓN.

-¡VAMOS VACA TETUDA! ¡SUJETALOOOOO!-

Tifa, frunciendo su ceño ante el apodo, corrió hacia el acorralado Vincent, quien no podía zafarse de Yuffie. Sus senos rebotaban de lado a lado con cada paso, hasta que se posicionó detrás del valentino, quien fue doblegado por la fuerza femenina, forcejeando el solo, contra dos contendientes.  
Yuffie bajó el cuello de la capa del príncipe de la tragedia y pudo ver claramente que era una profunda mordida, junto a varias marcas de furiosos chupetones, los cuales parecían haber sido ejecutados con total brutalidad y pasión. El hombre mayor tenía una expresión derrotada, lo cual la ninja solo pudo concluir que se trataba de la cara de alguien que ha recibido abuso y violación (sacado de su DULCE MENTE claro).

-¿Quien fue la zorra, puta, yegua, barata, saco de penes, y perra hija de sus mil y una puta madres que te hizo esto?… ¡HABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-  
Marlene tenía los ojos como platos ante los insultos que la "feminista" ninja hiperactiva, arrojaba contra su propio género. ¿Podría ser posible que una sola mujer pudiera ameritar todos esos calificativos? ¿Qué clase de mujer podría ser?

Tifa se posicionó frente al valentino para poder ver el motivo de tal elocuencia verbal por parte de la ninja.

-OH DIOS. Vincent yo pensé que eras virgen y frígido.- El aludido alzó una ceja.

Tifa codeaba el pecho del pistolero mientras ponía la otra mano en su propia cadera.  
-Y ¿Quien fue la afortunada? Sabia que lo tenias en ti Va-len-"TINO"-

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE CONSENTIDOOOO!- Yuffie puso las palmas de sus manos contra su cabeza, agitándola de un lado a otro como si tratara de negar que el hombre pudiera realizar tal actividad, SIN ELLA.

-No, no fue nada de lo que piensan-

-¡ESO ES LO QUE DICEN TODOS! ¡ERES UN CERDO PEVERTIDOOOO!-

Para aumentar la mortificación, Marlene decidió hablar.  
-Tifa ¿Qué es saco de penes, y que es ser frígido?-  
La morena mayor dirigió su mirada asesina de ama de casa a la responsable de los insultos. Yuffie hizo un puchero desviando la mirada, todavía estaba enojada.

-Fue… Lucrecia.-

…Silencio sepulcral…

-No es que haya sido cuando trabajaba para ella… es que…- Ahora tenia total atención de las tres damas que lo miraban como un profesor que está a punto de dar las respuestas de un examen importante.

-Fui yo-  
Shelke emergió de su habitación.  
Yuffie estaba a punto de abrir los labios pero nada salió de su boca. Tenía los puños tan apretados que sus huesos tronaron notablemente.

El estoico valentino quería que el demonio del Caos que antes se alojaba en su cuerpo, lo consumiera y lo hiciera volar lejos del lugar en ese preciso momento.

-Cuando lo encontré, estaba lloviendo, no tenía ningún abrigo y mi cuerpo estaba empapado.- Ahora el rostro de la muchacha se enrojeció. –Entonces él me envolvió en su capa, me abrazó y durmió conmigo en el ataúd para darme calor… Entonces la doctora Lucrecia Cressent se disparó en mi mente y… no pude resistirme y lo mordí. No me di cuenta de lo que hacia, hasta que él me detuvo. Lo siento mucho Vincent, debí haberte lastimado.-

El valentino ya se estaba preparando para escudar a la muchacha de cualquier ataque con su propio cuerpo. Pero Yuffie no hizo nada, solo se quedó mirando el piso.

-Que maravilloso- Marlene explotó de repente.

-Cloud nunca durmió conmigo cuando se lo pedía ni cuando tenia frio. Shelke ¿Cómo se siente dormir con Vincent?-  
Tifa miró consternada a la muchacha. ¿Acaso estaba tan necesitada de cariño?

-Fue una sensación maravillosa. Él alejó el frio de mi cuerpo y me envolvió en uno de sus brazos. Me sentí muy protegida y… querida.- El rostro de la joven brillaba en rojo hasta la punta de sus pequeñas orejas. Marlene tenía una mirada llena de ilusión.

-Que tierno, me pregunto si me dejaría abrazarlo también.-  
Ahora Tifa y Yuffie se estaban asustando.

-Como sea. No la culpen por favor, estoy seguro que estas marcas sanaran como si nada.-  
Vincent quería alejar todo pensamiento afectivo o agresivo dirigido hacia su persona o Shelke.

-Cla... Claro.-  
El rencor en la voz de Yuffie era intenso. Tifa temió por la seguridad de Shelke y tal vez… Marlene.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?- Nadie respondió a la ama de casa.

-Tifa, ahora solo necesito descansar un poco (Vincent necesitaba una forma de salir de esa situación) he recorrido el camino de Nibelheim hasta Midgar a toda velocidad y me siento un poco agotado. Además por lo que veo, pronto tendré que ir a encargarme de un asunto.-  
Shelke avanzó hacia el y lo agarró de la cintura.

-No permitiré que te alejes de mí.-  
Estaba de mas mencionar que Vincent sintió su rostro enrojecer. Eso no fue nada agradable a los ojos de Yuffie, quien sintió ganas de decapitar lo que fuera que tuviera enfrente.

A la joven de cabellos acaramelados no le bastaba con haber mordido y chupeteado el cuello del Valentino, usando como excusa las memorias de Lucrecia en su interior. Ahora exigía su compañía y sus cuidados como si él fuera su posesión. La ninja quería torturarla, estrangularla y despellejarla.

-Shelke, solo déjame dormir un poco y salir. Una vez que termine mis asuntos volveré aquí contigo. Hasta ahora siempre te he cumplido lo que yo digo ¿no?-  
La muchacha asintió y liberó al mayor de su agarre.

-Si… Vincent.-  
Todos pudieron notar que no dijo su apellido.

-Tifa, ven conmigo un momento, te necesito ahora.-  
Las palabras tenían un sentido ampliamente interpretable para la luchadora, quien buscaba todos los dobles sentidos en esas palabras.

-… Si, voy contigo.-

-¿Que pasó Vince? ¿Vas a interrogarla otra vez?- Las palabras de Yuffie produjeron una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, al recordarle como se sentía ser interrogada por el estoico pistolero gótico.

Vincent logró desviar la atención que ponían en Shelke con su pequeña broma, tenia que admitir que se estaba volviendo divertido manipular la actitud de la gente con sus palabras.

-No, Yuffie. Solo tengo que hablar para dejar en claro algunos temas.-

-Si claaaarooo.-

Cuando él y Tifa entraron a la habitación de huéspedes, cerró la puerta con llave dejando a Yuffie Marlene y Shelke mirándose unas a otras.

…

-Y entonces… ¿Vas a "interrogarme" otra vez?-

-Claro que no… solo quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Cloud.-

-Vince, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.-

-Pues yo creo que deberías. Marlene también se encuentra en un estado deplorable, por si no te has dado cuenta.-  
Eso le recordó a la mujer, que solo se estaba preocupando de retener a Cloud todo el tiempo que pudo, sin tomar en cuenta los problemas de Marlene o Shelke. Hundiéndose y dejando solas a dos niñas que dependían de ella siendo irresponsable y egoísta, tal como el motociclista.

-¿Qué te has creído? YO CUIDE DE ESTE LUGAR SOLA ¡NADIE ME AYUDÓ! ¿SABES LO DIFICIL QUE FUÉ TENER A CLOUD A MI LADO SIN MIRARME NI HABLARME? ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A MARLENE!-

-No se trata de eso, solo quiero saber lo que tú quieres. No puedo dejarte así como estas ahora, es obvio que él te lastimó.-

-Vaya… ¡PUES GRACIAS POR NOTAR LO OBVIO!-  
El tono de Tifa fue sínico y altanero. Movió el seguro de la puerta y la abrió para cruzarla y cerrarla de un portazo, pasando derribar a su amiga, quien estaba espiando la conversación con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Shelke solo tenía una expresión serena mirando la pared y Marlene estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, con sus ojos cerrados.

Yuffie se puso de pie y abrió violentamente la puerta, divisando al valentino que miraba por la ventana de la habitación con su estoica expresión de siempre, como si volviera a cerrarse, por la vergüenza de cometer el error de ofender a alguien que apreciaba.  
La ninja caminó hacia él cautelosamente.

-No la culpes, ella estuvo sola todo el tiempo.-

-Pude notarlo, es solo que… Yo también he estado solo y aún así, nunca exploté de esa forma, solo cometí el error de esperar lo mismo de ella, como si pudiera soportarlo de la misma forma que yo.-

-¿Dices que ella es débil?-

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoqué. Yo nunca tuve a Lucrecia ni a nadie de mi lado, por eso siempre estuve solo y supongo que me acostumbré, en cambio Tifa si ha tenido gente a su lado, alejarse lentamente de ellos debe ser más doloroso aún. Me siento avergonzado por haberla presionado. Tal vez Cloud se sintió igual por otra persona (Aerith) y por eso se fue.-

-Yo también me siento avergonzada ¿sabes? Cuando Cloud la golpeó yo no hice nada, porque insultó a Aerith y me sentí decepcionada. Pero no me di cuenta que ella se sentía tan mal y… No la apoyé. Creo que soy una basura como amiga.-

-Eso es presionarte tú misma.- Yuffie sintió que una especie de calor inundaba su pecho.

-Estoy seguro que ella también entiende como te sientes. Eres una buena amiga, es solo que ella ya no quiere aguantar más esta situación.-

Yuffie asintió y se quedó parada en el lugar, produciendo un silencio incomodo.

Marlene abrió los ojos y pudo ver que el ataúd y los cráneos flotaban y entraban a la habitación después de que terminó la discusión. Shelke siguió los objetos con sus pasos suaves, eso alentó a la joven a caminar hacia el lugar en que Vincent iba a pasar la noche.

Los cráneos pasaron muy cerca del rostro de la ninja de Wutai.

-¡AH!... RAYOS VINCE ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO TRAJISTE ESAS COSAS?-

-Veo por tu lenguaje que has pasado tiempo con Cid-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas celoso?-

-Oh y cuan profundamente, mí querida señorita. Esos cráneos decidieron seguirme por voluntad propia, la hoz también tomó la misma decisión, no sé por qué.-

-¿QUE? Debes estar bromeando ¿esas cosas te siguieron?-

-Si… Bueno, ellos sufrieron experimentos parecidos a los míos, supongo que sintieron lastima por mi, o algo parecido al compañerismo, no se como describirlo.-

-Eres súper raro, ¿lo sabias?-

-Soy un engendro satánico salido de un laboratorio secreto, por supuesto que lo sé.-

El ataúd se posó en el piso justo al lado de la cama y la tapa se abrió suavemente.

-Estás loco si crees que te dejaré dormir en esa cosa.-

-¿Qué?-

Yuffie dio un pisotón y lo miro en postura desafiante.

-¿Piensas encerrarte en penitencia por hacer gritar a la tetas o algo así?-  
Vincent alzó una ceja.

-No, solo pienso pasar la noche en esto.-

-¿Y si te digo que no te dejaré hacerlo?-

-No veo por qué no, me parece bastante cómodo ya que esta acolchado y su interior es blando.-

La ninja hiperactiva hizo un puchero. Justo en ese momento se percató de que Shelke y Marlene estaban presentes escuchando toda la conversación.

-¿Vas a dormir en eso?- La inocente joven de ojos soñadores tenia un tono angustioso en su dulce voz.

-Me parece que ya lo mencioné-

-Pero si eso es para la gente muerta.-

-Pero a mi me parece cómodo.-

Marlene corrió a abrazarse del pistolero.  
-NO ¡NO TE MUERAS!-

-No moriré, solo dormiré en esto.-

-Ya vez Vince, no duermas en esa cosa, estas asustando a la niña.-

-NO SOY UNA NIÑAAA.-

-"Ya vez" Yuffie, ella es una señorita.- La muchacha emitió una sonrisa aprobatoria, abrazada aún del pistolero.

-¿Sabes que ese es el ataúd en que lo encerraron hace treinta años?- Marlene abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando asombro y un repentino interés.

-¿En serio?- Shelke ocultó una pequeña risita.

La joven de cabellos bronce soltó a Vincent e inspeccionaba la caja para cadáveres lentamente, con cuidado y curiosidad.

-Pu… ¿Puedo?-

-Adelante señorita-  
Marlene posó su mano en el interior del ataúd y pudo sentir la suavidad del interior acolchado y suave.

-Como puedes notar, no me pasará nada malo si duermo ahí.-  
Al ver la cercana y gentil forma de hablar entre el valentino y la joven, Yuffie sintió que era el momento de molestar.

-Solo se quedará dormido unos treinta años y nos dejará solas.-

-¡NO! ¡NO NOS DEJEEEEES!- La joven se abrazó de la pierna del valentino temblando otra vez. Vincent lanzó una mirada anunciadora del apocalipsis a Yuffie quien se rascó la nuca y fingió una sonrisa, tratando de parecer descuidada y simpática, como si no mereciera castigo alguno.

-Entonces ¿por qué no duermes con él?-  
La vos de Shelke se deslizó en los oídos de la jovencita como un bálsamo relajante.

Alzando la vista hacia el rostro de Vincent, presentó una cara llena de ilusión y esperanza, un arma mortal contra cualquier hombre amargado pero de corazón noble. Con los ojos más brillantes que el valentino pudiera haber visto, la muchachita pronunció la palabra fulminante que todos los menores de edad usan con alguien mayor.  
-¿PUEDO?-

El estoico pelilargo trató con todas sus fuerzas de desviar la mirada. Marlene comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo.  
-¿Puedo puedo puedo? ¿PUEDO? ¿PUEDO PUEDO?-

Vincent torció su cuerpo para desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, la niña se posiciono otra vez frente a él dando una zancada suave y ladeó su cara para decir una vez más la palabra decisiva con la más tierna de las miradas, algo letal para el pistolero.  
-¿Puedo?-  
Ahora el valentino giró su cuerpo hacia el otro lado tratando de evitar la petición. Marlene solo tuvo que repetir su acción anterior.  
-¿Puedo?-

Yuffie se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo diablos hace esa niña para ser tan tierna?

Vincent dio un suave suspiro.  
-Esta bien, si puedes.-

La sonrisa de la pequeña era de total jubilo.  
-Pero los cráneos también dormirán conmigo.- _Con esto estoy liberado._  
Yuffie quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo rayos puede ser tan cruel?

-¡Si!- La voz de Marlene fue dulce y llena de dicha. Parecía que el universo se movía en contra del valentino.

Shelke rió una vez más, ocultando sus labios con una mano, a la ninja le pareció tenebroso. ¿Por qué razón Shelke le jugaría bromas a Vincent? ¿Acaso es lo mismo que hacia Lucrecia?  
-Bueno, no veo porque no dormir ya.-  
Vincent puso un pié en el interior del ataúd.

-Pero no me he puesto mi pijama.- Marlene hizo un puchero.

-Pues ve a ponértelo, aunque no es muy necesario con esta cosa.-  
Antes de que el valentino pudiera terminar la frase, la jovencita ya se había disparado a buscar su pijama.

-Entonces, supongo que yo dormiré en la cama. Vincent, ¿te gustaría que durmiera en un pijama o solo en mi ropa interior?-

Shelke se dio cuenta que el valentino la miraba extrañado.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, nada absolutamente.-  
Yuffie notó que obviamente la broma que Shelke le hizo al pistolero y sugerirle a Marlene que durmiera con él para molestarlo, estaba completamente fuera de su personalidad y que Lucrecia se estaba apoderando de ella lentamente. Lo cual torturaba al estoico hombre.

-Supongo que debería irme a mi habitación. Buenas Vince.- Con los brazos posados detrás de su nuca, la ninja se dirigió a sus aposentos.

-Ahora que estamos solos ¿quieres que me desvista lento para ti? ¿O quieres verme desnuda ya?-  
El valentino comenzó a enojarse ¿Qué clase de cosas hacia Lucrecia cuando no estaba con él?

-Veo que su consciencia te esta dominando.-  
La muchacha se quedó perpleja.

-Lo siento mucho… yo…-

-No es necesario que digas nada, en otra ocasión hablaremos más a fondo sobre eso.-

…..

Marlene se dirigía a su habitación para buscar su pijama hasta que pudo ver a Tifa llorando sola en una esquina, los parpados de la mujer joven estaban rojos e irritados. La muchachita ya aceptaba que la morena de cabello largo se pasaría quizá toda la noche de esa manera. Intentó pasar de largo pero unas manos la sujetaron de los hombros y la aprisionaron.

-Marlene ¿Crees que soy una mala mujer?-  
La pregunta dejó atónita a la niña.

-Claro que no-

-Dices eso porque soy la única que te ha cuidado ¿Cierto?-  
El comentario hirió a la muchacha que ahora intentó zafarse sin éxito de la mujer.

-¡SUELTAME!-  
La exclamación cruzó los oídos de Vincent y Yuffie. El valentino dejó a Shelke en la habitación, salió del lugar disparado como un rayo, transformándose luego, en una sombra que se deslizaba en el techo.  
Tifa apretó con más fuerza el hombro de la joven, causándole un agudo dolor.

-Tú me odias porque soy la pareja de Cloud. ¿Ahora te quedas conmigo por que no tienes a nadie más? ¿O me dejarás sola como él?- Unas lagrimas asomaron en el rostro de la pequeña.

-¿Qué haces tetas?- Yuffie apareció detrás de tifa, sujetando su brazo. La luchadora soltó a la pequeña.

-Lo siento, yo solo… Creo que… Me iré a dormir ¿Vale?- Cuando la luchadora morena se alejó corriendo, Yuffie se arrodillo abrazando a Marlene. Justo en ese momento Vincent apareció aterrizando desde el techo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-

-Quería sorprenderla desde arriba para que soltara a la muchacha. Pero veo que tú ya te encargaste.-

-Espera… ¿Te arrastraste por el techo sin hacer ruido?-

-Supongo que si.-

-… Vale… En todo caso, la omegapechugas esta desquiciada ¿Fue por que intentaste hablarle sobre Cloud?-

-Si. Supongo que fue mi culpa que se pusiera así-

-Naaaa, es culpa del rubiecito oxigenado.-

Marlene estaba aún estática, sorprendida de que Tifa la hubiese lastimado. Sintió que ahora estaba sola. Tal vez la mujer tenía razón y solo se había quedado con ella porque no le quedaba nadie más.

-Oye creo que mejor dejas eso del pijama y te vas a dormir con Vincent ahora.-

-¿EH?- Marlene alzó su cabeza.

-Perdona a Tifa, esto es mi culpa, prometo compensarte.- La muchacha asintió y se puso de pie. Vincent le ofreció su mano normal y la niña la sujetó sin titubear.

-¿Qué harás tú?-

-Yo me encargo de la superpezones de acero, no te preocupes.-

-Yuffie, estas más madura-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Nada.- El valentino condujo a Marlene hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

Yuffie tuvo que suprimir un salto acrobático de alegría. Pero ahora tenia un asunto del cual encargarse.

…..

-Vincent ¿Tifa me odia?-

_Demonios Tifa ¿ahora como puedo consolar a esta niña?_

-Tifa te ama. Disculpa su comportamiento, es solo que se siente desesperada y no quiere estar sola, creo que Cloud la ha dejado inestable.-  
Lamentablemente, Marlene no creyó lo que dijo.

-Ven, ha sido un día largo y debes descansar.-

-…si-

Cuando entraron a la habitación de huéspedes, Marlene pudo notar que Shelke ya estaba dormida en su cama. El ataúd estaba abierto y los cráneos flotaban a su alrededor junto a unas cadenas que se contoneaban en el aire, invitando a su ocupante a descansar en su interior, recibiéndolo con alegría.

El valentino realizó un salto y girando en el aire, calló muy lenta y delicadamente en el interior del ataúd maravillando la vista de la muchachita.

-Entra- Vincent tenia las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho como un autentico cadáver.

-¿No te pondrás un pijama ni te quitaras la capa?-

-No es una necesidad con esta cosa, si te incomoda, puedo quitarme la capa.-

-NO… no, no tienes por qué, es solo que me pareció curioso.-  
La muchachita se arrodilló en el interior, justo encima del estoico pistolero, con femenina delicadeza, posicionó su cuerpo por encima del hombre, con sus manos en los masculinos hombros.

-Las calaveras ¿no entrarán?-

-Claro que no, creo que ahora seria mejor si se quedan fuera.- Los cráneos dejaron de girar y bailar en el aire, dirigieron sus cuencas vacías hacia el rostro del trágico pistolero como si trataran de protestar o como si se mostraran ofendidos.

_Piensen un poco en la niña._

Las osamentas giraron en el aire y aterrizaron alrededor del ataúd para así dejar tranquilos a los ocupantes. La tapa de la caja para cadáveres voló suavemente hacia su lugar, Marlene se abrazó del cuello de Vincent quien emitió un gemido de dolor.

-Perdón, olvidé que tu cuello esta herido.-

-No importa.-  
La tapa del ataúd los encerró por completo y las luces de la habitación se apagaron.

-¿No me abrazaras?-

-¿EH?-

-Shelke dijo que tu la envolviste en tu capa y la abrazaste, ¿Por qué yo no?-  
El pistolero gótico abrió su capa la cual se extendió y envolvió el cuerpo de la pequeña, en una parte de su extensión. Vincent abrazó a la muchachita con su brazo normal, lo que hizo que se sintiera protegida.

El valentino pudo notar que la niña emitía un suave arrullo.

\- Dulces sueños señorita Wallace-

…

Tifa estaba sentada en su cama con las manos en su cabeza, su torso estaba inclinado y sus codos alcanzaban sus rodillas.  
Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-Tetazas, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?- La morena de amplio busto se puso de pie y le quitó el seguro a la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? Lastimaste a Marlene ¿sabes? A MARLENE.-

-Lo sé… Es que ella… esta enamorada de Cloud y… creo que me odia… yo solo… no quería estar sola, creo que ella es lo único que me queda y ahora me doy cuenta que… ella siempre me odió. Cloud también me odia, estoy segura.-

-Acuéstate conmigo tetas y tengamos sexo salvaje.- Tifa alzó la vista en sorpresa.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Yo no te dejaré sola. Soy tu amiga y nunca te odiaré, te abrazaré hasta con mis piernas si quieres, incluso podemos tener sexo lésbico y brutal, puedo usar mi cuerpazo supersexy para consolarte, pero no te pongas a llorar.-

-¿Sexo lésbico y brutal?- Tifa comenzó a reír, como lo hacia antes cuando era feliz.

-¿Te hace gracia eh? A que creías que yo no sabia de esas cosas que hacen las "amigas". Una vez besé a una mujer con lengua, manoseos y todo ¿sabes? es que tuvo que pagarme con su cuerpo porque no tenía materia, la atrevida tuvo el descaro de manosearme todo el culo y mis tetitas, además ella era una treintañera, nada mal para una niñita flacucha ¿eh? -  
Aunque Tifa tenía su rostro hecho un desastre por haber llorado tanto en los últimos días, ahora reía de forma sincera.

-Yuffie Kisaragi. Creo que eres muy mala compañía para Marlene ¿Qué edad tenias cuando hiciste eso?-

-Oh mi dulce Tifis, solo tenia unas 14 inocentes primaveras y estaba curiosa. Ahora que lo pienso debería haber esperado hasta conocerte para debutar mis labios contigo, tú eres mucho más bonita. No se te ocurra decirle a nadie ¿De acuerdo? Pero ahora que ya tengo 19 tal vez tú podrías concluir lo que pasó esa vez, yo creo que no estas nada mal. Esas sandias tuyas son toda una tentación.-  
Yuffie le guiñó el ojo.

-Oh ¿Te me estas insinuando? Que atrevida jovencita.- Tifa estaba riendo genuinamente.

-Ah por favor Tifis, no me rendiré hasta estrujarte esas sandias y chupetearlas hasta sacarles leche como Dios manda.- Yuffie mostró una mueca pervertida y picarona. En respuesta, la morena mayor tapó su busto con las manos en un femenino ademan protector.

-Oh dios que alguien me ayude, mi amiga es una pervertida "SEPSUAL"/Vieja verde. Quiere abusar de mis inocentes pechitos hasta sacarme mi dulce lechecita.-

-Y no sabes cuanto deseo beberla.- La eroninja "pervertida" levantó y estiró sus brazos, cerraba y abría sus manos repetidamente como si fuera a agarrar los atributos de su amiga. Relamía sus labios notoriamente, avanzó hacia la morena mayor dando pisotones en una divertida forma de intimidación.

-Ah por favor no me viole señorita ninja, soy pura y virginal y me estoy guardando para después del matrimonio (total falsedad).-

-Jejejeje. Nadie se escapa de la rosa blanca de Wutai, esta noche no te dejaré dormir. Voy a exprimirte esas cositas y hacerte gritar de júbilo jovencita, nunca podrás tener placer sin acordarte de mí. Esto te pasa por ser tan linda y tener esa carita angelical. Una linda "adolescente" como usted no debería ir por la calle tan tarde, mostrándose con escotes y minifaldas por ahí.-  
De alguna manera Tifa se sintió realmente alagada, aún cuando todo era una broma.

-OH, No me toque o gritaré, mi novio no la perdonará.- Parecía que la mujer se estaba emocionando mas de la cuenta. Fingía patalear, moviendo sus piernas muy débilmente.

-ÑACA ÑACA esta noche voy a chupetearte y exprimirte toda, antes de que tu novio se entere te voy a secuestrar para hacerte esto todos los días. SERAS MI VAQUITA PERSONAL ¡VAMOS A ROMPER LA CAMA!- Yuffie entonaba una voz mas grave de lo normal para escucharse mas masculina, se lanzó sobre la luchadora y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-AH YUFIIE NOOH AHH ¡AY! JAJAJAJAJA ¡AAAAHHH!- Lo extraño fue cuando Yuffie deslizó sus manos por debajo del sujetador de Tifa, su dedo índice rozaba repetitiva y metódicamente cierta parte de uno de sus senos, pero no se detuvieron. La ninja acariciaba los suaves muslos de su amiga en busca de más zonas que invadir con sus manos.

-JAJAJAJA TE DIJE QUE TE HARIA GRITAR DE JÚBILO ¡ÑACA ÑACA!-

-AH NOHHH SOCORRO ME VIOLAN ¡AAAAHHH! SERE ULTRAJADA Y YA NO PODRÉ CASARME ¡AAAAAH!- Las cosquillas que la ninja aplicaba a su amiga le hicieron olvidar todos los malos ratos del día.

-OH cruel señorita ninja, tenga piedad de esta pobre plebeya. Al menos perdone la inocencia de alguna parte de mis "infantiles" pechitos por favor.-

-¡Nunca! voy a ensuciar toda tu linda piel con mi babosa lengua ¡MUAJAJAJA! ¡TE VOY A MASCAR LOS PEZONES!- Tifa emitió un dramático grito de desesperación muy mal fingido que hizo reír a ambas.

Jugaron de esa forma hasta quedarse dormidas. Abrazadas.


	14. cap- 13

Tifa despertó con su amiga sobre su pecho, al menos no la había babeado como la vez anterior. Las manos de su compañera aún aprisionaban su busto, sus pulgares y los dedos índices tenían agarradas ciertas partes de sus senos, frotándolas frenéticamente. La morena mayor se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Yuffie estaba despierta y que aún jugaba con sus atributos. Aún así, la joven de cabello corto fingía estar en letargo con sus ojos cerrados, esperando que su amiga no se diera cuenta de los deseos de seguir tocándola por la envidia a semejante anatomía.

-Yuffie… ¿estas despierta?-  
No hubo respuesta. Los dedos de la ninja seguían frotando las puntas de sus ubres.

-Ya basta…. Me arden y duele ¿sabes?-  
Inmediatamente la rosa blanca de Wutai dejó de aprisionar sus nuevos juguetes.

-Lo siento Titis, te dije que eran una tentación, pero no me escuchaste.-  
La jovencita guiñó un ojo picaronamente sacando la lengua.

Realmente la ninja le hacia reír y olvidar los malos momentos. Pero aún así se sentía triste al darse cuenta que la persona que amaba jamás la tocaría de forma parecida y que la única forma de ser acariciada o tocada, era jugar con Yuffie.

-¡Au! Yuffie, me arden todas las tetas, creo que te pasaste, eres una salvaje.-  
Su joven amiga reía estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo gracioso?-

La ninja apenas podía respirar.  
-¡JAJAJA! DIJISTE TETAS Y NO LO DIJO NADIE MAS QUE TÚ, LA QUE LAS TIENE MAS GRANDES.-

Tifa no pudo entender el sentido de la broma, pero supuso que a la muchacha le parecía gracioso el mero hecho de que ella misma se refiriera a sus atributos. Esto la hizo sonreír.

-En serio estas loca.-

-Claro que si, estoy loca por esas sandias que tienes ahí, préstame un poco que yo también quiero tener.-

-¿Para que Vincent te las sobe?-

-Seguirían siendo tuyas, pero no es mala idea. ¿Quieres que te invite a hacer un trío? Ay Tifa, no sabía que te gustaban las niñas flacuchas.-

-¡JAJA! ¡ESTAS DESQUICIADA!-

-Y como desquiciada que soy te voy a exprimir esas bolsas a cada que pueda.-

-No sé quién es más peligroso. Si tú o los pervertidos que vienen al bar a verme a mí.-

-Yo soy mucho más peligrosa, porque soy mucho mas linda y me puedo acercar más fácil.-

-Tienes toda la razón. Pareces una psicópata sexual ¿Sabes? no sabia que estabas tan interesada en mi pecho.-

-Perooooo, una vez me dijeron que cuando son más grandes son más sensibles y que cuando te soban se siente más ricooo.-

-PER_VER_TI_DA "SEPSUAL"-

Ambas rieron, Tifa sentía que volvían a los tiempos en que viajaban todos juntos y solían hacerse bromas despreocupadamente, sintiéndose más unidos al tener un objetivo en común.

-A todo esto, frotarte las sandias me ha dejado agotada. ¿Podríamos comer algo?-  
Tifa bostezó.

-Tú lavarás los platos… O no te dejare toquetearme otra vez.-

-Oh que cruel, eres peor que Vincent.-

-¿Vincent?… -  
Ahora Yuffie fue la que bostezó.

-SIP. Cuando Marlene le pidió dormir con ella en el ataúd, él la amenazó con dormir con los cráneos para que lo dejara tranquilo.-

-¿Qué?... ¿Cráneos?... ¿Ataúd?…. ¿QUÉ RAYOS HIZO CON LA NIÑA?-

Tifa se levantó completamente desnuda de la cama. Tantos días de depresión al sentirse abandonada y despreciada la habían vuelto más explosiva y despreocupada. Sin importarle su desnudez, se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de huéspedes. Yuffie tuvo que seguirla.

El valentino que se encontraba en el interior del ataúd abrió los ojos casi con violencia. Sintió que se acercaba alguien con intenciones hostiles (vaya forma de despertar).  
Marlene estaba aún encima de su pecho, su rostro fue un angelical paisaje que el hombre grabó en su memoria. Las manos de la muchachita estaban alrededor de su cuello, como si tratara de aprisionarlo.

Se escucharon unos rápidos y fuertes golpes en la puerta. Shelke, que se despertó sorprendida tuvo que levantarse de la cama con desgano. A pesar de haber recibido una dosis de Mako aún se sentía cansada por haber viajado tantas distancias por si misma. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la avasallante figura de la desnuda Tifa, quién avanzaba dando furiosas zancadas, aún cuando Yuffie, que estaba detrás de ella, le hablaba para que se detuviera.

-Tranquila melones, te aseguro que no le habrá hecho nada.-

-¿nada?… ¿NADAAAA? ¡ESTAN DURMIENDO EN UN MALDITO ATÚD POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-

La mujer se agachó frente a la caja de madera para cadáveres y trató de forcejear con la tapa, pero calló en sus posaderas cuando un grupo de cráneos flotantes (algunos deformes) giraron violentamente a su alrededor, advirtiéndole que no molestara a los ocupantes.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?-

-No deberías ser tan violenta, creo que incluso ellos se asustaron.- La voz de Shelke era calmada y despreocupada.

-OH POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA SON CONOCIDOS TUYOS-

-Solamente mencioné lo obvio, no creo que alguien aprecie mucho ser despertado de esa manera.-  
Shelke no emitió critica alguna ante la desnudez de la mujer, seguramente pensando en que seria algo común para Tifa, de todos modos nunca entendió los hábitos de la gente que vivía en la superficie. Se acercó al ataúd y con un bostezo dio un par de golpecitos en la tapa con la punta de uno de sus descalzos pies.

La tapa se abrió y en su interior apareció la silueta de una dormida Marlene abrazada aprehensivamente de Vincent, quien tenía los ojos emitiendo una luz roja junto a una expresión severa.  
-¿Quién interrumpe mi letargo?-  
La pobre Tifa casi se encoje del horror, sin notarlo, se sintió todavía más vulnerable porque estaba completamente desnuda.

Vincent estaba abrazando a la muchachita con su mano normal. Había dejado su garra lejos del cuerpo de su acompañante para evitar lastimarla. Su capa envolvía parcialmente a Marlene, protegiéndola del frio con toda suavidad.

-Jo Vince. Pareces un vampiro pedófilo ¿vas a morderle el cuello a la pobre niña?-  
Al escuchar las palabras de Yuffie, Shelke miró interesada en el interior del ataúd encontrando que Marlene estaba cercanamente abrazada de su extraño nuevo amigo. No encontró motivo alguno, pero estaba celosa.

Vincent dejó de emitir luz roja por sus ojos. Los cráneos flotantes, al ver que su compañero estaba despierto y que no necesitaban vigilar el ataúd, se dirigieron a reposar junto al la guadaña y las cadenas que estaban en una esquina oscura de la habitación.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas, sabes que jamás le haría daño a esta niña.-

-Ay Vince creo que estoy un poco celosa. ¿Cuándo me dejarás dormir contigo en tu cajita para muñecas?-

-¿Caja para muñecas?-

-SIP. Porque eres lindo como una muñeca.- Yuffie guiñó el ojo y sacaba la lengua.  
A vincent no le hizo gracia el comentario. ¿Eso era un halago, una insinuación u otra de sus bromas?

-¡Vincent suelta a Marlene ahora mismo!- la voz de Tifa retumbó en la cabeza de la muchacha quien se despertó de golpe gracias a la estridente onda de sonido, cortesía de la histeria de la mujer joven, la cual estaba indignada de ver a la muchacha en el interior de tal cosa.

-HMMMMMG ¿Que pasa?- La jovencita se restregaba los ojos bostezando. Cuando irguió su delgado torso, pudo darse cuenta que Vincent, su compañero de sueño, tenia el horror marcado en sus rojas orbes.

-¡TIFA, ESTAS DESNUDAAA!-  
Cuando la pequeña remarcó lo obvio, la mujer por fin se dio cuenta de su falta de prendas. Yuffie reía tapándose la boca con ambas manos, sus hombros se agitaban. Al parecer sabía de antemano que iba a ocurrir una escena parecida. La pobre morena se arrodilló en el suelo tratando de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos.

El estoico valentino pudo ver que las grandes ubres de la mujer tenían la piel irritada, al parecer por una constante fricción con las manos de alguien que no quería averiguar.  
-Tifa, estas indecente. Quiero decir… impresentable. Ve a ponerte algo por favor.- El pistolero tenia los ojos cerrados.  
La luchadora quería criticarle el hecho de que estaba durmiendo en un ataúd con una niña inocente (Shelke no cuenta). Y ahora ella era una "indecente" por caminar desnuda por la casa. Absolutamente genial.

Avergonzada y mortificada, corrió a su habitación tapándose la cara con las manos. Eso no cubrió sus atributos, las tres jóvenes miraban atentamente como las carnes se tambaleaban de un lado a otro con cada paso de la mujer de cabello largo. El valentino estaba demasiado ocupado cerrando sus satánicos ojos.

-Bueno, parece que no la veremos mucho en la mañana, después de esto.-

-Estaba histérica porque dormiste con Marlene en esa cosa, por eso no se dio cuenta que yo le quité la ropa cuando estaba dormida. Te dije que era mala idea tener esa caja para dormir.-

-Si, ya te escuché, pero… Espera, ¿Tu le quitaste la ropa?-

-Seeep. Y ella no se dio cuenta que miré cada detalle de su "Cuerpecito".- Yuffie mostraba una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Shelke estaba atónita y se abrazó a si misma en un ademan protector. Afortunadamente, Marlene no entendía nada.

Vincent irguió su cuerpo hasta quedarse sentado en su ataúd. Marlene se sintió encantada con cada movimiento que el hombre hacia, al rozar su torso con el suyo. No entendía que significaba así que no dijo nada, como siempre.

-En vista de que Tifa no querrá acompañarnos en un rato, yo tendré que hacer el desayuno para ustedes. ¿Alguna sugerencia?-  
Yuffie sintió ganas de saltar por la ventana gritando que podía morir feliz, Shelke tenia una expresión de entusiasmo en su rostro, algo muy extraño que eso no molestara al valentino. Marlene lo miró llena de ilusión.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Tuve que vivir solo. Cuando era joven y iba a misiones en los Turks, yo me ofrecía a cocinar para mis compañeros, con el tiempo se volvieron exigentes, asique tuve que aprender rápido a hacer platos extravagantes y que fueran de su gusto. Al cabo de un tiempo, me negaba a dejarlos comer algo que yo no hiciera.  
Como el enemigo intentaba envenenarnos en los restaurantes, pronto me hice famoso en Shinra, al ser un agente que cocinaba ahorraba gastos en sueldo porque cumplía dos funciones a la vez. El alto mando consideró muy buena idea el tenerme en cada misión de espionaje al extranjero. Asique viajé bastante con mis compañeros en mis antiguos tiempos. Pero supongo que eso ya no importa ahora, además los paisajes debieron haber cambiado mucho.-

El hombre pudo notar las miradas curiosas de las tres jóvenes.

Shelke habló primero.  
-Que extraño, es la primera vez que lo escucho. La doctora Cressent no tiene recuerdos de que le hubieras dicho algo parecido en sus conversaciones.-

-Eso es porque nunca le dije eso. Supongo que eso solo lo sabes tú ahora, al contrario que ella.-  
Esas palabras llenaron de dicha a la niña, su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, al sentir que tenia algo de Vincent que Lucrecia jamás habría tenido. Una pequeña victoria contra la mujer que inundaba su mente.  
Yuffie estaba casi eufórica, también estaba consciente de saber algo de Vincent que la madre de Sephiroth jamás sabría, aunque tenia que compartir esa victoria con dos niñas.

-Entonces, la mujer que te lastimó y tu amabas tanto, ¿no sabe eso de ti?-  
Marlene sentía que solo cuando el hombre estaba cerca podía hablar finalmente de lo que pensaba.

-Eso mismo dije.-

-No entiendo mucho… pero creo que me siento especial.-

Vincent no dijo nada. Sujetando suavemente a Marlene salió del ataúd de una zancada. Al soltarla, se dirigió a la primera planta del edificio, buscando la cocina. Las tres muchachas lo seguían.

…

Tifa se estaba poniendo rápidamente la ropa, ahora el valentino no solo se atrevió a criticar su relación con Cloud, "su héroe personal" que siempre la abandonaba, y el como descuidó a Marlene y Shelke, sino que también durmió en un ataúd con ambas, y lo peor de todo es que durmió con una de ellas en esa caja para cadáveres en su propia casa. Acababa de verla completamente desnuda, y además de simplemente ignorar la belleza de su cuerpo como si no fuera nada, le exigió que se pusiera ropa aclamando que estaba indecente e impresentable, avergonzándola en todos los sentidos de su vida. Al menos esperaba que se quedara atónito mirándola para así poder criticar ella misma su mirada, pero el desgraciado tenía una maldita actitud perfecta en toda ocasión, cortesía de su clásica educación en tiempos antiguos. Y ahí no terminaba la cosa, sino que estaba mucho más hablador y elocuente, no como antes cuando estaba obsesionado con Lucrecia, además le contó la historia de sus desgracias personales a Marlene como si él hubiera superado sus antiguas y dolorosas obsesiones, pavoneándose de ser mucho mas maduro que todos los demás y mucho mas maduro que ella, que seguía esperando a Cloud tratando de no estar sola.  
Un hombre… mas maduro que ella… Tifa se negaba rotundamente a aceptar tal aberración. Fue ella la que cuidaba de Cloud y toda esa disfuncional familia, fue ella la que se encargó de mantener unido al grupo de Avalancha, fue ella la que siempre fue optimista en las peores situaciones y cuando todos dejaron de estar unidos como antes.

El pistolero no tenía ningún derecho a pedir asilo junto a Shelke y luego así sin más, hacerle ver sus fallas y errores, como si él fuera tan perfecto. Lo peor de todo fue que Marlene se había despegado de ella porque estaba enamorada de Cloud, y el pistolero, habiendo señalado ese hecho sin piedad alguna, le hizo ver que se encontraba sola en el mundo ya que la niña era la única persona que le quedaba.  
Sintió congoja al recordar cómo había lastimado a la pequeña, sujetando sus hombros y triturándolos con su agarre, exigiéndole que confesara que la odiaba por ser la "pareja del motociclista rubio". Cuando Yuffie vio esa avergonzante actitud tuvo que huir hacia su habitación como una niña. Y lo peor de todo es que había herido a la única persona que había estado a su lado.

Lamentablemente Barret dijo que se llevaría a la muchacha cuando pudiera, Yuffie era solo una amiga que pasaba por ahí, iba a estar sola desde el principio de todos modos. La bofetada de Cloud le hizo ver también, que nunca seria realmente querida por su propia pareja.

Todas esas cosas fueron obviamente notadas por el estoico valentino. Tifa sentía a veces que el hombre podía leer su mente.  
Sintió unos enormes deseos de huir de casa, justo como lo había hecho Shelke. Pero la niña sí tenia alguien hacia quién huir, el mismísimo príncipe de la tragedia, que ofreció su propio cuerpo para darle calor en un maldito y repugnante abrazo lleno de ternura. La luchadora no tenia a nadie hacia quién huir o aferrarse cuando se sintiera abandonada.

Maldiciendo el hecho que el trágico valentino le hiciera darse cuenta de todos estos aspectos de su truncada e inútil vida, Tifa salió de su habitación completamente Vestida.

Al llegar a la escalera pudo sentir un dulce aroma saliendo de la cocina que estaba detrás de la zona del bar. Yuffie, Marlene y Shelke, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, comiendo biscochos con manjar y bebiendo leche con chocolate. Yuffie picaba con un dedo el brazo de la niña con cabellos acaramelados. Marlene, la dulce niña de cabellos color bronce pulido, balanceaba sus piernas debajo de la mesa, bebía de su taza sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

-¡Tifa!- La dulce y lastimada preadolescente, llamaba a la luchadora con un gesto de la mano.  
A pesar de haber sido lastimada por ella, la seguía tratando como si nada. Tifa sintió que se pudría lentamente.

-Mira, Vincent nos hizo el desayuno. Estos biscochos están buenísimos.-

El valentino surgió por la puerta, la mujer joven pudo notar que el hombre Tenia la mano derecha desnuda, sin embargo no se había quitado el guante de cuero de la mano izquierda, aunque la garra de metal estaba ausente.

-Me disculpo por no haber cocinado algo mas elaborado, no habían muchas cosas en la despensa, solo botellas de whisky.-

-Ya veo, perdón por no haber cocinado yo…-

-No importa, recuerda que yo soy el alojado en tu casa.-

Vincent se sentó en la barra apoyando la espalda contra el borde de la mesa, mirando como se alimentaban las tres jóvenes.

-Deberías ir a comer con ellas.-

-No tengo hambre.-

-Entonces sugiero que atiendas tu mejilla de una vez. Esta negra ¿sabes?-  
Tifa bajó su mirada hacia el piso.

-No te preocupes, no me duele.-  
_Maldición Cloud_  
Vincent decidió que era hora de intervenir. Alzó sus manos y sujetó el rostro de la luchadora morena.

-Que… ¿Qué haces?-

-Tranquila, quédate quieta un momento por favor.-

Los ojos del valentino emitían una vez mas esa luz roja que tanto la atemorizaba. Las tres niñas dejaron de comer y miraban atentas la escena.

La morena no podía creer lo atrevido que le pareció el hombre en ese momento.

Cuando el mayor de cabello largo soltó el joven rostro, Tifa se alejó un paso de él.  
-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Nada, nada absolutamente. Supongo que solo seguí mi instinto.- La voz del pistolero gótico era profunda y calmada.

-¿Tu instinto?- Tifa comenzó a imaginarse asustada al valentino mordiendo su cuello como si fuera un vampiro.

Marlene decidió entrar en la conversación.  
-¡Tifa, tú cara ya no está negra!-

La mujer se tocó la mejilla que Cloud había abofeteado. Ya no le dolía.

-¿Me sanaste?-

-Lo siento, es solo que yo, supongo que no querías mostrar a nadie esa marca en tu linda cara y… pensé que lo mejor seria borrarla.-

Después de la discusión que tuvieron, el valentino se había dado cuenta que ella, entre todo su sufrimiento, al menos quería guardar las apariencias de su vida.  
Además había dicho que su cara era linda, como si no mereciera ser lastimada, solo por ser bella. Por un momento Tifa se sintió como una niña, a la que un padre estaba alagando y cuidando.

-Vincent…-  
El hombre alzó la vista a su interlocutora.

-¿HMM?-

Tifa lo abrazó apretadamente y le estampó un beso en la cara. La mirada del hombre era de profundo miedo, aún cuando su capa cubría parte de su rostro, las tres jóvenes que miraron la escena pudieron notarlo. Aunque Marlene rió, sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento, es que yo… gracias.-

Vincent cubrió su mejilla derecha como si hubiera sido golpeado.  
-No hace falta que agradezcas nada, ya he dicho que yo soy un alojado en este lugar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que Yuffie no pudo soportar.  
-¡AAAANS VINCE! No me digas que te gustan pechugonas.-  
Ante la risa de la ninja hiperactiva Tifa estaba completamente roja, cuando su mirada se posó en el rostro del hombre este desvió la mirada hacia una ventana del lugar, como si tratara de escapar sin tener el derecho, obligado a estar presente y afrontar las consecuencias de sus humillantes acciones.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el valentino había dicho que su rostro era lindo. Una victoriosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena. Podía incomodarlo como a un niño tímido y sentirse mucho mas madura que él. Por algún motivo eso era muy valioso para ella.

Hurgando en las memorias de Lucrecia, Shelke se dio cuenta que esa era justamente la tímida actitud del pistolero frente a las mujeres cuando él era joven y trabajaba para Shinra.

-Ahora que recuerdo, me viste desnuda ¿no es así? ¿Acaso te gustó lo que viste?-

Ante la divertida mirada de Tifa y Yuffie, el atemorizado valentino retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de la luchadora, miraba hacia el suelo como si estuviera pensando en como escapar, sin ocurrírsele nada que decir.

Shelke comprendió que Vincent estaba avergonzado y mortificado. Estas mujeres no solo ignoraban ahora que el valentino había sanado gentilmente el rostro de Tifa, sino que se burlaban de él, justo como las zorras que lo acosaban en Nibelheim cuando era más joven.

-T…Ti… Tifa.-

-Dime, "Vincentito".-

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente ahora, a solas por favor.-

-JO Vincento, sabia que te gustaban con las tetas grandes.-

-Basta Yuffie.-

-Oh ¿No quieres que Marlene se de cuenta que eres un pervertido?-

_Juro que algún día la voy a callar para siempre._

-Vamos, Tifa.-  
EL hombre subió las escaleras junto a la luchadora. Su guante derecho y la garra de metal flotaban en el aire siguiéndolo de cerca, a la mujer no dejaba de asombrarle como sus pertenencias parecían volar como por voluntad propia, o como si él las moviera con solo pensarlo.

-¡EH! Si quieren hacer un trío avísenme.- La voz de Yuffie resonó en la cabeza de Vincent como si tratara de romperla. Tifa rió.

_Un día de estos Yuffie, un día de estos…_

Al subir la escalera en su totalidad, Tifa observó como el guante de cuero flotante, se deslizaba ya por la mano del valentino. El hombre entonces extendió su otra mano y la garra de metal hizo aparición.

En ese momento, comenzó el horror. Tifa pudo ver que el interior de la garra estaba lleno de extrañas agujas que terminaban en tres puntas como unos pequeños tridentes y alambres con púas color oro, los cuales penetraron la mano de Vincent abriendo la carne y exponiendo los huesos. Los alambres se enrollaban en las falanges por debajo de la piel y las agujas se deslizaban por las venas, arterias y carnes expuestas, desgarrándolas y abriéndolas en lugar de penetrarlas, luego, la garra ya estaba unida quirúrgicamente a la mano y el guante de cuero del pistolero. Extrañamente, no había sangre.

_QUE HORRIBLE. Entonces por eso no necesita anillos para sujetarla a sus dedos._

-Tifa ¿Qué pasa?- La morena se estaba tapando su boca con ambas manos.

-Ay ¡AY DIOS! VINCENT.- Su voz sonaba ahogada. El aludido alzó una ceja, el gesto ya se estaba volviendo frecuente.

_Mierda, olvidé que ella nunca había visto esto._

-Tenemos que hablar Tifa, mi mano no es importante, no te preocupes, no me duele.-  
A la mujer le pareció una total y cruel mentira. La mano de Vincent temblaba evidentemente por el agudo dolor, lo peor de todo es que al hombre no le importaba, como si sintiera eso todo el tiempo a lo largo de su vida. Recordó entonces como el hombre relataba sus torturas a Marlene: -…yo… no podía gritar.-  
_Ese maldito de Hojo. Primero le quita a Lucrecia, lo tortura, luego lo humilla violándola frente a él y por ultimo el bastardo se asegura que sienta dolor físico permanentemente._

-¡Vincent!- La mujer se acercó a él y sujetó su brazo blindado, mirándolo con lastima.  
El pistolero pudo sentir el pulso de Tifa resonando a través del metal de su garra. El ritmo cardiaco y del flujo sanguíneo mostraba una aceleración pasional que comunicaba preocupación desesperada y la lastima dirigida hacia su persona.

-Ya te dije que no importa Tifa.- El valentino apartó su mano del femenino agarre.  
La luchadora alzó su rostro con una expresión de desengaño y pena.

Cayó en cuenta de que, cuando negaba la importancia de la bofetada que Cloud le había dado y la marca negra en su cara, Vincent debía sentir lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora. Quizás por eso el hombre decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y sanarla él mismo, pero la morena no podía hacer nada por aliviar unas heridas de tal magnitud en la mano del pistolero ni tampoco aliviar el trauma que sintió hace ya 30 años. Pronto se sintió impotente e inútil.  
La luchadora se encorvó y su vista estaba en el piso, sus delgados brazos que antes eran tan fuertes ahora colgaban de sus finos hombros, completamente inertes.

Vincent al menos tenia que agradecer que la mujer dejó de acercase a él.

-Vamos- el hombre se encaminó al interior de la habitación de huéspedes, Tifa lo siguió.

Vincent se sentó en el ataúd e inclinó la cabeza para realizar un gesto con su mentón, indicándole a Tifa que se sentara en la cama. Una vez que la morena de cabello largo se posó sobre la cama, el valentino estiró sus largas piernas, cruzándolas por los tobillos.

-Tifa necesito que me digas cuál es el maldito problema entre tú y Cloud de una buena vez. Yo ya tengo una idea, pero necesito que me lo digas por favor. Es obvio que tú tampoco estás tranquila al respecto.-  
La luchadora inclinó su torso y juntó sus dos manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Es, difícil para mí… Creo que todo esto es porque yo… creo que odio a Aerith.-  
Vincent ya se hacia a la idea que Cloud era una gran y casi total parte del problema, pero nunca que podría tratarse de Aerith. Ahora ya visualizaba que Tifa podría haber mencionado a la mujer como un motivo de falta de atención por parte de su pareja, sacando a Cloud de quicio, pues el rubio siempre pareció obsesionado con la cetra desde que no pudo protegerla de Sephiroth.  
Eso convertía a Aerith en una de las fallas que el héroe mas lamentaba en su vida y por lo tanto una señal de su incapacidad y inutilidad para amar y cuidar a uno de sus seres queridos, odiándose y despreciándose a sí mismo, convirtiendo a la rubia mujer en un motivo de obsesión. Todo esto era obvio para Vincent, pues para él… obsesionarse con el dolor por una persona amada al no haber sido capaz de cuidarle u obtener su atención, era un derecho natural del alma, tal como él por Lucrecia. De hecho la mismísima Tifa lo estaba demostrando ahora, al sentirse menos que una mujer muerta, por el hombre que amaba.

-Cuando los remanentes de Sephiroth secuestraron a los niños, el llegó diciendo que no podía ayudar a nadie y que se sentía inútil. Yo pensé… que Aerith lo estaba haciendo sufrir, y dije que ella… dije que ella era solo un recuerdo. De hecho le pregunté a Cloud si nosotros habíamos perdido contra un recuerdo… ¡OH DIOS! LA INSULTÉ FRENTE A ÉL EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO.  
El valentino siguió esperando a que la mujer terminara.

-Cuando todo terminó, yo… Estaba feliz porque Cloud a veces me abrazaba y… teníamos sexo.-  
Para Vincent, ese detalle podría haber sido omitido.

-Pero comenzó a soñar con ella… a veces cuando estaba dormido, el decía su nombre y la llamaba… una vez el levantaba sus brazos como si la pudiera alcanzar… Entonces supe que cuando me tocaba… el imaginaba que estaba con ella.- La voz de Tifa estaba quebrada, una lagrima se deslizó por su rostro, a pesar de ya estar casi seca.

-Él pensaba en ella todo el tiempo y yo me ofrecía a él para que la olvidara, pero él imaginaba que yo era ella… ¡QUE YO ERA ESA MALDITA MUERTAAA!- La pobre mujer no se dio cuenta que había insultado a Aerith otra vez. Enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos para luego restregar las palmas de sus manos en su torso lentamente con gran fuerza, como si tratara de arrancar algo de su interior o como si tuviera asco de si misma, tratando de alejar la suciedad.

-Cuando Shelke se escapó a buscarte yo… yo…- Ahora Tifa balbuceaba, un llanto acongojado trataba de escaparse de sus labios, sus hombros, brazos y labios temblaban. Un tic nervioso apareció en una de sus cejas, las ardientes lágrimas salían de sus ojos profusamente.  
El valentino miraba sin expresión alguna a la mujer que tenía llorando frente a él, como si fuera una estatua.

-El estaba ahí sentado, mirando a la nada, pensando en… pensando en Aerith otra vez. Yo… traté de hacer que buscara a Shelke… quería saber si él podía escucharme al menos… pero… pero él no hacia le que le pedía… yo… siempre quise depender de él… que él hiciera cosas por mí, que me ayudara y me cuidara pero… pero no quiso hacer nada… ¡NADAAAA!-  
Vincent seguía esperando a que Tifa terminara, pues ya sabia de qué se trataba todo esto y también deducía en donde podría ir Cloud cuando escapaba de casa. Seguramente Tifa también lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo pero nunca hizo nada, por miedo a ser odiada. Obviamente el pistolero pensó en esa posibilidad.

-Cuando me dijo que no le importaba… yo creo que… no pude mas… le dije que siempre me dejaba sola por Aerith y dije que ella…. Dije que ella era una zorra y… el me dio una bofetada… yo creo que… Yuffie lo vio todo… yo me sentí tan avergonzada… Aerith siempre fue muy buena conmigo y yo…. Dije todas esas cosas…. Y ahora… ¡AHORA MARLENE TAMBIÉN ME ODIA!-  
El valentino asumió que la mujer no podía soportar ser ignorada mas tiempo por el motociclista, seguramente se sentía poco valorada a sus ojos y trataba de llamar su atención, con inefectivas indirectas.

-Creo que… creo que Marlene siempre estuvo enamorada de Cloud y… y siempre fingió que me quería… yo… pensaba que al menos la tenia a ella porque Cloud no me quería y… Ella nunca me quiso de verdad… yo… yo estoy sola.-

Tifa restregaba los hinchados parpados de su dulce y triste cara de forma infantil, parecía una niña traumada a la que siempre regañaban duramente. La enrojecida piel alrededor de sus ojos que soportó la fricción durante tantos tortuosos días comenzó a ceder y ahora la sangre se mezclaba con las lágrimas. Tifa no dejó de frotarse con fuerza los ojos, buscando mas dolor físico para mitigar el interno. No resultó, asique continuaba, sin saber que más podía hacer.

-Marlene te ama y te respeta.-  
La voz del pistolero fue calmada, pero era tan profunda y grave que la onda de sonido golpeó el pecho de Tifa y retumbó por las paredes de la habitación. Esto hizo que la luchadora dejara de restregarse los parpados en sorpresa.

-Estoy seguro que Marlene te ama. De hecho, creo que ella te admira y aspira a ser como tú. Aerith era una niñita flacucha y mimada después de todo. En cambio tú luchaste durante casi toda tu vida. Fuiste tú la que se hizo cargo de Marlene y una "familia" por ti misma sin el apoyo de tu pareja. A mí eso me parece que es digno de admiración para cualquiera, sea una niña o no. Incluso yo creo que te admiro, Yuffie opinaría lo mismo.-

Vincent se puso de pie y se aceró unos pasos hacia Tifa. La morena lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

El valentino la sujetó por los hombros.

-Estoy celoso, Cloud es extremadamente pasional. Tanto que no puede olvidarse de ella, aún cuando esta muerta hace tanto tiempo, realmente él es leal a lo que ama y lo hace con toda su fuerza. Desborda tanta pasión que incluso compartió su cuerpo contigo en busca de estar cerca de ella. Quisiera ser así de apasionado y enérgico también, por eso estoy celoso. Pero hare que él desvíe toda esa dedicación hacia ti y Marlene solamente.-

Tifa estaba temblando ante tales palabras, su cuerpo estaba vibrando.  
-¿Eh?-

-Es muy lamentable para él, pero Aerith nunca podrá estar con él ahora, el tenía razón cuando dijo que ella nunca mas podría sonreír o llorar, ni hablar. Por eso mismo, por esa misma razón, en honor a sus propias y sabias palabras, como su amigo, debo hacer lo correcto y decírselo yo mismo. Porque ella no puede estar con él, nunca mas. Por más cruel que suene lo que yo digo.-

Tifa miraba atónita al valentino, escuchando su frialdad y su convicción en esas palabras.

-Tifa, tú eres perfecta.-

-¿Eh?-

Vincent comenzó a abrazar lentamente a Tifa. La depresiva mujer gimió pausada y muy dulcemente, de forma casi sexual, ante el contacto humano de un hombre que le hablaba con consuelo. Se sintió completamente sucia y culpable, pero el gemido se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.  
Trató de levantar sus brazos y bloquear el abrazo, pero no pudo resistirlo.

-Tú eres extremadamente hermosa, todos los hombres que te han conocido envidian a Cloud profundamente. Eres joven y dulce, una rara combinación. Tienes un gran encanto maternal que cualquier hombre quisiera disfrutar, incluso viéndolo desde lejos como si no tuviera derecho a acercarse, porque eres un objeto de adoración.-

Tifa no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. El príncipe de la tragedia decía cosas que ella siempre quiso escuchar de Cloud.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez, supe lo que Cloud debía hacer. Acariciarte y luego dejar que hicieras lo que quisieras con él. Tu cuerpo es tan hermoso y eres tan tierna, que estoy seguro que el te aprecia de la única manera en que un hombre puede apreciar a una mujer.  
Créeme que si yo fuera él me arrojaría a tus pies todos los días para ofrecerme a ti y exigir que fueras egoísta y celosa contra otras mujeres por mi persona para así sentir que mi existencia tiene sentido, pero eso lo debe hacer él y me aseguraré que así sea.  
Le diré que te acaricie, que seque tus lagrimas y te diga que te ama con toda su fuerza, que se ha dado cuenta que tú eres lo único que tiene y sabes que eso es verdad. Le diré que masajee tus hombros, bese tu cuello y con cuidado toque y manosee tus carnes y tu suave piel, lama tus senos y aspire profundamente lo dulce de tu femenino aroma. Le diré que deje de pensar en Aerith cuando te toque, porque tú eres mucho más apetecible y cariñosa, le diré también que no existe otra mujer que pueda amar con mas fuerza y entrega que tú ya que lo quieres de forma tan pasional, sabiendo que él soñaba con otra, que debería apreciar cada momento que esté contigo, porque no he visto mujer mas dulce y amable que tú.-  
(¿De donde diablos saca esos discursos, un hombre que era tan callado? Bueno, no creo que Tifa se esté quejando.)

-Vi…Vin…cent…mmmgggb… ¡BUAAAAAAA! - La luchadora estaba gritando en llanto porque al fin alguien podía consolarla de forma tan certera y dulce. De sus rotos y enrojecidos parpados seguía saliendo sangre que se mezclaba con las ardientes y tortuosas lágrimas, deslizándose en su rostro arrugado y torcido por la mueca de angustia mezclada con felicidad, una sensación que creyó olvidar.

Tifa, sin poder soportar más la falta de afecto en su vida, se abrazó a Vincent con sus piernas, aprisionándolo y apretándolo contra su cuerpo, deseando que él fuera Cloud consolándola.

El valentino, totalmente avergonzado por el contacto, se alejó un poco, aún ante el gemido protestante de Tifa que trató de aprisionarlo de nuevo. Trató de acercar su rostro hacia el del pistolero, pero él solo se alejó más.

-Ahora debo prepararme para un viaje, si me disculpa, dulce y linda niña.-  
El valentino posó sus finos labios en los parpados de la mujer, besándolos uno a uno bebiendo de sus lágrimas. Deshizo el abrazo y caminó hacia la puerta quitándole el seguro.  
Cuando se aventuró fuera de la habitación, se dio cuenta que Yuffie había estado escuchando a escondidas pues estaba sentada en el suelo al haber caído cuando la puerta se abrió. Marlene estaba detrás de ella y Shelke apoyaba la espalda contra la pared.

-Marlene, quiero comprobar algo ¿Podrías guiarme hacia la habitación de Cloud?-  
La muchacha asintió llena de energía. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo seguida por el príncipe de la tragedia.

Yuffie se quedó en el marco de la puerta, vio como la morena mayor de cabello largo estaba sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y labios temblorosos, mirando el ataúd de Vincent que estaba en el suelo, como si fuera ahora el mas lindo de los adornos.

Desde que el valentino había besado sus ojos, Tifa ya no sentía arder sus parpados. Shelke notó que la piel en la zona óptica del rostro de la morena ya no estaba roja o irritada. Una vez más, el pistolero había sanado a la luchadora. En más de una forma.  
Yuffie corrió animadamente para seguir a Marlene y Vincent tratando de averiguar el porqué del repentino interés en la habitación de Cloud.

-Aquí es.- La muchachita señalaba la puerta con su dedo índice.-

\- Muy bien- Vincent tenía una sonrisa sádica escondida tras el cuello alto de su capa. La ninja hiperactiva apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces Vince?-

-Quiero saber si Cloud piensa volver, tal vez se llevó algunas cosas y dependiendo de ello puedo saber cuanto tiempo quería estar fuera de casa.-

-Esteee.- La voz de Marlene los interrumpió.-

-Cloud siempre deja con llave cuando se va.-

-Eso es lo que yo quería escuchar.- La voz de Vincent resonaba con satisfacción.

-Parece que lo disfrutas Vince.-

-Solo quiero una excusa para romper la puerta de su maldita habitación, una vez que él vuelva tendrá que repararla, así tendrá algo que hacer aquí el muy desgraciado.-

-Vince, creo que estas siendo un poco injusto, tú también amas a una mujer con la que no puedes estar.-

-Tienes razón, pero hay una diferencia que tal vez para ti no sea digna de mención. Yo no le di falsas esperanzas a otra mujer, ni tampoco usé su cuerpo para recordar a Lucrecia.-

Después de escuchar eso. Yuffie destrozó la puerta de la habitación de Cloud con una furiosa patada. Las astillas se esparcieron por todo el piso.

Al valentino no le gustó lo que vio… La habitación de Cloud estaba completamente vacía, ni siquiera había alguna espada colgada en la pared.

-Marlene, cuando Cloud sale de viaje ¿él siempre se lleva todas sus cosas?-  
Marlene negaba con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé.-

-Muéstrame donde guarda su motocicleta por favor.-  
La jovencita asintió y lo condujo hasta el garaje que estaba detrás del bar.

Cuando llegaron, Vincent cortó la corrediza de latón con profundo rencor y su garra de metal. Tampoco había nada en el garaje, ni una caja de herramientas. Era como si Cloud nunca hubiera existido en Midgar. Las horribles sospechas de Vincent, se estaban haciendo realidad.

-Oye Vince ¿Que significa esto?-

-Esto significa, Yuffie, que Cloud se ha llevado todas sus cosas porque ha decidido encontrar un nuevo hogar.-

Marlene y la ninja quedaron con la boca abierta. Una lágrima se asomaba en un ojo de la jovencita.

-Pueden decirle a Shelke, pero por ningún motivo se lo digan a Tifa, bajo ninguna circunstancia. O la harán llorar hasta nuestro regreso.-

-¿Lo buscaras para traerlo de Vuelta?-

-Y cambiar su aptitud.-

-Te acompañaré Vincent- Al fin la ninja pronunciaba correctamente su nombre, demostrando que estaba consciente de la seriedad de la situación.

-Claro que no, necesito que te quedes con Tifa, ella está muy inestable y se pondrá peor si descubre lo que nosotros. Que no se acerque a la Habitación de Cloud ni el garaje, a cualquier costo.-  
Yuffie asintió.

El pistolero dirigió una mirada a Marlene.  
-Haré todo lo que pueda por traértelo de vuelta, solo te pido que confíes en mí.- La muchachita asintió igual que la ninja.

Yuffie se puso delante de él.  
-Podrías llamar a los otros para que te ayuden a buscarlo o traerlo de vuelta.-

-No necesito ayuda, se perfectamente de los lugares en que puedo encontrarlo y además quiero tener una violenta conversación con él.-

-Vincent, no pensaras dispararle, podrías matarlo ¿sabes?-

-Por más tentadora que sea esa idea, pienso que lo mejor seria un duelo en sus términos.-  
Vincent levantó su garra metálica.

…

Tifa estaba aún pensando en las palabras del Valentino, Shelke la vigilaba, por algún desconocido motivo trataba de alentarla con su presencia. Un crujido sonó en la habitación y pudieron notar que los cráneos flotaban otra vez, las cadenas también se elevaron y siguieron a las osamentas.  
El problema fue cuando el ataúd se elevó también en el aire, además de la guadaña y una garra de metal exactamente igual a la de Vincent pero de mano derecha, seguía a la hoz y la caja para cadáveres en camino hacia su dueño. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer Vincent?

La luchadora corrió en busca del valentino seguida por Shelke.

…

Yuffie y Marlene contemplaron asustadas que la guadaña aterrizó en la mano alzada del pistolero y la nueva garra de metal se posaba en su mano derecha. El interior de la garra estaba lleno de agujas y alambres que abrieron las carnes de la mano del príncipe nacido de la tragedia, pero el hombre solo gimió casi placenteramente cuando su mano fue mutilada. Quizás pensando en golpear a Cloud con ella.  
Sostuvo con fuerza la guadaña, ahora con ambas garras.

-Este bebecito clásico le enseñará a las ridículas espadas de ese estúpido niñito mimado... Ufufufu.- La voz del enojado pistolero les heló la sangre a las dos jóvenes.

Tifa y Shelke llegaron para encontrarse con la imagen del valentino con dos garras metálicas sosteniendo la guadaña. Los cráneos flotaban a su alrededor y el ataúd con cadenas estaba en su espalda.  
El valentino ya no parecía un pistolero gótico, parecía la muerte con capa roja.

-Tifa espérame aquí por favor, yo lo encontraré para ti y lo traeré de vuelta encerrado en el ataúd de ser necesario. Te lo traeré para que te abrace y te ame. Prometo hacer todo lo posible. Existe la posibilidad de que no lo logre porque uno de los dos muera, así que deséame suerte.-

Ante la atónita mirada de las cuatro mujeres, Vincent salió volando de un salto por sobre los edificios.

El valentino se deslizaba suavemente por el aire, una de las calaveras flotaba justo a su lado. Vincent tenía una media sonrisa detrás de su capa.  
-Vamos, Héctor.-


	15. cap- 14

-Tranquila Titis, el vampiro frígido se va a encargar.-

-¡PERO SI ÉL MISMO DIJO QUE UNO DE LOS DOS PODRÍA MORIR!-  
Tifa estaba histérica y su voz era estridente y aguda.

-Ay por favor tetas, trata de confiar un poco en él. Seguramente solo hablaran y nada mas, yo lo conozco, no le hará nada a tu rubiecito oxigenado.-

-Pero… pero y ¿si Cloud se enoja conmigo porque esta discutiendo con uno de sus amigos?-

_Mierda Vince, hasta yo creo que eso puede pasar._  
-Naaa, Él se va a asegurar de que eso no pase. Le va a decir que fue a buscarlo por iniciativa propia o algo así, tú sabes como es él, le gusta echarse la culpa por todo.-

-Pero… pero y si… ¿Y si Cloud se enoja y le hace daño a Vincent?-  
Yuffie alzó una ceja, su rostro ya no mostraba un tono bromista.

-No me digas que lo que te preocupa ahora es Vincent. ¿O estás buscando una excusa para ponerte histérica? ¿Andas en tu periodo acaso?-

-NO… No… yo solo… no quiero que le pase nada malo a ninguno de los dos… Vincent fue muy bueno conmigo y… no se que pensar… es que Cloud nunca fue así conmigo, Vincent fue tan… no mencionó el por qué, solo me dijo tantas cosas buenas sobre mí y me dijo que era una niña dulce… UNA NIÑA… bueno, me hizo sentir como una niña otra vez, cuando no tenía que preocuparme por nada, y me abrazó tan suave, como si tuviera miedo de tocarme, ni siquiera mostró un interés en mi cuerpo después de verme desnuda… curó mis parpados y sentí que otra vez estaba con papá consolándome…. Es que… Cloud nunca me trató así y yo…-  
Cuando Tifa hablaba, trataba de negar con la cabeza como si lo que dijera no fuera lo correcto. A la ninja hiperactiva no le gustaba nada a donde se estaba inclinando la conversación, Tifa no se daba cuenta que estaba comparando al Valentino con el espadachín rubio.

-Jo, no sabia que a las tetudas les gustaban los hombres callados, ¿o es que ahora te gustan con pelo largo?-  
Ante el horror en los ojos de Yuffie, la morena mayor se sonrojó.

-No… NO POR FAVOR TIFA ¡NO USES A VINCENT PARA CONSOLARTE ASÍ!-  
Yuffie estaba enojada, su amiga estaba demasiado concentrada en hablar sobre el valentino, el hombre que era su interés amoroso.

-Per... Perdóname Yuffie… yo solamente quería que me abrazara otra vez y… Yo quería que me siguiera abrazando porque… OH DIOS ¡NO!... perdóname… PERDONAME YUFFIE.-  
La mujer estaba a punto de llorar. Se sentía tan sola que cuando Vincent la había consolado y abrazado ella casi lo había besado, pero el valentino se sintió cerca del peligro y se alejó de ella para luego seguir consolándola como si nada. Estuvo a punto de traicionar la amistad que tenía con Yuffie, por un abrazo y palabras de consuelo que venían de un hombre que jamás mostraría interés en nadie.

-Perdóname por favor, yo solo quería que me abrazara… sabes… cuando me vio desnuda yo después me di cuenta que quería que él se quedara mirándome… quería sentirme hermosa, quería que él… viera lo linda que soy, a pesar de la cicatriz que tengo… yo… Cuando le dije que la bofetada de Cloud no era importante, él sanó mi mejilla y… dijo que mi cara era linda… no pude soportarlo más y lo abrasé… OH Yuffie me siento tan sola, perdóname por favor, lo siento ¡LO SIENTOOO!-  
Tifa estaba llorando. La ninja jamás creyó que la situación pudiera ser tan grave, su amiga estaba tan desesperada por sentirse valorada que mostró interés en la compasión de Vincent.  
Cuando estaban desayunando los biscochos que el valentino había preparado, él curo la mejilla abofeteada de la morena mayor que no dudó en lanzarse a su rostro en busca de un beso. Yuffie pudo notar que si el valentino no hubiera girado su cabeza en el ultimo momento, Tifa lo habría besado apasionadamente en los labios. Ahora tenia que soportar el cómo Tifa mostraba atracción hacia el hombre que ella siempre había querido.

-No importa Tifa, él llegará con Cloud y todo estará bien, solo tienes que esperar un poquito y todo se solucionará. Ten fe en el vampiro frígido ¿OK?-  
La morena mayor asintió entre sollozos, la ninja la abrazó y sintió nuevamente el placentero calor del contacto humano.

El único problema… es que no sabía si quería a Cloud de vuelta.

Marlene estaba en su habitación pero pudo escuchar claramente cada palabra de Tifa. Solo pudo sacar en claro que la mujer mostraba un repentino interés amoroso en su nuevo amigo. La idea le pareció aborrecible, pues el hombre le parecía tan triste, inocente y noble que la situación se vería como si Tifa abusara injustamente de él.

Shelke escuchaba la conversación desde la puerta. Al parecer, otra mujer más deseaba a Vincent. Esperaba que el "rubio oxigenado" escuchara los argumentos de su "amado amigo" y volviera con Tifa de una buena vez, antes de que la mujer buscara más compasión del valentino.

….

Vincent había alcanzado la mitad del camino, volaba sobre la carretera a ras de suelo con su amplia capa bailando dramáticamente en su espalda por la violencia de los vientos, Sostenía con ambas garras de metal una enorme guadaña que silbaba cortando la brisa. Los cráneos se deslizaban por el aire tan rápido como él, volando lado a lado con su estoico compañero. El ataúd estaba atado a su espalda por las cadenas que los científicos de Shinra usaban para sujetar los especímenes con células de Jenova. Los objetos se habían unido a él solamente por la idea de ayudarlo a proteger y cuidar a Shelke, pero ahí estaban, acompañándolo en un viaje que no era por el beneficio de la niña, sino por una mujer que se mostró tan triste por el desinterés de su pareja en cuidarla y amarla. La imagen de Tifa llorando fue quizás, tan conmovedora para los cráneos y los demás objetos, que decidieron ayudar al gentil príncipe nacido del vientre de la tragedia, en esta cruzada para devolverle su amante a esa señorita tan sola.

Un extraño pensamiento detuvo su vuelo, los sorprendidos cráneos pararon el avance y apuntaron sus vacías cuencas hacia su líder, preguntándose el motivo de la interrupción en el viaje.

El motivo principal de esta extraña cruzada, esa mujer que parecía una esposa abandonada. Trató de besarlo cuando la consolaba, pero lo hizo de una manera furtiva como si cayera presa de un impulso del momento, escondiendo sus intenciones como si tratara de atraparlo por sorpresa.  
Tal vez la luchadora podría encontrar consuelo si conociera a algún hombre mas adecuado para ella, que no fuera él, que estaba eternamente atado a Lucrecia y comprometido a vivir para Shelke, además de ser un monstruo despreciable.  
Vincent agitó de lado a lado su cabeza alejando esa asquerosa posibilidad. Era definitivamente imposible que ella mostrara cariño o interés en él, ninguna mujer podría. Ese amor y esa entrega tan noble, no podían desaparecer de ese corazón como si no fueran nada, la sombra de Cloud era demasiado grande para cualquier hombre, de hecho, el "héroe" había estado con ella desde su infancia, seguramente pasó un montón de situaciones difíciles a su lado defendiéndola y cuidándola ¿Cómo seria posible para Tifa olvidar tal cosa? Era obvio que nadie mas que Cloud debería estar con ella, no podía ser nadie mas, aunque fuera injusto que la recompensa de hacer que la mujer sufriera tanto seria obtener su dulce amor incondicional. Pero él se encargaría personalmente de castigar un poco a su amigo en un duelo singular, por haber hecho sufrir tanto a la mujer.

Aún así, el también se sentía solo, pero despreciaba tanto su propio cuerpo que jamás permitiría que alguien lo tocara de forma intima. Lamentablemente la única persona que había tocado su cuerpo, despedazándolo y desgarrándolo hasta la esencia de su ser, fue Hojo. Ahora tenía un cuerpo sucio, torturado y desagradable, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar a la mujer que amaba. El valentino no solo se despreciaba a sí mismo, también consideraba incorrecto consolar a una mujer que sufría amorosamente por otro hombre, eso seria aún mas asqueroso de su parte, apenas podía resistirse a un abrazo o una caricia y el beso que Tifa plantó en su mejilla le corroía sus entrañas. Lamentablemente el afecto de las otras jóvenes lo habían dejado vulnerable y su cuerpo no tenia ya la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar el cariño que siempre soñó tener.

Aferrándose una vez más a su voluntad de acero el hombre de hielo soltó su guadaña y desabrochó su capa, Luego desabotonó su chaqueta para arrancarla furiosamente de su horrible y marcada piel llena de cicatrices y pus infecta, quedando con su torso desnudo y azotado por el viento haciendo que arqueara su espalda, recibiendo todo el frio que penetraba dolorosamente las heridas que estarían eternamente abiertas e infectadas durante toda su vida, cubiertas solo por su ropa, como un merecido castigo adicional.  
Haciendo uso de sus guanteletes de metal, cortaba y desgarraba aún más su propia horrible y deforme carne en todas las zonas que Shelke, Marlene y Tifa habían abrazado o acariciado, en un intento de borrar de su pecaminoso y torturado cuerpo todo indicio de afecto hacia su persona para así no sentir que estaba aprovechando de conseguir amor o cariño por sus nobles acciones, sin poder soportar más la culpa de recibir agradecimientos y recompensas afectivas por su actuar, asegurando que los favores que hacia eran desinteresados, correctos y puros, no aguantando ni un poco de malicia en sus propias intenciones y manteniendo pura su voluntad afirmándose a sí mismo que no debía hacer nada por obtener algo a cambio, eliminando cada marca de agradecimiento en su persona usando su propia sangre y el maloliente y blanco pus derramado para limpiar de su ser la admiración e interés de Marlene, el afecto de Shelke, la gratitud de Tifa y la amistad y compañerismo de Yuffie, con la esperanza de no ensuciarse con mas pecado de autosatisfacción. Funcionó.  
Ahora concentrándose en odiarse y aborrecerse a si mismo con toda su fuerza, comenzó a vestir nuevamente su torso, y cuando hubo terminado puso su metálico puño derecho en su pecho, haciendo el voto de ayudar a sus seres queridos sin obtener absolutamente nada a cambio, siendo fiel solamente a su idea de sacrificarse por otras personas solo por que era lo correcto, pues después de todo, el no necesitaba ni merecía afecto alguno.

De esta forma se aseguró a si mismo de que necesitaba ser despreciado y torturado otra vez, cumpliría su deber como amigo y rechazaría todo agradecimiento.  
Con todo su auto desprecio, frialdad, odio y asco, desgarró y mutilo cruelmente la mejilla que Tifa había besado, borrando de su cuerpo todo rastro del interés de la mujer en decirle gracias o pedirle más abrazos. Afortunadamente la luchadora jamás logró alcanzar sus labios.

Emprendió vuelo otra vez en busca de Cloud. Pensando ahora en solucionar el asunto que tenia entre manos.

El valentino podía entender perfectamente el porqué el motociclista se obsesionaría con Aerith hasta el punto de soñar con ella, aún con otra mujer a su lado. Pero ¿acaso a Aerith le gustaría eso?

Luego de pensarlo un momento, concluyó que a cualquier persona le gustaría tener a alguien así de leal, incluso después de muerta. Pero la cetra jamás mostró indicios de tener esa especie de egoísmo, por eso tal vez se habría sacrificado para llamar a Holy y detener el meteorito con el que Sephiroth trataba de herir al planeta.  
¿Podría una mujer como esa exigir la eterna devoción y amor de Cloud? ¿O solo lo dejaría ir con otra mujer?  
Existía la posibilidad de que ella jamás habría amado al motociclista, después de todo ni siquiera se había despedido de él cuando abandonó al grupo en su cruzada personal en el templo.  
Además al menos habría mostrado mas esfuerzo en pasar más tiempo con él.  
Pero Vincent no podía deducir realmente cual era la forma de amar de Aerith, pues era una cetra después de todo, casi etérea. Podría amar a alguien de forma más espiritual quizás. Podía hablar con la corriente vital del planeta después de todo.

Pero… ¿Porqué diablos Cloud no mostraba a Tifa el cariño que la mujer merecía? Se supone que desde que era un muchacho en Nibelheim, siempre habría estado enamorado de la morena, desde que eran niños, de hecho se había unido a los cadetes de Shinra solamente por ella.

Pero después de las tragedias que sucedieron se volvió a encontrar con su amor de la infancia ¡Y AÚN ASÍ SE OBSECIONÓ CON AERITH! Vincent no entendía que rayos podría haber pasado para que una rubiecita y flacucha niñita mimada que le gustaba hacerse la simpática con la gente, haya hecho tanta mella en el acongojado espíritu libre y joven de Cloud, dejándolo en tal depresión. De hecho Cloud siempre había sido alegre y despreocupado, incluso tras la muerte de Aerith y la derrota de Sephiroth, pero luego repentinamente se mostraba deprimido y derrotado, como si nada valiera la pena.

El Valentino hizo internamente el voto personal de averiguar el porqué y las respuestas de todas estas interrogantes cuando encontrara al espadachín… Y le diera la paliza que Sephiroth nunca pudo darle. No importaba si moría bajo la espada de su amigo, aún si su vida fuera tan barata como las lagrimas de una mujer que pertenecía a otro hombre, no le importaría morir por intentar hacer feliz a alguien. Ya mucha gente tenia su vida arruinada por su culpa de todas formas, si moría en el duelo, Shelke lo entendería.

…

-Vamos tetuda, deberías comer algo.-  
Yuffie tenia una bandeja llena de biscochos con manjar, cortesía de Vincent. En el escritorio de noche, junto a la lámpara, humeaba un té de hierbas que despedía un dulce y embriagador aroma.  
Tifa negaba con la cabeza y rechazaba todos los ofrecimientos por consumir los comestibles.

Se sentía horrible por haber mostrado un sutil interés en el príncipe nacido de la tragedia, justo frente a su amiga, que le había apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora se sentía como la peor mujer del mundo, demasiado débil como para desear comer de la mano de su amiga y demasiado débil como para haber resistido la tentación de intentar besar al hombre que la había consolado con dulces palabras, solo por querer ser un buen amigo.

-No Yuffie, solo déjame descansar aquí, es todo lo que necesito, enserio.-  
La ninja hiperactiva hizo un puchero.

-Pues entonces dormiré desnuda contigo y te chuparé los pezones de las tetazas que te cuelgan.

-Por favor no ahora Yuffie, no estoy de humor.-

-Ah VAMOOOS. No soy tu hombre como para que me niegues tu cuerpo con esas excusas, soy tu amiga y tengo todo el derecho a manosearte y chupetearte.

-Yuffie… no quiero que me atiendas… yo soy una mala amiga…. Casi le doy un beso a Vince. Si no fuera porque él es tan cerrado y tímido, no habría esquivado el beso… yo… OH, el evitó que yo lo besara… ahora que lo pienso, también debo parecerle aborrecible. Intentar besarlo solo porque fue amable conmigo… dios me siento terrible.-

-No digas esa mierda, es solo que él se cree demasiado malo para todo el mundo. ¿No has oído como habla ese estirado frígido? Lucrecia me odia por esto, Lucrecia me desprecia por esto otro, nunca seré un hombre digno para ninguna mujer. Oh debo encerrarme en penitencia porque hay crimen y corrupción en el mundo aunque no tenga nada que ver conmigo. Oh soy un vampiro masoquista, por favor trátame mal y azótame por mis pecados. Ni siquiera merezco disfrutar tu cuerpo después de haber sido amable contigo. Mira lo trágico que soy, viólame y se mala conmigo por favor, castígame porque no merezco placer en mi cuerpo.-  
Yuffie entonaba para agravar su voz, movía su mano izquierda como si fuera la garra del valentino y la deslizaba por la muñeca de su otro brazo como si se estuviera cortando.

Tifa al fin mostró una media sonrisa.

-Asique quieres violarlo ¿eh?-

-¿Qué? ¿Se nota mucho?-  
Realmente ahora Yuffie parecía un cerdo=hombre pervertido.

-Y ¿Cómo lo harás? No creo que se deje tocar por nadie.-

-Por eso mismo quiero tu ayuda Titis, así lo violamos nosotras dos y todos felices menos Cloud.-

-Estas completamente loca Yuffie.-

-Oh vamos. Mientras lo hace contigo y te lo mete, yo te chupo y exprimo los melones, no creo que se sienta tan mal para ti ¿o me equivoco?-  
Tifa estaba completamente roja. No dijo nada en contra de la idea.

…

Cloud se bajó cuando el motor de Fenrir dejó de sonar. Ahora que tres grandes bolsos estaban amarrados a la parte trasera de la motocicleta, le era más difícil maniobrarla. En sus anteriores viajes, había buscado un montón de pistas en la ciudad antigua, pudo encontrar diferentes artilugios, pero lo más importante era el libro que encontró en uno de los extraños edificios. Los símbolos eran muy parecidos a los del templo. Era extraño que los cetra pusieran sus conocimientos en un libro ya que siempre los dejaban en cristales de materia o algún elemento parecido. Al parecer, su hallazgo no seria de demasiada importancia personal, si no fuera por los dibujos de cadáveres descompuestos enganchados a arboles que luego se pudrían mientras los cuerpos muertos se restauraban para mostrar a un alegre sujeto resucitado compartiendo alegremente con otro grupo de personas.

Este hallazgo fue un absoluto shock para él, pues si era realmente de origen cetra, este libro podría ser la única esperanza que tendría de conseguir la felicidad que tanto buscaba en sus sueños. Necesitaba diferentes tipos de materia. Afortunadamente el libro tenía las ilustraciones de los diferentes símbolos que indicaban cuales eran las que se necesitaban, coincidiendo precisamente con los símbolos que brillaban en las materias cuando eran usadas, Cloud pudo fácilmente analizarlas e identificarlas. Solo faltaba una cosa, el cadáver.  
Si tan solo tuviera el valor de acercarse al putrefacto cuerpo, abrazarlo, cargarlo y moverlo, manipularlo y besarlo. De hecho la mera acción de observarlo podría ser demasiado difícil para él. Además no bastaba con el cadáver. Necesitaba que, al parecer, el alma que anteriormente ocupaba el cuerpo, estuviera de acuerdo en volver. ¿Pero como diablos podría convencerla? No tenia forma de hablar con ella a menos que lo visitara en sus sueños. Desafortunadamente, después del incidente con los remanentes y el geostigma, la mujer no lo visitaba en sueños muy seguido, además, después de haber descubierto el libro, dejó de aparecer en sus sueños repentinamente de forma indefinida, como si quisiera evitar hablar con él. ¿Acaso no tenia piedad de su corazón?

Lleno de decisión, se quitó los zapatos y la hombrera metálica, caminó hacia la orilla del estanque, su cuerpo y ropas comenzaron a hundirse en el agua hasta que su cintura quedo en la superficie. Lentamente, el frio se apoderaba de su delicada piel, buscó con la vista algún indicio del segundo fondo que contenía el cadáver que buscaba. Lo encontró, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar el valor para ver con sus propios ojos el cadáver descompuesto de su obsesión amorosa, aún cuando estaba tan acostumbrado a matar y ver cuerpos a lo largo de su vida.  
Quizás no estaba preparado, pensó muchas veces en la posibilidad de regresar a casa con Tifa y Marlene, pero no había vuelta atrás ahora, no cuando decidió recoger todas sus posesiones después de discutir con la morena de largo cabello. Ella siempre demostró su enojo por la falta de interés que él tenia por ser una parte activa del mundo y sobretodo por pertenecer a esa extraña familia. Desde el momento en que encontró ese libro, no había vuelta atrás.

Para acostumbrar a sus pulmones a contener el aire inhaló y exhaló hondamente unas tres veces para luego sumergirse completamente en el agua, el frio iba penetrando su carne y a medida que se introducía hacia el fondo le costaba más moverse. Pronto, entre la oscuridad, pudo ver esa silueta.

La encontró, después de tanto tiempo. Sus hermosos y largos cabellos no habían dejado de crecer y tapaban su rostro, la piel estaba asquerosamente hinchada por la constante humedad que ofrecía el agua y sus ropas habían perdido el color. Cloud casi muere de un infarto en ese mismo instante. Todo el aire que estaba conteniendo se le escapó por la boca, produciendo grandes y violentas burbujas.

Curiosamente, el celular que había perdido al pelear con Kadaj estaba junto al cadáver, lo tomo y lo introdujo en su bolsillo. Tomó el brazo del cuerpo inerte y lo puso sobre sus hombros, no fue nada parecido a levantar a un ser vivo del agua, este cadáver no tenia aire alguno en sus pulmones y su peso trataba de arrastrarlo hasta el fondo. El solo pensamiento de que el peso del cuerpo podría hundirlo a la superficie en un mortal abrazo hizo que Cloud pensara en ella sujetándolo y acariciándolo como si fuera suyo, eso le hizo disfrutar el momento.

Cuando alcanzó la superficie, tomó el amado cadáver en un abrazo y lo arrastró hasta la orilla del estanque. Los largos cabellos aún cubrían el podrido rostro femenino que parecía mirar hacia abajo pues ninguna fuerza sostenía su rígido cuello. Una vez que el rubio espadachín alcanzó la orilla, deposito con cuidado al cadáver en el suelo. Había llegado el momento.

Deslizo con cariño y afecto el cabello para poder así ver el rostro y concentrarse en el estado de conservación.

-OH GAIA ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡OH DIOSES NO! ¡ELLA ERA TAN HERMOSA!-

El dulce y hermoso rostro de Aerith hace tiempo dejó de existir, ahora sus lindos y verdes ojos y los gentiles parpados que los cubrían no estaban, solo habían unas blancas cuencas vacías, que al parecer estaban recubiertas por piel pálida en su interior.

Sus suaves y finos labios habían desaparecido y solo se veían unos blancos dientes que el cadáver usaba para sonreír cuando era una muchacha llena de vida y alegría. El rostro era ahora una cadavérica imagen de piel hinchada, deforme, pálida y vacía, que jamás podría mostrar nuevamente ninguna mirada llena de compasión al afligido motociclista.

Cuando el truncado joven trató de acariciar el huesudo rostro, una serie de gusanos blancos y larvas viscosas surgieron de la piel, además de extrañas alimañas que habían usado el noble cuerpo para copular y reproducirse, salían de la boca y las cuencas de los ojos que antes las ocupaban. La fina nariz también había desaparecido y ahora era solo un gran agujero que mostraba un gusano en el interior de la cavidad craneal.

Las lágrimas de Cloud se mezclaban con el agua que estaba en su rostro. La verdad nunca estuvo preparado para contemplar esto.

Trató de mirar el resto del cuerpo. Los senos ya no existían y nunca mas podrían ser acariciados, unas larvas se movían debajo de la piel, deformándola. Cuando el triste motociclista trató de sujetar el otro brazo, pudo notar que estaba tan hinchado como un globo. Cuando trató de tocarlo, una pareja de alimañas que aún estaban reproduciéndose y copulando en su interior, saltaron al exterior para hundirse nuevamente en el estanque. Una serie de gusanos y varios insectos anfibios, los cuales estaban dejando sus huevos en el cuerpo, se deslizaban por todos lados y ahora se arrastraban en el regazo de Cloud. El antes hermoso cadáver despedía un hedor singular, y nunca pudo defenderse de las alimañas y parásitos que lo estaban invadiendo. El rubio motociclista estaba ya completamente destrozado, la imagen del corroído cuerpo de la persona que amó con toda su sinceridad lo estaba torturando.  
Con toda su furia se dirigió corriendo a su motocicleta y extrajo una materia del baúl metálico que tenia amarrado en la parte de atrás. Introdujo la esfera en el interior de su brazo y lo apuntó al cadáver, despidiendo una suave electricidad. El descompuesto cuerpo de Aerith comenzó a temblar y todos los asquerosos paracitos que lo usaban para copular y alimentarse escaparon huyendo del dolor. Cloud miró con odio a las asquerosidades que salían apresuradas del cuerpo de su amada y que la habían tocado durante todo el tiempo en que él solo podía anhelar ver su sonrisa una vez más.  
Ahora con todo el rencor dirigido a los asquerosos paracitos, despidió toda la potencia que pudo de la materia que estaba usando y todas las alimañas murieron instantáneamente. El rubio con ojos de mako volvió hacia el cadáver descompuesto, esta vez se aseguró de pisotear rencorosamente todas las larvas e insectos que se encontró al caminar.

El afligido joven abrazó el inexpresivo cadáver y posó sus labios en la despellejada mandíbula para besarla con toda su acumulada y joven pasión, cuando introdujo su lengua en el interior, pudo notar que el cráneo con piel ya no tenía lengua, encías, ni paladar. Continuó besando el descompuesto cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Después de todo, ese costal de piel rellena con inertes huesos fue alguna vez la mujer mas adorable que él creyó conocer. Tifa dijo que ella ya no era real, que era solo un recuerdo, pero ahora ahí estaba él, besándola físicamente aún cuando estaba podrida y deshecha, eso no le importó lo más mínimo, la amaba tanto que haría lo que fuera por ver su sonrisa una vez mas, a cualquier precio. Se dio cuenta que sin saberlo, hace mucho había tomado esa decisión.

Como se había sumergido en el agua para recuperar el cadáver, el espadachín ahora sentía que no podía moverse debido al frío que le causaban sus mojadas ropas. Se dirigió lentamente a su motocicleta y abrió un bolso del cual extrajo una toalla, ropa y una enorme manta. Desnudó su cuerpo y comenzó a secarse para luego vestirse con el otro cambio de ropa negra que tenia preparado. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía pensado hacer esto de todos modos.  
Aún si no hubiera encontrado el libro cetra, pensaba desaparecer junto con el cuerpo de Aerith y vivir solo en las montañas. De hecho eso haría si el plan con el libro no resultaba.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, comenzó a prepararse para lo más difícil. Con cuidado, desnudó el podrido cuerpo de Aerith. Pudo notar las arrugas en la poca deforme piel que se había expandido e hinchado en el agua. La mínima y blanca carne que estaba pegada a los huesos presentaba extrañas arrugas y manchas de color gris.

Cloud secó delicadamente el cuerpo con su propia toalla. Cuando acabó su actividad, se envolvió a si mismo y al cuerpo podrido con la manta y durmió abrazado cariñosamente al montón de carne putrefacta.

…

El motociclista abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en un campo de flores, todo lo demás era un paisaje blanco que no presentaba ningún terreno mas allá de las plantas entre las que estaba parado.

-Hola.-

Cloud se dio vuelta y pudo ver de quién se trataba, la estrategia de dormir intima y cercanamente con su cadáver había funcionado para llamar su atención. Al parecer su consciencia no se había desvanecido aún en la corriente vital, por lo que aún le quedaba tiempo. Al fin podía hablar con ella sobre sus planes. Tenia que convencerla ahora mismo, a cualquier precio.

-Aerith… Te necesito.-

La muchacha rio alegremente como si toda fuera una broma, hiriendo el corazón de del joven rubio quien prefirió no decir nada. Desde siempre, cada vez que ella se burlaba o se reía de lo que él hacia o decía, él se esforzaba más en obtener su aprobación. Al parecer ella nunca se dio cuenta.

-Te necesito para vivir.-

El rostro del espíritu sonreía cínicamente y entonó una voz alegre como si lo que él decía no era importante.  
-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no puedo existir más sin poder tocarte ni acariciarte. Cada vez que pienso que estás lejos de mi, no puedo respirar y mi cuerpo se detiene por un intenso dolor.-

Aerith dejó de sonreír.  
-No sé a qué te refieres. Se supone que ya te habías perdonado, me dijiste que ya estabas bien y que no estabas solo. ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarte?-

-Tal vez haya tratado de perdonarme, pero lo que realmente necesito es que me perdones tú, por haberte fallado y por lo que pienso hacer ahora. De hecho no pienso pedirte disculpas por lo que quiero hacer ahora, aún si esta mal lo que deseo.-

-Ya basta Cloud, tú sabes que nunca te he culpado. ¿Por qué no intentas ser feliz?-

-Mi felicidad eres tú. No hay otra forma. Si lo deseas moriré para seguirte.-

-No Cloud, no puedo decirte que mueras por mí, eso está mal, además aquí yo puedo estar con Zack y cuidarte.-  
Cloud ya había pensado en eso, pero ya no le importaba.

-Entonces quiero hablar con él.-

-¿Por qué estas tan malhumorado compi?- Una voz alegre sonó en su espalda. La consciencia de su mentor tampoco se había desvanecido en la corriente vital.

-Necesito tu permiso para llevármela, quiero la oportunidad de vivir correctamente junto a ella sin que tenga el injusto deber de alejarse de sus seres queridos y sacrificarse por nadie, quiero que ella me abrase por voluntad propia sin alejarse de mí cada vez que intento acercarme a su esencia, quiero decirle físicamente que la amo todos los días de mi vida, quiero sentir su calor en mi piel para saber que vale la pena existir y que tengo una motivación para seguir adelante y sonreír.-  
Aerith miraba silenciosamente la conversación de los dos hombres, sin poder concebir lo que Cloud había dicho.

-¿Aún si pones triste a otras personas o aún si tuvieras que enfrentarte a mí o cualquier otra persona por estar con ella?-  
Cloud se giró para encararlo.

-SI, Zack. Aún si Tifa se pone triste y tuviera que enfrentarte a ti, ella, o todos mis conocidos y amigos, incluso el mundo, para tener la oportunidad de abrazar a Aerith.-  
Su mentor mostró una genuina sonrisa.

-Hiciste todo lo posible por llamarla y tratar de convencerla, luego me encaras y me pides mi permiso expresándome de frente lo genuino de tus sentimientos. En el amor creo que jamás habría visto un rival tan respetable. Me recuerdas a Angeal cuando estaba vivo, de hecho creo que la forma tan recta de actuar que muestras ahora es muy parecida a la de él, protegiendo siempre su honor. Me parece bien, ahora la decisión depende de ella solamente. Si ella dice que si, entonces no tengo por qué detenerlos. De todas formas, me queda poco tiempo para desvanecerme en la corriente y ya no podré acompañarla. Adelante cachorrito.-  
Con una sonrisa y levantando un dedo pulgar, Zack desapareció.

Cloud se giró a Aerith y pudo notar que el espíritu estaba nervioso.

-Si decido aceptar lo que haces. ¿Cómo explicarías lo que hiciste? ¿No creerán ellos que yo seria una aberración?-

-Aún si nadie quiere entenderlo, entonces no me importa, yo seré feliz porque lo único que he deseado durante todo este tiempo, es tenerte conmigo, con el verdadero derecho a la oportunidad de vivir juntos correctamente. Ya no me importa quién sufra o si tengo que sacrificar parte de mí mismo para conseguirlo, sé que puedes leer lo que pienso y siento, te quiero.-

Ante el rostro sonriente de Cloud, Aerith asintió afirmativamente para luego desvanecerse.

….

Cloud despertó abrazado al cadáver. El sol comenzaba a iluminar el lugar y los arboles blancos ya no emitían su tenue luz.

Soltó delicadamente el cuerpo podrido y comenzó a prepararse para cumplir la última etapa de su viaje. Envolvió el cuerpo de Aerith en la manta y se dispuso ponerse la hombrera de metal y los sujetadores para las espadas. Se había puesto ya los zapatos, iba a preparar el transporte del cadáver de su amada cuando una voz grave y profunda resonó en el lugar.

-Al fin despertaste, lo vi todo desde que te sumergiste al agua para sacarla de ahí, como la acariciaste y la limpiaste hasta que dormiste con ella. Supongo que nunca fuiste así de cariñoso con Tifa.-

-Vi…. ¿Vincent?-  
Cloud pudo ver como el valentino estaba posado sobre la rama de un árbol, tenia ahora afilados guanteletes de metal en ambas manos, su mejilla estaba desgarrada y la piel estaba colgando, cargaba un ataúd en su espalda, además un grupo de cráneos flotantes lo acompañaban. Estaba sosteniendo una enorme guadaña.

-¿Lo viste todo desde anoche? ¿Por qué me vigilas? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya te di suficiente tiempo para que te reconciliaras con su cuerpo, es hora de que te dé una reprimenda por hacer sufrir a tantas personas niño.-  
Vincent hizo girar la guadaña. Cloud estaba atónito.

-Vincent… que… ¿Qué… haces….?-

-Cállate y equípate con materia, yo no lo necesitaré.-

-Vincent, no entiendo de que hablas-  
Cloud se estaba poniendo nervioso, Vincent emitía una luz roja por sus ojos al igual que las cuencas de los cráneos flotantes, un aura negra emanaba de su cuerpo, la vos del pistolero fue categórica y totalmente agresiva, lo cual fue muy intimidante por su tono grave y rasposo.

-Esto será un duelo a muerte Cloud, mas te vale sacar tus espadas… ¡TODAS!-


	16. Capitulo 15

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!- Cloud intentaba desesperadamente esquivar la hoz de Vincent quien trataba por todos los medios de provocar al espadachín a su propia manera y en sus propios términos: Atacar de frente.

-Es tu culpa ¡TIFA ESTA LLORANDO POR TU CULPA!- El valentino hizo un gran salto y desde el aire arrojó su arma a su victima, haciendo girar la hoz con la esperanza de que cortara la carne del rubio al lanzarla. Por poco el espadachín logra agacharse y el filo del arma cortó un mechón de su cabello para luego quedar ensartada en un árbol. El espadachín no podía creerlo, Vincent había apuntado a su cuello.

-La verdad no sé porqué Tifa tiene algo que ver en esto.- Aún flotando en el aire, al escuchar esas palabras el Valentino sintió que una vena explotó en su frente.  
Con toda su fuerza el príncipe de la tragedia aterrizó pateando el pecho de Cloud, el impacto arrojó al rubio contra su motocicleta.

-Tifa tiene mucha relación con esto, de hecho, te estoy atacando para ella.- El rubio abrió los ojos como platos para luego mostrar una expresión iracunda.

-¿Dices que ella te envió a atacarme?-

-¡NIÑO ESTÚPIDO! ¡VINE POR INICIATIVA PROPIA!- La voz del pistolero de capa roja era tan profunda y grave que hacia vibrar los arboles de alrededor.

-Pero no entiendo Vincent ¿Por qué tendrías que atacarme?-

-Sé que le diste una bofetada y se que lo hiciste porque insultó a Aerith. Pero cuando vi lo afligida que estaba me pareció que su desesperación la hizo actuar así, tú deberías haber estado consciente de ello y la golpeaste. Cuando la vi sufrir tanto junto a Marlene, decidí que te traería de vuelta hacia ellas. ¡PERO PRIMERO TE QUIERO APALEAR!-

A Cloud se le hizo muy extraña esta forma de actuar en el valentino. No entendía como este hombre, de un día para otro, podría mostrar una personalidad tan explosiva y pasional, tal vez llevado a su deseo de no fallarle a nadie más y en un intento de buscar justicia a su manera aunque fuera para otra persona, pero ¿Por qué ahora?  
La forma en que el pistolero trágico mencionaba el dolor de Tifa y el como decidió pelear contra un amigo solo por las lagrimas de la morena, hicieron pensar a Cloud en la única manera en que un hombre joven que solo nota el egoísmo ajeno y propio puede pensar.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella o algo así?- La pregunta hizo cerrar los blindados puños de Vincent.

-No te atrevas a mencionar algo así… yo… yo… ¡JAMAS PODRÉ AMAR A NADIE! ¡¿HAZ ENTENDIDO?!-

Cloud se quedo helado.

-Ahora saca tus espadas y pelea conmigo, mas vale que te prepares, te daré una paliza y te llevaré con Tifa y Marlene, asumirás tu responsabilidad como hombre ¡Aunque tenga que romperte los huesos! ¡ENFRENTAME!-

-Pero… pero ahora estas desarmado y…-

-¡CALLATE Y SACA TUS ESPADAS!-

Cloud se quedó sin opciones. Abrió los compartimientos de su motocicleta y extrajo todas las espadas que pudo uniéndolas en una sola, luego comenzó a equiparse con materia. Aún no podía entender como el valentino podría estar tan enojado, sin embargo no le disparaba con su gigantesco revolver y trataba de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él, no podía entender el comportamiento de su amigo pero había una sola cosa de la que estaba seguro, no quería volver y menos después de haber llegado tan lejos. Apenas había recuperado el descompuesto cadáver de Aerith y no iba a renunciar a estar con ella en esos momentos ni nunca.

…

Tifa estaba durmiendo abrazada de Yuffie, quien tenía las manos por debajo del amplio sujetador de la luchadora manoseando sus senos… otra vez.

El plato de biscochos que la ninja le había ofrecido estaba ahora vacío al igual que la taza con té de hierbas. La morena mayor, a pesar de estar en posición de letargo, no podía conciliar el sueño, alejó delicadamente las manos de su amiga de sus grandes senos y se levantó de la cama. Tenia el urgente deseo de moverse sin saber porqué, se sentía aburrida, ansiosa y a la vez cansada, pero sentía aún así el deseo de moverse y caminar, aún sin tener motivo alguno. Quizás la imagen mental de Vincent trayendo de vuelta a Cloud "para ella" le hacia sentirse incomoda y angustiada, pero a la vez motivada. Cuando sus descalzos pies tocaron la fría madera del piso, sintió que su piel se tensaba.

Al dar el primer paso hacia la puerta, un dolor muscular apareció en sus piernas, y pudo darse cuenta que sus extremidades estaban entumecidas, podía sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo ejerciendo presión en la unión interna de sus rodillas y el como sus rotulas se movían por debajo de la piel al doblar sus piernas, casi podía sentir todos sus huesos frotarse entre si. Todo eso además de la característica sensación de tener miles de agujas clavadas en la piel.

Cuando salió de la habitación, pudo divisar que la puerta de Cloud, al fondo del pasillo, tenia una gran manta gris cubriéndola. Una exasperantemente infantil curiosidad le hizo dirigirse hacia allá con el fin de averiguar el porqué abrían cubierto con una manta la entrada de la habitación.

Estaba apunto de llegar, cuando Marlene se interpuso.  
-¿Qué haces Tifa?- La actitud de la niña se veía normal, pero la mujer sintió que su sonrisa siempre fue engañosa.

-Nada solo quiero saber porqué taparon la puerta de Cloud.-

-Por nada, fue idea de Vincent, nada más.-  
Ahora la morena mayor estaba confundida, ¿por qué habría el valentino de esconder la entrada a la habitación de Cloud? ¿Acaso era su extraña forma de mostrar enojo? La verdad es que su forma de hablar daba a entender que no tenia bien vista la actitud del rubio con ella. La curiosidad le hacia arder el estomago.

-¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?- La mujer dio un paso más hacia la puerta, usando su voluptuoso cuerpo para pasar tras Marlene, quien estiró los brazos hacia los lados tratando de bloquear su avance.

-Por favor Tifa, Vincent dijo que no entraras, por favor haz caso, te lo ruego.-  
Ahora la mujer sacó sus propias conclusiones. Desde hace algún tiempo, Cloud dejaba su puerta cerrada con llave cuando que supo que Marlene y ella hurgaban en sus cosas para saber más de él. Como Vincent rompió la puerta y entró en el lugar era seguro que pudo ver algo que el rubio no quería mostrarle a nadie. Era obvio que trataba de evitar que ella también supiera de qué se trataba y quería protegerla como una niña de algo que ella no quería saber, AÚN CUANDO MARLENE TAMBIÉN LO SABIA.

Eso era inaceptable, ahora le iba a demostrar al pistolero que ella no necesitaba que la protegieran de nada, entraría en el cuarto de Cloud y averiguaría de qué se trataba.

Impulsada por su orgullosa pertenencia al sexo femenino independiente, Tifa avanzó otro paso hacia la manta gris que tapaba la puerta, Marlene trataba por todos los medios de empujarla con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos no siendo rival para la joven mujer de amplio y desbordante busto quién se desplazaba lento pero seguro a su destino.

-Déjame pasar Marlene, solo daré un vistazo.- La niña tenia una expresión asustada y triste, con la impotencia escrita en su dulce cara, demacrada por una injusta y truncada infancia.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME A DETENERLA!-  
Tifa jamás creyó que algún día, Marlene pidiera auxilio contra ella, haciéndola sentir como si fuera su enemiga. Tal vez siempre fue su enemiga pues ella era la pareja de Cloud, la niña siempre se desvivía por llamar la atención del motociclista, tal vez llevada por la necesidad de encontrar una figura paterna encontrando toda la satisfacción a su soledad como hija abandonada en un apuesto joven que la trató dulcemente una vez.

-Déjame pasar Marlene.- La voz de Tifa fue autoritaria y con un tono de advertencia. Por increíble que pareciera, se estaba sintiendo celosa contra Marlene, llevada por la soledad y falta de atención por parte del rubio espadachín, quería acaparar todo lo que tuviera relación con él. No pudo soportar la idea de que una niña supiera sobre Cloud algo que ella no. Sujetó un brazo de la jovencita y apretó un poco para ejercer algo de dolor en su dulce e inocente cuerpo.

Marlene estaba asustada y sus ojos se abrieron en toda la extensión de sus parpados con la sorpresa, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y no podía moverse, quería pedir ayuda pero el gesto facial en el rostro de Tifa impidió que su dulce voz emitiera sonido alguno, aún cuando sus finos labios estuvieran abiertos.

-¿Qué haces?- La salvadora voz de Shelke interrumpió la violencia domestica.

La generalmente inexpresiva mirada de la joven de cabellos acaramelados confirmó que Tifa estaba lastimando a Marlene. Solamente el recuerdo de que Vincent mostró algo de aprecio hacia la niña y que durmió también con ella en el ataúd después de darle afectivo y paternal consuelo, la impulsó a defenderla, porque le parecía alguien a quien el valentino tenía en estima.

Moviéndose por la insignificante fuerza que le proporcionaba la dosis de mako en su cuerpo, Shelke sujetó el brazo de Tifa.

-Suéltala, Vincent Valentine no aprueba lo que estas haciendo.-

-¿Ah Si? Todo tiene que ser como él dice ¿verdad?- La voz de Tifa parecía llena de altanería.

-¿Y qué si así es? Tu no me pareces muy responsable ahora, estas lastimando a una niña solo porque mostró admiración por Cloud.-

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, yo cuidé de esta familia sin ayuda de él y ella siempre me odió porque era su novia, ella me detesta y fingió todo este tiempo que me quería como una madre y ahora quiere ocultarme cosas sobre Cloud.-

Marlene, aunque estaba impactada por las palabras de Tifa, encontró algo de verdad en ellas pues siempre se sintió celosa y deseaba con toda la intensidad de su ser, abrazar con posesión al rubio que siempre la evitaba. Sin embargo, amaba a Tifa.

Debía proteger a toda costa lo que vio en la habitación de Cloud. El mismísimo Vincent pidió que no la dejaran entrar o quedaría en depresión hasta la llegada del rubio. Impulsada por su amor a la joven mujer, Marlene decidió evitar que entrara al cuarto, aún si la joven de cabello largo decidía lastimarla.

-Shelke por favor no dejes que entre a la habitación, Vincent dijo que Tifa no debía verla.-  
Ante la petición de la jovencita que el valentino al parecer tenia en estima, la joven de cabello acaramelado asintió a las palabras de la niña y abrió sus brazos interponiéndose en el camino de la luchadora.

-No dejaré que pases, no importa que mi cuerpo esté frágil y ya no tenga fuerza. Si es algo que dijo Vincent entonces aré lo que pueda por que se haga lo que él dice.- Ahora Tifa miraba a Shelke como una enemiga.

-Vincent me abrazó y me consoló, también besó mi rostro y curó mis parpados y mis ojos irritados. Si aprovecho de tener eso para mí ¿También te interpondrás entre él y yo?-  
Shelke confirmó entonces que la luchadora deseaba tener a Cloud y la amabilidad de Vincent solo para ella, olvidando toda consideración por el corazón de Yuffie.

-Sí, me interpondré entre él y tú. No tienes ningún derecho a usar su gentileza para consolarte ni traicionar a tu amiga que está obviamente enamorada de él, aún si te sientes desolada o abandonada por tu pareja.-  
Las palabras de la ex Tvietz parecían extraídas del origen de la verdad del movimiento universal en los astros. Sin embargo no podía respaldar sus propios enunciados con su pequeño y frágil cuerpo que estaba tan delicado y débil, de hecho incluso Marlene tenia ahora mucha mas fuerza que ella, pero planeaba ganar tiempo hasta que apareciera Yuffie, confiando en que la ninja pudiera aplacar la ira de Tifa y evitar que entrara en la habitación de Cloud.

Tifa tenía una furia ardiente que aumentaba la presión sanguínea de su cuerpo. Las palabras de Shelke fueron como un mazo de la verdad que con un seco y aplastante golpe, le hacia ver que lo correcto según otras personas seria que ella debía estar sola, sin el amor del motociclista rubio ni la compasión y gentil lastima del Valentino. Jamás aceptaría algo así, aún si no era lo correcto no quería estar sola. Confiaba en tener el amor de Cloud algún día y siempre que quisiera podría sentirse abrazada y cuidada por el valentino a pesar de tener como enemigas a estas niñas y a su propia amiga.

Llena de decisión, la luchadora le dio una sonora bofetada a la extremadamente delicada y frágil mejilla de la debilitada Shelke haciendo que cayera de lado contra el piso dejándola inconsciente para luego empujar a la dulce y ya traumada Marlene, estampando su delgada espalda contra la pared haciendo que la zona posterior de su cabeza se impactara contra la dureza del concreto por la fuerza centrifuga aplicada a su cuello. Con el golpe, una acida lágrima de miedo y dolor saltó de los ojos de la niña para caer al piso… Aún amaba a Tifa.

Ahora la luchadora avanzó hasta la manta y la arrancó del marco de la puerta con un solo movimiento. Pudo ver que la puerta del cuarto estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo. Hizo ingreso en la habitación de Cloud y pudo ver con horror el motivo por el cual Vincent no quería que viera el interior.

La cama ya no tenia puesta las sabanas, los cuadros con las fotos grupales junto al grupo de Avalancha, estaban tiradas en el tacho de la basura, junto a todos los papeles de escritorio, los documentos de el servicio de repartos y el teléfono celular nuevo que se supone se había conseguido para que ella lo llamara. En el escritorio, lo único que había era una lámpara y el teléfono de línea fija.

No había ni una espada colgada de la pared y el armario tenia las puertas abiertas y estaba vacio, los bolsos tampoco estaban. Ni rastro de la existencia de Cloud.

Marlene solo la quería proteger del dolor de ver esto, Cloud se había decidido a abandonarlas de una vez y para siempre.

…

Yuffie se despertó de golpe, un espasmo le hizo agitar su cuerpo de forma violenta. Tifa no estaba con ella.  
Aún recordaba las palabras del valentino:  
-No dejen que ella vea lo que nosotros (La habitación de Cloud y el garaje) "A CUALQUIER COSTO"-

Como un relámpago, salió disparada a buscar a su amiga. Lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Shelke y Marlene estaban tiradas inconscientes en el suelo. Al parecer habían sido noqueadas a golpes.  
La manta gris que cubría la destruida puerta en la habitación de Cloud estaba en el suelo, la espalda de Tifa podía verse en el interior del cuarto y sus hombros se estaban agitando de arriba hacia abajo frenéticamente. Por la punta de sus codos se podía notar que sus brazos estaban flexionados y por la postura cabizbaja y su cuello doblado frontalmente, se podía deducir que sostenía su rostro contra sus manos.  
Tifa había golpeado a las muchachas y se adentró por la fuerza a ver el cuarto del motociclista rubio.

_Oh mierda. Perdóname Vincent_

La ninja corrió hacia su amiga, ya podía escuchar los secos sollozos.  
-Tifa… ¡TIFAAA!-

…

Las espadas de Cloud se movían dudosas para defenderse de las garras de Vincent quien lo golpeaba dando saltos por arriba de su cabeza, aterrizando siempre cerca de su espalda buscando la oportunidad de golpearlo en un punto ciego.

-Vuelve con Tifa, ahora ya no puedes estar con Aerith, ella te dejó para sacrificarse por un bien mayor que tú, ¡ACEPTALO!-

-¡ELLA NUNCA ME DEJÓ! ¡AÚN DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE OCURRIÓ, ELLA TODAVIA VISITA MIS SUEÑOS! ¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MÍ!-  
Vincent solo podía concluir que tal vez se sentía conmovido por ese hecho, pero aún así no podía volver a sus amigas con las manos vacías, Tifa estaba tan sola y desdichada que había lastimado a Marlene en una explosión de ira en la otra noche solamente porque él quería hablar sobre la situación con Cloud. La luchadora no solo quedaría destrozada sin el rubio, sino que también se desquitaría con la dulce niña que había sido la única persona en abrazarse a él tras 30 años de confinamiento en un ataúd, además de decirle que quería cuidarlo ella misma, mostrando una joven y dulce compasión tras escuchar la patética historia de su vida.

-Aún así Cloud, ella jamás podrá abrazarte ¡NUNCA!-  
Por primera vez Cloud intentó atacarlo, llevado por la ira ante sus crueles palabras. Ante el estoque de la gran espada, el valentino solo tuvo que dar un ligero puñetazo en la parte plana y sin filo de la enorme arma para luego golpear el rostro del rubio con el codo del mismo brazo, haciendo que callera en sus propias posaderas espada en mano. No tuvo que retroceder ni un solo pasó ante el furioso ataque del espadachín.

-Tú no entiendes lo que se siente, cuando la persona que amas prefiere estar con alguien más, Lucrecia me hizo sentir constantemente ese dolor y no pienso permitir que tú le hagas eso a Tifa. Si Aerith estuviera aquí con nosotros, todos te apoyarían, incluso Tifa pensaría primero en tu felicidad, pero la lamentable verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que Aerith no puede estar contigo, ella misma escogió su destino y tú no fuiste parte de su decisión.-

-¡ERES TÚ EL QUE NO ENTIENDE! Aerith no ha muerto ¡NO PARA MÍ!- Vincent entendía perfectamente el actuar de Cloud. A pesar de estar combatiendo con él admiraba su pasión. Se preguntó si él seria capas de pasar el resto de su vida en la caverna de Lucrecia, solo para acompañar eternamente su cuerpo encerrado en el cristal, a decir verdad podía escuchar su femenina voz cada vez que entraba al lugar, por lo cual seria perfectamente capaz. Aún así, los constantes rechazos por parte de la mujer lo habían motivado a encerrarse solo, gracias a su destruida autoestima. Aún así decidió vivir para otra persona, las necesidades de Shelke eran más importantes que las suyas. Esperaba que Cloud recapacitara y sacara la misma conclusión respecto a Tifa.

-Comprendo lo que sientes Cloud, pero hay gente que te necesita mucho más que Aerith ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ACEPTAR ESO?-  
Cloud saltó hacia Vincent y trató de cortarlo con su espada. El valentino esquivó el ataque con solamente dar un paso hacia el lado sin esfuerzo alguno, quedando a muy escasos centímetros de su contrincante quien trató ahora de golpearlo con el pomo de la empuñadura de su arma, sin embargo el príncipe nacido del vientre de la tragedia no tenia en sus planes ser alcanzado por ese golpe así que asestó un violento rodillazo al mentón del rubio mientras saltaba con la otra pierna, pasando por sobre la cabeza del motociclista y aterrizando cerca de su espalda conectando una gran patada en la zona baja de su torso. Cloud fue a dar contra un árbol y su cara se estampó contra la corteza. Durante toda la maniobra que el valentino realizó con sus piernas, tuvo los brazos extendidos hacia los lados aterrizando con un pie detrás del otro manteniendo sus piernas muy unidas, parecía moverse como un cisne.

-Hiciste sufrir a Tifa ¿porqué no quieres recibir su amor? ¿Acaso ella no es suficiente para ti? Si yo pudiera aceptar el amor de una persona, lo haría sin dudarlo.-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.- Cloud escupió sangre y arremetió contra su oponente con su arma, Vincent saltó por encima de la espada y giró su pié alrededor de la empuñadura, cortando la piel de la mano del rubio con la punta de su calzado blindado, asegurando que sintiera dolor cada vez que manipulara su pesada arma.

-No Cloud, no es fácil para mí decirlo. ¡MI CUERPO ESTA DEFORME Y JAMAS PODRÉ RECIBIR EL ÍNTIMO ABRAZO DE NADIE! ¡POR ESO NO PUEDO ACEPTAR QUE UN HOMBRE JOVEN Y APASIONADO COMO TÚ VIVA LLENO DE AMARGURA POR ALGO QUE NO ES SU CULPA Y RECHAZE EL AFECTO DE UNA MUJER COMO SI NO FUERA NADA! ¡TIFA ES MUY DULCE Y TÚ LA HICISTE CAER EN LA DESESPERACIÓN! ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TE MOTIVA A LASTIMARLA DE ESA FORMA!? ¿¡QUÉ ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI!?-  
Cloud no sabia que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba deforme y ahora averiguó que el valentino no lo atacaba por amor a Tifa, si no la indignación de verlo rechazar el afecto de una mujer tan bella, mientras que él jamás se podría permitir tal privilegio.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Vincent, pero la verdad yo nunca me he sentido realmente amado por ella.-  
El valentino ahora estaba impactado ¿Cómo demonios el rubio se atrevió a decir eso?

-Explícame lo que acabas de decir "Cloud", explícamelo antes de que te mate.-  
El motociclista rubio bajó su espada y se preparó para un enfrentamiento verbal en vez de físico, los cráneos flotantes estaban aún suspendidos en el aire alrededor del árbol en el que Vincent se había posado para vigilar la actitud de Cloud, observando con distancia prudencial la pelea de su líder el valentino.

-Es cierto que cuando era un niño yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tifa, pero jamás me pude acercar a ella, todos se alejaban de mí y ella jamás me vio con ojos amorosos, yo solo era otro imbécil a la siga de ella.  
Cuando la acompañé hasta el final de sus caprichos ella salió lastimada y todos me apuntaban con el dedo como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa de todo. No sabes cuan estúpido fui al culparme a mi mismo por como no pude ayudarla, entonces me prometí que tenia que ser mas fuerte para ella y me enlisté en el ejercito personal de Shinra.-

Vincent escuchaba la historia con la paciencia de un santo, hasta ahora pareciera que Cloud tenia una especie de rencor guardado por alguna razón.

-Cuando le dije que decidí irme del pueblo, lo único que ella me dijo era que deseaba un héroe que la salvara y la protegiera. ¡Y SIEMPRE SENTÍ QUE YO SOLAMENTE ERA ESO PARA ELLA! ¡UN MALDITO CAPRICHO MÁS!-

-¿Y ESO QUIE TIENE DE MALO?  
Ella en verdad te quiere, ¿vas a odiarla toda tu vida por algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo? ¿Porqué no hablaste antes con ella sobre esto?-

-Es muy fácil Vincent, cuando conocí a Aerith, ella no me exigía esas estupideces, ella me entendía de verdad y me consolaba, por eso solo puedo pensar en ella. Cuando volví a encontrarme con Tifa, ella solo quería que la ayudara en su cruzada contra Shinra, solo quería mi fuerza porque quería usarme para sentirse protegida y salvada otra vez, fui una vez mas uno de sus infantiles caprichos de su complejo de princesita abandonada sin padre. ¡PERO ESTA FUERZA NUNCA FUE MIA! ¡ELLA SOLO QUERIA LA FUERZA DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO CUERPO CON CELULAS DE JENOVA Y MAKO! De seguro tú entiendes esa sensación, sientes que tu fuerza nunca te perteneció y que el verdadero tú jamás podría hacer nada por nadie. Hojo también experimentó conmigo después de todo, al igual que tú.-  
Con la mano libre que no sostenía la espada, Cloud enterraba los dedos de su mano en su pecho, tratando de apuñalar el dolor que le provocaban sus complejos.  
Vincent escuchaba el peso de estas palabras, comprendiendo cada cosa que el joven decía era totalmente cierta. La verdad el no estaba preparado para escuchar algo así, pero notaba la sinceridad en las palabras del rubio.

-Y luego vienen mis amigos, diciéndome que mi fuerza es necesaria para ayudar a otras personas, todos me exigían que debía cuidar a Tifa, Marlene y incluso a Denzel. No podía escapar a ningún lado, nunca pude decir como me sentía, nadie quería escuchar mi opinión. Cuando Aerith estaba conmigo, ella no veía como sacar provecho de mis cualidades, ella solo miraba al yo que era débil e incapaz y aún así me consoló, ella me acariciaba como yo siempre lo necesité, era una mujer que estaba realmente interesada en mí y no en lo que podía darle, de hecho una vez me dijo que quería conocerme, ¡ella quería conocerme más! Aún cuando no entendí a lo que ella se refería. Incluso me visitaba en mis sueños, y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, cuando todos los demás solamente me miraban como un compañero que tenia que luchar por ellos, incluso Tifa.-

Ahora el rubio tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Vincent se quedó quieto como una estatua, impactado ante las palabras de Cloud que parecían tener una total y absoluta validez en la situación.

-Lo peor de todo es que Tifa nunca me dijo que me amaba, ella solo me lanzaba sus estúpidas indirectas y esperaba que yo la amara como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, ¡MIENTRAS YO SEGUIA SOÑANDO CON AERITH!-

El valentino se quedó sin palabras.

-De verdad intenté querer a Tifa, de verdad lo intenté, pero ya no puedo mas. No puedo olvidar lo sincera que Aerith fue conmigo y ya no pienso negarlo, no quiero volver con Tifa, quiero tener a Aerith conmigo aún si eso es incorrecto y aún si alguien sale lastimado. Si tengo que luchar contigo para ser libre, entonces lo haré.-

Ahora Cloud tenía una expresión llena de convicción a pesar de las lágrimas en su rostro. Alzó la espada con sus dos manos listo para hacer frente a Vincent. El valentino tenía que admitir que Cloud tenía razón a su manera, pero decidió escuchar a su corazón.

-Lo siento Cloud, solo te diré que tienes la razón desde tu punto de vista, yo creo que solo intentas hacer lo que crees correcto para ti. Sin embargo, Aerith está muerta y no hay nadie más en el mundo que te quiera más que Tifa. Debes saber que ella esta dispuesta a sufrir mucho por ti y no pienso defraudar sus aflicciones. Lo siento, reconozco como hombre y amigo que tú tienes razón, pero esa joven también tiene derecho a ser feliz. Tendré que luchar contra ti y hacer todo lo necesario para llevarte con ella, aún si tengo que llevarte dentro de mi ataúd a rastras.-

La guadaña que había estado todo este tiempo ensartada en el árbol desde el comienzo de la contienda, se desencajó de la corteza y volvió a las garras del valentino. El pistolero hacia girar el arma alrededor de su cuerpo con elegancia y estilo para luego arremeter contra Cloud intentando desarmarlo para así declararse ganador y obligarlo a volver a su hogar.

Recibiendo y bloqueando los veloces ataques de Vincent, el rubio espadachín comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.  
-Solo puedo darte las gracias por escucharme y tratar de entenderme Vincent, pero yo también lo siento, no puedo volver hacia allá de nuevo para vivir lo mismo de siempre, sintiéndome lejos de lo que amo.-

La gran espada de Cloud se abrió en varias secciones y todas las espadas que la conformaban se dispersaron alrededor de Vincent congelándolo e impidiendo su movimiento haciendo uso de una especie de aura. El valentino comprendió inmediatamente el motivo por el cual Cloud pudo vencer tan fácilmente a Sephiroth, sin embargo, él también tenia algo parecido guardado bajo su manga.

-¡HECTOOOOOR!- Entre los cráneos flotantes que lo habían acompañado en su viaje, había uno con grandes colmillos y una placa metálica atornillada en la zona de su frente, sujetándose de la unión parietal. La placa tenía la inscripción de "Héctor" dando a entender que ese era el nombre del espécimen dueño del cráneo en vida.

Justo cuando el rubio con peinado de cola de chocobo se disponía a atacar al inmóvil pistolero de capa roja a toda velocidad, el grupo de cráneos atacó a todas las espadas suspendidas en el aire emanando aura azul. Con un aura roja, los cráneos se sujetaron de las espadas con sus mandíbulas y las empujaron hasta el suelo inutilizando la magia del omnislash de Cloud, liberando al pistolero nacido del vientre de la tragedia quién rechazó con facilidad la estocada del rubio, haciendo uso de su guadaña.

-Lo siento mucho Cloud, pero esos trucos baratos no funcionan conmigo.-  
Ahora al motociclista se le estaban agotando las opciones. Haciendo uso de una de las materias, casteó un hechizo para recuperar su energía perdida y luego preparó una gran descarga eléctrica contra el valentino.

Antes de recibir el doloroso golpe de un celeste relámpago, el pistolero de capa roja arrojó la guadaña contra la ultima espada de su adversario, dejándolo completamente desarmado. Luego recibió el ataque eléctrico abriendo los brazos y ofreciendo todo lo que pudo de su pecho ante el ataque, era su forma de aceptar y sentir un daño que no podía esquivar.

A pesar de recibir toda la potencia de la descarga eléctrica cuya fuerza llegó a torcer la carne de su ya desfigurado torso, Vincent avanzó hacia Cloud dispuesto a luchar con los puños. El rubio no podía creer la gran tenacidad que mostraba su contrincante en llevarlo por la fuerza a amar a Tifa. Haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, el espadachín se lanzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra el valentino emitiendo un último grito de guerra.

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente asestándose una infinidad puñetazos el uno al otro sin ninguna técnica y sin intención alguna de esquivar los ataques de su rival, ofreciendo sus cuerpos al dolor físico de combatir contra un amigo que entiende tus sentimientos y que ha sufrido cosas parecidas a ti en su vida, en nombre de lo que creían correcto.  
La cantidad de puñetazos fue tal, que sus rostros y cuerpos empezaron a enrojecerse. El valentino tenía su rostro completamente ensangrentado. A cada contacto con los puños de Cloud, su torso lleno de heridas abiertas e infectadas junto al pus se desgarró junto a los nuevos cortes que se había hecho con sus propias garras en una gran explosión de sangre podrida por debajo de su ropa. El dolor le impedía moverse con normalidad.  
Cloud peleaba vomitando sangre y su nariz estaba rota.

Vincent golpeaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba haciendo uso de sus puños blindados, aún cuando la descarga eléctrica lanzada por el motociclista lo había debilitado tanto.  
Por su parte, el rubio tenía toda su fuerza intacta y sus heridas parcialmente sanadas gracias al uso de una materia curativa. Golpeó la mejilla que el valentino se había desgarrado a sí mismo intentando olvidar el beso que Tifa le había dado en esa piel que se había vuelto indigna por haber recibido la gratitud de los labios de una mujer.

Al recibir de lleno el puñetazo que arrancó la piel que colgaba de su mejilla cruelmente auto diseccionada, Vincent sintió un indescriptible dolor y decidió que era hora de dar el golpe de gracia. Se le estaba acabando la fuerza de todos modos y no se sentía con derecho a perder.  
El valentino golpeó el estomago de Cloud con la punta de sus dedos en lugar de un puño, introduciendo la punta afilada de sus manos blindadas en la carne del rubio provocando una hemorragia y que su contrincante callera al suelo con un golpe decisivo.

El "DUELO" se acabó. El héroe rubio yacía inconsciente en el terreno.

-Perdóname Cloud, cuando recibas los abrazos y besos de Tifa lo comprenderás y estoy seguro de que encontraré tu perdón.-

Una voz femenina y alegre sonó detrás de él.  
-No te preocupes por esto, no creo que el te guarde rencor alguno.-

Lleno de incredulidad, el valentino dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la imagen de Aerith sonriendo ante él.

-Tú ¿Cómo es esto posible?-

-Tranquilo no he resucitado ni nada, todavía soy solo un espíritu mas.-  
El fantasma de Aerith apuntó con el dedo a su propio cadáver descompuesto, que Cloud había extraído del estanque.  
-¿Ves? Mi cuerpo sigue ahí.-

El valentino sacó rápidas conclusiones como acostumbraba hacer.  
-Ósea que siempre te aparecías de esta manera ante Cloud a las espaldas de todos y también es probable que sea verdad lo que me dijo acerca de cómo lo visitabas en sus sueños.-  
La adorable fantasma mostraba aún su radiante sonrisa póstuma.

-BINGO, supongo que por eso este chico no ha podido olvidarme.-

-¿Viste nuestra pelea entonces?-

-SIPI, lo vi y lo escuché todo.-

-Entonces sabes como lo has hecho sufrir, a él y a Tifa.-  
Aerith dejó de mostrar su sonrisa y ahora mostraba una melancólica expresión.

-Lo siento, yo traté de decirle que no era correcto que me siguiera amando, pero el no me escuchó y siguió llamándome en sus sueños. Si tan solo hubieras visto lo triste y desesperado que se veía, no pude resistirme a abrazarlo y consolarlo.-

-No, no deberías disculparte. Creo que entiendo como él se siente, después de todo, aún con los constantes rechazos de Lucrecia yo me negué a dejar de amarla.-  
Estas palabras devolvieron el buen humor de la encantadora fantasma.

-Ay Vincent, si te hubiera conocido antes que Lucrecia, no te hubiera dejado solo.-  
El valentino tenia una media sonrisa debajo del cuello alto de su capa.

-Muy tarde para decir esas cosa niña y deberías mostrar mas respeto a la gente de la tercera edad. Aunque tal vez hubiera sido una buena pareja para tu madre.-  
Aerith no podía creer que el hombre nacido de la tragedia le hubiera hecho una broma. Una risita se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?-

-Obviamente lo encerraré en mi ataúd y lo llevaré al bar, para que viva con Tifa, la acaricie y comparta su cuerpo con ella, le diga que la ama y la consuele. En resumen, que haga todo lo que ella siempre quiso que él hiciera. Yo me aseguraré de que así sea. Estoy en mi derecho de exigir que se cumplan esas condiciones pues gané el duelo después de todo.-

-Perdóname Vince, pero tengo que oponerme a eso.-  
El valentino alzó una ceja como tantas veces.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que me opongo a que te lo lleves.-  
El fantasma de Aerith puso sus manos en las caderas y alzó su rostro de forma altiva mostrando una posición infantilmente desafiante. De alguna manera, ella sabia que el pobre pistolero no podría negarse a lo que ella dijera, como un padre de buena familia que es incapaz de resistirse a los caprichos de una niñita ajena que se encuentra abandonada en la calle.

-Supongo que estás consciente de que esa decisión podría hacer sufrir a muchas personas. ¿ME PODRIAS DECIR POR QUÉ DIABLOS HAS DICHO ESO?-  
Aerith se sintió extraña al escuchar maldecir al valentino.

-Lo hago por él.- El espíritu apuntó con un dedo acusatorio a Cloud que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.-

-La verdad yo pensé que solo me necesitaba porque estaba desesperado o algo así, pero cuando escuche la discusión entre ustedes dos, supe que su amor por mí era sincero.-

-Ósea que cruelmente dejaste que dos compañeros se lastimaran el uno al otro con riesgo de morir, para así saber si el hombre que te gusta realmente te ama. Lo sometiste a una cruel prueba que él solo podía pasar soportando un extenuante dolor físico para ti, como si fueras una especie de princesita mimada, indecisa y cruel.-  
Las palabras del valentino no fueron del todo agradables para Aerith, pero resumían muy bien la situación.

-Bueno, podrías decirlo así.-

-"Bueno", pensé que como eres una cetra serias diferente a otras mujeres, pero parece que me equivoqué al igual que el pobre de Cloud. Torturarlo con tu imagen, teniéndolo para ti incluso después de muerta, me pareces como cualquier adolescente de por ahí.-  
El espíritu femenino hizo un puchero.

-JO pues disculpe usted, yo también tengo que pensar en mi felicidad.-

-HUMPH, supongo que tienes razón. Entonces, si lo dejo ir ¿Cómo lo acompañaras sin disolverte a la corriente vital?-

-Es fácil, hay un hechizo para reparar el mal estado de mi cadáver y como mi espíritu esta dispuesto a estar con él, ingresaré de nuevo a mi cuerpo.-  
La cetra apuntó con el pulgar a su cuerpo descompuesto que estaba envuelto en sabanas.

-Como veras ese es el plan de Cloud, supongo que no te lo dijo por miedo a que le hicieras algo a mi cuerpo para evitarlo, o pensarías que seria una abominación.-

-No lo puedo creer, supongo que es un hechizo cetra.-  
Vincent dirigió una mirada directa a Aerith.

-Si que te ama, por poco pensé que el pobre de Cloud estaría dispuesto a cometer actos sucios con tu cuerpo descompuesto, como un necrófilo.-  
El femenino espíritu desvió la mirada, completamente avergonzada.

-Bueno creo que aún si mi cuerpo es restaurado, seguiría contando como necrofilia. ¿Crees que lo nuestro seria horrible e indecente?-  
La pregunta tomó desprevenido al hombre, pero dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

-Es un amor que va más allá de las leyes de la naturaleza. Creo que me parece muy hermoso, aunque no sé que le podría decir a Tifa o Marlene.-  
Las facciones de la fantasma se iluminaron en alegría.

-Entonces ¿Nos dejarás estar juntos?-  
Ahora el valentino dirigió su vista al suelo. Hace un rato que había sido derrotado por la presencia del alegre espíritu.

-Si, supongo que he perdido contra tu cálida y encantadora personalidad. Con razón el pobre de Cloud esta tan enamorado de ti. Tiene al muchacho en la palma de su mano, jovencita.-  
Si aún estuviera viva en su cuerpo, el lindo espectro se sonrojaría.

-Estoy muerta y todo, pero debo decir que eres un adulador. Cloud aun esta aquí, atrevido.-  
Aerith miraba de lado al valentino, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Pues deberías pedirle una opinión a Marlene.- El tono de Vincent era por primera vez bromista. Su vos era muy grave, aunque animada, eso casi produjo escalofríos en la fantasma.

-Diablos Vince, creo que podrías ser todo un mujeriego, pero uno lindo.-  
La fantasma emitió una aguda risita. El valentino no emitió sonido alguno.

-Dejando eso de lado, creo que debería atender a Cloud, lo lastimé con ese último golpe y creo que penetré tejido muscular abdominal.-  
El valentino se acercó al inconsciente rubio, pensando en alguna forma de curarlo. Aerith lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, creo que hay asuntos urgentes que debes atender con Tifa.-  
El tono de Aerith era completamente sugerente

-No entiendo de qué hablas.-

-Ay vamos Vince, creo que es muy obvio que la tienes en "la palma de tu mano".-

_ ¿Hasta cuando aparecerá algo que me recuerde esos abrazos de mierda?_  
-Estás malinterpretando todo. Yo nunca vi a Tifa de esa manera, hice todo esto porque es mi amiga.-  
Aerith miró al valentino con desconfianza y se quedo en silencio.

-Además me comprometí a mi mismo a vivir solamente por Shelke.-  
Ahora la fantasma comenzó a malinterpretar mas de una cosa.

-¡Ay dios! ¡Yuffie tenia razón, te gustan jovencitas!-  
El pobre pistolero trágico casi sufre un infarto. Los cráneos que aún sujetaban las espadas de Cloud emitían una vibración que parecía una forma de risa.

-¿Lo vez? Tus amigos opinan lo mismo.- Vincent la miró confundido.

-¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen Héctor y los otros?- El mayor señaló a los cráneos con un dedo de su guantelete blindado.

-Por supuesto que sí "VIN_CEN_TI_TO"-  
El pobre hombre quedo completamente mortificado, al parecer los cráneos informaron a Aerith del nuevo apodo que Yuffie le había dado.

-Ay mírate, estas todo avergonzado, que lindoooo.-  
Al hombre le dieron ganas de irse inmediatamente del lugar.

-Supongo que debería irme, estoy adolorido y necesito descansar un poco, aunque no sé como podría afrontar a Tifa, volviendo con las manos vacías.-  
la fantasma lanzó una mirada maternal, lo cual le pareció una sensación ridícula a Vincent pues era una mujer muy joven ¿acaso todas las mujeres son capaces de hacer eso?

-No te preocupes, ella entenderá si se lo explicas con delicadeza y paciencia, porque tú eres muy gentil, aunque creo que "Cloud no opinaría lo mismo".-  
Vincent miró a su compañero inconsciente por la gran pelea que tuvieron.

Aerith se acercó al rubio, puso una mano en su abdomen. Vincent pudo ver que la herida había desparecido y que el motociclista estaba despertando.

-A… ¿Aerith?-

-Jo, que bueno que no me dijiste mama como ese niñito peliblanco.-  
Vincent prefirió ignorar todas las conclusiones que se podían sacar de esas palabras.

El valentino se puso a la vista del rubio.  
-Adiós Cloud, perdón por haber sido un obstáculo en tu camino, solo espero que tengas suerte en todo lo que hagas.-  
El rubio asintió, no le guardaba ningún rencor a su contrincante.

-Aerith, espero que entiendas lo sensible y frágil que es este niño, cuídalo mucho por favor, eso es lo que él más necesita de ti.-  
El valentino caminó lejos de la pareja. El ataúd con cadenas que se había quedado en la rama alta del árbol en que el valentino espió al rubio, se ató a su espalda junto con la guadaña. Los cráneos soltaron las espadas de Cloud y siguieron a su líder de cabello negro y largo.

-Vincent, te encargo a Tifa, quédate con ella por favor, no puedo pensar en nadie mas que lo haga.-  
Las palabras del rubio golpearon a Vincent, causando un agudo dolor. El valentino siguió caminando lejos de ellos.

-Te recuerdo, Cloud, que mi cuerpo esta desfigurado y no es digno de nadie… Adiós. Tal vez volvamos a vernos.-

La voz del espectro de Aerith resonó entonces en la cabeza del trágico hombre de capa roja.  
-Vincent, ve rápido con ella por favor, siento que algo va mal.-

El pistolero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Tifa pudo haber visto la habitación de Cloud.

_Maldición Yuffie_  
Voló por entre los arboles a toda velocidad, seguido de los cráneos liderados por las osamentas de Héctor.

….

Marlene y Shelke estaban juntas en una cama, inconscientes gracias a los golpes de Tifa.

La joven de cabello largo estaba llorando en los brazos de Yuffie.  
El hecho de que Cloud se hubiera llevado todas sus cosas, dejaba en claro que no la quería ver nunca más. Ya no le quedaba fuerza para aguantar tal rechazo, su autoestima dejó de existir, incluso se había desquitado con dos niñas que solo la querían proteger del horrible hecho que el rubio decidió alejarse de ella para siempre.

Yuffie estaba asustada, su amiga jamás había mostrado antes tal descontrol y violencia. Las pobres Marlene y Shelke, recibieron lo peor de las aflicciones de Tifa. Esperaba que Vincent supiera que diablos hacer en este caso, a ella no se le ocurría nada, pues jamás había visto antes una escena de violencia domestica similar y ahora tenia que consolar a la que lastimó a las dos inocente niñas. Tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar si el valentino fallaba en su misión.

Un golpe en la puerta del bar anunció la llegada del hombre de capa roja. Con la vana esperanza de que Cloud hubiera llegado con él, Tifa se soltó violentamente de los brazos de la joven ninja y corrió desesperadamente escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta con un poco de alegría en su rostro. Yuffie la siguió, estaba pensando en cómo le explicaría la situación de Marlene y Shelke al valentino.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la morena joven de cabello largo vio el estado en que llegó el pistolero.  
Su rostro estaba casi desgarrado, tenía sangre seca impregnada por todo lo que quedaba de su piel. Su brazo izquierdo temblaba quizás por el dolor de una fractura.  
Yuffie que estaba detrás de la luchadora estaba muda por el horroroso estado del hombre.

Tifa miraba detrás de Vincent esperando encontrar a Cloud. El valentino dejó caer al suelo el ataúd que tenía amarrado con cadenas a su espalda y la joven se apresuró a abrirlo con la esperanza de hallar al motociclista rubio en su interior, amarrado al menos.

El ataúd estaba vacio. Con una expresión dudosa, la joven mujer dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho, la situación ya no estaba en mis manos y no pude traértelo.- El valentino se arrodilló ante Tifa en una disculpa, esperando alguna represalia.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Tifa corrió hacia el interior del edificio entre unos sonoros sollozos. Vincent se dispuso a seguirla, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Yuffie quien sujetaba su brazo herido.

-Peleaste con Cloud ¿Lo mataste o algo parecido?-

-Casi, estaba a punto de traerlo aquí cuando Aerith me detuvo.-  
La ninja hiperactiva soltó el brazo del valentino y su boca quedo abierta.

-¿Qué?-

-Como escuchaste, Aerith se materializó frente a mí. No es raro, cuando viajamos juntos en el incidente del meteorito, luchamos contra espectros visibles en el camino, es perfectamente plausible que ella se materialice frente a nosotros y sobre todo Cloud. Comprenderás porque no pude traerlo.-  
Yuffie solo pudo asentir ante las palabras que emitió el hombre mayor.

-Tifa vio la habitación de Cloud y se dio cuenta de porqué estaba vacía.-  
Vincent no reprochó de forma alguna a Yuffie, por algún motivo sentía que le había fallado a la joven de cabello largo de la misma forma que la ninja.

-Supongo que su carácter será más explosivo e inestable de ahora en adelante. No podemos dejarla sola.-  
El pistolero gótico se apresuró a entrar al bar, buscando a la mujer. Yuffie se puso en su camino y lo sujetó de los hombros.

-Es… difícil decirte esto… pero...-  
El valentino no podía creer que hubiera otra mala noticia.

-Shelke y Marlene trataron de evitar que ella entrara y… Tifa se ofendió, las golpeó y las noqueó.-  
Al valentino le bastó con sus ojos para mostrar una expresión que anunciaba una tormenta de fuego infernal. Se soltó del agarre de Yuffie y se dirigió hacia donde el pulso sanguíneo de Tifa se encontraba.

La mujer estaba sobre su cama, con lágrimas en la cara tratando de detenerlas con sus temblorosas manos. Cuando vio a Vincent, se arrojó hacia él golpeándolo en el pecho repetidamente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡DIJISTE QUE LO TRAERIAS PARA MIIII! ¡ME FALLASTEEEE!-  
El hombre nacido de la tragedia seguía con su mirada de trueno, Tifa dejó de golpearlo y se quedó congelada. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo inconscientemente.

-Así que golpeaste a las niñas, nunca creí que fueras capaz, no debí dejarlas solas contigo.-  
La voz del valentino gótico era glacial y baja. Tifa no pudo hablar por el miedo, las heridas y el rostro desgarrado y ensangrentado del hombre no ayudaron en nada a aplacar su amenazante imagen.

Con ira y al mismo tiempo frialdad, Vincent sujetó el hombro de la luchadora con su brazo roto, ejerciendo un poco de presión para hacerla gemir de dolor, Tifa chilló como un perrito pateado.

El valentino satánico la arrojó contra la cama violentamente, el marco de madera crujió ante el abuso. El cabello de la mujer cubría sus femeninas tristes y húmedas facciones, agregando sombra a su depresión.

_Ya no merece que sea delicado con este asunto. Shelke esta muy débil y aún así la golpeó además lastimó a Marlene y eso es completamente imperdonable. ¿Cómo pudo golpear a alguien tan dulce que jamás le ha hecho daño? Aún bajo la presión del momento se supone que ella es una "mujer consiente y madura".  
Al final es una mujer que abusa de su fuerza contra la gente que no se puede defender cuando las opiniones están en su contra. Ahora veo el porqué ayudó a poner esas bombas cuando estaba en avalancha. Lo siento Aerith, pero ya no seré delicado ni sutil con ella, ha perdido ese derecho. Merece saber todo lo que pasó con todo el peso de la verdad._

El hombre forrado en cuero negro y adornos plateados se posicionó encima del cuerpo de la mujer, sujetándola contra el colchón valiéndose de sus garras metálicas, asegurando que la joven no pudiera desviar su atención ni escapar de lo que ocurrió en el bosque y tampoco pudiera taparse los oídos cuando escuchara lo que pasó con Cloud y que pudiera sentir todo el dolor del rechazo por parte del rubio con la cruel y fría verdad.

Vincent estaba realmente enojado, como alguien nacido bajo la constelación de Libra, quería castigar a Tifa emocionalmente en vez de físicamente y así desmoralizarla hasta lo mas bajo y doloroso que se pudiera, como pago por hacer sufrir a las niñas que solo querían protegerla de la verdad.  
Aún cuando Tifa estaba triste y enojada y el hombre acababa de hacerle daño al sujetarla con fuerza, tuvo el gran y sucio descaro de sonrojarse ante el contacto humano que tanto le hacia falta de un cuerpo masculino, aún después de recibir dolor, lo cual solo ayudó a que se concentrara más en Vincent y en sentir placer de lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance multiplicando la intensidad de la mas mínima sensación.

El hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a ser furtivo y suave, que la forma en que la tocó fue gentil y delicada sin intención de serlo, casi acariciándola con el peso de su cuerpo, la mirada seria que dirigía a la mujer no ayudaba en nada.  
Al ver el rostro de Tifa claramente enrojecido y el como su femeninas exhalaciones se aceleraban, el valentino se maldijo mentalmente como tantas otras veces.  
La mujer admiraba sus ojos con miedo y al mismo tiempo entusiasmo, ya no le importaba lo inmoral de la situación pues Cloud la había abandonado y no tenía a ningún otro hombre cerca de todas formas, aún cuando el valentino estaba tan enojado con ella.  
Deseaba que por lo menos el pistolero gótico cayera en la tentación de aprovecharse de ella en castigo por haber lastimado a las niñas y que la violara ahí mismo para sentirse apreciada otra vez, sin importar que Yuffie los encontrara.  
Estaba embriagada por el aroma a rosas del cabello largo y negro que colgaba de la cabeza del enojado valentino acariciando y cubriendo su femenino rostro, levantaba su torso para deslizar una y otra vez su escote contra el hombre encima de ella, cada rose le hacia buscar más el contacto corporal a través de la ropa, esforzándose en tocarlo con la piel parcialmente desnuda de su busto, estaba a punto de empezar a gemir por los cosquilleos que su sujetador producía en sus pezones. En su desesperación Tifa perdió toda dignidad, sus piernas se restregaban débilmente contra la cama, tratando de abrirlas para Vincent quien estaba asqueado.

Yuffie espiaba desde la puerta como acostumbraba hacer. Al ver al valentino encima de Tifa en la cama, inmovilizándola para que no pudiera escapar de sus palabras, la ninja se sintió ardientemente celosa, pero se contuvo.

El asqueado y enfurecido hombre, puso toda la fuerza de su cuerpo contra Tifa, impidiendo todo movimiento por parte de la mujer que se esforzaba en buscar el placer propio a costa de la situación, encerrada en su propio mundo y tratando de escapar del cruel hecho de que estaba sola. Ante el violento gesto, la mujer de cabello largo gimió adolorida y excitada.  
El pistolero nacido de la tragedia puso su boca al lado de la cabeza de la joven luchadora y entonando una voz clara comenzó a relatar la discusión que tuvo con Cloud, hablaba despacio y calmado, asegurándose de que la joven mujer escuchara claramente acerca de cómo el rubio extrajo el cadáver descompuesto de Aerith y lo besó para dormir junto a la masa de carne gris, acariciando afectivamente una masa putrefacta cuando ni siquiera quería tocar a la joven mujer de cabello negro.

Con sádico placer vengativo, en nombre de Shelke y Marlene, el valentino narró fría y lentamente como se le había aparecido el espectro de la cetra y que se le había aparecido a al motociclista rubio de la misma forma durante años a espaldas de la luchadora. Luego relató muy lentamente que Aerith se estaba preparando para estar físicamente con el espadachín, al reparar su cuerpo descompuesto y ingresar su esencia nuevamente en su carne, haciéndole saber a la joven de cabello largo que Cloud solo acariciaría a la cetra de ahora en adelante, ofreciéndole todo su sincero amor como a ella jamás se lo había dado.  
La tortura mental no se quedó solamente en eso. Con todo su sádico placer, Vincent mencionó que para el espadachín el único pasado y recuerdo que se quedaba atrás era ella, mencionando como la luchadora jamás le había dicho que lo amaba y que solo lanzaba indirectas asumiendo que el rubio debía quererla solo por haber tenido relaciones con él cuando pasaron la noche antes de enfrentar a Sephiroth y porque era lo obvio. Ahora Tifa se enteraba por parte de la grave voz del hombre de capa roja, que el motociclista rubio sentía que todos le exigían algo y que la única persona que se interesó por algo que no fueran sus cualidades y su fuerza sino por su verdadero yo, fue Aerith, y que la luchadora nunca tomó en cuenta su opinión como persona y en lugar de eso le exigía dar la cara por ella y que tenia que existir solo para salvarla y cuidarla, haciendo que el joven se sintiera desde siempre solo como un capricho femenino de tener una familia y hogar para no sentirse sola.

Yuffie creía que Cloud no tendría tales argumentos contra su amiga, pero le parecieron cruelmente validos, sobre todo porque al parecer Aerith nunca había dejado solo al rubio.  
Pero lo que más le impactó, fue el gran sadismo que Vincent derramaba como un balde de hielo sobre Tifa, en castigo por lastimar físicamente a las dos niñas que yacían inconscientes en la cama de la habitación para huéspedes. La escena fue casi totalmente erótica a los ojos de la ninja hiperactiva, que miraba impactada el castigo emocional que el valentino aplicaba a su amiga.

Aún así, comprendió perfectamente el actuar del valentino.

Tifa estaba destrozada, Cloud jamás la quiso, ni siquiera cuando compartía su cuerpo con ella. Sintió que toda su vida fue una patética fálsela que ella interpretaba en un escenario vacio. Tenia ganas de desaparecer del escenario, pero Vincent seguía arrojándole lentamente la cruel verdad y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora comprendía que las niñas que ella golpeó eran mucho más importantes que ella para el valentino… sintió que no era nada y que no debía existir. Pero su cuerpo seguía disfrutando de la cercanía de alguien, aún si solo era para hacerle daño.

-Viólame.-  
Vincent irguió su cuerpo en sorpresa, alejándose de Tifa que yacía inmóvil y traumada en la cama. Yuffie no podía creer lo que escuchó de los labios de la luchadora.

-No entiendo lo que dices niña.-  
El valentino la miraba con desdén y asco.

-Abrázame por favor, no me importa, sigue lastimándome pero no me sueltes.-  
Ahora el valentino podía comprender completamente como iba funcionando el cerebro de esta mujer. Estaba agradecido de nunca poder compartir su cuerpo con Lucrecia y permanecer casto hasta ahora. Al parecer cuando alguien prueba la intimidad con otra persona entonces la despedida era mucho más dolorosa y se anhelaba el contacto humano con aún más desesperación.

-No. No te consolaré después de lo que le hiciste a Marlene y Shelke, primero discúlpate con ellas y solo si te perdonan te ayudaré.-  
El hombre trató de apelar a la racionalidad.

-¡NO! ¡ELLAS NO ME PERDONARÁN!- Ahora Tifa se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos mientras aprisionaba las caderas del pistolero gótico con sus tersas piernas.

-No…. no me dejes… sola. Al menos… aprovéchate de mí… tócame, no dejes de tocarme por favor…-  
Entonces la luchadora explotó en llanto, todas sus palabras se convirtieron en extraños balbuceos mientras sollozaba, restregando su entrepierna contra Vincent, con la esperanza de sentir algo parecido a cuando tenia sexo con Cloud.

El valentino sujetó los brazos de la mujer y despejó sus demacradas expresiones faciales. Una llama de fuego se encendió en el interior de la joven mujer.

-Todos me odian, estoy sola. Por favor no me odies, no me abandones Vincent. Aprovéchate de mí, hazme lo que sea pero tócame por favor.-

Los ojos del valentino emitieron una luz roja y satanista que hipnotizó a la afligida joven dejándola muda e inmóvil.  
-Duérmete niña.-  
Tifa cerró sus ojos y quedó tendida en la cama completamente dormida. Sus piernas dejaron de aprisionar las caderas de Vincent. El pistolero enderezó el femenino cuerpo en la cama y cubrió a la mujer con su capa. Su rostro seguía siendo grave y tenía un tono reprobatorio.  
Yuffie miraba sin saber que hacer, parecía como si su amiga deseara al valentino.

Vincent sintió lastima por la mujer.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿La pusiste a dormir con tu rayo sexual?- Ahora la ninja comprendía que el valentino no solamente podía causar placer físico con solo mirar a los ojos.

-Tengo mucho más que la mirada que causa placer. Pero ahora me preocupa más el estado mental de Tifa, por ahora yo también quiero descansar, la pelea con Cloud me ha dejado muchas heridas superficiales. Aún así ¿podrías llevarme con Marlene y Shelke?- Yuffie asintió.

-Parece que te sigues preocupando más por otras personas que por ti mismo.-

-Ustedes son más importantes.-

-OOOOHHH ha hablado el rey del drama.- Vincent alzó una ceja.

-Mas respeto con los ancianos niña.- El comentario logró sacarle una risa a Yuffie. La muchacha se sintió mas cerca de él en ese momento, haciéndose cargo de Tifa y las niñas junto al valentino que de vez en cuando le pedía su asistencia, haciéndola sentir como una compañera cercana.


	17. Capitulo 16

Cuando entraron a la habitación para huéspedes, el valentino contemplo horrorizado a las niñas que estaban noqueadas en la cama por los golpes de Tifa.

-Yuffie ¿Por qué no las llevaste a un hospital ni las atendiste?-  
Yuffie apretó sus brazos contra su propio cuerpo de manera tímida, casi como protegiéndose de algo. Por primera vez al valentino le pareció que su amiga estaba asustada, muy asustada.

-Lo siento. Es que Tifa… no dejaba de llorar y… no pude hacer nada, me puse nerviosa y pensé que si alguien más se enteraba, entonces habría problemas y… no pude atenderlas. Tifa no me soltaba Vincent.-  
Ahora estaba claro para el pistolero. Yuffie tenía miedo de la luchadora y su ahora explosiva personalidad. Pero a la vez se sentía atada a ella como amiga, obligándose a sí misma a apoyarla.

-Yuffie. Quizás sea mejor que vuelvas a Wutai y dejes que yo me encargue de todo. No te sientas obligada como amiga a cuidar de Tifa, ella no te debe nada.-  
La ninja lo miró con total incredulidad. Era como si el pistolero gótico dudara de ella en alguna forma, creyéndola incapaz de sufrir y ayudar con la carga de la pena de sus amigos.

La ninja tuvo que reprimir su enojo, tal vez el valentino solo estaba mostrando preocupación por ella.

-No, Vince. No dejaré sola a Tifa, ella es mi amiga y soy perfectamente capaz de estar aquí para ella.-  
El trágico masoquista negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo miedo de que te lastime como a estas niñas.-  
Yuffie sujetó uno de los brazos blindados del valentino.

-No me importa, me quedaré aquí con ellas y… contigo.-  
Vincent prefirió no analizar esa actitud. Se acercó a Marlene y Shelke que estaban inconscientes en la cama. Yuffie aún estaba agarrada de su brazo y miraba con atención las acciones de su amigo.

Delicadamente, el trágico pistolero beso la frente de Shelke e inclinó un poco más su cuerpo para hacer lo mismo con la otra muchacha. La ninja pudo ver como la bofetada de Tifa desapareció del rostro de la niña con cabellos acaramelados. A pesar de tener su mejilla desgarrada, el pistolero se preocupaba más por el bienestar de unas niñas.

Los parpados de Marlene temblaron y al cabo de unos instantes abrió sus ojos. La muchacha que estaba entrando en la adolescencia vio acongojada que Vincent tenía su rostro andrógino lleno de sangre seca y la mejilla que Tifa había besado ahora estaba sin piel.

-¿Vincent?- Antes de que el valentino pudiera responder, la niña se arrojó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.

-Perdóname, tal vez no debí dejarlas solas. Tifa te hizo daño y eso es inexcusable.-  
La muchachita negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi culpa.- La voz de Shelke interrumpió el contacto.

-Me encontré con esa mujer haciéndole daño a Marlene y no pude evitar que entrara a la habitación de Strife. Lo siento, fui incapaz de proteger a esta niña.-  
Vincent sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-¿La enfrentaste a pesar de que tu cuerpo está tan débil? ¿Por qué?-

-Por ti, pareciera que apreciaras a esta niña.- La joven de cabello acaramelado lo dijo como si le pareciera lo mas obvio del mundo. En parte, tenia razón en cuanto el aprecio que el valentino tenia por Marlene.

-Gracias Shelke, siento mucho que hayas sido lastimada por mi culpa.-  
La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer fuiste tú el que salió peor.- El tono de la niña de cabellos acaramelados parecía ser de reproche, como si estuviera enojada de que saliera lastimado por el bien de otra persona.

-Vincent ¿Dónde esta Cloud? ¿Esta con Tifa?-  
El valentino negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Ahora la muchacha dejó de abrazarlo.

-Pero tu dijiste que lo traerías, para ella y… para mi, para que me cuidara y me abrazara… ¿el me odia? ¿Por qué todos se alejan de mi?-  
La evidente angustia en el rostro de la púbera hizo un agujero en el pecho del valentino quien sintió como si un acido fuera derramado en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Aerith apareció, no pude contra ella. Ella sigue acompañando a Cloud aún después de muerta y no pude ir en su contra… Lo siento.-

Ahora la muchacha mostraba ira por primera vez.

-¿POR QUÉ TODOS LA QUIEREN MÁS A ELLA QUE A NOSOTRAS? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA ENFRENTASTE?! ¡ME MENITISTE! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE TRAERIAS A CLOUD! ¡TE ODIOOOO!- La muchachita corrió fuera de la habitación y se dirigió a la primera planta del bar en un intento de estar sola. Yuffie intentó seguirla pero fue detenida por el agarre del valentino.

-Déjala… ella tiene razón, debí hacer algo mas.-

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ¡HICISTE TODO LO QUE PUDISTE Y ELLA NO TIENE DERECHO A TRATARTE ASÍ! ¡MIRA COMO LLEGASTE! ¡PARECIERA QUE UN TREN TE HUBIERA FOLLADO EL CULO Y ELLA TE MUESTRA DESPRECIO!-

-Hice lo que pude Y NO FUE SUFICIENTE.-  
Yuffie miro a los ojos de Vincent y pudo ver que no tenían expresión alguna, como si estuviera muerto.

-Déjala sola un momento, no la hagas enojarse más por favor. Estoy seguro que ella… se siente sola porque Tifa la lastimó y por eso ya no le queda nadie, seguramente esperaba que Cloud llenara ese vacio y yo obviamente eliminé eso para ella.-  
La ninja se dio cuenta que el valentino entendía a la perfección la situación, por lo que si él decía que era mejor dejarla sola, entonces eso debía hacerse.

-Más te vale que esto no sea otro de tus juegos masoquistas para dejarte odiar por una niña. Se muy bien que te gusta culparte por todo.-  
Vincent emitió un pequeño bufido muy suave.

-No es así. Pero seria apropiado.- Yuffie estaba a punto de antagonizarlo pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shelke quien no soportaba ver al valentino actuar tan familiar con otra mujer. No podía concebir que la otra chica no mencionara las heridas del valentino, como si estuviera acostumbrada a verlo lastimado y no mostrar preocupación por él. ¿Y esa era su supuesta rival? ¿O es otra evidencia de que han pasado muchas cosas juntos?  
Shelke se sintió aislada y sola, a pesar de estar tan cerca del hombre.

-Vincent Valentine, estas herido, debes tratar esa mejilla de inmediato.-

-No es necesario Shelke, de todas formas no necesito piel en mi cara.- Las dos jóvenes presentes alzaron una ceja. No podían entender a qué se refería con eso.

-Ahora necesito descansar en mi ataúd. La verdad Cloud no tuvo piedad con mi cuerpo.-  
Ese enunciado fue tan ampliamente interpretable que Yuffie no se aguanto las ganas de tomar la oportunidad.

-Rayos Vince ¿Lo chantajeaste con sexo para que volviera? Para rechazarte así Cloud debe tener una voluntad de acero ¿Te mordió la cara o algo así? Por que te falta un pedazo. Cielos Vince, no sabia que podías ser tan salvaje. ¿Y quién dio por culo?-

Por increíble que pareciera, Shelke emitió una risita, tal vez por lo ridículo que le parecía imaginar algo así. Aún más increíble, la risa de la joven de cabellos acaramelados motivó a la ninja a seguir.

Yuffie tenia la imagen mental de Vincent desnudo encima de Cloud quien estaría apoyado en el suelo ofreciéndole su espalda y su… Se imagino al valentino con un cuerpo escultural, moviendo sus caderas a ritmo frenético. Todo ante el espíritu de Aerith quien miraba entusiasmada el espectáculo. Hasta que vincent usara su guadaña para…

-Jo Vince, tal vez no le gustó que usaras juguetes.-  
Shelke tuvo que contener una carcajada con sus dos manos. Al parecer la memoria de Lucrecia y las experiencias de la mujer con Hojo le había instruido bastante en el tema.  
Vincent se sintió miserable al pensar sobre ese hecho.

-Yuffie, si continuas degradándome así, habrá crueles represalias.- La mirada del masoquista satánico exhibía el fuego del infierno en una acumulación de cataclismos de bíblicas proporciones a punto de ser desatada.

-¿Y QUÉ PODRIAS HACER VIN-CEN-TI-TO?- La muchacha se atrevió a desafiarlo.

-Ya que tu joven mente es tan sucia. Puedo usar mi mirada que da placer para que sientas que te arde el cuerpo, luego evitaría por todos los medios que alcances el final, obligándote durante semanas a tener placer sin alcanzar jamás el clímax ¿Quieres que agregue otras cosas? Porque con mi edad he tenido tiempo para leer mucho sobre el tema. Ufufufu.-

-OKAY TU GANAS.- La pobre jamás querría que le pasara algo semejante, tenia la certeza de que no aguantaría algo así.

Complacido por la respuesta, el hombre de cabello largo dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta y el ataúd junto a sus otras pertenencias volaron suavemente hacia donde él estaba. La caja para cadáveres se depositó a sí misma en el suelo para luego abrirse, ofreciendo su acolchado y suave interior a su dueño.

Ante la mirada de las jóvenes, el trágico masoquista dio un salo para luego girar en el aire y aterriza muy despacio y suavemente en el interior de la caja para cadáveres. El mayor tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Yuffie.- La aludida casi da un salto de miedo.

-Dime.-

-Por favor trata de consolar a Marlene. No te preocupes por Tifa, ella dormirá tranquilamente con la hipnosis que realicé con mis ojos.-  
La joven asintió y se dirigió fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo buscando a Marlene.

Una vez más, la dulce voz de Shelke resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta tu capa?-  
El trágico pistolero emocionalmente masoquista no emitió respuesta alguna.

-Vincent Valentine, quiero dormir contigo.-  
El valentino se estremeció. ¿Por qué siempre había alguien que lo quería abrazar? ¿Acaso pensaban que él merecía tales afectos?

-No Shelke. La verdad ahora no puedo, lo siento.-  
La tapa del ataúd se cerró.

…..

Cuando Tifa despertó sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. La capa de Vincent evitaba que el frio la alcanzara haciendo que la mujer se sintiera protegida y acariciada. La tela tenía el aroma a rosas del cabello largo del hombre. Al levantarse de la cama una extraña y placentera sensación le impidió erguir su torso. La hipnosis que producían los satánicos ojos de Vincent aún intentaba dormirla. Se levanto envuelta aún en la capa del valentino para no sentir el frio de la mañana.

Al caminar tambaleando hacia la puerta casi cae al piso, estaba completamente mareada.  
Abrió la condenada puerta y se encamino a la habitación de Marlene, con la esperanza de que todo estuviera como antes de haber golpeado a la muchacha y encontrarla dormida apaciblemente en su cama.

Ahí estaba junto a Yuffie, abrazada a la ninja como si nada, su rostro angelical se veía relajado, demostrando lo protegida que se sentía al ser abrazada por otra persona durante su sueño.

Ahora que Tifa recordaba, también había lastimado a Shelke. La jovencita de cabellos color caramelo estaba aún más frágil que Marlene, necesitaba sustancia mako para sobrevivir y solo había recibido una pequeña dosis de lo que necesitaba casi a diario.  
La luchadora cayó en cuenta de que le hizo daño al único motivo por el cual Vincent estaba en el lugar, acompañándola en su dolor. Si le hacia daño a la niña, el valentino podría sentirse ofendido e irse con la pequeña para dejar a la morena mayor sola con Marlene y Yuffie.  
Pronto la ninja volvería a su hogar y la mujer se quedaría con una niña que la odiaba. Se quedaría completamente sola.

Sintiéndose aun más desesperada, corrió como pudo hacia la habitación de huéspedes, el mareo no le dejó moverse y tropezó antes de dar un par de zancadas. Caminó apoyada en la pared hasta la puerta del cuarto.

_Maldito sea Vincent y su hipnosis… pero lo necesito… no sé por qué pero lo necesito aquí._

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Shelke durmiendo plácidamente y emitiendo un arrullo suave, no había marca alguna de la bofetada que le dio. Tifa sintió que su corazón disminuyó su velocidad por el relajo.

Parecía ser que el valentino no se había ido todavía a pesar de mostrarse tan iracundo por el hecho que ella, siendo siempre tan calmada y madura, había golpeado a dos niñas solamente por tratar de averiguar más sobre Cloud.

Recordando los hábitos de sueño del trágico pistolero, Tifa dio un vistazo al piso para encontrar efectivamente el ataúd de vincent junto a la cama de Shelke. La tapa estaba cerrada por lo cual el valentino estaba dormido e indefenso, ósea que la caja para cadáveres debía estar vigilada por…

Los cráneos flotantes se aparecieron de golpe frente a la mujer para hacerla retroceder unos pasos.  
Tifa emitió un gemido ahogado, temía que al hacer algún ruido el Valentino se despertara de golpe anunciando haber tomado la decisión de llevarse a Shelke y Marlene para no dejarlas con una golpeadora de menores, eso pasando por alto que al parecer la menospreciaba como mujer pues cuando ella se le insinuó al sentirse desesperada y sola al haber aguantado tanta angustia casi cayendo en la locura, el hombre simplemente le dio la espalda.

Al ver que la mujer no se movía de forma agresiva, los cráneos se retiraron.

Tifa miraba cada detalle del ataúd, dejando pasar el tiempo con miedo de hacer ruido hasta que el valentino saliera del ataúd para reclamarle una vez más todo lo malo que había hecho. La presencia del pistolero que siempre se mostraba tan educado y correcto hacia que la mujer sintiera opacadas sus propias cualidades. Peor aún, ahora que había mostrado una actitud explosiva e inestable, el hombre le reprochaba todos sus errores, como si le echara en cara todos sus defectos y el hecho de que no era amada por ningún hombre.

Esto hacia enojar aún mas a Tifa, sobretodo por el hecho de que el hombre se había encaminado a buscar a Cloud para traérselo de vuelta, dándole falsas esperanzas de ser abrazada por quien realmente deseaba, todo para volver magullado y lastimado como si hubiera dado su mejor esfuerzo, anunciando que había fallado, rompiendo todo el espíritu y vana ilusión que quedaba en su ser. La mujer definitivamente estaba sola, en su desesperación por sentirse apreciada había exigido al valentino que la violara para sentirse deseada pero el mayor con su maldita cara estoica se negó hasta el ultimo momento para luego explicarle lentamente el porqué Cloud la había abandonado en castigo por lastimar a las pequeñas. Y sobre todo, su presencia demostraba que le tenia lastima y no como mujer ajena y abandonada, si no como persona.

Tifa tenía en su mente una sola respuesta. _El me detesta, le doy asco. ¿Qué esperaba? Ofrecerme así a él como si fuera una mujerzuela despechada. Supongo que eso soy._  
La mujer tenia su autoestima completamente destruido gracias a toda una vida de sufrimiento además del abandono de su propia pareja.

El único placer que había sentido en años fue cuando el valentino la hipnotizó con sus ojos para interrogarle sobre las mentiras de Yuffie. Se sintió patética y fea.

_Cloud me dejó y nunca quiso ser un héroe para mí, la promesa que me hizo solo fue una molestia que le causo dolor. Aerith nunca lo dejó. Parece que hasta un cadáver maloliente es mejor que yo ¿cierto? Marlene me odia y además la golpee, también lastime a Shelke y Vincent dijo que salió de la caverna solo por ella. Y de seguro Yuffie vio como me le insinué sabiendo que ella lo quiere._  
Gruesas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

_Ya ni siquiera tengo una amiga… Estoy sola y nadie me necesita._

La amabilidad que Vincent le mostraba era solo por cortesía y porque él creía que era lo correcto, su voluntad era tan fuerte como el acero y lo obligaba a ignorarla y a despreciar el tacto femenino contra su cuerpo. Toda su dulzura fue una simple cortesía que la estimaba como persona y nada más, tal como todos los amigos que solo la querían como una amable compañera para luego seguir con sus vidas lejos de ella porque no era crucial para ellos estar a su lado, no la necesitaban realmente. Ningún hombre la querría enserio y los demás solo admiraban sus senos. Seguramente si no tuviera sus enormes atributos ni siquiera la mirarían.  
El valentino solo quería consolarla como persona, no la estimaba como mujer ni la deseaba para sí. Tifa se sintió aún mas despreciada, no solo había sido abandonada si no que además era tan patética que no podía conseguir consuelo de otro hombre ni ofreciéndose tan clara y exigentemente, casi como obligando al pistolero a tomarla, fallando estrepitosamente por la correcta actitud de un caballero que no apreciaba el cuerpo de una mujer que no amaba. Tifa jamás podría competir contra la tal Lucrecia, solo era una mujer débil que el valentino estoico jamás podría admirar o amar para consolarla. Ella era la opción equivocada como pareja en todos los sentidos, ningún hombre querría a una mujer tan inestable, agresiva, usada y destruida. Ningún hombre podría admirar ni adorar a una fémina así, solo apreciarla como amiga. Tampoco la llenaría una noche de pasión sucia, falsa y frívola.

Sujetó la capa que envolvía su cuerpo y jalo de ella con sus manos para sentir la presión de la tela contra su cuerpo, así se sentía abrazada por el valentino.

Tifa bajó las escaleras haciendo rechinar la madera con cada paso. Se encaminó lentamente a la cocina para luego sacar un cuchillo. La mujer tenía pensamientos peligrosos.

La luchadora miraba detalladamente el objeto que terminaría con sus tortuosos complejos existenciales. La hoja no era plana, el cuchillo tenía varios dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón por toda la hoja para así facilitar el corte de masas, dándole una terminación parecida a una sierra curva.

_Si desaparezco nadie lo lamentaría ¿verdad? Yo… no quiero sufrir mas._  
La mujer se estaba decidiendo por las muñecas de las manos o su cuello.

_No quiero aguantar cuando todos se vallan de aquí, no quiero estar con Marlene fingiendo que me quiere porque no tiene otro lugar donde ir. No quiero que Vincent me consuele como amiga y no como mujer. Sabiendo que aún amo a Cloud._  
La mujer se decidió por el cuello. Acerco la hoja del objeto a su suave piel, ya podía sentir la punzada en la garganta.

_Que raro. Quizá los únicos que me extrañen sean los ebrios que vienen a mirarme las tetas, tal vez debí dejar que me violaran todos juntos, así al menos habría sentido que una persona me hace algo. En todos estos años la única que me tocó fue Yuffie y solo fue por jugar. Realmente soy patética._  
La pobre recordaba ya casi con nostalgia cuando Vincent intentó consolarla y curó sus irritados parpados con dos tímidos y corteses besos además de hacer sanar la mejilla que Cloud había bofeteado. Bastaba con tocar la piel de una persona usando sus labios para sanar una herida, el valentino parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía, lo extraño era que nunca antes había mostrado esas capacidades ¿Por qué ahora? Seguramente de su necesidad de cuidar a Shelke, no por ella.

Pronto la luchadora recordó el momento en que el hombre mayor la vio desnuda por culpa de un momento de arrebato en que trató de reprocharle que hubiera dormido con Marlene en una caja para cadáveres, sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda por el enojo. El trágico pistolero gótico ni siquiera prestó atención a sus prominentes ubres, ignoró sus más notorios atributos como si ella no valiera la pena. No solo la despreció como persona, también desprecio sus tentadoras carnes. Las palabras con voz de tenor aún retumbaban en su cabeza.

_: Tifa, estas indecente…:_ Era como un total desprecio.

_ ¿Qué pensaran si me encuentran muerta sujetándome de la capa de Vincent?_  
La mujer acariciaba la tela que la abrigaba.  
_Quizás así me tenga lastima y lo haré pensar que en verdad me quería. O tal vez le dé celos a Yuffie._

La mujer ya iba a deslizar el agudo metal por su garganta cuando un fuerte pisotón se escuchó en la puerta de la cocina.

_Tifa ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES?!_

La aludida sufrió un sobresalto, el cuchillo alcanzó a cortar un poco de la primera capa de su piel, una pequeña gota de sangre se deslizó por su cuello. La luchadora se giro para encontrar a Vincent con ojos severos. De seguro iba a reprocharle su intento de suicidio al igual que cualquier otro defecto.

-Vincent…- Ahora Tifa puso más atención en él. Desde su anterior lucha con el motociclista rubio y su llegada al bar, el valentino no había atendido sus propias heridas. El rostro del hombre estaba embetunado en su propia sangre seca, pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención a la mujer de amplio busto…  
La mejilla que ella había besado, estaba desgarrada y sin piel… La herida tenía un aspecto extraño, no parecía haber sido hecha por una espada sino por una garra…  
Tifa se sintió más odiada y despreciada que nunca. Para no sentirse tan abandonada sujetó con firmeza la capa de Vincent. Su otra mano temblaba con el cuchillo presionado aún contra su cuello.


	18. Capitulo - 17

Vincent comenzó a asustarse, Tifa estaba a punto de quitarse la vida y ya lo habría hecho de no ser por su interrupción. El pulso sanguíneo de la mujer era acelerado y la presión del rojo y caliente líquido vital en sus femeninas venas había despertado al valentino de su sueño justo a tiempo. La capa roja que abrigaba a la mujer también le envió una sensación de peligro enviándole a su cabeza la desesperación de la joven, como si fuera una antena.

-Tifa, suelta esa cosa y hablemos.- El valentino dio un paso tentativo hacia la luchadora, pero ella retrocedió de la misma forma.

-¡No te acerques!-

_Mierda, esta inestable otra vez ¿Cómo es posible que de repente tenga ganas de suicidarse? ¿Qué habrá pasado por su cabeza como para tomar esa decisión? Ella era una mujer fuerte y positiva ¿tanto daño le hizo ser abandonada por un hombre? ¿Por qué demonios existe este tipo de mujeres que necesitan tanto a un maldito hombre?_

-Por favor, solo hablemos. Suelta esa cosa y hablemos de lo que tu quieras.- El tono del valentino seguía siendo monótono y su mirada era severa, Tifa no se dio cuenta que era por que estaba nervioso y preocupado.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡No te importa lo que yo quiera! ¡Solo quieres quitarme el cuchillo!-  
El valentino confirmó que la mujer no confiaba en él, tendría que atraparla por sorpresa ¿pero como?

-Esta bien, solo dime lo que quieras y entonces intentaré hacer lo que pueda por ti. Pero no deslices esa cosa en tu cuello todavía ¿Esta bien?-  
El pistolero intentó fingir una cara de tristeza infantil que hizo derretir todo el interior de la mujer con total éxito.  
Tifa asintió aprobatoriamente ante su petición.

_Al menos es un buen comienzo, ahora necesito presionarla y luego dar un paso hacia atrás para que se relaje._

-Dime cuales son todos tus problemas Tifa.- La mano que sostenía el cuchillo iba perdiendo fuerza, el trágico pistolero pudo notar que con su mano libre la mujer sujetaba con apremio la capa que uso para abrigar su sueño.

-Eres… Cruel… Yo, no quería hacerle daño a nadie y ahora… tu me odias… no, no me odies por favor… yo se que hice mal lastimándolas y ellas no me perdonaran… pero por favor quiero que tú me perdones. ¡Quiero que no me dejes sola!-  
El valentino tenia los ojos como platos. ¿Realmente esta mujer ya no tenia la fuerza para sostenerse por sí misma?  
El modo de hablar de la mujer era asquerosamente similar a las palabras de Shelke cuando fue a buscarlo en la mansión. Vincent tenía miedo de que la jovencita tuviera una actitud similar a futuro.

-No te odio Tifa, jamás podría, yo solo estaba enojado pero eso ya pasó. Solo quiero ayudarte a superar esto, con el tiempo ellas te perdonaran, yo te ayudaré pero por favor baja esa cosa.-  
La mujer se mostró mas relajada pero no soltaba el cuchillo, aún lo presionaba contra su propio cuello.

-Si quieres que no me haga daño, entonces abrázame.-

_ ¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿POR QUÉ TIENE ALGUIEN QUE EXIGIR MI AFECTO? ¡ES INJUSTO!_  
El valentino concluyó que si eso evitaba que ella se hiciera daño, entonces tendría que aceptar su orden. Fingiría que la quería abrazar y luego la dormiría con hipnosis ocular.

-Como tú digas, Tifa.- El hombre emocionalmente masoquista y que estaba lleno de auto desprecio se acercó muy lentamente a la mujer que temblaba frente a el.

Tifa estaba extasiada. No estaba en sus planes pero de alguna forma tenia a Vincent contra las cuerdas con solo amenazar con hacerse daño a si misma. Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad para sentirse tocada una vez mas por él, al igual que cuando la sostuvo contra la cama para decirle con desprecio el porqué Cloud la había abandonado.  
El valentino de alguna forma estaba preocupado por ella y no quería dejarla morir, aún cuando estaba enojado con ella, lo cual solo podía deducirse como un afecto y aprecio que tenia por su persona. Oh el deleite para ella.  
Sintiéndose malvada pero a la vez feliz, la mujer avanzó unos pasos para alcanzar con más rapidez al pistolero gótico y que este la abrazara de forma delicada.  
Cuando los brazos con garras metálicas rodearon su cuerpo, una lágrima de éxtasis recorrió su mejilla, pero aún mantenía el cuchillo contra su propio cuerpo. Que despreciable y desesperada manipuladora, se sentía terrible por hacer eso con él pero no le importó, era la única forma de tenerlo abrazándola.

-Tifa, por favor suelta el cuchillo.-  
Vincent solo quería deshacer el abrazo, tenía pensado dormirla con la mirada satanista y castigarse a sí mismo magullando sus brazos y torso para borrar el contacto con la mujer. Se sentía culpable por sentir un extraño placer o alegría al abrazar a alguien pues él también se sentía solo, pero prefería sacrificarse por otras personas en lugar de pedir ayuda o compañía, al contrario que Tifa. Todo por que se despreciaba a si mismo por sus pasados errores y su deforme torso, sintiendo asco de su propio cuerpo hasta llegar a despreciarse internamente como persona por recibir la recompensa de un abrazo, amistad o cariño por su ayuda.

Tifa tenía miedo que el valentino le hubiera mentido para hipnotizarla y dormirla de nuevo así que mantenía su cabeza gacha para no mirarlo a la cara.  
Tal vez mintió cuando dijo que no la odiaba y en realidad la despreciaba, sintiendo asco al rodearla con sus brazos. La mujer sintió que era las sobras de Cloud, una manzana a medio comer, podrida y negra, llena de gusanos, tirada en la calle y el pistolero estaba obligado por su caballerosidad a recogerla y terminar de comerla llevado solo por su amabilidad.  
Aún así, la manzana podrida quería ser mordida, aún si eso ensuciaba al atormentado hombre, infectando su noble persona.

-Bésame.-  
El pobre Vincent no podía concebir el atrevimiento en la voz de la mujer.

-No puedo hacerte eso Tifa.- La voz del trágico mayor estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-No puedo tomarte. Perdóname, enserio quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no tengo el derecho ni la fuerza para hacerlo, por favor no me hagas esto.-

La joven mujer amenazó presionando el cuchillo contra su propia y delicada piel.

-Se que me odias pero no me importa. BESAME O ME CORTARÉ EL CUELLO.- Estaba a punto de llorar pero pensaba usar eso para apelar a la lastima y obligarlo a tomarla para si mismo.

-No te odio Tifa, eres mi amiga y no te puedo odiar. Eres tan hermosa y siempre fuiste tan amable y dulce con todos los que te rodean y siempre recibiste tan poco a cambio, pero yo no quiero ensuciarte.-  
El valentino ya no trataba de buscar su mirada para dormirla con sus ojos, solo desvió su vista a la pared detrás de Tifa para resistir el dolor.

-Cuando Shelke me abrazó yo me sentí tan culpable y desgraciado, aún así yo quiero cuidarla y protegerla pero nunca sentí derecho alguno a ser acariciado o querido por nadie, siempre tuve la esperanza de que me olvidaran y siguieran felices con sus vidas sin mí. Pero cuando la vi llorando no pude contenerme y la abracé. También cuando Marlene mostró alegría por mí sentí una felicidad extraña. Me siento tan culpable, aproveche de ayudarlas con la esperanza de recibir cariño a cambio.  
Por favor entiende de una vez que soy asqueroso y despreciable, por eso Lucrecia nunca me amó.  
No quiero mancharte Tifa, te lo ruego, busca a otro hombre, me estas torturando, yo no tengo derecho a tocarte. Tifa, ten piedad por favor.-

La mujer estaba llorando, sujetaba la capa de vincent sobre sus delicados hombros con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, oh como odiaba esas malditas lagrimas ahora, sobre todo porque quería en un principio manipular al hombre con ellas.

-No tendré piedad, no quiero que me toque otra persona Vincent. Tu fuiste el que ha intentado comprenderme y ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa. No me importa si me haces daño, quiero que me consueles y te aproveches de mí. DIJISTE QUE SOY HERMOSA, NO ME RECHACES POR FAVOR CONSUELAME.-

Tifa lloraba profusamente sobre su pecho… El cuchillo estaba en el suelo y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-No puedo, te ensuciaré.- Vincent estaba luchando contra si mismo, tenia verdaderas ganas de aceptar el ofrecimiento pero un salvador y cruel pensamiento apareció en sus mente fatalista.

-Por favor no me uses para reemplazar a Cloud.-

Tifa quedo congelada.

-Yo pertenezco a Shelke y solo por ella he venido hasta aquí. Yo vine a pedirte ayuda y alojamiento Tifa, no a consolarte. Eres una mujer preciosa y estoy seguro que un hombre mejor que yo vendrá hacia ti y tomara tu cuerpo con toda su fuerza y pasión. Por favor no me pidas tocarte.-

La voz del trágico pistolero satanista estaba quebrada y lo único que consiguió con su tono de tenor era producir un gran placer sádico en los oídos de la luchadora. Ella nunca había escuchado a un hombre con una voz tan grave alcanzar un tono tan triste y profundo, lo cual solo produjo unos extraños sollozos que formaba una sufrida y dulce melodía. Incluso su angustia y sufrimiento eran hermosos para ella causando éxtasis y tristeza en la mujer.

Conociendo muy bien lo que es odiarse a sí mismo por el rechazo del alguien amado, la mujer joven sacó sus propias conclusiones.  
-¿Tanto te detestas a ti mismo?- Tifa levantó la mirada y se encontró con lo mas terrible que pudo presenciar en toda esa fatídica semana. Vincent estaba llorando, dos gruesas líneas de sangre salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su demacrado rostro. El cuerpo del valentino estaba temblando.

-Tengo miedo Tifa. Tengo miedo de que todos me conozcan más. Soy horrible y asqueroso, un monstruo.-

Con la mano que antes sostenía el cuchillo, la mujer acarició la mejilla que el hombre se había desgarrado.

-Yo te besé en la cara ¿te cortaste el rostro porque no querías sentir placer? ¿Te sentías culpable por mis agradecimientos? ¿Te desprecias al recibir cariño y no merecerlo? ¿Quieres ayudar a la gente y no recibir ni un maldito gracias para compensar tus errores? ¿Te desprecias tanto que prefieres cuidar a la gente desde lejos?-  
Pronto Tifa llego a la parte mas horrible de su propia mente.

-¿Rompiste cada parte de tu cuerpo que hemos abrazado y tocado?-  
Para el horror de la joven de cabello largo el valentino se apartó de ella un paso y escondió su ensangrentado rostro entre sus garras para luego asentir con la cabeza en una respuesta positiva a todas esas preguntas.

La luchadora de amplio busto recordó entonces la gran cantidad de abrazos que ella y las niñas le habían dado al estoico valentino, y cayó en cuenta de la cantidad de heridas que el hombre se habría auto infringido con sus propias garras metálicas (los perfectos instrumentos para rasgar la piel.).  
-OH DIOS NO, NO VINCENT. OH DIOS NO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR FAVOR NO VINCENT, OH POR FAVOR NO TE HAGAS MAS DAÑO.-  
Tifa se lanzó en llanto contra el y lo derribó para aferrarse a su cuerpo con piernas y brazos, la capa del valentino que aún cubría sus femeninos hombros ahora abrigaba a ambos.  
El estoico y trágico valentino seguía llorando sangre, pero no entendía el actuar de la joven mujer. Si ella se dio cuenta que él se auto flagelaba para borrar el contacto humano de su cuerpo ¿Entonces por qué lo seguía abrazando tan fervientemente?

-NUNCA TE SOLTARE, NUNCA. NO DEJARÉ QUE TE HAGAS MAS DAÑO. NO ME INTERESA SI HAY UN HOMBRE MEJOR PARA REEMPLAZAR A CLOUD O CONSOLARME. NO TE SOLTARE JAMAS.-

Vincent no podía moverse. Después de esto tendría que desgarrar mucho más de su ya deforme carne.  
-Lo siento Tifa, no puedo tenerte para mí y no puedo ofrecerme a ti. Le pertenezco a Shelke, solo puedo ayudarte a superar lo de Cloud y luego dedicarme a ella. No quiero tu compasión.-  
La mujer negaba con la cabeza furiosamente contra el masculino torso.

-No dejare que te vayas nunca de aquí. Ya no me importa Cloud ni Aerith. Tú has sufrido mucho más que yo y por mi culpa te lastimaste más. No quiero soltarte, quiero que me consueles. Tampoco me importa si Yuffie o Shelke y Marlene se enojan conmigo por tenerte.- Tifa sollozaba.

-No merezco ser abrazado Tifa, tampoco podría darte afecto ni recibir el tuyo. Mi cuerpo no puede mostrar cariño, se rompió junto con mi corazón hace décadas.-  
La artista marcial levantó la mirada. Sus piernas apretaron al valentino con más fuerza que antes.

-No me importa, solo no me dejes sola… Yo te cuidaré.-

Vincent se sintió miserable y desgraciado. Tifa le estaba ofreciendo demasiado afecto y estaba seguro que ella aún amaba a Cloud. Hace un momento la mujer pensaba suicidarse y ahora exigía estar con él y cuidarlo. ¿Cómo podría ser eso una verdadera muestra de cariño?  
Lo peor de todo es que el pobre hombre comenzó a sentir una extraña atracción hacia la mujer por culpa de tantas aproximaciones que ejercía contra él. Pero no podía dejar que tres décadas de amor inmaculado hacia Lucrecia se fueran por el desagüe solo por la pena y la responsabilidad de acompañar en su dolor a una amiga. Se sintió enfermo y miserable.

-Tú aún amas a Cloud y yo todavía amo a Lucrecia. No me hagas sentirme peor, te lo ruego.- Sus crueles palabras llegaron a oídos sordos. Tifa le robó un beso y su femenina lengua violó con toda brutalidad la boca del valentino. Vincent quería morir justo en ese momento.

El valentino se sentía completamente perdido. El intimo placer del beso y la ira contra si mismo por sentirlo lo torturaba en una mezcla de emociones que querían explotar de forma irracional. Estaba desesperado por romper el contacto con la mujer pues su cuerpo la deseaba.

Tifa seguía ensuciando la conciencia del hombre con su beso apasionado hasta que sintió un objeto frio y duro contra su cabeza… Vincent tenia su enorme revolver de tres cañones contra su frente.

-Deja de besarme Tifa, no lo repetiré otra vez.- El arma hizo un sonoro y metálico click, demostrando que el hombre estaba listo para matarla si no lo soltaba. El valentino estaba desesperado por sufrir en su amada soledad.

La artista marcial quedó impactada en un principio. Pronto notó que Vincent no la quería matar, le había impedido suicidarse después de todo. Seguro era un truco para obligarla a soltarlo. Estaba claro que Vincent estaba asustado y nervioso, esto alegró mucho a Tifa, el valentino la veía como una mujer atrayente y por eso se sentía tan culpable.

Para gran sorpresa de Vincent, Tifa siguió besándolo aún con más pasión y pudo sentir las feromonas de la mujer aumentar su presencia. Tifa se había excitado cuando la amenazó. Estaba claro que no le importaba morir o ser lastimada mientras tuviera al hombre estoico para si sola.

El torturado valentino apenas podía aguantar. Su ultimo recurso, el revolver cerberos había fallado y su cuerpo apenas podía soportar la desbordante pasión de la mujer contra si mismo. El peso del suave y femenino cuerpo estaba volviendo locos sus sentidos y sus excesivos atributos se deslizaban contra él. El calor del triste cuerpo femenino acariciaba el suyo como un rayo de sol en primavera en una piel desnuda, Vincent sintió toda la intensidad del calor pasional pues siempre fue alguien frio e invernal desde el interior de su adolorido ser.  
El valentino estaba perdiendo el control. Años de acumular pasión estaban causando estragos en su mente. Ahí estaba él, en el piso con Tifa besándolo con brutalidad animal mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Una dolorosa erección empujaba su torturada virilidad contra sus apretados pantalones de cuero.

-Tifa... Hump… por favor… no.- La joven ahora lamia sus labios a gran velocidad. La punta de su lengua se repasaba una y otra vez la unión en los labios del valentino que trataba de cerrarle el paso.  
Tifa pudo sentir la dureza en los pantalones del pistolero gótico y tuvo el descaro de sonreír complacida.

-No… no puedes detenerme.-

Vincent estaba sufriendo, contra todo el deseo de su cuerpo trató de empujar a la mujer lejos de él, Tifa gimió en protesta.

-¡YA BASTA NIÑA! ¡NO QUIERO SER TU JUGUETE!-  
La luchadora sintió un doloroso desengaño. Estaba claro que el mayor lo estaba disfrutando, su entrecortada respiración lo indicaba. ¿Acaso intentaba protegerla de si mismo? ¿O solamente no quería sentirse culpable de aprovecharse de ella al verla tan necesitada?

Tifa sintió que era el momento de darle una lección o dos.  
La mujer joven arremetió su torso contra él y mordió su labio inferior hasta que la sangre se deslizó por su mentón. La joven de cabello largo saboreó todo el metálico sabor del rojo líquido que emanaba de los labios del valentino.  
Lo más extraño de todo era que esta vez Vincent no se resistió, pareciera que solo le permitiría tocarlo si le hacia daño únicamente.

Tifa acerco su boca a los oídos de Vincent y usando un tono extremadamente raspado le dijo…  
-Pervertido masoquista. Te gusta sufrir y quieres hacerme sentir culpable para que te suelte, no lo haré.-

Vincent se quedó inmóvil en el piso y esperó a que Tifa terminara de una vez con la tortura, por alguna razón su cuerpo no podía moverse, lo cual Tifa aprovechó para lamer todo de sus labios.

-Tifa, por favor déjame ir, no quiero que te ensucies conmigo. Te lo ruego.- La artista marcial negó con la cabeza. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía a un hombre en esa posición y pensaba disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera.

-¡TIFA! ¡¿QUE CARAJO HACES?! –  
La mujer giró su cabeza para encontrarse con las miradas de Shelke y Yuffie, los ojos de las jóvenes parecían huevos estrellados en una sartén.

Vincent no se movía, tan solo dirigió su mirada a la pared.

La ninja hiperactiva corrió en dirección a la mujer y la empujó lejos del valentino.  
-No lo puedo creer Tifa, tú sabes lo que él significa para mí. ¡NO TIENES DERECCHO A USARLO ASÍ!-  
Ella tenia razón, la había traicionado.

-Lo se Yuffie, pero lo necesito.- Tifa trataba de mostrar una expresión triste pero la ninja hiperactiva vio a través de la fachada.

-SOLO LO USAS PARA REEMPLAZAR A CLOUD, ADMITELO.-

-¿Y QUÉ SI ESO ES CIERTO? NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA Y ÉL ES EL UNICO HOMBRE QUE ME HA CONSOLADO.-

-PERO SI TIENES UN MONTÓN DE OTROS HOMBRES LISTOS PARA TI EN TODOS LADOS DE LA CIUDAD.-

-Lo siento Yuffie. Pero el único que necesito es Vincent.-  
Tifa sentía que el único hombre que entendía lo que le estaba pasando era Vincent y que cualquier otro la habría dejado o engañado con otra al perder la paciencia con su actitud. El trágico pistolero siempre perdonaba todo lo que ella hacia y siempre encontraba las palabras para consolarla, no como Cloud. Este era un hombre que no quería recibir nada y solo quería ofrecer todo lo que pudiera. La luchadora comprendió que el único que podría consolarla seria alguien así.

Vincent no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Yuffie sentía algo por él. Tenia que destruir todos esos sentimientos hacia para evitar sentirse apreciado, no quería manchar a nadie con su despreciable presencia.

Shelke corrió hacia él y lo abrazó apartándolo aun más de Tifa quien tenia la mirada en el piso avergonzada.  
La joven de cabello acaramelado acariciaba al valentino y se fijó en su boca.

-Ella lo hizo llorar… Y lastimó sus labios. Lo mordió.-  
La mirada de Shelke hacia Tifa era totalmente asesina. Yuffie se adelantó hacia el hombre y pudo comprobar que era completamente cierto. Tifa le había roto los labios con los dientes.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO? SEGURO QUE FUE POR QUE ÉL INTENTABA RECHAZARTE.-

El valentino irguió su cuerpo y escudó a la luchadora.  
-No la culpen, ella no esta bien. Solo lo hizo porque esta desesperada, estoy seguro que fue solo un impulso y nada mas. Ella no siente nada por mí, no le hagan daño, no ahora por favor. Entiendan que ella se siente sola.-

-NO LA DEFIENDAS, ELLA QUIERE APROVECHARSE DE TI.-

-Aun así Yuffie, no quiero que ella sufra más.-  
La ninja se quedo callada.

-Ella es tu amiga, no la odies, tú sabes que ha sufrido mucho. Sabes perfectamente lo que se siente cuando nadie quiere escucharte ni amarte en tu propio hogar. Por favor no la lastimen más. Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado.-  
El trágico pistolera tenia los ojos cerrados como si tratara de mostrarse vulnerable y entregado al sentido de lo correcto en las jóvenes frente a el.

Tifa sentía vibrar su cuerpo. El valentino no solo la había consolado gentilmente una vez y rechazado sus besos por su propio bien, ahora la defendía de sus propias amistades apelando a lo correcto, usando argumentos en lugar de fuerza. Parecía como si un ángel hubiera caído para arreglar la situación.  
Lamentablemente para vincent, su amable gesto solo sirvió para comenzar a calar más hondo en el corazón de la artista marcial. La mujer ya estaba comparándolo con Cloud en su mente, notando todas sus dulces cualidades. Deseándolo para si.

Obedeciendo inmediatamente las palabras gentiles y comprensivas del hombre, Shelke se dirigió a su habitación.  
-Pasaré todo por alto si tú lo dices. Pero jamás perdonare que ella te haya lastimado, Vincent Valentine.-  
Tifa tragó saliva.

Yuffie quedó estática en el lugar tratando de buscar algún motivo de alejar a la mujer del valentino, pero el estoico hombre era demasiado amable y masoquista como para provocar la soledad de la mayor de cabello largo.  
Se dirigió a cuidar a Marlene.

-Tal vez pueda compartirlo contigo Tifa, ya lo he mencionado. Aun eres mi amiga y te quiero después de todo.- Dejando atónito a un traumado Vincent, Yuffie desapareció por las escaleras.

…

-Lo siento Tifa, quizás no debí decirte lo que pasó con Cloud y Aerith. Si no te lo hubiera dicho de forma tan cruel, no habrías pensado en lastimarte a ti misma.-  
La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-De todas formas me lo merecía. Fui yo la que no debería haber golpeado a Marlene y Shelke.-  
Tifa trató de abrazarlo pero el valentino se alejó de ella. La luchadora quería sentir el cuerpo masculino con sus propias manos. Sus brazos rugían por la carne del valentino.

-Quizás deberíamos hacer un trío con Yuffie. Ella mismo dijo que estaba dispuesta ¿sabes?-  
Ante la sonrisa que mostraba la mujer, el valentino se apresuró nervioso a la escalera, buscando su habitación para encerrarse en su ataúd y escapar de las atrevidas burlas.  
Realmente la veía como una tentación de la que debía escapar, pero no podía abandonarla en la tristeza y se arriesgaba a consolarla y acompañarla, creando una dolorosa contradicción que le hacia sufrir por ella y Lucrecia. Sin embargo no quería escapar del placentero dolor emocional, aceptándolo como un castigo mientras la acompañaba por su bien, tratando de apoyarla en lo que podía. Realmente pensaba en su felicidad pues intentó traer de vuelta al motociclista rubio para ella después de todo. Eso provocaba una llenadora alegría en ella. Se sentía hermosa otra vez.

Tifa recogió la capa de Vincent y la apretó contra su cuerpo.  
_Primero me cuidas y me consuelas, acaricias mi rostro y dices que soy linda, buscas a Cloud para mí y vuelves todo golpeado y lastimado sufriendo un gran dolor físico por mí, te sientes culpable y deseas ayudarme como persona sin tratar de recibir nada a cambio, castigas mis errores diciéndome la verdad de las cosas en lugar de golpearme y luego intentas que las personas que lastimé me perdonen, rechazas mis caricias porque te sientes poco digno para mí, luego me defiendes de mis propias amistades y conocidos._

La mujer se relamió los labios tratando de saborear lo que quedaba de Vincent en ellos.  
-No dejaré que te alejes de mí.-


	19. Capitulo - 18

Cuando Vincent llegó a la habitación, Shelke lo estaba esperando en postura desafiante con los brazos cruzados.

-Disfrutaste lo que ella te hizo ¿Verdad?-  
Vincent podía sentir como se aproximaba una discusión llena de acusaciones. ¿Debería acaso decir la verdad? No creía que ella deseara estar involucrada en ese aspecto de su persona pero siempre había mostrado un interés extraño en él, como si deseara su cercanía. El valentino concluyó por primera vez que la joven podría tener en él una admiración o interés amoroso desviado que lo ataba a ella y que una respuesta positiva la lastimaría y alejaría de él.  
Tal vez todo el afecto y atención intima que ella le profesaba era por la lastima que le tenia por culpa de los recuerdos de Lucrecia, empujándola a amarlo por la tristeza en vista de su agónico pasado, como si el cariño de Shelke fuera un premio de consolación enviado por la científica a un participante que alcanzó el ultimo lugar entre un montón de hombres. No le gustaba mentir así que a pesar de sentirse atado como una posesión para ella decidió decir la verdad y aceptar cualquier consecuencia que pudiera traerle.

-Si, las caricias de Tifa me produjeron una sensación que me impidió moverme.-

Ante sus impactados oídos, la muchacha comenzó otra vez a emitir sus enunciados llenos de compromiso.  
-Vincent Valentine, ¿Crees que mi pequeño cuerpo pueda causarte un placer similar?-

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora Shelke. Sé que tu pequeño cuerpo puede causarte complejos por tu edad tan avanzada pero eso no es motivo como para ponerte en una situación que implique sex…- El pistolero con garras de bronce fue interrumpido por la furibunda cara de la joven.

-No te atrevas a decirme eso. No quiero tu piedad ni tu lastima, al final me haces daño con eso y lo sabes. Quiero que me digas si mi cuerpo te atrae o no, eso es todo.-  
En su enojo, la voz de la joven iba aumentando ligeramente su intensidad, eso no pasó desapercibido para el valentino.

-Sabes la respuesta Shelke, no quiero decir algo que te lastime. Al menos no me obligues a hacer eso, es lo único que te pido.-  
La joven de cabello acaramelado avanzo un paso hacia él.

-No me importa, quiero que lo digas de frente.-

La expresión de Vincent era de angustia y no había capa que lo protegiera de la vista de la joven que tenia frente a él.  
-No, Shelke. No creo que tu cuerpo pueda provocar a un hombre, lo siento.-

La joven no pudo evitar sentir su rostro retorcerse por el dolor alojado en su delgado pecho. No quería mostrar eso al hombre que tenia frente a ella, lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo como una persona correcta y controlada, pero no pudo más que mostrar una expresión triste y adolorida en su carita. Maldijo ese momento de debilidad que estaba mostrando ante el estoico valentino. Pensó que eso lo obligaría a sentirse culpable de desgracias ajenas y era lo que menos quería, menos aún si eso lo obligaba a cuidarla y protegerla llevado solo por la responsabilidad de herir sus jóvenes sentimientos. Shelke deseaba tenerlo completamente, no que la cuidara por lastima o por un sentido del deber hacia ella o Lucrecia.

-No te atrevas a culparte a ti mismo por esto.-  
La jovencita trataba de evitar que su rostro se torciera en agonía sentimental ante el triste hombre que la miraba con compasión, eso solo la impulsó a cerrar más su propio dolor en el interior de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo infantil, evitando que su tristeza emergiera hacia el exterior para hacer una imagen de mujer fuerte que tenia toda la capacidad emocional de ser madura e independiente.

Cuando la joven logró devolver su cara a una expresión serena y controlada, levantó la mirada hacia los ojos rubí del valentino. El rostro de Vincent mostraba un tono de desesperación y alarma.

El pistolero trágico quería evitar a toda costa hablar de estos temas con ella, simplemente para evitar afligirla. Siempre que ella mostraba la personalidad de Lucrecia saliendo a la superficie, el valentino la evitaba y le aseguraba que hablarían sobre ese problema en otro momento, con la esperanza de que la joven olvidara en un rato la promesa o simplemente evitara el tema de la misma forma que él. Pero las constantes evasiones estaban alcanzando un límite que Vincent no quería ver.

Shelke pudo controlar su rostro y devolverlo a una expresión estoica, pero no pudo contener las ardientes lágrimas que se deslizaban lentas y burlonas por sus mejillas, como si dijeran que era una niña patética que no podía existir sin la compasión sentimental del pistolero trágico.

Vincent se adelantó y se arrodilló ante ella, su cabeza quedo a la altura del pecho de la joven.  
-No llores.-  
Trataba de acariciarla con los pulgares de sus garras pero no se atrevió a tocarla, sus afilados dedos delineaban la femenina forma de su rostro infantil tocando el vacio del aire muy cerca de su piel facial, pero no podía quitar las lagrimas que ensuciaban la impasibilidad de la eterna niña de cabellos acaramelados.

-No estoy llorando, Vincent Valentine.- Shelke negaba con la cabeza como si el líquido caliente que resbalaba en su piel facial fuera una ilusión sensorial que trataba sin éxito de que mostrara patéticamente su fragilidad frente a lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Entonces lo que dijo Kisaragi es verdad. Jamás habrá un hombre que me ame o desee, siempre dependeré de alguien para existir y nadie me mostrará el placer de ser una mujer por miedo a lo que digan otras personas por culpa de este cuerpo. Tengo miedo de la clase de persona que pueda amar este cuerpo tan pequeño, excepto si eres tú.-  
Vincent no podía decir nada. Todo lo que la niña eterna decía parecía ser la verdad. Estos hechos parecían ser extremadamente dolorosos para ella y le estaba mostrando todo este torturador complejo existencial específicamente a él.

Que Lucrecia estuviera en el interior de la jovencita de cabellos color caramelo solo contribuía a que se sintiera más cercano a ella, incluso podía ser que esto despertara en él una sensación de posesión o necesidad de tenerla cerca de sí, para demostrarle a la Lucrecia que estaba en ella que podía convertirse en un hombre que pudiera cuidar de alguien como si fuera una nueva oportunidad de verse digno ante sus ojos. Pero esto seria nuevamente algo aborrecible de su parte.

NO. La verdadera Lucrecia estaba encerrada en la caverna detrás de la cascada. Lo que estaba en la mente de Shelke era solo una copia asquerosa de las memorias de la mujer.

La muchacha solo exigía su compañía porque no le quedaba otra persona. Era una extraña que un día apareció alegando que tenia recuerdos personales que la involucraban con él, obligándolo a acompañar a esta niña que había perdido todo en su vida por solo haberse involucrado con Shinra y los experimentos de Hojo y Deepground. Por consiguiente ella era solo un cascaron vacio y sin personalidad que solo podía copiar contra su voluntad la alegre conducta de una mujer que por accidente había provocado amorosas aflicciones a un joven que al final debía encargarse años después a cuidar a esta copia que exigía su compañía.

Era como si el destino lo obligara a preocuparse de esta desconocida. Y la disposición seria pero amable de Vincent lo obligaba a aceptarlo simplemente porque era lo correcto y porque nadie más podía hacerlo.

Se sintió más cercano a ella porque siempre que se acercaba a él trataba de ser educada y cortés, degenerando a una tímida desesperación y necesidad hasta convertir al pistolero gótico en una adicción culpable.

Aún así, no podía evitar sentir compasión y pena por la niña de cabello acaramelado, esas lágrimas que se veían tan dulces y apetecibles lo tentaban a abrazarla y beber su dolor para consumirlo él mismo y evitar así el sufrimiento de la pequeña. Lo más seguro era que ella no quería mostrar debilidad ante él, como si así pudiera demostrar que de alguna forma podía ser una mujer digna de su atención como una igual, para exigir amor o cariño de su parte como cualquier mujer normal para un hombre normal.  
Vincent sabia de esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero esa sensación siempre estuvo presente en él.  
Lamentablemente todos esos pensamientos provocaron que inevitablemente sintiera compasión por ella, por las memorias de Lucrecia, por ser su interés amoroso, por sentirse el ser más asqueroso del planeta, y sin querer, tentar a una niña a pecar. Sus afectos y amables atenciones junto al cariño y compasión eran un placer culpable para Shelke, y el gótico pistolero lo sabía y ya no le importaba entregárselo en abundancia y con todo lo que pudiera. Él tampoco podía aguantar más esta situación, al demonio las memorias de Lucrecia y el sentimiento de culpa por cuidar a la joven, al infierno con las consecuencias, se entregaría a sí mismo a aliviar el dolor de Shelke.

Haciendo uso de su voluntad de acero que siempre usaba para tolerar y saborear agudos dolores apasionadamente, Vincent sujetó su garra de metal derecha que hace poco tiempo había encontrado y la arrancó de la carne de su brazo. Los alambres enrollados a sus huesos por debajo de la carne de cada uno de sus dedos, junto a la totalidad de su mano, con las agujas que violaban sus venas y arterias con la única función de mutilar, se desprendían del interior de su cuerpo hasta que el guantelete de tonos dorados fue extraído de su brazo por la fuerza.  
La mano auto mutilada del valentino temblaba por el dolor, pero el hombre no mostró expresión alguna.

Shelke estaba impactada por la acción que tomó el hombre contra si mismo. Los afilados guanteletes blindados estaban unidos a sus brazos quirúrgicamente y él los desechaba rompiendo su propia carne y hueso como si nada. La joven trató de impedir que Vincent repitiera la acción contra su otro brazo, lo sujetaba desesperadamente con su patética y ridícula fuerza infantil, en un intento por detener la mutilación de esas gentiles extremidades que una vez la consolaron en un oscuro abrazo.

-No… NO HAGAS ESTO POR MÍ, NO PORFAVOR ¡TE LO RUEGO!- Haciendo oídos sordos a la dulce petición, el trágico valentino arrancó la metálica garra izquierda de su brazo. Con la sangre del valentino manchando su rostro, Shelke pudo notar que el pistolero satánico miraba sus propias extremidades con asco y odio, como si su propio cuerpo fuera un enemigo que disfrutaba lastimar.

Ahora que las garras no estaban unidas a su cuerpo, los guantes de cuero dejaban ver la carne abierta de sus manos. Los atrofiados y blancos ligamentos y venas se podían ver temblando gracias al vacio que dejaba la piel y la ausencia de tejidos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te haces esto?- Ahora la joven ya no lloraba por sus propios complejos existenciales sino por él.

-Es fácil Shelke, para poder hacer esto.-  
En un gesto suave y delicado, el valentino acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha para luego secar sus lágrimas como tanto deseaba hacer. La joven gimió ante el gesto y lo recibió con placer y dolor.  
Vincent tenía miedo de tocarla con sus garras, ¿Acaso se veía como una niña tan frágil? ¿Era ella la culpable de que se lastimara de esa forma a si mismo?  
El mayor de cabello largo solo podía acariciarla y abrazarla mientras se hacia daño a si mismo, castigándose por tocarla.

-No, no me tengas compasión, quiero que me trates como una igual por favor.- El tono de la joven era lastimero y quebrado. El hecho de que llorara y gimiera adolorida con un rostro sin expresión solo alimentó la necesidad de abrazarla. Shelke contempló horrorizada que los brazos del valentino estaban rotos desde la pelea con Cloud y que el hombre no se había molestado en curarse a si mismo, sintiendo un agudo dolor interno mientras la abrazaba y sin demostrarlo en su andrógino rostro como si estuviera acostumbrado. Todo eso dejando de lado su mejilla sin carne.  
El valentino jamás podría verla como una igual, porque él se sentía inferior a ella y como tal era su deber servirle en lo que pudiera, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarla con su presencia desagradable.  
Vincent se detestaba tanto por sentir placer al acariciar a alguien, que su deseo de ser lastimado y herido por ese atrevimiento impedía que su cuerpo sanara con sus habilidades sobrenaturales. El deseo de su mente era ser castigado al tocar a otra persona y su cuerpo obedecía esa orden al pie de la letra negándose a sanar las heridas.

-No seas injusta, sabes perfectamente que no puedo evitar el impulso de cuidarte.-  
Vincent la abrazó cálidamente. La joven de cabellos acaramelados olvido que las manos que la acariciaban estaban mutiladas, el placer de ser cuidada por Vincent superó cualquier sensación de culpa.

Sin embargo las dudas existenciales siempre estaban presentes en ella, sobre todo cuando estaba tan cerca de él y su cariño.

-No quiero que me compares con Lucrecia.-

-Nunca lo hice.-

-Mientes, tienes miedo de lastimarme con la verdad. Odio ser tan débil.-

-Aún así, para mi no eres más que tu misma. Tal vez te sientas culpable de mi preocupación por ti, pero debes saber que abrazarte y cuidarte me da placer y llena mi corazón, solo por poder hacer algo por alguien alguna vez. Por favor no me niegues eso.-  
A pesar de haber ayudado a salvar el mundo, el nunca sintió haber logrado algo.

-¿Y si no puedo evitarlo? ¿Y si me convierto en ella sin darme cuenta?-

-No lo sé, pero no te abandonaré.-

-A veces pienso que seria lo mejor convertirme en ella.- Vincent alejó un poco su torso para ver la cara de la joven. El rostro seguía sin expresión, pero sus celestes ojos mostraban tristeza genuina.

-Siento que como yo misma no valgo nada a tus ojos, si yo fuera Lucrecia tal vez me amarías o me dejarías compartir mi cuerpo contigo, en lugar de cuidarme por lastima o autosatisfacción. Me convertiré en ella, copiaría sus bromas, su patrón del habla, sus gestos alegres, su sonrisa, para que así me desees.-

-No digas eso, Lucrecia está en esa caverna por voluntad propia y ya no quiere verme. Tú eres lo único importante ahora, no quiero que nada se apodere de ti ni de tu identidad.-

-Te quiero. Apriétame con fuerza, yo no puedo, siempre he sido pequeña y débil, no tengo personalidad y todas mis sonrisas son copiadas de esa mujer. No quiero que ella me posea, tengo miedo de que la mente de esa mujer me alcance, a veces siento que está detrás de mí y me violará desde mi interior para usarme y tenerte. Protégeme por favor, ámame y abrázame más que a ella.-  
La voz de Shelke siempre fue de un tono bajo y tranquilo, no era aguda y estridente como las voces de las demás mujeres que él conocía, era una voz que no se atrevía a ser penetrante como si tratara de acariciar los oídos sin entrar en ellos. El tono que salía de la garganta de la joven se escapaba junto al aire que respiraba, como si dejara salir su vida en un suspiro suave en cada enunciado o adolorido sollozo y gemido. Era una melodía tan triste, lastimera, depresiva y dulce que el hombre sintió que su inmóvil corazón de hielo era placenteramente penetrado y exquisitamente mutilado de forma constante y repetitiva por una jeringa con un delicioso acido caustico que él estaba dispuesto a saborear con todo el dolor y masoquista deleite que pudiera sentir… La voz de Shelke era tan exquisita.

-Lo haré siempre que me lo digas.-  
El mayor apretó el delicado cuerpo de la joven contra si mismo y una sensación de haber logrado algo llegó a su cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a mutilarse nuevamente en todas las partes de su cuerpo que habrían tocado a la pequeña para no sentirse apreciado, solo si eso servía para sentirse puro y seguir abrazando a la jovencita.

El torso de Shelke era pequeño y su delgada figura era envuelta por el calor de Vincent. La dulce joven encerrada en cuerpo de niña estaba hirviendo en placer. Afortunadamente las memorias de Lucrecia no interrumpieron el íntimo momento ni modificó su personalidad tranquila, como para aprovecharse sexualmente del valentino que estaba tan vulnerable.

La gentil y tímida disposición de Shelke era muy diferente a la exigente y desbordante pasión que Tifa mostraba siempre en los peores momentos y a la persona equivocada.  
La joven apenas se atrevía a manchar al pistolero con su deseosa y dubitativa mirada, llena con la esperanza de que la viera como una mujer deseable, OH cuanto envidiaba a Tifa e incluso a Yuffie o Marlene por sus femeninos cuerpos maduros o en desarrollo. Pero aún si tuviera un cuerpo y belleza madura que merecía tener con su edad, no se rebajaría a seducir a este hombre de forma tan baja ni a morder sus labios cuando el se negara a tomarla o recibir su femenina pasión acumulada por la soledad. Todo por ser tan tímida y esforzarse en mostrar dignidad y respeto, las únicas cualidades que él podría admirar de ella por tener un eterno cuerpo infantil. Todo en ella era una contradicción sufrida. Con horror se dio cuenta que deseaba realmente ser violada y abusada por él y no era por la influencia de Lucrecia en su mente ni las burlas sugerentes de Yuffie, sino por que su cuerpo almacenaba a una mujer en edad de exigir pasión.  
Shelke se estaba aguantando las ganas de besarlo lenta y delicadamente, temiendo que el valentino se alejara de ella por miedo a mancharla.

Los abrazos entre ella y él eran mucho mas gentiles, pausados, tímidos, refinados, educados y dulces que los que Tifa exigía por su desesperada necesidad. El dulce aliento de la joven llegaba al rostro Vincent que suspiró en un agónico placer culpable.

El valentino asumió que la posición en la que se encontraba era incomoda. Tomó a la joven levantándola en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo para así poder abrazarla en una mejor postura. Shelke gimió durante la maniobra, sintiéndose complacida de que su cuerpo fuera tan fácilmente manipulado por él.

La niña de cabellos acaramelados acariciaba el negro y largo cabello del hombre mientras él deslizaba sus dedos en la femenina y pequeña espalda de la joven, produciendo en ella unos imperceptibles espasmos de éxtasis.  
Nadie la había acariciado antes y al vivir una vida de torturas y violencia no estaba preparada para ser acariciada de esa forma. Sintió que ese fue el momento más íntimo de su vida hasta ahora. Con un hombre de cuerpo eternamente joven como ella, acariciándola y sosteniéndola contra su torso masculino. El mentón del hombre estaba en el fino hombro de la niña y su cuerpo la envolvía y atrapaba bajo su delicada protección, poniendo el rostro de la joven contra su cuello, haciendo que percibiera el embriagador aroma dulce de su físico. Shelke deseaba morir ahí mismo con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que se terminara el abrazo, para así poder desaparecer con la sensación de estar en algún paraíso.

La luz del sol que entraba a través de las costuras de las cortinas, acentuaba ciertas partes en el perfil de su abrazo. Los tonos amarillos en la luz hacían resaltar el brillo en el ajustado cuero negro y curtido que el valentino vestía. Esta figura negra y brillante tenia sentada en sus piernas a una niña que usaba ropas en tonos crema y usaba una falda corta que dejaba ver sus magulladas piernas, lastimadas por sus constantes viajes buscando a Vincent. Su rostro infantil tenia rasguños por culpa de tropiezos y caídas y sus delgados brazos amorosos tenían líneas rojas y brillantes por culpa de arbustos y arboles que se entrometieron en su angustioso camino. El pistolero infernal deseaba lamer y sanar de forma lenta, dedicada, y pausada a cada rasguño y magulladura en la niña para que no sintiera ningún dolor, y a la vez, quemar y destruir cualquier objeto, ser y lugar que pudieron haber presenciado o causado cada línea roja en la piel de la niña.

Oh. Cuanto estaba cambiando su mente al estar tan cerca de ella y cuan despreciable se sentía por ello, pero jamás le negaría el consuelo a esta persona.

Sus dos cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro parecían acoplarse de forma perfecta, como dos arbustos entrelazados que se sostienen entre sí, tan unidos que casi parecía el acto de unión más tierno y dulce, que el asqueroso mundo en que vivían, pudiera dolorosamente concebir. 


	20. cap- 19

Marlene estaba esperando a Yuffie en la habitación, se había despertado al escuchar los gritos entre Tifa y las otras dos por algo que involucraba a Vincent.  
Aún se sentía traicionada por el estoico pistolero, le había prometido traerle a Cloud de vuelta pero una vez mas Aerith había estorbado, frenando la noble misión del Valentino e impidiéndole a la joven el tener al rubio motociclista como parte de su familia.  
Aún recordaba el placer al sentir la espalda del joven héroe contra su cuerpo cuando paseaba con ella en su motocicleta, pero el joven comenzó a distanciarse de los demás. Marlene siempre supo que el rubio jamás podría pertenecerle así que buscó consuelo en Denzel como si el muchacho fuera un premio al segundo lugar, pero las cosas no fueron bien para la muchachita de cabellos bronce. Denzel también sintió la lejanía de Cloud y terminó yéndose con los chatarreros de Midgar. La pobre Marlene veía ocasionalmente al joven caminando despreocupadamente acompañado de otra niña que parecía ser mayor que él, tenia dos coletas y un peluche de moguri bajo el brazo, todo eso era mas o menos soportable hasta que la muchacha vio a Denzel besándose con la chica mayor.  
Estaba claro que Denzel ya sabia que no podía depender de su admiración hacia Cloud y encontró una familia en otro lugar lejos de ella, para colmo otra chica lo tenia para si misma y el muchacho se olvidaría de ella. El tiempo en la escuela se volvió insoportable para Marlene quien veía de cerca a la pareja obligándose a si misma a no hacer nada contra la felicidad ajena.  
También fue notorio que Cloud se había dado cuenta de la situación pero jamás emitió una palabra de aliento ni una sonrisa a la pobre joven que se desvivía por obtener al menos su consuelo. Seguramente el rubio siempre supo que esto pasaría y se estaba preparando para dejarla sola, claro que intentó alejarse de ella lentamente para que el golpe de su ausencia no fuera tan brusco pero aún así Marlene se sentía abandonada y despreciada.  
Ahora sin contar a su padre eran dos los hombres que la habían dejado y Vincent se atrevió a darle la falsa esperanza de traer al motociclista rubio de vuelta a través de un duelo para obligarlo a volver con Tifa, fallando miserablemente por la interrupción del fantasma de Aerith.

Marlene siempre había tenido en estima a la cetra pero las circunstancias actuales la obligaban a tenerle rencor. Aún cuando Tifa había lastimado injustamente a la muchacha esta seguía amando a la mujer que siempre la había cuidado y su ira iba dirigida al cadáver que alejó a Cloud de ambas y el valentino que no pudo traerlo de vuelta era la única persona cercana a la que podía culpar de sus desgracias para así dirigir su ira contra alguien.

A pesar de que el caballero trágico encomendado a la diosa justicia siempre la había tratado con cortesía y afecto eso solo le dio confianza a Marlene para odiarlo o agredirlo, creyendo que conocía muy bien a Vincent. Si la pobre supiera en que se metería si lo hacia enojar.  
El valentino cometió el error de fallarle y luego volver a ella, una niña que estaba acostumbrada a que los demás cumplieran con sus caprichos solo porque era una joven hermosa y adorable.  
Ese era el problema al darle demasiadas confianzas a una persona y tratarla de forma amable y permisiva, el que recibe la amabilidad no tarda en aprovechar para mostrar sus frustraciones o incluso hacerle daño al otro para desahogarse. Vincent sabía muy bien esto pero aún así se entregó por un instante a cumplir un deseo de la niña para luego fallar y ahora complacerla siendo blanco de su ira, frustraciones y falta de atención, entregándose a ser el blanco del desprecio y enojo de la joven en su masoquista método de expiar la culpa dejándose herir por otros en una forma de auto castigo. Marlene jamás se daría cuenta.

Cuando Yuffie llegó a la habitación de grises murallas pudo notar que la joven tenía un rostro pensativo y triste.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas triste otra vez?-  
Marlene le dio una mirada letal, la ninja levantó las manos en un ademán defensivo.

-Oye tranquila, solo me preocupo por ti.- La joven con cabellos color bronce torció su cuerpo para abrazar sus propias rodillas.

-Cloud nos abandonó para siempre. Tal vez me odia.-

-Naa, eso es imposible, tu eres demasiado linda y de seguro que te quiere mucho.-

-¿Entonces, porqué nos dejó?-

-Porque pensó en si mismo por una vez. Supongo que amaba a alguien y deseaba estar con ella. ¿No harías lo mismo en su lugar?-

-Pero nosotras lo queríamos mucho ¿eso no fue suficiente?-

-Mira no soy experta en el tema pero creo que si quieres a Cloud deberías pensar un poco en como se siente. El piensa que la muerte de ella siempre fue su culpa y eso no lo dejaba ser feliz. Sabes, cuando viajábamos juntos el siempre se mostraba alegre, pero una vez que derrotamos a Sephiroth se deprimió. Supongo que pensaba en vengarla de alguna forma pero después de todo no fue suficiente con matar a ese tipo y luego se sintió vacio, yo creo que todos lo notaron ¿Sabes?-  
_Que genial me quedo el discursito. Seguro que ahora me ve como una adulta._

-Entonces… Tifa y yo ¿no pudimos llenar ese vacio?-

Yuffie quedó congelada con la pregunta. _Mierda._

-Entiende que no es tu culpa. Él es quien no quería estar con nadie.-

Marlene hizo un puchero, no podía creer las palabras de Yuffie y no quería cambiar su forma de pensar, se sentía culpable de su propia soledad dijeran lo que dijeran y la única persona que ahora tenía su afecto era la mismísima Tifa a quien siempre había admirado, a pesar de que la había lastimado llevada por su frustración.  
La adolescente nunca pudo ver lo tímida e insegura que era Tifa cuando estaba con Cloud durante sus viajes, solo había presenciado a la luchadora ama de casa que trataba de mantener unida a una familia llena de problemas.

Yuffie no podía entender como esta joven que siempre había sido alegre y dulce se había transformado en un ser tan sombrío y depresivo. Marlene siempre se llevaba bien con todas las personas que conocía, incluso durmió con Vincent en su ataúd llevada por su necesidad de afecto, sin embargo parecía que la joven se hubiera cansado de aparentar ser siempre alguien lleno de luz y ahora se negaba a complacer a los demás para demostrar ser alguien caprichoso, explosivo y tal vez egoísta, el masoquista de Vincent se volvió el blanco de la acumulada rabia de su afligida Juventud.

Estaba claro que se sentía sola y su auto estima estaba tan bajo como el de Tifa.  
Ahora empezaría a culpar al caballero de la tragedia por ello.  
Obviamente Yuffie no se dio cuenta de nada.

….

Tifa estaba sentada en su cama con el manto medieval de Vincent aún sobre sus hombros delicados.  
La habitación de la mujer no mostraba la imagen de su femineidad sino su depresión.  
Había ropa interior femenina sucia en el suelo junto a enormes sostenes blancos que ahora mostraban manchas de tono amarillo, las sabanas de la cama estaban meses sin haber sido cambiadas y despedían sospechosos aromas, la luz que entraba por las ventanas eternamente cerradas colisionaba con la gran cantidad de polvo que flotaba en el lugar, era difícil respirar en la zona y el escritorio junto a las repisas estaban repletos de envoltorios de medicamentos vacios además de estar embetunados en polvo.

Ignorando el estado de su espacio personal, la mujer joven decidió que era momento de prepararse para el nuevo día. Afortunadamente el interior de su armario no estaba en condiciones tan deplorables como el resto de su habitación, una gran cantidad de ropa colorida y bien cuidada se encontraba en el interior para aparentar un buen estado de ánimo frente a otras personas.

Una vez cambiada de ropa se dirigió a hacer lo que mejor sabía, mantener sus manos ocupadas para mitigar sus preocupaciones.  
Llegando a la cocina pudo ver en el suelo el cuchillo con el cual estuvo a punto de cortar su propio cuello, para luego amenazar con hacerse daño y así extorsionar a Vincent por un abrazo.

Estaba claro que el caballero de la tragedia no deseaba ser un reemplazo de Cloud ni tampoco quería consolarla físicamente, pero si tal vez ella volviera a ser alguien fuerte e independiente, una mujer llena de fuerza y confianza, entonces Vincent podría desearla de alguna forma.  
Aún así también Yuffie deseaba poseer al Valentino desde hace mucho más tiempo y el Hombre sombrío no hacia nada mas que afirmar públicamente sus intenciones de entregar todos su esfuerzos y su afecto a Shelke aunque no fuera de manera romántica.  
Tifa no estaba realmente enamorada de él, la partida de Cloud aún ardía dolorosamente en su pecho pero se sentía sola y al menos deseaba el intimo abrazo de algún hombre que la consolara, le dijera que es hermosa y desahogara toda su pasión en su femenino cuerpo. Un hombre que la abrazara simplemente porque le gustara, tocarla de forma natural sin decir nada para que no se sintiera atada o comprometida.

El pobre Vincent tenia una vez mas la mala suerte de que su amabilidad llamara la atención de una mujer sola despechada y necesitada de afecto y lo peor de todo, hermosa.  
Pero el estoico hombre ya no era el ingenuo y dulce joven que se arrojaría peligrosamente a amar eterna, fiel y devotamente a la primera mujer que llamara su atención sin importarle el dolor de nunca tocarla o arriesgar su vida en el obsesivo intento de protegerla o complacerla. Esa es la única forma en que el valentino sabía amar y también la única manera en que deseaba entregarse a otra persona aún si esta mujer no le correspondiera, pero el dolor ya fue demasiado y no se pondría a sí mismo en tal predicamento, amar dolorosamente una vez en su vida era suficiente y no deseaba volver a sentir algo parecido y menos reemplazar el objeto de su afecto.


	21. cap- 20

Durante los viajes de Avalanch la demografía del planeta sufrió grandes cambios por las erupciones que provocaba la corriente vital, llevándose consigo ciudades enteras sin mencionar algunos pedazos del meteorito de Sephiroth que no pudieron ser detenidos y cayeron en la superficie de la esfera gaia, destruyendo pueblos y paisajes, la cantidad de devastación por los movimientos tectónicos bajo los océanos fue tal que afloraban nuevas formaciones rocosas que permitían viajar de un continente a otro a través del mar sin necesidad de embarcaciones.

Sin mencionar los asesinatos de Deepground y Shinra, a Cloud la pareció incluso cínica la manera en que los tres remanentes de Sephiroth estaban más interesados en complacer a Jenova que en hacer daño resultando ser mucho más gentiles que todo lo que había enfrentado anteriormente, incluyendo la devastación de la cual el planeta era capaz. Este planeta que daña a la gente que lo habita.

Cuando el motociclista llegó a su destino se encaminó a la broma de hospital del devastado Junon que antes tenia abundante agua en una decente zona costera, pero una erupción de mako había alejado el agua de la costa y ahora era un lugar casi desierto, la fauna marina era obviamente inexistente en la zona, luego de haber sido infectada por el mako crudo que salía del fondo de la esfera gaia. La cantidad de gente con secuelas por culpa de tantas tragedias era impactante y los hospitales y organizaciones gubernamentales de ayuda no daban abasto para tal cantidad de población dañada a través del tiempo. Era muy triste pensar que esto era justo lo que Cloud necesitaba para tener una oportunidad de lograr sus objetivos.

La razón por la cual el hechizo de resurrección cetra no estaba almacenado en un cristal o en algún templo era muy obvia, se trataba de un hechizo prohibido y como tal fue clandestinamente archivado en un libro y guardado hace milenios de forma ilegal, el motivo era simple… Restaurar el cuerpo descompuesto de Aerith era muy fácil, solo bastaba con amarrarla a un árbol y usar un conjunto de materias para que el cadáver absorbiera los nutrientes de las plantas de alrededor, el problema era que para hacer entrar el alma de Aerith en su cuerpo restaurado se necesitaba un sacrificio humano.

En un principio Cloud dudó bastante de esta acción o incluso de la veracidad del libro y su contenido, pero luego de haber realizado conjuros menores escritos en él junto a Nanaki quien le ayudó a traducirlo, pudo comprobar que era real y que estaba realmente dispuesto a asesinar a alguien con tal de tener de vuelta a lo que amaba.

Cuando Llegó a la zona donde los indigentes se refugiavan y caminaba por las calles sin pavimentar la gente lo reconocía como el joven que ya frecuentaba hace algunos meses el lugar, tristemente Cloud ya no hablaba con nadie y cada vez que lo saludaban solamente hacia un gesto cortés para luego seguir su camino, nadie sabia el motivo por el cual el joven siempre visitaba el lugar en el que acumulaban a los enfermos terminales que solo esperaban el momento final. La gente opinaba a sus espaldas acerca de la extraña y sombría actitud del antes alegre y despreocupado viajero de hace algunos años que luchaba contra Shinra. PFFFT si tan solo supieran que su optimismo y alegría no eran realmente suyos, la verdad era que incluso antes de conocer a Zack, Cloud siempre fue alguien melancólico y con sentimiento de culpa por su incapacidad, incluso cuando salió victorioso contra Sephiroth le dijo a Tifa que quería encontrarse con Aerith en la tierra prometida, le dijo a la morena que prácticamente deseaba morir para reunirse con la cetra.

El motociclista de cabellos que desafiaban la gravedad seguía desplazandose por la desagradable zona, una mujer madura de falda extremadamente corta le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, el muchacho negó con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa de cortesía continuando su camino a un paso más acelerado.  
La verdad el tiempo apremiaba, tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera el cadáver que transportaba en su vehículo, miraba con desconfianza a los perros callejeros que se acercaban curiosos y los posibles ladridos que lograrían advertir sobre la difunta compañera de viaje envuelta en sabanas y atada a su motocicleta. El joven héroe se sentía mas irritable y nervioso debido a la nueva responsabilidad que tenia al transportarla asique se mostraba mas defensivo y hostil.

Las soluciones simples eran las mejores así que con un poco de su sangre había programado una materia para dar descargas eléctricas a cualquier ser vivo que se acercara a Fenrir y el cadáver de la cetra, cualquier perro roñoso y maloliente que trataba de inspeccionar con curiosidad a la máquina con sus mojadas narices que pasaban todo el tiempo en sus propias entrepiernas o tratara de marcarla como propia asiendo uso de sus fluidos corporales, recibía una aguda y potente descarga en su rostro y genitales antes de acercarse. Ningún perro se acercaba a la motocicleta al igual que los niños molestos, llenos de prepotencia y curiosidad. En la ausencia del rubio espadachín, un niño de rostro arrugado y desagradable arrojó una gran piedra a Fenrir, un pequeño relámpago celeste devolvió el objeto contundente de vuelta al rostro del agresor con exactamente la misma fuerza ejercida por él, las aves que trataron de excretar en la maquina y su muy preciado cargamento tuvieron la misma suerte que el pequeño delincuente frustrado, como resultado las aves tenían obstruida su visibilidad en vuelo debido a tener sus propios desechos biológicos enviados a gran velocidad contra sus ojos y se desplazaban torpemente en el aire de manera ridícula. El amado cuerpo de Aerith estaba totalmente seguro contra cualquier violencia, suciedad e insulto.

Cloud llegó al sucio pabellón, el olor a putrefacción era insoportable y no se divisaba ninguna persona que cuidara de los casi difuntos pacientes acumulados en la gigantesca carpa, por supuesto estaban más ocupados en salvar a la gente que sí tenia esperanza.

-Cloud, llegaste.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cloud mostró una sonrisa sincera. Esta niña era la única persona a la cual le había contado toda la verdad de su situación incluyendo las discusiones con Tifa, el desapego a su extraña familia postiza que le exigía cariño y su obsesión con una mujer muerta. La muchacha escuchaba siempre con total atención cada palabra del joven cuando hablaba sobre su propia vida y como se sentía cada vez mas culpable al lastimar con falso amor a la gente que lo amaba al punto que no pudo soportar mas y tuvo que alejarse de ellos.  
Cada vez que el motociclista rubio rompía a llorar, la joven le mostraba consuelo y dulzura, aún cuando su inocente y joven cuerpo no podía moverse como para abrazarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el espadachín se sintiera extremadamente apegado a la niña que fue su confidente los últimos meses.

La cama en que la jovencita estaba era el único emplazamiento que estaba limpio, obviamente por los cuidados del joven. Varios pacientes estaban ya muertos y hace días que nadie los movía del recinto, lo cual demostraba la despreocupación por esta gente ya sin familia que estaba esperando morir en ese lugar. El cadáver que estaba en la cama adyacente a la muchacha ya tenia la piel casi azul, era terrible que una niña tan dulce estuviera encerrada en un lugar así.

-Cloud ¿pudiste encontrarte con ella?- Oh Dioses… tenía una voz muy dulce y alegre.

-Si, traje su cuerpo conmigo pero no creo que debas verla.-

-Oh ¿estaba muy dañada? Que terrible, debió ser muy difícil para ti.- Justo ahí estaba el motivo por el cual la niña se había ganado la atención de Cloud, le seguía mostrando comprensión y consuelo a este joven tan inseguro y triste, aún cuando ella misma estaba en un estado tan terrible.  
La mitad izquierda del rostro de la muchachita estaba completamente negro y demacrado, como si eso fuera poco una de sus piernas había sido amputada y su cuerpo estaba en los huesos. La niña no podía digerir correctamente lo que comía, no tenia fuerzas para moverse. Y lo peor de todo es que era hermosa y gentil, la horrible verdad es que Cloud se sentía atraído hacia su dulzura, sentía deseos de consolarla aunque era él quien recibía consuelo y al final le exigiría a esta criatura el máximo sacrificio para su propia conveniencia.

La muchacha pronto iba a morir y seria abandonada en ese lugar junto a los demás cuerpos putrefactos depositados aún en esas camas.  
De modo que al estar consciente de su destino ella prefería morir siendo útil para alguien, Cloud fue su única elección aún cuando el rubio le decía repetidas veces que pensara cuidadosamente su decisión. El motociclista rubio se sentía muy mal por aprovecharse de alguien sin futuro para sus objetivos pero la muchacha le exigía con su amabilidad el llevarla fuera de ese horrible lugar y morir por él si eso fuera lo único que podía hacer.  
Cloud aún recordaba con remordimiento el como buscaba enfermos terminales para pedir sacrificios, encontraba siempre una respuesta negativa, aún cuando estaban a punto de morir se negaban a entregar su propi vida por la felicidad de otra persona a través de un sacrificio humano desconocido y no es que dudaran de la hechicería, a través de los años la magia y el control elemental ya eran un hecho de conocimiento publico gracias al constante uso de materia.  
El motociclista estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que llegó a este lugar reencontrándose con la joven que una vez salvó de ahogarse.

La niña no tenía familia y el astuto delfín que saltaba por encima de la superficie del agua estaba muerto. Debió ser terrible para ella el estar nadando y de pronto caer en una gran fisura tectónica junto al delfín para luego ser envuelta en mako. Perdió todo lo que tenia en un pestañeo por una erupción provocada por la corriente vital, la devastación del lugar asesinó a toda la gente que la conocía en la zona. El noble planeta defendiéndose de los parásitos que lo invadían.

Con un golpe de suerte fue recuperada de la gran fisura pero había perdido la capacidad para hablar además de que su cuerpo había sido completamente irradiado. La salvaron pero nadie la cuidó. Los médicos solo pudieron amputar su pierna pues su cuerpo ya no podía recuperarse de las heridas y cualquier infección podría ser letal, con el tiempo recuperó su capacidad del habla y otras funciones mentales pero su sistema digestivo estaba completamente arruinado, había tragado gran cantidad de mako después de todo y solo podía digerir parcialmente su comida. Pronto su cuerpo se debilitó y fue totalmente abandonada a su suerte por el personal medico, paso años en absoluta soledad hasta que el destino la reencontró con el joven rubio que una vez la había salvado de ahogarse.  
Estaba totalmente maravillada con él, una vez el muchacho usó materia curativa para aliviar su dolor. Pronto el rubio le explicó a la joven el porqué necesitaba de un sacrificio humano, para traer de vuelta a un ser amado. La joven se lanzó a complacer la necesidad de Cloud con un rotundo "SI", pero una pregunta afloró en su corazón.

-Cloud, si yo estoy a punto de morir, entonces ¿Por qué usaste materia en mí si sabes que ya no puede curarme?-

La vos del motociclista se posó en sus oídos. –Porque al menos quiero aliviar tu dolor, ¿No puedo?-  
Eso bastó para que la muchacha decidiera entregarle su miserable vida. El recuerdo de esos momentos junto a él era lo más preciado para ella.

-Entonces supongo que ya es hora de irnos, me habías dicho que los espíritus de la gente se disuelven en la corriente vital con el tiempo, deberías apresurarte y tomarme ya, ¿No?-

Con una sonrisa, Cloud la levantó de la cama en sus brazos, las extremidades de Cloud se veían fuertes u gruesas pero eran inesperadamente suaves. El cuerpo de la niña estaba muy frágil pero el constante uso de materia por parte del rubio le ofrecía la suficiente fuerza como para al menos disfrutar la indescriptible sensación de estar en sus brazos sin toser sangre ni desmayarse. La muchacha pensó que Cloud la estaba preparando para un viaje largo en su motocicleta y solo por eso hacia lo posible por fortalecerla.

Cuando Cloud salió del pabellón nadie le preguntó el porque se alejaba del lugar con una niña en sus brazos. Pero su comportamiento frio no tardo en mostrar consecuencias.

-HEY ¡MIREN ESE TIPO ESTA SECUESTRANDO UNA NIÑA!-

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO, ESA NIÑA ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR!-

-Escucha necesito que te resistas, voy a correr.-  
La muchacha solo podía asentir y se entregó a la fuerza de Cloud.

-¡ESTA HUYENDO! ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!-  
una gran cantidad de gente los persiguió. Parecía ser que la gran cantidad de desgracias ocurridas había convertido a la población en gente peligrosa y ansiosa de encontrar a alguien en quien verter toda su ira y frustración. Sin duda consecuencias de vivir en un mundo decadente.

Cloud llegó a su motocicleta con la muchacha en brazos y la depositó en el asiento para luego subirse frente a ella. La joven alcanzó a divisar un extraño bulto envuelto en sabanas junto a todo el equipaje atado a la parte posterior de Fenrir y comprendió que se trataba del cuerpo de la susodicha Aerith, la hermosa joven que acompañaba al joven y sus compañeros en sus viajes. Con una cuerda el motociclista rubio ató el delgado cuerpo de la niña a su torso para asegurar que no cayera al suelo, le faltaba una pierna y no podía moverse y menos sujetarse de él después de todo.

El rubio espadachin encendió la maquina y con un rugido del motor se alejaron de la desagradable muchedumbre que deseaba una excusa para hacerle daño a alguien.

-Vámonos "Priscilla".-


	22. CAP - 21

Mientras caminaba por la cocina de la primera planta del bar, cada vez que uno de sus pies tocaba el suelo la falda de su vestido bailaba marcada por lo que quedaba de sus ahora huesudas caderas. La morena abría cada cajón de la despensa buscando algo con qué cocinar. Pero su tenacidad y entusiasmo fueron recompensados con muebles vacíos y sin provisiones.  
Ahora que recordaba ya había gastado todo lo que tenía la última semana y hace mucho que no habría el bar al publico, obviamente no estaba en ánimos de atender a nadie pero trataba de ocultar sin éxito su depresión con falsas sonrisas, hasta que Cloud se marchó para siempre.

El caballero de la tragedia apareció en las escaleras junto a Shelke. Tifa miraba como la muchacha se sujetaba del brazo del valentino con una sonrisa dulce mientras el hombre impasible en lugar de tener sus heridos labios en una postura firme y apretada mostraban imperceptiblemente una mueca de alegría.  
Sin saber por qué una gran ola de celos azotó los hombros de Tifa que puso una expresión agria a la pareja que tenia enfrente.

La morena mayor había acosado a Vincent para tratar de aliviar su propia soledad y a pesar de haber fallado en el intento sentía posesión hacia el masoquista valentino que la había rechazado cortésmente. Ahora de la nada aparecía Shelke con aires de alegría teniendo toda la atención del triste y dulce pistolero infernal que se había entregado a cuidarla y consolarla.  
Tifa notó que ella no sabía nada de Vincent en comparación a la pequeña joven que se sujetaba felizmente del brazo del príncipe nacido de la tragedia.  
Shelke nunca había pasado tiempo con él, simplemente le implantaron recuerdos del antiguo amor que traicionó, torturó y abandonó al hombre, para luego usar estos conocimientos como una ventaja para exigir su afecto apelando a su sentido de la responsabilidad y la culpa. Si, Vincent deseaba seguir sufriendo para beneficio ajeno solo para sentirse vivo, Tifa no sabia como era eso posible pero el hecho de que el oscuro pistolero se entregara a al afectuoso capricho de la joven de cabello color caramelo era toda la evidencia que la morena de amplio busto necesitaba.

-Tifa ¿Pasa algo?-  
La nerviosa aludida negó apresuradamente con la cabeza agitando su largo cabello.

-No, es solo que no pensé que pudieras ser tan… permisivo con, ella.-  
El pistolero trágico notó entonces que Shelke apretaba lo que podía de su brazo contra su delgado pecho. Lenta y delicadamente apartó su brazo del cuerpo de la joven que mostraba una cara llena de decepción.

-Te levantaste muy temprano ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-

-¡NO! … Digo, no… yo me ocuparé de la comida, es solo que…-

-No hay nada con lo que puedas cocinar ya que la despensa esta vacía. Yo mismo lo comprobé.-

-Lo siento, no tengo dinero para comprar nada y ya no puedo cocinar pero, definitivamente aré algo, lo prometo yo p… podría abrir otra vez el bar y… luego puedo comprar algo que cocinar… yo…-  
Vincent caminó con suaves pasos hacia la nerviosa mujer que jugaba asustada y nerviosa con sus propios dedos con la mirada gacha, sus piernas temblaban y su desordenado cabello ocultaba sus tristes facciones, su voz entrecortada mostraba que le costaba respirar al tratar de hablar apresuradamente y le faltaba el aliento al dirigirse verbalmente hacia el hombre que tenia enfrente al sentir que había fallado en algo.  
El valentino la tomó de los hombros y Tifa sufrió un sobresalto que arqueó violentamente su espalda haciéndola gemir como un pequeño animalito después de haber sido atropellado.

Esto hizo que el caballero de la tragedia sintiera que un rayo de lastima y tristeza golpeara su conmovido pecho. A pesar de las ofensivas acciones que había cometido contra él, la morena intentaba desesperadamente redimirse actuando como una buena anfitriona en ese terrible hogar usando la amabilidad para sentir que merecía afecto, asustada de ser rechazada y menospreciada u odiada. El pistolero infernal se dio cuenta inmediatamente que la mujer era casi exactamente igual a él cuando era un niño y en gran parte de su juventud, siempre tratando de llamar la atención de Lucrecia, aún cuando era tan despreocupado e irresponsable siendo esta la una diferencia entre él cuando era joven y con Tifa. Tan asustada de sentirse sola y odiada, no queriendo experimentar otra vez el sentimiento de estar sola cuando había gente a su alrededor, deseando ser apreciada y admirada buscando palabras de consuelo y afecto.  
Realmente el abandono de Cloud la había destrozado, pero el Valentino podía comprender también el actuar del rubio quien también estaba triste y asustado.

Shelke miraba la escena sintiendo lastima por Tifa quien a pesar de ser siempre tan alegre y fuerte se mostraba ahora como una niña traumada, golpeada y abandonada, no mostró enojo alguno cuando su valentino tomó a la morena mayor por los hombros y trataba de animarla hablándole con su voz de tenor para distraerla y evitar sus llantos. Ahora se dio cuenta que Vincent tiene una gran debilidad por las mujeres adornadas con lagrimas, lo cual le llevaba a tratar de complacer y consolar por un instinto casi pasional que le obligaba a cuidar de ellas de manera protectora, como si deseara ser una especie de amante que jamás tocaría a su pareja de manera intima entregándose solamente de forma platónica.

Yuffie apareció bajando las escaleras con Marlene sujetando su mano, una expresión de duda ocupo sus facciones cuando divisó a Vincent hablándole a Tifa con su rostro extremadamente cerca de la luchadora casi posando sus labios en una de las orejas de la morena mayor, con su mejilla cerca del pómulo de la mujer.  
La voz del valentino casi alcanza una octava de una muy baja intensidad pero que igualmente hacia temblar las cuatro paredes del lugar repercutiendo en los torsos de las damas presentes. Intentó suavizar su voz de forma que se escuchaba aún más dulce y raspada, sus intentos de regular sus cuerdas vocales terminaron dejando salir una melodía de suaves exhalaciones que resultaron ser irresistiblemente eróticas para la pobre mujer.

El caballero de la tragedia ladeó su cabeza y entrecerraba sus ojos mostrando una expresión casi adormilada mientras hablaba con sus labios cerca de la oreja de Tifa quien tenía los brazos a medio levantar como si tratara de alcanzar algo con sus manos mientras temblaba sin control.

-No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de esto, recuerda que no estas sola y que soy un compañero. Trata de confiar un poco en mí, sé que te fallé con lo de Cloud pero trata de perdonarme. No tienes por que esforzarte tanto por otras personas.-

Los tobillos de Tifa estaban torcidos y sus pies apuntaban hacia su propio centro de gravedad arqueando sus piernas hacia adentro con sus rodillas tocándose entre si. No estaba muy segura de poder seguir en pie luego de escuchar palabras de consuelo viniendo de una voz como esa.

Yuffie interrumpió la comunicación que la morena mayor estaba disfrutando tanto.

-Si es porque no hay nada con que cocinar yo puedo comprar los ingredientes, traje dinero conmigo y puedo ayudarte en algo ¿sabes?-  
Aunque Tifa agradecía las intenciones no podía mas que pensar en lo inoportuno de la interrupción al haber tenido el cuerpo de Vincent tan cerca suyo.

El valentino soltó a Tifa de manera brusca como si fuera metal caliente. Giró para encontrarse a una Yuffie que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y con brazos cruzados como si hubiera presenciado a un criminal con las manos en la masa. Marlene tenía la mirada apagada y lo contemplaba sin expresión alguna, como si no quisiera reconocer su presencia o negara su existencia.  
Desviando la mirada, el pistolero gótico trató de hablar a la ninja hiperactiva ante los inquisidores ojos de Shelke quien ya suponía el porqué de sus nervios. Vincent se sentía atraído por las lágrimas de mujer.

-Eso ayudará por ahora Yuffie, gracias y no permitas que Tifa se niegue con su orgullo.- Como si fuera posible la sonrisa maliciosa de Yuffie se agrando aún más.

El Valentino se apresuró hacia la puerta y Marlene le disparó una pregunta con un tono agresivo en su voz.

-Y TÚ ¿A DÓNDE VAS?- El aludido endureció su espalda ante el sonido. Las otras mujeres presentes miraban un poco sorprendidas a la ya adolescente que posaba sus ojos en la espalda del hombre pelilargo de manera desafiante como si deseara enfrentarlo de alguna manera.

-Necesito trabajo, e iré a buscarlo.- Vincent torció su cuello y dirigió una mirada a la ninja de Wutai.

-Yuffie necesito que me hagas un favor, mi móvil ya no enciende y me temo que es por falta de energía. Carga su batería por favor, me temo que al llegar tendré que hacer unas llamadas.-

La aludida asintió y el pistolero satanista le dirigió una mirada a Tifa quien casi da un salto. Estaba hipersensible a la presencia del valentino.

-Tifa ¿Dónde está mi manto?- La morena negó con la cabeza suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

-nnn… nnn… no…-El hombre alzó una ceja.

-NNNN…. NO LA QUIERO DEVOLVER.- Vincent estaba impactado, estaba claro que Tifa estaba en mal estado como para intentar suicidarse para llamar la atención, pero ¿acaso estaba tan desesperada como para retener una de sus pertenencias?  
El pistolero infernal no insistió más y salió por la puerta, Marlene lo miraba con odio y rencor hasta que el hombre de largo cabello estaba en la calle.

La voz de Yuffie irrumpió el silencio.  
-Tifa ¿Qué rayos pasó entre ustedes?- La morena mayor dejaba escapar una voz apenas audible.

-El… me cubrió con su capa para que durmiera y…-  
-Eso ya lo sé pero ¿por qué no se la devuelves?-  
-Yo… no quiero soltarla… y me siento mejor cuando… se que tengo algo de él y…-  
La ninja de Wutai levantó las palmas de sus manos y las agitó ligeramente.

-Esta bien tetas, no digas más, entiendo totalmente.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que dejó a Tifa aún más nerviosa.

Shelke tenía el ceño fruncido. Su instinto de posesión le advertía que la mujer de grandes senos causaría molestias a la extraña relación que tenia con Vincent.

-Bueno al diablo, vamos a comprar algo que cocinar y esperemos que el vampiro frígido llegue con buenas noticias.-

Marlene corrió a las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, Shelke y las otras dos observaban extrañadas a la adolescente furibunda que estaba llena de rencor y sin nadie a quien dirigirlo.  
La jovencita solo deseaba que el valentino se fuera de su hogar lo más pronto posible. Hasta ahora todos los adultos que ella conocía complacían sus caprichos, sobretodo cuando prometían hacerlo. El caballero rojo de la tragedia fue el único ser que le había faltado a la promesa más importante para ella, traerle a Cloud de vuelta.

Al haber sido criada llena de halagos por su belleza "madurez e inteligencia" en una edad temprana, ser siempre el principal tema de conversación entre su padre y las demás personas mayores la habían convertido en una joven caprichosa con un fuerte orgullo que se presentaba aún cuando estaba fuera de lugar, esta característica siempre le solía traer problemas en la escuela y con Tifa quien a pesar de desvivirse por atenderla no podía contar con un poco de obediencia de su parte.  
Cloud siempre fue el encargado de ofrecerle entretenimiento y momentos de afecto, por supuesto que esto aumentaba su admiración y obsesión por el rubio y ahora que el motociclista las había abandonado la muchacha se sentía destrozada, más aún por Vincent que no cumplió con su promesa después de darle tantas palabras de afecto y consuelo. Tifa y Yuffie ni siquiera mencionaban al espadachín rubio, como si hubieran dejado de pensar en él o como si negaran su existencia evitando hablar del sujeto como si le tuvieran algún rencor, todo por culpa del valentino. Les tenia estima a todas las personas que conocía pero ahora parecía que nadie a su alrededor merecía ya su confianza.  
Se arrojó a su cama y abrazaba su propio cuerpo.

-Los odio… los odio a todos.

….

Luego de un gran camino subiendo parte de una montaña llena de arboles, el motor de Fenrir se apagó lentamente finalizando con una pequeña vibración en su estructura. Priscilla disfrutó la sensación en sus caderas mientras estaba amarrada al cuerpo de Cloud y solo lamentaba no poder mover su cuerpo como para sujetarse de él, el motociclista liberó la unión del cinturón que sujetaba a la joven contra su cuerpo y lo devolvió a ocupar su verdadera función en sus pantalones para luego tomar a la muchacha enferma en sus brazos.

-Hay una cabaña vacía aquí mismo, creo que la abandonaron por la evacuación en la llegada del meteorito o por otros incidentes. Limpié el lugar entre mis viajes para que pudieras quedarte aquí conmigo.-  
El rubio se tomó la molestia de habilitar un hogar para estar con ella, Priscilla se sonrojó.

-Si que la quieres, después de que yo muera entonces vivirás aquí con la cetra ¿verdad?-

-Eso no quiere decir que esto no sea por ti. Podría haberte dejado en ese lugar hasta usarte pero… Decidí que era mejor si pasabas el tiempo que te queda conmigo.-  
Priscilla no podía estar mas de acuerdo con él, no aguantaba estar en ese pabellón donde solo había gente esperando morir, se sentía mejor pasando el tiempo en agradable compañía… pero ¿no sería un poco dolorosa la despedida?

Cloud siguió su camino junto a la joven en sus brazos, pronto llegaron frente a la hermosa morada. Era una cabaña de dos plantas y plantas en las mesetas que colgaban de los marcos de las ventanas. Posicionándose frente a la puerta el espadachín levantó su rodilla para dejar sentada a la muchacha en su muslo mientras la sujetaba con un solo brazo para así abrir la puerta usando su extremidad superior libre, lo hizo todo equilibrándose en una sola pierna.  
El interior tenía muebles antiguos pero bien cuidados y limpios, frente a la sala se podía divisar la puerta hacia la cocina y se podía deducir que las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso siguiendo los escalones de madera en formación de caracol en una esquina de la sala.

-Aún no consigo comprar una instalación eléctrica, este lugar esta muy apartado pero supongo que está bien para comenzar.-

-Me… me encanta, Cloud.- La voz de la joven en sus brazos tenia un tono de sorpresa, el rubio sonrió complacido.

El joven dejo a la pequeña muchachita en el sillón acolchado, la pobre niña era muy enérgica cuando la conoció pero ahora se veía tan humilde sentada ahí sin fuerza para mover su cuerpo. Con la mirada gacha lanzaba vistas furtivas al rubio que ahora se encargaría de ella los últimos días que le quedaran, sus brazos desnutridos colgaban de su torso sin vida alguna y además los "gentiles" doctores de Junon le habían amputado una pierna. Cloud sintió una punzada además de un gran peso en sus hombros con la responsabilidad de cuidar a un ser tan delicado que hace un par años era una niña alegre no muy diferente de Marlene que le exigía casarse con ella por algo tan simple para él como haberla salvado del ataque de un monstruo y de ahogarse, todo ante la mirada enojada de Tifa, Aerith y Yuffie, pero eso se acabó.

Cloud pensó en alimentarla, pero la muchacha ya no podía digerir nada de lo que consumía incluyendo el agua, el interior de su sistema digestivo estaba destruido y ni siquiera tenia la fuerza de vomitar, todo eso sin tomar en cuenta sus otros órganos, todo su interior estaba torcido y dañado. Trataron de curarla con un tratamiento con materia pero demoraron demasiados días en conseguirla, la gente con dinero acaparaba todos los medios de salud y nadie querría gastarlo en una desconocida si podría vender tales elementos a alguien interesado y con recursos, era irónico como la magia debe comprarse, para cuando decidieron usar materia para curarla sus órganos ya habían cerrado y quedaron permanentemente atrofiados y deformes. Obviamente le quedaba poco tiempo y ella lo sabía, a lo más unos cinco días.  
El mortificado Cloud solo podía usar materia para darle energía y de la misma forma introducir proteínas y otros elementos en su cuerpo para que pudiera seguir viviendo, pero no era una solución eterna.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el sillón y dejar a la muchacha en su regazo durante un rato, la niña suspiró en placer, el rubio se sintió complacido al darse cuenta.

Para cuando el espadachín dedujo que ya era suficiente depositó a la muchacha en el sillón y se dirigió a su motocicleta para ocuparse del cadáver de Aerith.

-¿Qué harás si confiesa su amor por ti?- El espectro de su amada apareció para cuestionarlo como siempre.

-Estas siendo muy cruel para ser tan bella.- Tomó el cadáver en sus brazos y se encaminó a la cabaña para guardarlo en el sótano.

-Sé que no hay alternativa más que usarla a ella pero ¿no crees que seria aún más cruel despedirse de ella después de darle afecto y cariño?-

-Aerith, no puedo abandonar ahora a Priscilla, ella necesita la sensación de tener un propósito y la capacidad para ayudar a alguien aún si es solo morir para traerte de vuelta. Yo haría lo mismo si a mi vida le quedara poco.-

-Pero no creo que sea correcto el sacrificarla solo porque esté enferma… Tal vez hay otra manera y- El argumento de Aerith fue cortado por el joven rubio.

-No hay otra manera y no pienso volver atrás. No importa lo que ella necesite, le daré todo lo que me pida y la haré feliz en sus últimos momentos, no creas que solo la estoy usando también siento lastima por ella y además me gusta, pero no pienso renunciar a ti por eso.-

Seguido por la fantasma el rubio entró una vez más a la cabaña con el cadáver envuelto en sabanas, Priscilla lo miraba con ojos curiosos motivados tal vez por la gran obsesión que el joven mostraba por su difunto amor lo cual producía la mayoría de sus conversaciones con la muchacha postrada en la cama de un pabellón de gente pudriéndose.

-¿Puedo verla?- La pregunta agarró desprevenido a Cloud.

-Priscilla, el cuerpo esta en un estado impresentable para tus ojos y no creo que sea correcto que…-

El espectro de Aerith se materializó sin aviso frente a la inmóvil niña.

-Oh, ¿querías conocerme mejor? Aquí estoy.- La fantasma lo dijo con una voz animada y una encantadora sonrisa. A Priscilla le parecía una visión surrealista que el joven estuviera acompañado por el espíritu del cadáver que cargaba en brazos, pero desde siempre el motociclista le pareció alguien singular.  
El espectro tenia una belleza etérea que jamás podría superar, pronto el miedo se disipó de su mente al ver la encantadora sonrisa del fantasma junto a su animada voz, como si tratara de no intimidarla solo para ser dulce con ella.

Priscilla comprendió que seria fácil hablar con ella lo que tenia rondando su mente hace tantos días desde que se encontró con Cloud.

-Eres… muy hermosa, ahora entiendo que él… te quiera tanto, yo jamás podría compararme.- Lo dijo sin emoción alguna como si hace tiempo lo hubiera aceptado.  
Aerith puso una expresión maternal.

-Lo siento, tal vez te incomoda que yo este aquí…-

-¡NO! Es solo que ahora que lo pienso quiero pedirte un favor… en privado.-  
Sin querer incomodarla o llevarle la contraria Cloud se apresuró en salir de la presencia de ambas y guardar el cadáver en el sótano, el espectro se inclino poniendo atención a lo que Priscilla quería decirle.

-Dime-

-Yo te hago un gran favor dándote mi vida para que puedas estar con él, estoy consciente de ello…- La muchachita parecía dudosa y la fantasma noto que debía ser algo muy difícil de tratar para ella.

-Yo… Me queda poco tiempo y jamás creceré ni disfrutaré lo que me queda, soy muy débil como para salir con Cloud y ni siquiera podré pasear por ahí con él, mi cuerpo no se puede mover… soy tan patética.-  
Aerith no se atrevió a interrumpirla.

-Lo único que puedo hacer aquí es estar encerrada esperando estar con él y al menos quiero una cosa antes de desaparecer… pero tengo miedo de que rechace la idea por miedo a que tú no estés de acuerdo, creo que tengo que convencerte a ti primero para que él no se niegue… A cambio de darte mi vida yo…-  
La fantasma asintió para motivar a la muchacha a seguir hablando.

-A cambio de darte mi vida, quiero que Cloud haga cosas sucias conmigo.-  
El espectro rubio quedó sin respuesta.

-Antes de que muera quiero sentirme como una mujer, o tal vez sea que yo quiero tener eso de él, no sé como podríamos hacerlo con este cuerpo que tengo pero… quiero que trate de complacer su cuerpo usándome al menos… por favor.-


	23. cap - 22

Cloud depositó el cadáver de su amada cetra en u baúl del sótano y esperó a ser llamado desde el salón cuando se terminara la conversación entre Aerith y Priscilla, espero unos minutos que le parecieron eternos…  
Se encaminó las escaleras para averiguar que diablos pasaba hasta que su amado espectro se materializo frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Cloud ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por mi?- El espadachín rubio fue lastimado por ese tipo de preguntas como tantas otras veces pero no titubeó en responder.

-Lo que sea, desde fallarle a mis principios sacrificando a alguien por ti y manchar mi nombre y honor hasta pelear con mis otros seres queridos.-

El espectro rubio comprendió de inmediato la respuesta.  
Cloud fue golpeado por la petición de Priscilla y la manera en que Aerith le pidió que tomara de forma intima su demacrado cuerpo. La verdad jamás esperó que la adolescente lo mirara de esa forma y entendió que el motivo de su sacrificio eran los sentimientos afectivos hacia él, obviamente no era por su sentido de lo correcto ni su amabilidad, era porque quería estar con él el tiempo que le quedaba. La verdad al hombre el intercambio debió parecerle justo y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con la joven esperándolo.

Cloud siempre fue brusco al momento de tener intimidad, siempre sujetaba a Tifa con fuerza y luego saciaba sus propias necesidades en ella para luego dormir tranquilo sin siquiera hablarle después, nunca le interesó acariciar ni tampoco le importó el placer ajeno. Con Priscilla el asunto era muy diferente… Estaba obligado a complacerla y no sabía como.

Le debía un favor a esta niña, el sacrificarse para traer de regreso a lo que más amaba y el precio era no decepcionar sus expectativas. ¿Acaso podría traerle placer a ese cuerpo que solo sentía dolor? Recordó entonces las palabras de Vincent que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, "El dolor no te lastima si es lo único que sientes".

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo levantó la única pierna que le quedaba a la joven y se posicionó debajo de ella en el piso. Priscilla tenía roja la mitad de su cara que aún estaba libre de piel muerta y sin esperarlo fue besada lentamente por Cloud mientras fue penetrada.

El mal aliento de la joven con cuerpo podrido casi marea al joven espadachín, Priscilla pudo notarlo por la manera en que frunció el seño pero el motociclista estaba decidido a complacerla y siguió con el beso, moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta con miedo a lastimar a la muchacha tan frágil.

Sintiendo dolores agudos en un principio, la niña pronto cayó en un abismo de sensaciones nuevas, su cuerpo solo había recibido golpes y cortes, nadie la acariciaba y seria inimaginable para ella el tener intimidad con un joven hermoso como el de ahora a quien no le preocupaba la mitad negra de su rostro ni el hecho de que le faltara una pierna o su mal aliento por culpa de sus órganos podridos, quizá incluso sus genitales podrían ser nocivos para el falo que ahora tenia en su interior pero eso ya no le importaba ahora, solo lamentaba el no poder moverse por su estado demacrado y no poder abrazar al muchacho. Al menos su cuerpo estaba en constante fricción con él ya que los brazos del rubio la dejaron estratégicamente por encima de él recibiendo todo el peso del cuerpo de la muchacha ejerciendo presión sobre su pecho.

El joven "héroe" acercó una mano a las zonas erógenas que ahora estaban unidas y comenzó a hacer "magia" con sus dedos mientras sujetaba a Priscilla con un solo brazo… Los entrecortados y ahogados gemidos de la muchacha no tardaron en escucharse y Cloud sonrió complacido.

Tifa nunca gimió con él… Él nunca había puesto estas atenciones con ella y nunca la acarició en el acto, solamente sexo rápido y seco para luego caer dormido y soñar con Aerith, hasta ahora con una niña, solo porque le debía un favor.

…..

El masoquista caballero de la tragedia dulce caminaba de regreso al hogar de Tifa. Su rostro fino y delicado llamaba la atención de los grupos de muchachas que rondaban las calles en busca de diversión, afortunadamente podía alejarlas con su cara salpicada de sangre seca mas el seño fruncido y desviando la vista. Sintió consuelo al menos cuando la gente adulta era más prudente y alejaba a sus hijos de él a paso veloz. Algunos lo reconocieron por quien realmente era y asentían en respeto silencioso para luego abrirle camino, lastima que esos no eran los que podrían darle algún oficio.

Cuando pidió trabajo en diferentes tiendas fue todo un desastre, silencios incómodos e intensos en los cuales la gente no parecía haber escuchado su petición de trabajar para ellos si no a su vestimenta inusual a la cual Vincent nunca prestó atención alguna. Lo mas escabroso fue la joven que tomó especial atención a que al rostro de nuestro caballero del pesimismo le faltaba un pedazo de carne en una mejilla y que tenia un gran montón de sangre seca producto del combate anterior con Cloud, el pistolero gótico se negaba a curar o atender sus propias heridas para así sufrir más, en auto castigo por haber recibido abrazos y besos de Tifa y caricias de Shelke.

Desde que lo sacaron de su amado ataúd la mente del valentino fue un desastre, su sentido común había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo y no ponía atención en un detalle como que su extraña vestimenta podría ser objeto de burla o interpretaciones ofensivas por parte de los demás, el grupo de Avalanch tardó mucho tiempo en aceptarlo como realmente era. Preocuparse de su presentación personal ya no era uno de sus fuertes, ya no era un hombre de traje que se preocupaba de lucir como a los demás les parecía correcto.  
30 Años de vivir horribles pesadillas sin descanso alguno encerrado en una caja para cadáveres era mucho más que 27 años de una vida en la que podía dormir tranquilamente, lo suficiente como para afectar su educación.

Sin esperar más la joven mujer extrajo una escopeta de dos cañones del estante y apuntó a la cabeza de Vincent para luego gritar por ayuda ante un impactado valentino que repitió una vez mas en voz calmada su necesidad de encontrar trabajo…Tuvo que salir corriendo del recinto ante una muchacha que si bien lo consideró como un hombre muy atractivo sin decirlo, le disparó repetidas veces con su escopeta con temor solo por la extraña vestimenta del pobre hombre.

Vincent extrañaba su gran manto medieval rojo, si bien no podría solucionar la situación llevándolo puesto podría al menos haber escondido su frustrado rostro con él, lastima que lo había dejado con Tifa.  
Todas estas desgracias sin contar algunas nalgueadas y apretados agarrones que fueron ejercidos en sus glúteos mientras caminaba en la calle ante lo cual giraba su torso buscando a alguna mano ofensiva para luego notar en terror que no había ninguna mujer detrás de él.

Abrió la puerta del bar para encontrarse a Shelke esperándolo sentada con la cabeza apoyada en las manos con un gesto aburrido en el rostro.

-Vincent ¿Cómo te fue? -  
El valentino alzó una ceja, así que ya estaba en unos términos como para no decir su apellido ¿Eh?

-Todo fue un desastre, nadie me escuchó y creo que al ultimo lugar al que fui me confundieron con algún criminal, por favor no preguntes por detalles.-

Al notar el demacrado rostro de Vincent la muchacha asintió.

-¿Dónde está Marlene?-

-Supongo que en la escuela, se fue sin decirme nada.-

…

Al igual que Vincent, la presentación personal de Tifa era un desastre. Acompañada de Yuffie la morena mayor entró en una tienda donde los hombres le lanzaban extrañas miradas tratando de imaginársela con un cabello mas limpio y en ropas "mucho más apretadas". La ninja siempre caminaba detrás de su manoseable amiga asegurando protección a la zona posterior de la mujer y haciendo muecas burlonas a los varones que trataban de acercarse más con intenciones profanas, además de algunas mujeres que sufrieron la desafiante y muy agresiva mirada de la joven como si dijera sin hablar que las haría pedazos o que ella misma era la pareja intima de su amiga, sin duda esa era la impresión que dio a algunas "rivales" por lo cual tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de pedir el numero telefónico a la desarreglada morena voluptuosa que pensando en Vincent alimentándose de lo que ella cocinara sonreía en jubilo seleccionando ingredientes que serian obtenidos gracias al dinero prestado de su amiga que manoseaba casi lascivamente sus senos cuando dormía con ella, impulsada por la envidia y tal vez "atracción" que le provocaban sus "inocentes" ubres.

Pero ahora la mente de la luchadora no se preocupaba por la reciente dualidad en las preferencias físicas de su compañera ni el motivo de que le gustara jugar con su cuerpo a cada oportunidad poniendo a prueba innecesariamente su sexualidad con sus bromas, su atrevimiento y alegre encanto. Ahora la artista marcial estaba pensando solamente en provocar halagos del caballero rojo de la tragedia, sentía que si se las arreglaba para que se hospedara indefinidamente con ella entonces podría tener un reemplazo para volver a tener una familia, para no sentirse sola. Aún era joven y muy hermosa, con solo arreglarse un poco y hacer unos acercamientos podría tentar fácilmente a Vincent para así sentirse admirada y observada por un hombre que sintiera el deseo de cuidarla y apreciarla. Un hombre amargado pero noble y gentil, casi masoquista, un hombre que cuando amaba a alguien siempre lo hacia entregándose por completo sufriendo incluso humillaciones para luego ignorar los errores y crueldades de una mujer para seguir admirándola como si fuera un ser perfecto y celestial.

Cuando Tifa se dispuso a pagar por los víveres Yuffie se acercó abriendo una especie de cartera con forma de banano enganchada en su estrecha cadera. Al extraer el dinero deseado lo depositó en las manos de Tifa quién al realizar la transacción pudo notar que la cajera que la atendía estaba más interesada en mirar con mucha atención las caderitas de su amiga que se inclinaban exagerada pero deliciosamente al momento que la joven asumía una nueva postura apoyando su peso en una sola pierna de manera infantil mientras vigilaba a los depredadores que miraban los glúteos de su protegida amiga, sin notar que ahora era el blanco de una hermosa mujer mayor que camuflada en su puesto de trabajo deleitaba su gusto por las jovencitas, maravillada con la vista de su cuerpo delgado y subdesarrollado como si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares el cual podría ser capturado por la competencia en cualquier momento.

-Ejem! disculpe, el dinero señorita.-

La mujer fingió no escucharla para así aparentar un trance en el cual solo podía ver el trasero huesudo de la ninja gracias a su apretada ropa. Tal vez no estaba fingiendo un trance después de todo.

Yuffie dejó de mirar a su alrededor y giró su cuerpo para posar la vista en Tifa, la cajera que la atendía comprendió de inmediato que ahora estaba en la línea de visión de su presa y con una exagerada cortesía recibió el dinero de la extendida mano de Tifa quien le lanzó una mirada desafiante ante lo cual la otra mujer sonrió irónicamente con ojos agresivos como si le dijera que se iba a llevar a Yuffie y nadie podría detenerla, obviamente asumió que la morena mayor era la pareja de la joven debido a la protectora actitud de la luchadora.

Yuffie se acercó y la cajera pudo ver con deleite que el rostro de la muchacha era exótico y adorable encendiendo aún más sus impulsos y una gran envidia hacia la mayor quien tomó a Yuffie del brazo para llevársela lejos.

-Tifa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojada porque te apreté mucho las sandias?-  
La ninja lo dijo en un tono extremadamente inocente sin darse cuenta que había hecho el más grande de los daños. Toda la gente que estaba cerca pudo escuchar la pregunta y ahora la morena mayor estaba segura de que la cajera pensaba que eran una pareja de lesbianas y que la veía como una declarada rival.  
Mal por ella porque de seguro que buscaría a Yuffie en la clase de bares a los que la ninja jamás iría.  
Todos miraban atentamente a la pareja y la más joven tuvo el descuido de mirar hacia atrás para ver luego que la mujer le ofreció la mas encantadora de las sonrisas para luego transformar su rostro en una maquina de gestos sugerentes incluyendo guiños, gestos con la legua y además trató de llamarla con la mano con la esperanza de que la ninja asiática se soltara del agarre de Tifa para ir a hablarle.

A la luchadora se le hizo extremadamente similar la sonrisa fingida de esa lesbiana con las sonrisas que Aerith le dirigía a Cloud, un defensivo sentimiento de posesión protectora la hizo acelerar el paso obligando a Yuffie a hacer lo mismo con su materno agarre.

-Bueno creo que te diste cuenta del peligro Tifa, todos esos cerdos te miraban el culo y las tetas.-

-Yuffie, todos en ese lugar creen que somos pareja ahora.-  
La joven detuvo su avance y su rostro mostraba un estado de shock.

-Que… ¿Qué?-  
Tifa comenzó a reír.

-Te preocupaste mucho de mí, no viste que esa señora te miraba todo el tiempo, pensó que somos una pareja y por eso me miraba como si fuera a matarme.-

Yuffie no se movió ni respondió, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y sus manos temblaban, la luchadora notó entonces que una lágrima intentaba escaparse de los parpados de la asiática.

Si bien recordaba, Yuffie le había dicho que hace muchos años se había dejado manosear por una mujer mayor por conseguir materia a cambio, pero nunca terminaron de hacerlo. De seguro Yuffie se sentía bien al tocar y explorar el cuerpo de su amiga, pero no que otros lo hicieran con ella misma.  
Comprendiendo inmediatamente el trauma de la joven Tifa la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.  
La ninja había pensado que la cajera estaba coqueteándole a su amiga, pero ahora se sintió acosada y sucia, como esa vez que fue manoseada por otra mujer a los 14 años.  
Solo se sentía segura cuando estaba con Tifa y sus maternales encantos, por ello trataba de superarse tocando a su amiga mayor, explorando su hermoso cuerpo para darse cuenta que tenia una gran necesidad de afecto el cual le había sido negado con la muerte de su madre y el odio a su padre. Ni siquiera tenia cariño paternal…

Entre los sollozos de la ninja, Tifa pudo distinguir un nombre.  
-Vi… Vince.-  
Ah, por supuesto.

-Tranquila, volvamos a casa y encontrémonos con él ¿de acuerdo?-  
La mas joven asintió y ambas caminaron rumbo al bar.

…..

Ya en su habitación el valentino pudo notar que su móvil estaba conectado a la corriente eléctrica y estaba totalmente cargado.  
Después de un rato luchando por recordar, rendirse y descubrir como encenderlo comenzó a notar algo extraño.  
"Tienes_425_ Mensajes."

_Ah, debió ser cuando tuve pesadillas por segunda vez en mi ataúd… Mierda._  
Intentó revisarlos.  
"40 mensajes de MALCRIADA CHILLONA"

"50 mensajes de GARGANTA DE LATA"

"100 mensajes de SEÑORITA RUI"

El caballero se extrañó cuando pudo leer el siguiente aviso.  
"127 mensajes de FRIGIDA DRAMÁTICA"

Pasando de todo incluyendo también las 560 llamadas perdidas comenzó a luchar por buscar en el menú la opción de BORRAR TODO, cuando su maquina comenzó a arrojar una apasionada, sensual y agresiva melodía de jazz.  
"Llamada de TITIRETERO LOCO apm TRAIDORIUS"  
Pulsó el botón verde.

-¿Reeve?-

-¡OH POR DIOS AL FÍN CONTESTAS! ¡MALDICIÓN VINCENT! ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASÓ TODO ESTE TIEMPO?-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¡POR GAIA VINCENT TODO ES UN DESASTRE! ¡NADIE SABE DONDE DIABLOS ESTA YUFFIE! ¡HAY AGENTES DE WUTAI POR TODAS PARTES BUSCANDOLA! ¡LA ESTUPIDA LLEVA PERDIDA CASI UN MES Y NO HAY RASTRO DE ELLA! ¡BARRET DICE QUE TIFA NO CONTESTA SUS LLAMADAS Y NO SABE COMO ESTA MARLENE! ¡EL IMBECIL ESTA DISPARANDOLE A MEDIO MUNDO!-

El valentino pudo notar que el hombre estaba muy alterado, nunca antes lo había escuchado maldecir o pronunciar alguna mala palabra.

-¿Yuffie no contesta sus llamadas? ¿Has intentado triangular su posición con la señal de su móvil?-

-¡CLARO QUE SI PERO PARECE APAGADO! ¡NADIE LA HA VISTO!-

-¿Preguntaste a Cloud o Tifa?- En lugar de confesar el paradero de sus compañeras, el caballero de la tragedia intentaba alargar la conversación para intentar averiguar más de la situación. Era obvio el motivo por el que Tifa no quería ver a nadie, pero no podía entender el porqué la ninja de Wutai habría abandonado su hogar sin decir nada a nadie. Aún más no comprendía el porqué Reeve no deducía que era viable buscar en el bar de Tifa siendo que ambas habían cortado comunicaciones con todos, bien podrían estar juntas como realmente estaba pasando.

-¡CLOUD TAMPOCO CONTESTA MIS LLAMADAS EL MUY IDIOTA!... ¡MALDICIÖN!- Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, seguramente aporreó algún objeto de su oficina.

-Reeve… ¿Reeve?-

-¡BARRET ESTA DISPARANDOLE A LA GENTE OTRA VEZ, EL MUY IMBECIL! VINCENT SI SABES ALGO POR FAVOR DIMELO, SI ENCUENTRO A ESAS ESTUPIDAS LAS DEPELLEJARÉ ¡TIFA ESTA A CARGO DE CUIDAR A UNA NIÑA! ¡YA ESTA BIEN! ¡ENVIARÉ AGENTES A SU CASA!-  
El pistolero gótico cerró sus ojos maldiciendo mentalmente y pensó en algún motivo por el cual Yuffie y Tifa cortaran comunicación con el mundo exterior… Bueno, Tifa tenia razones muy fuertes.

-Lo siento Reeve, no sé nada de ellas.-

-¡CARAJO!... Perdón… no tienes la culpa… ¡MIERDA! Mira solo… SI AVERIGUAS ALGO, LO QUE SEA, POR FAVOR LLAMAME. DEBO CORTAR, ESTOS IMBECILES NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN. ADIOS.-

_bueno mierda._

La situación no podría ser peor.

Las puertas del Bar se abrieron y Tifa surgió con bolsas en una mano y con una Yuffie llorando en la otra, Vincent bajó las escaleras y la ninja se arrojó a abrazarlo apretadamente. El incomodo hombre no pudo más que acariciar su cabeza delicadamente y asegurar a la muchacha en sus brazos. Tifa los miraba con celos.

-Tifa, la wro esta buscando a Yuffie y sospecharán de ti porque no contestas sus llamadas, en algún momento vendrán aquí a buscarla y al parecer Barret esta furioso, tal vez él venga aquí para llevarse a Marlene.-

Tifa palideció y la flacucha rosa blanca apretó más su cuerpo contra él.

-Tifa.- la voz de la ninja sonaba ahogada contra el torso del valentino.  
-Perdóname por las molestias, yo me tengo que ir de aquí.-

El valentino la sujetó de sus hombros y la agitó suavemente.  
-¿Por qué huyes de Wutai?-

La muchacha desvió la mirada al piso y Tifa dio un paso adelante.

-Espera… yo, quiero ir contigo, puedo devolver a Marlene con Barret y… ayudarte a huir. Nada me ata a quedarme aquí… Cloud nunca me…-  
Miró a Vincent con una sonrisa triste para luego cambiarla por una mirada de suplica, avanzando otro paso hacia él con lagrimas a punto de caer. Iba a abandonar su hogar, lleno de recuerdos con su amor fallido.  
-ESPEREN.- Vincent sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su móvil y comenzó a pulsar botones. Yuffie emitió una pequeña risa y pronunció entre sollozos.  
-¿Por qué usas esos vejestorios con botones?-

-Son los únicos que puedo usar.- "Llamando a: GARGANTA DE LATA"  
La maquina entonces emitió una voz.

-¡VINCENT HIJO DE PUERCA SENSUAL! ¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA? ¿NO ESTABAS DESAPARECIDO Y MIERDA?-

-Cid, te necesito.- Tifa alzó una ceja y Yuffie no pudo resistir una sonrisa de maldad, Shelke alzó la mirada con curiosidad.

-Carajo me conmueves pero soy un hombre casado, serás viejo verde te gustan jovencitos ¿Eh?-

-Es urgente, quiero que me ayudes a esconder a un par de personas de las autoridades.-

-Mierda ¡ASI ME GUSTA! ¡SABES QUE ME ENCANTA TIRARME LA LEY POR DETRÁS!-

-Se trata de Tifa y Yuffie, Shelke también.- Se escuchó un silencio.

-¿La pechugas rompe botellas le arrancó la cabeza a un acosador o algo? ¿La pendeja flacucha robó algún dildo? ¿La muñeca intentó violarte?-

-Están huyendo de la wro.- Otro silencio.

-¿Debo ir a buscarlos?-

-No, nosotros iremos. Si una de tus naves aterriza por aquí sospecharán de ti.-

-Mierda por eso me gustas, aunque seas un frígido rompebolas si que sabes encenderme. Shera se alegrará de ver tu culo en esos pantalones apretados y agarrártelos otra vez.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Vengan rápido a Rocket, quiero tus nalgas aquí y ten cuidado con las manos de la niña flacucha, sabes que no nos gusta la mercadería manoseada.- Después de decir tal número de sugestivas bromas, cid colgó y el bar se hundió en el silencio.

-Vince ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos lo de ustedes dos?- La traviesa maldad emanaba de la voz de Yuffie. Tifa lo miraba a punto de reír con los brazos cruzados. La preocupación de Shelke no se hizo esperar.  
-Vincent, no creo que debas juntarte con esa pareja de casados.- Las risas de Tifa y Yuffie explotaron ante la dudosa e inocente mirada de Shelke quien de pronto comprendió el motivo y comenzó a reír igualmente.

-No es gracioso.- Más risas.

-Siempre me hace eso incluso frente a su mujer.- El rostro grave del valentino "agravó" aun más las risas.

-Lo hacia incluso cuando estábamos de misión, él y Cloud no dejaban de nalguearme… Barret tiene una mano muy dura.- Tifa ya estaba de rodillas llorando de risa, Yuffie rodaba en el suelo haciendo escándalo y la nariz de Shelke casi revienta en una risa explosión de aliento contenido.

Entre las risas de las jóvenes, el celular del valentino emitió una ves más la sensual melodía del solo de saxo que le obligó a alzar el aparato para ver quien lo salvaría de la penosa conversación ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres que no pudieron evitar escuchar con gran atención el erótico tono musical que al parecer era del gusto del caballero de la tragedia.

Llamada de "TITIRETERO LOCO apm TRAIDORIUS"  
Yuffie leyó con atención el nombre del contacto, tratando de imaginar a quién podría referirse el valentino con tal titulo.

La mecánica pero relajante vos del hombre contestó a la llamada. -¿Reeve?-  
PFFFFFFFFRRT!- Aún con las lágrimas que hace unos momentos cargaba en su rostro, la joven cayó al suelo dando patadas de risa. En un sorpresivo movimiento brusco, el mayor se agachó tapando la boca de de la ninja para que el líder de la organización que ayudaba a buscarla no pudiera escucharla. Al ver el gesto, Tifa se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle a Yuffie el motivo de su risa.

El caballero rojo alejó un poco de su oreja el dispositivo y se pudo escuchar claramente la alterada voz de Reeve.  
-VINCENT NECESITO TU AYUDA. ¡ES CLOUD! ¡LO VIERON SECUESTRAR A UNA NIÑA EN JUNON Y AHORA ES UN FUGITIVO!


	24. cap - 23

-Reeve, aún no han encontrado a Cloud, entonces yo arreglaré la situación.-

-¿SABES DONDE BUSCARLO?- La voz del líder de wro sonaba casi feliz con la esperanza de recibir la ayuda del pistolero dramático.  
-No, pero yo me encargo. Dile a tus contactos que no me ayuden ni intervengan en mi camino o los descuartizo.-  
-Tu sabes algo ¿verdad?-

-¿HACE CUANTO TIEMPO REGRESASTE? ¿YA TE HABIAS ENCONTRADO ANTES CON ÉL? ¿OSEA QUE SABES DONDE ESTÁ TIFA? ¿YUFFIE ESTÁ AHÍ CON USTEDES?-

-MALDICIÓN RESPONDEME VINCENT.-  
-Eso no importa, yo solucionaré todo y eso es suficiente… Corto y cierro.-

-¡ ESPERA VINC-BIIIIP!- El pistolero cortó la llamada.

Tifa se acercó y una expresión triste torcía su piel facial.  
-Algo le pasó a Cloud ¿cierto?-  
-….….…..- El valentino desvió la mirada. Esto lastimó a Tifa.  
-RESPONDEME… no… no seas tan callado… como antes.-

-… Cloud, secuestró a una niña.-

A Shelke no le podía importar menos, Yuffie abrió sus ojos hasta que sus parpados se retraían en las cóncavas de su cráneo, Tifa en cambio cerró los suyos en agonía mientras tapaba su boca con las manos tratando de ahogar un suspiro de dolor, ahora incluso una niña era mejor opción.  
Ante la mirada de sus compañeros, la mujer se quebró y comenzó a sollozar de rodillas, sus lágrimas se negaban a salir hasta que se sintió como una molestia de la que debían encargarse sus amigos, quienes ya no tendrían paciencia para su patética actitud cuando antes era una mujer independiente y fuerte.  
Casi sintió ganas de pedir disculpas por ser un estorbo o incomoda exhibición de turbadora angustia dolida de la que cualquiera quisiera alejarse de ser posible, pero las palabras no alcanzaban su ya irritada garganta.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar, los huesos de sus rodillas presionaban dolorosamente su piel contra el suelo tableado, sus mejillas se agitaban en un tic nervioso tratando aún de mostrar una falsa sonrisa en momentos de agobio para hacerse la niña fuerte de la que algún papá pudiera estar orgulloso. Y luego, se hizo presente el desolador llanto.  
Su tierna y complaciente voz emitió una dolida melodía en la cual trataba de no alzar su tono en un patético intento de controlarse a sí misma en una tentativa de no molestar a las personas presentes con algún episodio de histeria estridente. Por supuesto que con un autoestima ya destruido por el rubio, la joven mujer concluyó que de todas formas estaba fracasando y sus amigos la veían con temor o como a una molestia lo cual aumentó el flujo de lágrimas.

Vincent escuchó conmovido a los silenciosos quejidos y gemidos de la triste mujer aunque su voz no fuera tan dulce como la de Shelke. Notó de inmediato que la pobre intentaba aún controlar su voz en una tonada de contrapunto con tonos desequilibrados que emergían del cuerpo acongojado de una mujer que intentaba ahogar en su propio cuello cada explosión de aliento afligido en su vergüenza, tratando tímidamente de ser no escuchada para terminar sintiéndose aún más abandonada y sola.

El valentino pensó entonces que ahora tendría que desgarrar su propio cuerpo aún mas esta noche en auto castigo, pues no aguanto las ganas de arrojarse a abrazarla tratando de que la joven apuñale con su cuerpo su conmovido corazón. El hombre pensaba ya, que esas lágrimas eran "su culpa" y que nunca debió mencionar al rubio.

Shelke y la ninja, miraban atónitas la escena que parecía salida de una tragedia amorosa con un valentino que se arrojaba con ansias de sentir en lo más frágil de su ser todo lo que pudiera del dolor ajeno, pues su ostro mostraba una clara depresión.

Reaccionando con una exclamación en gran sobresalto, Tifa se sujetó rápidamente del hombre, sin gracia alguna cambió su postura para apretar todo lo que pudiera de su cuerpo contra él gimiendo una y otra vez en una violenta explosión de necesidad desesperada como si el valentino fuera la única prominencia de piedra disponible que le impidiera precipitarse contra los empujones de otras personas hacia un infinito precipicio en cual se muere por falta de aire al caer durante mucho tiempo hasta llegar a un fondo que despedaza el cuerpo al hacer un inevitable contacto.

-Yuffie, ¿puedes cuidarla? Necesito mi manto, debo salir otra vez.-

-Cla… claro.-  
El pistolero infernal no soltaba a Tifa y una ola de celos y rabia inundó su pecho, estaba de más mencionar también lo que sentía Shelke.

… 

De momento las clases habían terminado, pero en lugar de socializar al aire libre Marlene prefería estar encerrada en cuatro paredes sentada en su puesto.  
Detestaba hablar con la gente de su edad, simplemente porque todos la conocían como La adoptada de Cloud y Tifa.

Inclinó su pequeño torso adolescente y apoyó su ladeada cabeza contra sus brazos cruzados, tratando de dormir contra la mesa ocultando la mitad de su rostro en esperanza que así el día poco a poco terminara mas rápido junto con los años que le quedaban compartiendo con la asquerosa sociedad, pensando en las amables y consoladoras palabras de Vincent para luego decepcionarla con su fracaso. Lo odiaba por eso, de la misma forma en que odiaba a Barret que con su afán de conseguir riquezas seguía abandonándola con Tifa para buscar yacimientos petrolíferos con la excusa de "darle una vida mejor". Ella no quería eso, ella quería ser cuidada por Cloud sin importar la pobreza, crecer junto a él, casarse con él apenas tuviera la edad, ser acariciada por el espadachín y luego… y luego hacer eso.

Era una lastima que sus compañeras tuvieran otra "RUTINA" que hace mucho tiempo la joven sufría a diario. La puerta del salón se abrió violentamente y una niña de rostro desagradable expresó una sádica sonrisa al haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¡OIGAN LA ENCONTRÉ!- En seguida un "colorido y pintoresco" grupo de niñas rodeaban a Marlene.  
La joven comenzó a temblar de nervios.

-¡JAJA! MIRENLA, TIENE MIEDO- La pobre adolescente vio una mano sin identificar aproximarse a su cabello para luego sentir un agudo tirón que la obligó a ponerse de pie. Obviamente ante las risas de las demás presentes.

-UUUUUUUUY POBRESIIIITAAAAA.- Una de las jóvenes dijo fingiendo dulzura mientras pateó la pierna de la pelibronce.

-AY TAN CALLADITA.- Una de las niñas sostenía su mejilla con la mano fingiendo una expresión triste.

-Oye no las rasguñes en la cara, si descubren algo se arma la grande.- Una de las jóvenes evitaba hacer burlas o levantar la voz, prefería dañarla físicamente, pero no estaba de mas decir que también se reía con las burlas de sus amigas.

-Ni a los profesores les importa, seguro que Tifa también le pega, ésta tiene la culpa de que Cloud no esté por aquí de todas formas.- Se escucharon aún más risas.

Marlene no respondía, simplemente ponía una mirada estoica concentrada en el suelo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir la humillación e impotencia, más aún cuando una niña claramente mucho menor en edad que ella sin alcanzar los 10 años comenzó a apuñalarla con un lápiz de madera en su delgado vientre. De esta manera no quedaban cicatrices grandes o evidentes moretones pero todos sabemos que para una joven extremadamente delicada el dolor era casi indescriptible, sobretodo cuando se trataba de una niña hermosa y delgada que acentuaba su dulce fragilidad e inocencia al ofrecer una gentil expresión que evidenciaba sus esfuerzos por soportarlo y quedarse callada. Sus heridas estaban fuera del alcance visual gracias a que siempre eran ejercidas estratégicamente en zonas que podían ocultar sus vestidos en una medida provisoria de sus "compañeras de clase y otras clases", aunque sus ropas quedaban en mal estado Tifa nunca ponía atención a ese detalle, la joven evitaba exponer su piel frente a la mujer.

-Mírenla, se esta aguantando.- La niña que era mucho menor a ella soltó el lápiz que ahora estaba roto y sacó de su bolsillo un compás con una larga aguja mientras las demás hacían lo posible por ocultar alguna carcajada. Otras en cambio observaban silenciosas con fascinación y deleite la violencia esperando participar en el más álgido momento.

No se molestaron en sujetarla, Marlene jamás se resistía, ni siquiera cuando los alumnos masculinos o algunos profesores la manoseaban impulsados por las invitaciones de sus "amigas" que reían cuando podían presenciarlo. La joven ya se preguntaba cuando la situación llegara al límite de que ya no pudiera alardear de pureza en su cuerpo. Lo haría el viejo conserje que le faltaban piezas dentales o algún joven muy poco agraciado que aprovechara la oportunidad. Tel vez sus feas cicatrices pudieran impedirlo.  
Aún así dos jovencitas de apariencia bella cuidaban la puerta como medida preventiva impidiendo algún escape.

Fue sacada de sus intentos de predicción cuando sintió la aguja del compás atravesar la delgada piel de su espalda a través de su ropa una y otra vez. Hizo lo posible por evitar las exclamaciones de dolor. Exhaló todo lo que pudo para que así no quedara aire en su cuerpo impidiendo que se escapara algún grito de dolor sin poder evadir sin embargo los tortuosos gemidos mientras alternaba su respiración con cada apuñalada. Hace años que había dominado esta maniobra.

-Miren, aún se aguanta, esta puta se cree mucho.-  
-Por eso Denzel la dejó, ya ni siquiera vive con ella.- Esta ves se oyeron algunas carcajadas.

…

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a Marlene Wallace.-

Una profesora joven se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la extraña figura del valentino con el manto carmín ocultando la zona baja de su rostro. A pesar de la extraña apariencia la mujer pudo notar los hipnotizantes ojos del hombre.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?-

-Vincent Valentine.-

-Oh usted es…-

-Lo he escuchado suficientes veces muchas gracias. ¿Podría decirme donde está la señorita Wallace?-  
Aunque sonara de mal humor la mujer no pudo irritarse frente la satinada voz grave que le hablaba con madura monotonía, como si nada que existiese fuera realmente importante para él haciéndola sentir casi inferior o menospreciada, tal efecto tenia la presencia del valentino.  
Esto no evitó que la mujer tratara tenazmente de alzar la vista en esfuerzos de mirar más allá del manto carmín que ocultaba el herido rostro del caballero de la tragedia.

-La buscaré yo mismo, gracias.- El hombre había nacido bajo el amparo de la constelación de la balanza sostenida por una de las manos de la diosa de la justicia y el castigo. No tenia paciencia para aguantar los posibles intentos de absurda coquetería o interés de esta mujer, ya no podía perder más tiempo. La wro estaba enviando agentes a buscar a Yuffie y Tifa quienes no deseaban contacto alguno con el exterior.

-Ah ¡ESPERE!-  
Acelerando su paso el valentino rebasó a la mujer y se adentró a los pasillos. Una inmensa sensación de dolor y miedo inundaba el ambiente junto el fuerte olor a dulce sangre virgen de alguien que sufría dolor mezclándose con un torcido aroma hormonal de jubilo sádico, el valentino comenzó a correr hacia la fuente, pronto se daría cuenta que ahora que llevaba su teléfono móvil agradecería que tuviera una buena cámara instalada.

-Esta idiota ya me tiene ARRRRRRRRRTA.-

La menor que ya parecía ser la líder al tener las ideas más atrevidas dejó caer el punzón y ahora de un "misterioso bolsillo de su falda" sacó una navaja.

-Desnúdate, lo haremos como siempre.- Marlene obedeció inmediatamente y desnudó totalmente su cuerpo exhibiendo sus antiguas cicatrices y heridas sin sanar o cerrarse, el círculo de niñas le abrió camino y la joven apoyó sus manos contra la pared con las piernas abiertas.  
Otra de las jóvenes recogió el punzón que estaba en el suelo y se acercó a Marlene junto a la niña del cuchillo.  
La apuñalaban en los diminutos senos de forma que no fuera letal pero si muy dolorosa, la abusada intentaba aún alternar su respiración para no dejar escapar algún grito a pesar de los gemidos dulces que escapaban de sus labios, su rostro se esforzaba por mantener una expresión serena en una muestra de desafío ante la violencia con un ceño que amenazaba con arrugarse. Ya comenzaba a sentir la ardiente humedad roja que emanaba de su delicada carne.  
Las demás muchachas miraban con fascinación mientras esperaban su turno para jugar con ella.

Nuestra ahora inexpresiva Marlene sintió las lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos. Tenia que resistir.

_Resiste, solo un poco más y podre ir a encerrarme en mi habitación, solo un poco más. Y todas ellas se cansarán._

-JAJA esta zorra esta gimiendo. MIRENLA, LO ESTÁ DISFRUTANDO.-

-Oye ya es suficiente… Quiero mi turno.-

-Pues trae tú propia cortadora.-

-No seas tacaña.-

-Esta bien, cuando me canse te dejo hacerlo. Las otras también.- Todas rieron.

_Los odio a todos, los odio a todos, los odio a todos, los odio a todos, los odio a todos, los odio a todos,  
los odio a todos, los odio a todos, los odio a todos._  
_CLOUD… QUIÉREME MÁS QUE A AERITH CLOUD, ABRAZAME MÁS QUE A TIFA CLOUD, SALVAME… SALVAME CLOUD, SALVAME CLOUD, SALVAME CLOUD, SALVAME CLOUD, SALVAME CLOUD, SALVAME CLOUD, SALVAME CLOUD, SALVAME CLOUD. _

La niña del punzón acercó la herramienta a la entrepierna de Marlene y se preparó para apuñalar el interior de los genitales, una sonrisa desagradable asomaba su rostro y la abusada apretó los inútiles músculos de sus piernas mientras vació el aire que le quedaba para no tener con qué gritar.

-PFFFF. Miren, nunca me canso de hacerle esto, siempre termina gozándolo.-

_AMAME CLOUD._

Un destello de luz emergió de una ventana y la puerta se rompió en pequeños pedazos, un cuerpo sombrío entró en el salón y otro destello cegador sorprendió a las dulces y educadas jovencitas de la sociedad púes las cortinas estaban cerradas y sus ojos no estaban preparados.  
Antes de que supieran qué ocurría el circulo de niñas fue brutalmente empujado, algunas golpearon sus cabezas contra los muebles o alguna pared.

Las que estaban lastimando a Marlene no tuvieron tanta suerte como ser noqueadas tan rápidamente, una garra de color bronce había rasgado parte de sus cabezas entre los poros de sus cabellos jalándolas hacia atrás torciendo sus cuellos en ángulos pronunciadamente dolorosos obligándolas a retroceder velozmente hasta que fueron forzadas a caer de espaldas, sus cabezas rajadas chocaron contra el sucio piso mezclándose con la sangre de Marlene  
La gran figura roja y sombría pateaba mesas y sillas, algunas cayeron sobre las niñas trizando algunos huesos.  
Marlene gimió una vez más y trató de ocultar sus senos mutilados y sus genitales con piel enrojecida en un inocente gesto de pudor, antes de que pudiera entender qué ocurría unos brazos tapados en cuero negro y opaco la abrazaron ocultando su desnudez.

Hubo un estruendo y la gran ventana que daba al patio de la escuela se hizo añicos. Marlene no estaba en ningún lado y tampoco su abandonada ropa ni su bolso.


	25. cap-24

Pronto hare mucho jugo de limón, del más agrio, sin agua ni azúcar.  
La pregunta es a quienes usaré.  
Pero solo para atormentar duro a Vincent con placer culpable.

…

El patio de juegos de la escuela estaba lleno de niños curiosos que miraban con fascinación a este hombre extraño que sostenía a una desnuda Marlene en sus brazos junto a su bolso y posesiones. Al parecer salió de la ventana de uno de los salones.

Ante algunos gritos y exclamaciones el cuerpo docente acudió al lugar enfrentando a este vampírico personaje sospechoso de agredir a un grupo de estudiantes y secuestrar a una niña junto a sus pertenencias.

Un hombre mayor se acercó al valentino. Tenia el rostro arrugado por años de exposición al sol y el caballero de la tragedia no pudo más que sentir desagrado al verlo.

-No sé quién es usted, pero tiene que devolver a la niña, ya hemos llamado a la wro.- El hombre extendió los brazos para que el valentino depositara en ellos a la desnuda y herida joven que al sentirse exhibida frente a tanta gente no tenia mas opción que apretarse más contra el rojo manto del infernal pistolero.

Vincent pudo notar el gesto en el rostro de Marlene cuando la joven miró al hombre que lo acusaba. Esa misma expresión que le daba Lucrecia cada vez que él intentaba mostrarle afecto, un rostro que expresaba miedo, asco, repulsión y rechazo.

-No sé quien será usted pero no les entregaré a la niña.- La voz del valentino era monótona, pero ocultaba sus nervios al ser observado por tanta gente. Más aún cuando un montón de niños mostraban un torcido interés en su imagen con ojos curiosos pero "no inocentes".

-Mire amigo, usted lastimó un grupo de niñas ¿Ahora cree que lo vamos a dejar ir, DESGRACIADO?-

-Ustedes son los desgraciados.-

-DESNUDASTE A UNA NIÑA MALDITO ENFERMO.- Un grupo de mujeres se aproximó al lugar enfrentando a Vincent.

-PEDOFILO ASQUEROSO, GOLPEADOR DE NIÑOS.- Aaaaah que mentes tan dulces.

-Estaban abusando de esta joven.- El valentino acercó la pantalla de su teléfono a la vista de sus acusadores mostrando a una Marlene siendo apuñalada y golpeada por un grupo de "señoritas". Era lamentable que cuando un grupo de mujeres se concentra en vengarse de algún desconocido del género masculino por conflictos personales, no suelen poner atención a lo que no les interesa.

-¡LE SACÓ FOTOS DESNUDA! ¡ES UN ENFERMO!- Si el pistolero pudiera recordar alguna reacción similar, seria cuando Tifa trató por un momento de desquitarse con él después del viaje y el duelo con Cloud, o Lucrecia enfadándose por sus quejas en contra de experimentos humanos.

La situación estaba fuera de control, de todas maneras se iría con la niña y se la devolvería a Barret para luego esconder a Tifa y las otras con Cid en Rocket. No le importaba ser un fugitivo ni ser perseguido por el bien de la púbera.  
Iba a dar media vuelta cuando un grito de la niña calló a sus acusadores.

-¡CALLENSE! ¡ALEJENSE! ¡LOS ODIOOOOO!- El silencio que siguió fue sepulcral.

Una de las profesoras intentó acercarse a la joven creyendo que el vampírico hombre la habría hecho algún daño.

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN!- La niña se abrazó del cuello de su caballero de la tragedia ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

-¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ME AYUDÓ, NADIE!- La mujer retrocedió un paso.

La piel de los desnudos hombros de la niña era fríamente acariciada por la briza. Al sentir su cabello moverse, el pistolero gótico reacomodó delicadamente a la joven en su manto, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con su garra.

La muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados y después de unos momentos, el hombre se dignó a alzar su voz.

-¡ESAS NIÑAS LA GOLPEABAN Y ABUSABAN DE ELLA! ¡PUEDO APOSTAR A QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES INTENTÓ HACER NADA! ¡ESAS ENFERMAS MERECIAN UN ESCARMIENTO! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE EL VALOR PARA HACER LO QUE SE DEBE!- La voz era gutural y profunda, Marlene sintió como el pecho de Vincent explotaba en una cacofonía de huesos y carne que retumbaba en el piso y golpeaba a los que lo escuchaban como si fuera un gran empujón que intentara derribarlos.

Explotando en indignación, el hombre de rostro desagradable hizo un gesto en intenciones de encararlo, Marlene susurro palabras que congelaron la mente de Vincent.  
-No dejes que él se acerque.- La joven apretó los hombros del pistolero infernal con sus pequeñas manos temblando de nervios.  
-No dejes que me toque otra vez.- El valentino entendió inmediatamente aunque no quisiera hacerlo.  
Haciendo equilibrio para no dejar caer el tesoro en sus brazos, el rey del drama balanceó sus caderas para levantar una pierna mientras giraba estampando así el tacón de sus botas en la cara del hombre quien cuando cayó al suelo comenzó a recibir un montón de aplastantes patadas y pisotones.  
Los gritos de las damas presentes y los niños no se hicieron esperar, todos se escandalizaron ante la escena.

El demonio de la dulzura ofrecía un amplio repertorio de puntapiés con sus afilados calzados blindados que apuñalaban las costillas del hombre caído pintando el suelo con su sangre. Lo hizo sin soltar a la niña, con la esperanza de que la muchacha pudiera observar que se hacia justicia aún cuando nadie lo entendiera.

Habiendo terminado el espectáculo de violencia, el valentino se apresuró a iniciar la retirada. Una mujer se puso delante de él cortándole el paso, resultando ser la joven profesora que lo había recibido en la entrada del establecimiento educacional.

-Usted no puede llevarse a la niña, no después de hacer todo esto.-

-No me importa lo que usted piense, nadie defendió a esta joven de esas inmundas y ahora me dice que no puedo hacerlo. A mí me parece que debo salvarla de su negligencia y de ese cerdo.- El valentino indicó con un dedo de su garra acusatoria al hombre pateado.  
-Le sugiero que lo alejen de las niñas si no quieren recibir demandas.-

Diciendo esto el vampírico pistolero se alejó de un gran salto deslizándose en el aire pasando el muro y luego caminar como si nada con Marlene en sus brazos.

La profesora volteó para ver el desorden que quedó tras la llegada del hombre.

…

-No quiero estar desnuda en la calle.- La voz de la muchacha era tímida pero demandante, al comprender su situación el valentino la apretó entre sus brazos y de un gran salto logró elevarse con ella hasta la cima de un alto edificio. Abrió el pequeño bolso de la púbera en el cual había depositado las ropas de la muchacha y le dio la espalda dándole privacidad.

La joven trató de evitar los sollozos mientras se ponía la ropa interior, había sido cruel y grosera con él para que luego la contemplara en toda su miseria siendo golpeada diariamente por unas niñas menores a ella.  
La joven siempre atraía gente de ese tipo, gente que se aprovechaba o burlaba de ella llegando a veces a ejercer violencia contra alguien que nunca entendía el por qué, nunca pudo defenderse. Solo era alegre y enérgica con gente cercana que no era mucha.

El infernal caballero del dolor escuchaba atento el sonido de las prendas íntimas deslizarse por la piel joven. Confirmando con su oído que la muchacha ya había cubierto sus partes pudientes el hombre dio media vuelta impactándola con sus ojos de expresión fría pero de color ardiente en una arrolladora combinación de presencia amenazante. Marlene gimió acongojada tratando de ocultar las cicatrices de abuso pero el mayor atrapó suavemente sus delgados brazos y examinó las marcas en la carne de la chica.

-¿Qué te hicieron esas miserables?-

-No mires…-

El pecho de la joven estaba lleno de oscuros puntos que indicaban el uso de algún objeto parecido a una aguja para torturarla además de las nuevas heridas infringidas recientemente podían notarse varios cortes agudos , tanto nuevos como antiguos, varias gotas de sangre virgen y apetitosa surgían de las heridas acariciando la piel.  
El rostro del hombre cambió de un tono insensible a uno extremadamente agrio, Marlene notaba que al estar Vincent agachado para analizar sus heridas, el manto carmín no podía ocultar la desgarrada mejilla sin piel que ofrecía un horrible espectáculo que impulsaba miedo, pero la otra mitad del rostro era sorprendentemente bella, la irritación del valentino presentaba un tono depresivo y adolorido en sus facciones a pesar del ceño fruncido ligeramente hacia arriba junto a unos parpados íntimamente a medio cerrar que al dirigirse a los ojos del inocente tesoro en sus manos agregaron al rostro del hombre una tristeza dulce con una mirada de caramelo en un perfil facial casi femenino y maternal. Los labios partidos que habían sido mordidos por Tifa aún sangraban y al no saber la procedencia de la herida, la joven pensó que fue el resultado de algún puñetazo de su no correspondido amor rubio.  
Era la primera vez que tenia la oportunidad de ver tan cerca ese rostro.  
La impresión que le dejo Vincent a la púbera era que su cara raramente expresiva parecía pertenecer a una estatua tallada con esmero y esfuerzo para presentar la cara de una dulce, digna y hermosa pero fría y triste mujer que había sido golpeada y ahora estaba tratando de acariciarla, de alguna forma parecía incluso más delicado y hermoso que la mismísima Tifa. Marlene trataba de fingir indignación y odio al valentino, sin embargo dejó de forcejear para ocultar su cuerpo y dejó caer sus propios brazos cuando el pistolero los soltó lentamente. La muchacha desvió hacia un lado su ahora sonrojado rostro, su cuerpo temblaba al viento y ante los ojos de Vincent que trataba de descubrir más heridas en su cuerpo en un intento de asumir más detalles de su silencioso dolor que fue ocultado en las narices de sus conocidos.

La parte baja en la espalda de la joven sangraba en varios puntos así como la piel en sus caderas y senos, Vincent notó con rabia que la carne de sus muslos había recibido varios cortes tanto antiguos como nuevos. Sin reparar en la femineidad de Marlene se inclino aún más para notar cada detalle.

-¿Que más te hicieron?- Oh esa voz grave que ahora intentaba ser suave y delicada.

Marlene sujetó su prenda inferior torciendo su cuerpo a otra dirección. El valentino la sujetó por los hombros y sintiéndose mal por lo que hacía deslizó la ropa interior hacia abajo. Un montón de cicatrices marca de cortes u punzadas y la piel genital deformada tras el constante daño. El demonio de la dulzura sintió que la ira le impedía respirar y su rostro se contrajo dolorosamente sin mover la piel, la aguja de la indignación atravesó su pecho y su furibunda respiración ardiente que su cuerpo intentaba contener contra su voluntad casi entibia la piel de la niña cuando se dio cuenta que la abertura en la entrepierna de la joven sangraba por cortes y punzadas en su interior, Marlene derramaba lagrimas silenciosas con miedo a decir algo en vergüenza.

Esas heridas, así eran las personas que Avalanch se esforzó tanto por salvar, era casi deseable que Shinra aún dominara el mundo solo para ver sufrir a las niñas que hicieron esto a Marlene. Vincent recordó entonces el porqué se había unido a los Turks.  
El placer de asesinar terroristas y empresarios opositores que aprovechaban de abusar de forma parecida a otras personas, la satisfacción en cada oportunidad en que podía descuartizar a voluntad a personas de esas características le permitía olvidar para quién trabajaba y que no siempre podía matar lo que realmente odiaba. Intensamente deseó haber matado a esas escolares que al realizar semejante sacrilegio ameritaban toda la crueldad que había en su ser.

-No le diré a Tifa… Imagino que no deseas que esto se sepa.-

La muchacha asintió nerviosa.

…

Tifa se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo andaba mal.  
Marlene llego caminando tomada de la mano con Vincent que tenia sus ojos emitiendo un tono grave y oscuro.

Cuando la mujer intentó acercarse la joven retrocedió hacia el caballero de la tragedia que puso sus manos en los delicados hombros de manera apremiante y defensiva. Yuffie miró la maniobra con la boca abierta, de alguna forma la muchachita de cabellos bronce que se mostraba iracunda con el pistolero rojo ahora inclinaba su espalda contra el valentino buscando apegarse a él.  
Solamente Shelke pudo sentir el aroma a sangre de las pequeñas pero cuantiosas heridas de Marlene.

-Tifa, debemos partir antes de que los agentes vengan a buscar a Yuffie.-

-Preparé las cosas no te preocupes.-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo te ayude!- La protesta de la ninja en busca de crédito fue fríamente ignorada.

-Necesito que sean silenciosas, no pueden pedir ningún transporte público, dejarían rastros.-

-Escúchame ¿donde están mis gracias por cuidar a Tifa? VINCEEEEEEEEEE….-

-Ya no creo que pueda hablar con Cid por teléfono y estoy seguro de que Reeve rastreara mi señal hasta que solucione el problema con Cloud.-

-EEEEEEENNNNNNTOOOOOOOOO.- Por fin el hombre puso su atención en ella, se acercó e inclino su cuerpo hasta que su rostro estaba tan cerca de ella que la muchacha podría jurar que su nariz tocaba la de él, sus planas mejillas la hacían ver como la rosa roja de Wutai en lugar de blanca.

-Yuffie. Deja de agregar una "O" a mi nombre.- Enderezó su torso para girar y encarar a Marlene ignorando a la ninja una vez más dejándola con la boca abierta, Shelke cubrió sus labios en un diminuto puño tratando de suprimir una risa evidente con una boca que amenazaba con abrirse para emitir una carcajada. Esto hizo hervir la sangre de Yuffie que ahora en venganza pateaba las pantorrillas del valentino así como también golpeaba con apretados puños de indignación su espalda afligida por las heridas de la anterior pelea con Cloud. Tifa casi siente lastima por su amiga aunque le pareció adorable su infantil frustración.

-¡ES_CU_CHA_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-Marlene, tu padre te busca, supongo que quieres quedarte con él, en ese caso no se si puedas…- Se inclino para acercar su boca a la oreja de la muchacha pelibronce a quien casi se le escapa un suspiro veloz. Asombrada ante la maniobra Yuffie intentó acercarse para escuchar lo que se decía.

-No se si puedas ocultar tus heridas y no sé si él se ocupe de alejarte de esa clase de gente, cuando atiende tantos negocios petroleros...-

-Quiero quedarme… contigo.-

-Hm- Eso y un gesto de cabeza fue la única respuesta.

La voz de vincent fue cauta y suave, el problema fue que Yuffie solo pudo escuchar el "quiero quedarme contigo" emitido por Marlene y ahora volvía a golpear la espalda del hombre exigiendo explicaciones.

-Tifa, Marlene tampoco desea ser encontrada. No me importa si ustedes creen que es solo un capricho de ella porque para mi no lo es. No se encuentren con Cid en punto de reunión alguno, solo lleguen a su casa y él las ayudará. Yo debo encontrar a Cloud y después de dejar en claro algunas cosas me reuniré con ustedes en casa de Cid.-La mujer asintió.

La sangre de Yuffie estaba hirviendo. – ¡DIME QUE PASO CON MARLENE DIMELOOOO, SOLO LE HABLAS A TIFA PORQUE LAS TIENE MAS GRANDES QUE YO MALDITO PERVERTIDO MACHISTAAA! -

Ante la parte "las tiene mas grandes", la mujer mayor sonrió con arrogancia y orgullo el cual el valentino percibió como algo ofensivo y fuera de lugar. Ante esto Yuffie intentó vengarse.

-¡TIFA TIENE UNA TETA MAS GRANDE QUE LA OTRA Y EL PEZON ESTÁ MÁS ABAJO QUE EL OTRO! ¡Y LOS TIENE HUNDIDOS PARA ADENTRO!- Vincent abrió los ojos como platos y su espalda se volvió abruptamente rígida, Marlene se tapó la boca en asombro y Shelke alzó la vista hacia Tifa tratando de imaginarse los detalles. La mujer pelilarga pudo ver el impacto de las palabras de Yuffie e intentó detenerla con una vos complaciente.  
-Yuffie por favor no.- Pero era imposible detener a la ninja cuando ya tenia el impulso.

-¡CUANDO SE LAS APRIETO LES SALEN CHORROS DE LECHE! ¡ELLA SE LAS CHUPA Y SE TOCA!- Lo dijo apuntando a la mayor con un dedo aplastantemente acusatorio.

El valentino por fin la encaró sin saber que hacer, Marlene estaba presente.  
-Solo ahorita me pones atención ¿eh? Pervertido.- Tifa estaba roja como la manzana más madura de cualquier árbol, pero se sintió un poco complacida imaginando que el caballero de la tragedia ponía atención en Yuffie solo para escuchar mas detalles de ella.  
Yuffie seguía agregando detalles. –Tu la viste desnuda una vez por accidente, asique apuesto a que ya te imaginas.- Tenia razón, el valentino no pudo evitarlo.

-¡LE SALE DISPARADA POR TODOS LADOS! ¡TIENEN UN SABOR COMO A CARNE! - La joven cerraba y abría sus puños rápidamente en un gesto grafico de los chorros de leche hasta que el valentino entrelazó sus manos con las suyas callándola al fin. Acercó su rostro a la joven asiática y entrecerró los ojos con una expresión serena.

-Sé dulce.- Lo dijo con una voz raspada que producía escalofríos dejándola con rodillas temblorosas, el valentino se encaminó a la calle comenzando otra cruzada en busca de su compañero rubio, hasta que escuchó pasos que se dirigían a él por la espalda.

-Espera, yo voy contigo.-

-¿por qué?-

-Yo tengo derecho a… Terminar las cosas, con él.-  
Shelke y las otras dos ya emergían de la puerta con poco equipaje en sus espaldas, el ataúd de Vincent salió flotando lentamente en el aire y se presentó delante de su dueño junto a los cráneos, la hoz y la garra faltante.

-Escúchame, niña. No estas en condiciones de viajar, deberías mirarte, estas en los huesos y debes acompañar a las otras.-  
Cuando el valentino dijo "niña" fue cuando Tifa perdió la paciencia.

-¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE IR!-

-No, Tifa.-

-¡YUFFIE! ¡VINCENT NO QUIERE QUE LO ACOMPAÑE PORQUE NO CONFÍA EN QUE PUEDAS GUIAR TÚ SOLA A LAS OTRAS!-  
Jaque Mate.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA DIJISTE!?- La ninja se acercaba a grandes pasos emitiendo improperios que harían de Cid un hombre orgulloso y feliz. El valentino sintió que el peligro se acercaba.

-BASTARDO ¡ENTIENDE QUE YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! ¡ #$%""#$%"#$&amp;%"#¬°°# POR TU ANO #$$%"" CON TUS PELOTAS!

La aguda voz rompía los delicados tímpanos del hombre que trataba de ocultar su arrugado rostro en su manto activo.

-Tu ganas Tifa, pero cálmala.- La mujer acercó su oreja inclinando su cuerpo y alzando la mano con un gesto arrogante.

-¿Cómo? No te oigo bien.-

-¡##$%&amp;#$% "_ !-

-… Cálmala por favor… … … te lo ruego.- Tifa sonrió complacida.

-No te preocupes Yuyun. Vincent confía en ti, por algo dijo que puedo acompañarlo.- La rosa blanca de Wutai paró en seco.

-Más le vale.-

…

Marlene caminaba tomada de la mano con Shelke, su mente estaba perturbada por las cosas que Yuffie dijo sobre la anatomía de Tifa.

-Kisaragi, ¿Por qué dejaste que Vincent se fuera con Lokchart?-

-¡AAAARRGGG! ¡SOLO DÍ MI NOMBRE!-

-La pregunta, Yuffie.- Okay, ese era un comienzo.

-Porque ya es hora de que enfrente a Cloud ella misma.-

-Pero estará a solas con Vincent. ¿Por eso seguiste la corriente en su juego para presionarlo?-

-Claro que sí y aproveché para molestarlo… Espera… ELLA ESTARA SOLA CON ÉL.- La de cabellos acaramelados hizo un gesto de exasperación. Marlene decidió intervenir.

-A Tifa le gusta Vincent.- Yuffie podría jurar que la cara de la ex Tvietz mostraba miedo.

-Solo quiere usarlo como reemplazo de Strife.-

-Pero él es cariñoso con ella.-

-Simplemente es cortés con todas.-

-Pero él la mira con cariño.-

-No es así, solo siente pena por ella.-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no la quiere?-

-Solo esperemos que pueda evitarla, por el bien de ambos.- La ninja puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba tratando de fingir despreocupación.

-Shelke ¿Qué te parece si robamos algún transporte?- Marlene se sujetó del brazo de la joven mas seria.

-Pero…- Los ojos de la rosa blanca brillaron con maldad.

-No pensaras que debamos cargar estos bolsos hasta Rocket ¿Cierto? Vamos será divertido.-

-Llamaremos la atención.-

-Eso no importa si nos pierden de vista. Ya somos fugitivas de todas formas.-

-Marlene y yo no lo somos, tú eres la única fugitiva.-

Yuffie controló el tono de su vos para hacerla sonar gentil.  
-Vamooooos, será divertidooooooooo.-

…

El valentino sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Pasa algo?-

\- Yuffie me preocupa. Espero que sea prudente y no llame la atención.-

-Confía más en ella, después de todo estuvo huyendo de Wutai todas estas semanas.-

-¿Sabes el por qué?- Tifa desvió la mirada.

-Nop.- La mujer decidió cambiar el tema.

-Hoy… Marlene te tomó de la mano, parece que ya no esta enojada contigo, y tú tocaste las manos de Yuffie. ¿Te harás daño para borrar todo eso de ti mismo?-

-… Si.- Tifa frunció el entrecejo.

-No lo hagas.-

-Eso no es tu asunto.-

-Ah.- Una afirmación que fingía desdén.

-Piensas que soy rara ¿Cierto? Con las cosas que Yuffie dijo de mí y mi leche.- La voluptuosa joven detuvo sus pasos y presionaba la punta de uno de sus pies contra el suelo como si intentara excavar la tierra.

-Evita los anti depresivos y los anticonceptivos.- Tifa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta.

-¿EH?-

Los ojos del valentino emitían esa luz roja otra vez.  
-Desorden hormonal, exceso de medicamentos y estrés… mucho estrés. Imagino los motivos, o "el motivo". Eres muy sensible para ser una luchadora.- Tifa rió.

-Él dijo que cuando estaba enfermo de estigma tú sentías las causas con solo tocar su brazo. ¿Haces lo mismo conmigo?-

-Elena me informó sobre el geostigma en esa ocasión. Es ahora que percibí tu desorden biológico al sentirte de lejos.- Tifa se sonrojó.

-Tu me sientes ¿Cómo?- El pistolero infernal ya estaba incomodo y asustado. Los cráneos que flotaban a su alrededor emitían la misma vibración de siempre que indicaban que se estaban riendo de su situación.

-Mirándote… desde lejos.-

-Vincent, cuando me viste desnuda ¿pensaste que yo era linda?-

-NO.-  
_Maldición respondí muy rápido._

Tifa no emitió avance alguno, por algún motivo no se atrevía a acercarse. Extrañamente volvía a ser la tímida joven que seguía a Cloud a todas partes tratando de llamar su atención sin decir nada de lo que sentía.  
El valentino notó entonces algunos factores en el comportamiento como querer averiguar su opinión de ella tratando de ocultar su interés en la repuesta, como si quisiera saber cómo se sentía cerca de ella desde una posición segura en la cual no fuera vista como culpable en la conversación. Exactamente igual a como era con Cloud cuando quería conseguirlo para sí misma en un coqueteo en el que se finge inocencia e ingenuidad.  
El valentino siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres que hacían lo mismo además de las indirectas muy directas que se encontraba a veces en su juventud como Turk y comprendió que esto era una muy mala señal, una catastrófica señal.

-Basta Tifa.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sabes bien a que me refiero.-

-Mi interés en tu opinión te molesta.-

Oh ahora lo hacia escoger entre ofenderla o soportar sus avances.

-Eres… mi amiga, Tifa. No lo arruines.- Y con eso el valentino dejó por zanjado el asunto, ojalá el cerrar las cosas con Cloud detuvieran tal comportamiento y la obligaran a superarse ella sola, aún cuando a él le había costado mas de 30 años dejar los dolores atrás.  
La mujer pensaba diferente, miraba como la delgada figura masculina se alejaba de ella cargando el ataúd en su espalda. Caminó hacia él con los puños cerrados para luego estorbarle el camino.

\- ¡No veo lo malo en saber si te parezco linda, no tienes que ser tan dramático!-  
El valentino no tenia el valor para mirarla a la cara, sus esperanzas de detener con sus palabras fue destruida con este comportamiento confrontacional que él deseaba evitar.

-Yo… no quiero decirlo, no quiero que sepas…-

-¿Qué te sientes atraído por mi?- La luchadora tenia el descaro de sonreír con el mentón en alto.

El pistolero infernal no emitía respuesta y la voluptuosa mujer decidió tomar acción.

-Cuando me viste desnuda ¿no quisiste tocarme? Enserio no me ofende, hace años que los hombres me miran así, es normal en ti después de todo te acosé esa vez y te mordí esos labios, lamento eso pero es que me estabas exasperando, digo, no me tocaste y me sentí fea, yo…-

Lo estaba comparando con desconocidos como si él fuera del montón interesado en ella sin conocerla, como si él no fuera su amigo sino un objeto para consolar la ausencia de cariño, seguramente motivada al presenciar los cuidados gentiles que proporcionaba a Shelke y Marlene, también por su anterior pelea con el motociclista rubio en pos de traerlo de regreso para ella.  
-¡NO SIGAS!... No sigas por favor.- Tifa fue impactada por este comportamiento violento.

Por su propio bien, y el de ella.  
-De seguro te escondes de los demás porque tenias miedo de admitirles lo mal que iba tu relación con él, apuesto a que tratabas de aparentar alegría ocupándote de cuidar a Marlene. AUN LLORAS POR ÉL, NO ME USES PARA ESCAPAR COMO USASTE A LA NIÑA, NO VOY A CONSOLARTE DE ESA FORMA NI DECIRTE COSAS DULCES. NO QUIERO NUNCA MÁS SER LA SEGUNDA OPCIÓN COMO LUCRECIA ME OBLIGO A SER ANTES… Yo no pude sentir nada, no puedo sentir… cariño ni amor, ni tampoco puedo desear. Que mi cuerpo sea lastimado para limpiar lo malo de mi mismo no me importa, pero ya no quiero sentir nunca más ese dolor en mi pecho ¡QUERER A ALGUIEN SIEMPRE ME DUELE! ¡No vuelvas a pedir mi opinión de ti! Cuando superes esto quiero que estés con alguien que si esté dispuesto a apreciarte, pero no quiero que sea yo.-  
La joven decidió que era suficiente, aún recordaba la erección de vincent presionada contra ella y al valentino conteniéndose y rechazándola hasta el ultimo momento. Sujetó al hombre del cuello de su manto rojo dispuesta a devorar sus labios aún cuando estuvieran partidos y dañados por su culpa. El dueño de cerberos sintió el peligro y tomó acción antes de pensarlo, sus ojos brillaron en un tono rojo hipnotizando y durmiendo a Tifa quien cayó de rodillas.  
Ahora que su molestia estaba neutralizada el hombre abrió su caja para cadáveres depositando a la dormida preciosidad en el interior, los cráneos flotantes miraban atentos el gentil cuidado que ponía al tocarla hasta cerrar la tapa de su ataúd.  
Ahora podría viajar a Junon y seguir el rastro de Cloud desde allí. Tifa que ahora estaba dormida y confinada ya no podría retrasarlo asique demoraría mucho menos. Amarró la caja de madera lacada a su espalda con sus cadenas y se deslizó en el aire a ras de suelo a toda velocidad, su capa burdeos envolvía su figura dejándolo como una irreconocible mancha roja desde la distancia.

Esa necesidad de afecto en la mujer. Le recordaba mucho a la que se encontró cuando salió por primera vez de su ataúd en Nibelheim. Esa joven que no parecía tener ni 16 años, siendo obligada a casarse con un hombre mayor de la familia mas adinerada del poblado, el valentino vio la ceremonia desde el techo de la mansión sin darse cuenta que el habito de observar desde lugares altos ya formaba parte de él.  
La muchacha era extremadamente delgada y débil y en extremo delicada, pero era testaruda, soberbia y tenaz. Muchas veces huía de su nueva casa para evitar a su marido que la perseguía a todas partes tratando de atarla a sí mismo, hasta que abrió las rejas de la mansión que todavía no había sido invadida por monstruos pero que ya tenia fama de estar embrujada y se adentró en ella huyendo de su cónyuge esperando que nadie se atreviera a buscarla ahí.  
Entonces gracias a su curiosidad se convirtió en una de las personas que despertó a Vincent de sus pesadillas. El caballero de la tragedia había reconocido inmediatamente a la joven de la ceremonia de matrimonio preguntándose el motivo por el cual la mujer estaría en ese lugar.

A primera vista la joven notó los rojos ojos de Vincent preguntándose si era una clase de bestia, pronto se dio cuenta de su gentileza cuando lo escuchó pedirle cortésmente que le dejara solo para seguir teniendo pesadillas.

-En… encontré esta nota, dice que estabas encerrado aquí en los cimientos.- Una voz invitante y necesitada como la de una Ninfa o sirena, llena de un tímido fuego y necesidad.

-Deje la nota en donde la encontró y retírese de aquí por favor, este lugar ha presenciado torturas y desgracias y no es para usted.-

-Pero no quiero que me encuentren, déjame quedarme aquí un tiempo por favor.-

-Me rehúso, usted debería estar con su marido, sobre todo ahora.-

-No quiero estar con Bryan, no lo quiero. Mis padres me vendieron por su dinero, ni siquiera teníamos apellido.- El valentino odiaba cuando una mujer contaba la historia de su vida de la nada.

-Aún así parece que ya la ha desflorado.-

-¿CÓMO LO SABES?-

-Puedo sentir el aroma de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo y ahora que está embarazada me parece muy tarde como para arrepentirse señorita. Debería irse a casa.-

La mujer soltó una lágrima mientras su rostro mostraba genuina sorpresa. Cayó de rodillas y sollozó como la niña ingenua e inocente que en realidad era. No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba embarazada del hombre que odiaba.

Sintiendo como si ese llanto fuera el de Lucrecia, el valentino no pudo resistirse a salir de su ataúd y poner una mano enguantada en el hombro de la joven.

-Asumo que aún no se había dado cuenta.- La mujer respiró agitadamente antes de contestar.

-Yo… solo esperaba a que… esto nunca pasara… pensé que podría aguantar un tiempo a que él me obligara a… hacer eso con él… y luego escapar a algún lugar, lejos de mi madre y mi padre… quería salir por el mundo y… YO NUNCA QUISE UN HIJO SUYOOO.- Un llanto dulce emergió de la señorita.

-ABORTARÉ Y ME IRÉ DE ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO.- Vincent agrandó sus ojos, la mujer estaba llena de ira por haber sido impregnada por la semilla de un tal Bryan y ahora quería asesinar a su propio feto. Era decisión de ella pero el valentino solo pudo pensar en Sephiroth siendo asesinado antes de nacer o abandonado por la muerte de Lucrecia y siendo criado sin amor. Tomó una decisión y sujetó a la mujer de los hombros. Al menos podría intentar salvar un bebé de la desgracia aunque no fuera el que debió salvar hace años.

-Escuche, en primer lugar puedo asegurarle que su retoño no tiene la culpa, sé que usted piensa que heredara la personalidad de es tal Bryan pero le aseguro que puede ser diferente solo si usted está ahí señorita. Quédese aquí todo el tiempo que desee para pensarlo pero le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de al menos dejarle vivir.-

Fue así como Briseida conoció un amigo extraño que dormía en un ataúd. La mujer volvía de vez en cuando mostrando un vientre cada vez mas hinchado sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo en la maternidad. Hasta que el demonio de la dulzura le informó que podía sentir que el retoño en la joven era una niña y fue entonces que Briseida fue liberada por completo del miedo a tener un hijo igual de desagradable que su marido.  
Hablaba con entusiasmo de criarla para ser una mujer que tendría gran fuerza, no como ella misma, seria una hija fuerte e independiente y llena de confianza que viajaría por el mundo conociendo personas y encontrando amor por sí misma con quien ella quisiera, tal vez teniendo aventuras.

Intentaba a veces besar a Vincent aún teniendo un vientre hinchado ocultando sus impulsos en una sonrisa llena de esperanza en que fuera mutuo, pero el pistolero dramático solo podía pensar en el dolor y traición de Lucrecia y su propio cuerpo que ya era inadecuado para la intimidad. Las criaturas que habitaban su mente lo atormentaban con pesadillas e ideas de atroces ultrajes al cuerpo de la inocente joven. Aún así solía contestar con amabilidad a las conversaciones de su nueva y excesivamente cariñosa amiga.

Hasta que un día la joven intentó declarar su amor cuando el valentino le mostró su rostro. Por el obvio rechazo, Briseida no pudo ocultar más su dolor y nunca más volvió a la mansión a visitarlo. Seguramente cuando naciera su hija no podría volver a verlo de todos modos.

La madre enfermó y se suicidó antes de que su hija pudiera tener recuerdos de ella, dejándola sola con su padre quien sospechaba que la mansión de Shinra tenia algo que ver. Sintiéndose culpable de haber hecho sufrir a la joven obligándola a casarse con él criaba con extremo cuidado a la niña, convirtiéndose en un gran padre. Decidió culpar a la mansión de Shinra por la muerte de su joven cónyuge. Todos los que habitaban Nibelheim hablaban de que la mujer embarazada se adentraba en ese edificio embrujado y siendo poseída se habría suicidado. Les fue prohibido hablar del tema después de su muerte.

La hija resultó ser una joven alegre y fuerte llena de curiosidad y energía, los chicos la seguían embobados a todas partes. Pero el padre que la cuidaba con gran cariño le prohibía acercarse a la mansión y la muchachita obedecía por respeto. Si lo hubiera desobedecido, tal vez la niña habría descubierto algunas verdades útiles antes de la visita de cierto peliplata que incendiaria el pueblo y asesinaría a los habitantes años después.

Vincent durmió sintiendo dolor en una pesadilla tras otra hasta que fue despertado por Veldt y mas tarde por Cloud, Cid y Barret.

La joven Briseida, se parecía tanto a Tifa, incluso tenia su misma voz.


	26. Cap-25

El ingeniero rubio tenia unas ganas inmensas de fumar un buen abano pero el placer de quedarse semidesnudo y abrazado al calor corporal de su pareja le impedía levantarse a buscarlo en el frio de la mañana en el cual el sol solo alcanzaba a iluminar tenuemente el paisaje árido poniendo el horizonte rocoso de un tono frio casi azul.  
Un estruendo resonó por toda la casa y el hombre de 40 casi da un salto de su cama, Shera gimió aún dormida.

_ ¿Quién carajos molesta a esta hora?_ Pensó el ingeniero/piloto.  
Sin más preámbulos depositó sus pies en la fría madera del piso y un escalofrío recorrió su antes tibio cuerpo, ya estaba de mal humor por no poder abrazar tranquilo a su mujer.

Caminó por el pasillo en ropa interior murmurando insultos hasta que abrió la puerta. -¿PERO QUÉ SACO DE CONCHAS DE SU /$%(Y#$ MADRE?-  
Yuffie tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-A mí también me alegra verte viejo de piernas crujientes.-Detrás de ella estaban Marlene y Shelke ambas temblando de frio, la menor de cabellos bronce tenia ojeras indicando falta de sueño además que su rostro mostraba miedo y nervios. La joven de cabellos color caramelo tenía sus viejas heridas aún sin sanar y las estaba exponiendo al frio.

-Déjanos pasar, odio el frio.- A Cid le sorprendió que la joven tuviera un tono de voz tan bajo, como si quisiera ocultar su presencia. El capitán les dio el paso a su hogar y cerró la puerta con inesperada delicadeza motivado solamente por la silenciosa actitud de la ninja. Las jóvenes dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo.

-¿Por qué carajo están aquí?-

-ARG no lo puedo creer ¿Ya olvidaste la llamada que te hizo Vincent?- El rubio mayor levantó la vista unos segundos como queriendo buscar algo en un horizonte imaginario para luego estirar los parpados de su cara permitiendo a la zona blanca de sus ojos tener gran contacto con el aire.

-&amp;$#"$%" ES VERDAD LO HABIA OLVIDADO.-

-Te estas volviendo viejo.-

-CALLA NIÑA SUCIA.-

-¿COMO QUE SUCIA?-

-NADIE PENSARIA OTRA COSA CON ESAS COSAS QUE LLAMAS PANTALONES, TODOS TE VEN EL CULO CON ESOS, MI ROPA INTERIOR ES MAS GRANDE.-

-LO DICE EL QUE ESTÁ EN ROPA INTERIOR DICIENDO GROSERIAS FRENTE A MARLENE. A Barret le gustará saberlo.- Cid calló en cuenta de su situación y volteó para ver a Marlene quien se tapaba la boca asombrada por la indecente vista y por la indecente conversación. Shelke lo miraba con desaprobación comparándolo mentalmente con el caballeroso Valentino que era extremadamente pudiente respecto a su cuerpo al grado de que nadie supiera como era su piel por abajo del cuello.

La ninja se aproximó dando suaves patadas al aire en cada paso. -Oh Cid, no sabia que se te paraba con niñas pequeñas.-

-$%$&amp;##"=#)"/$"#$/ (Y$#v "" A TODO HOMBRE LE PASA ESTO EN LAS MAÑANAS PENDEJA DEL CARAJO.- Marlene casi da un salto ante semejantes improperios, Shelke ya estaba resignada al nuevo ambiente, pero Yuffie mostró genuino interés. Se inclinó hacia la entrepierna hinchada del piloto que reaccionó abriendo aún más los ojos.

-¿En serio les pasa a todos los hombres? ¿También a Vincento? – Al ser mencionado el valentino Shelke levantó la vista a los blancos calzoncillos. –Déjame ver, nunca he visto uno y quiero saber.- Yuffie forcejeaba con el mayor que intentaba defender la digna pureza de todo hombre con honor que se precie "el no ser observado desnudo por unas menores de edad". La de cabellos caramelo solo esperaba a ver el resultado del conflicto y aprovechar la posible vista sin inmiscuirse, Marlene pese a ser tímida ya estaba entrando a esa edad y abrió un poco los dedos con que ocultaba su rostro para ser capaz de ver, eso fue precisamente lo que puso aún más nervioso al mayor.

-SUELTA MI HONOR, MI DIGNIDAD, MI INOCENCIA ¡MI PUREZA!- Yuffie seguía forcejeando sin entender de lo que Cid hablaba.

-¡JAMAS TE MOSTRARÉ MI PICHULITA!-

-¿CÓMO?- La joven ya tenía las manos en el elástico que sujetaba la prenda, sus rápidos movimientos estaban acorralando al pobre Cid. La tensión del momento apagó la erección mañanera del piloto.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?- Marlene dio media vuelta junto a Shelke como si no estuvieran involucradas. Cid no lo podía creer, fue atrapado en el peor momento por el motivo de sus afectos. El piloto y la ninja no se movieron ni tampoco corrigieron su comproMETEDORA postura con la ninja manoseando la única prenda de su amigo mientras este intentaba empujarla lejos por los hombros. Definitivamente el apocalipsis había llegado y ni siquiera el mismísimo Sephiroth podría infundir tanto miedo como aquel mezclado con culpa por haber hecho algo malo.

Shera en contra de todo pronóstico estaba calmada. Restregaba uno de sus ojos, una bata abierta que se había puesto apresuradamente dejaba ver en todo su esplendor su carnoso y suave cuerpo inesperadamente armonioso y curvilíneo apoyando su peso con la cadera ladeada en sus exquisitos y desbordantes muslos suaves hasta el resto de sus piernas en postura ligeramente torcida terminando en sus descalzos, delgados y hermosos pies de dedos largos. (Sep, que vivan los fetiches simples.)

-Oh, no me molesta, yo también quiero, seria la primera vez en grupo y me gustaría, pero esperen hasta más tarde que tengo sueño. OH Cid, esas de ahí son solo unas niñitas, apenas deben tener edad para eso ¿Cómo las convenciste de unirse? ¿Son huérfanas? Tengo mal la vista pero se ven muy bonitas desde aquí, me gustan ¿Me las dejarías para mí sola después? Ah, quisiera dormir con ellas ahora, nada apresurado pero (bostezo) deben estar tan cansadas como yo, pueden dormir conmigo no les haré nada todavía.- Lo tenebroso del asunto no es que hablara de esa forma estando adormilada, sino que dijo todo eso mirando fijamente a Marlene y Shelke quienes temblaron de nervios.

Yuffie le dirigió a Cid una mirada de asombro e incredulidad.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó el piloto. -Así es como las mujeres adultas de verdad hacen las cosas, aprende.- Más que nada estaba orgulloso de tener una mujer llena de paciencia y que no armara escándalos, además de tener inesperadamente una actitud participativa para cosas nuevas, ya estaba pensando en aprovecharlo.

Por el impacto producido con las palabras de Shera, Yuffie no soltaba los calzoncillos de Cid hundida en estupefacción.  
La mayor en bata no tardó en notar la inacción de la muchacha.

-OH que ansiosa es ésa, preséntamela.- Obviamente la mujer todavía estaba dormida, cerró sus ojos y se tambaleó un poco.

-Cariñito, son amigas, del grupo.-  
Shera frunció el entrecejo y extrajo unos lentes de algún lugar desconocido… Su rostro se sonrojó.

-Ay, Ay no. ¡PERDONEN POR FAVOR! NO ME DÍ CUENTA. NO LE DIGAN A NADIE POR FAVOR. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!-

Yuffie por fin alejó sus manos de Cid que sintió inmediatamente la ausencia de calor. –No te preocupes Sherry, Barret no sabrá nada lo juro.-

-¿BARRET? AY NO, ESTOY MUERTA.- Cid se apresuró a abrazarla antes de que explotara.

-No importa cariño, ellas no toman en cuenta esas cosas, fue un accidente. Es culpa de esta de aquí que nunca deja de molestarme.-

-¡OYE!-

-¿ACASO ERA YO EL QUE TE MANOSEABA LAS CADERAS "#$"#?- Yuffie se calló mirando al piso sonrojada.

-Mezquino, yo solo quería ver.- Shera casi sintió lastima.

-Ay dulzura, seguro que se puso incomodo porque eres su amiga. Quizá en otra ocasión. Vengan, deben tener hambre, les daré de comer y luego pueden instalarse en alguna habitación.-  
-Shera eres un amor, ya quiero mucho contigo.- La amable mujer rió, su vos era encantadora y apaciguadora al igual que su sonrisa que no era radiante sino dulcemente maternal, capaz de calmar hasta a una bestia. Yuffie entendió inmediatamente el porqué podía dominar a Cid. Y no pudo evitar pensar que el motivo por el cual él y Vincent eran tan cercanos era por la silenciosa y calmada personalidad del pistolero, quien si tan solo no fuera tan callado seria exactamente igual a Shera, pero en versión hombre. Cid debía ser vigilado, no buscaría compañía de esas características solo porque sí.

Después de beber leche y comer galletas de la despensa (ante la mirada rencorosa del piloto, quien gracias al planeta ya se había puesto una bata.) Marlene y Shelke fueron a descansar no sin antes recibir besos en la frente de la mujer mayor, la de cabellos acaramelados tuvo que reprimir un poco de enojo al ser tratada como una niña pero ya explicaría a la mujer después. El piloto pensó _Si supieran donde ha estado antes esa boca._

-¿Y donde está la pechugas y mi hombre de culo fino?- Yuffie se enojó.  
-Entiendo lo de las tetas, pero mi Vincento "no es tu hombre"-  
-Su nombre no se pronuncia así. Además es mi hermanazo y MI HOMBRE.- El piloto apuñalaba su pecho con su pulgar expresando orgullo.  
-Es MI VINCENTO.-  
-Y YO DIGO QUE ES MI PEDAZO DE HOMBRE.-

-Basta cariño ¿No te das cuenta que a Yuffie le gusta nuestro Vincent?-

-… Pensé que solo estaba bromeando… ¿ENSERIO?- Yuffie asintió con seguridad.  
-Whoa. Tú y el vampiro, me lo esperaba pero… no que te atrevieras a afirmarlo.-  
-Vincento ya lo sabe.- Cid sufrió un sobresalto.  
-OOOKAY, mis respetos, esto es serio. ¿Cuándo le dijiste?-  
-Se lo dije a Tifa, porque ella le pidió que la violara y lo estaba besando, Shelke también quiere tenerlo, Marlene quiere quedarse con él.- Shera dejó caer un plato que iba a lavar, Cid se atragantó con su propia saliva para toser casi un minuto entero… Definitivamente Barret y Reeve jamás debían encontrarlos.  
-CARAJO"#$"$"# ¡MIER!#. ¿DÓNDE ESTABA EL PUNTAS?-  
-Abofeteó a Tifa porque ella dijo que Aerith era una suelta y nos dejó toda una semana. Según mi "VincenTO", el idiota del púas se llevó el cuerpo de Aerith para hacer un ritual prohibido de no se qué para traerla de vuelta o algo así. Nanaki debió ayudarle a traducir las instrucciones.-

Cid y su mujer no podían creer lo que escuchaban, una ruptura, 4 confesiones de amor y una resurrección resumidas en menos de 17 segundos. Analizar las expresiones de sus rostros estaba fuera de discusión, Shera ya se estaba imaginando el panorama completo mientras su marido que era más lento de mente trataba aún de procesar las palabras de la ninja (Señoras y señores, Cid Highwind... Piloto e Ingeniero.)  
-En… ente… entendemos ¿Algo más?- Yuffie posó su mentón en un dedo índice con sus ojos mirando hacia el techo.

-Bueno… Vincento trató de traer a Cloud de regreso para Tifa y Marlene. Peleó con él para forzarlo a volver pero el fantasma de Aerith lo detuvo antes de lograrlo y llegó con las manos vacías, estaba mal herido y creo que se sintió muy mal por fallarle a titis.- Shera posó ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho imaginándose al valentino como un caballero medieval de armadura negra triste, solo, abandonado, melancólico, adolorido, traumado, atormentado, guapo y sin hogar que luchaba siempre arrojando una rosa roja a sus rivales antes de pelear con capa y espada sacrificándose y culpándose por la felicidad de otros.  
-Ahora entiendo por qué Tifa lo besó, es tan romántico. Luchó por la felicidad de una mujer ajena.- Lo dijo suspirando con ojos soñadores. Parecía que arrojaba luz a través de sus lentes. Cid levantó una ceja dudosa gruñendo al ver que Yuffie mostraba síntomas parecidos en sus ojos.  
-¿Y qué pasó?-  
-Vinnie la rechazó porque dijo que no merecía cariño y que debía buscar un hombre mejor o algo así, no es que Tifa se rindiera.-  
Ahora Shera lanzaba arcoíris estrellados con unicornios y chocobos por los ojos mientras perdía el aliento.  
-Esta renunciando a su propia felicidad y no quiere nada a cambio. OH, es tan dulce, tan inseguro de si mismo, tan inalcanzable, ojalá Tifa lo logre.- Dijo contoneando su cuerpo de un lado a otro.  
-AJUM.- Ante el gesto de Yuffie, la mujer dejó de emitir efectos lumínicos y de vibrar.  
-Ay, por supuesto que tú también tienes derecho dulzura.-  
\- No estoy tan segura, él dice que le pertenece a Shelke o algo así.-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Bueno, resulta que ella fue a buscarlo y… fue la primera en confesarse, creo. Tiene a Lucrecia adentro y todo eso.- Cid casi se pone de pie.  
-Whoa, espera, espera. ¿La doctora esa esta dentro de la niña? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?-  
-Su mente. Y no es una niña, ella tiene como 20 años ya, parece que es eternamente joven como Vinnie o algo así.- Shera se adelantó un paso.  
-¿Son vampiros o algo parecido? Ay querida, es que he visto tantas cosas en estos años.-  
-Ella no, pero a Vince lo encontramos en un ataúd y todo, todavía lo lleva con él.- La mujer mayor se espantó.  
-Pobre de Tifa.-  
-¡EJEM!- Esta vez Shera no se disculpó.  
-Mi hermanazo no es vampiro cariñito, nosotros solo lo molestamos así. Resulta que…-

Estuvieron media hora explicándole a Shera quién era Lucrecia, La mamita de Sephiroth y amor no correspondido del pistolero, además de los crueles experimentos que "ELLA Y HOJO" realizaron en él, traicionando su afecto en todas formas posibles. Los demonios que fueron insertados en su cuerpo, obligándolo a transformarse en ellos volviéndolo un hombre inseguro para iniciar cualquier amistad o relación.  
Ahora la mente de esa terrible mujer estaba dentro de Shelke y Shera no tardó en asimilar incluso que la muchacha tenía pesadillas de sexo con un hombre desagradable y un embarazo no deseado.  
-Pobre Vincent y pobre niña.-  
-Que no es una niña.-  
-Lo se, es que es tan linda que…-  
-Okay. Ya sabemos que eres maternal.- La mujer hizo un delicado mohín de disgusto.  
-Y… ¿Cuándo le pasó todo eso a nuestro Vince?-  
-Estuvo encerrado en el ataúd teniendo pesadillas sin parar, habrán sido… ¿30 años? El debe tener unos 67 o algo más, es que ya no puede envejecer.- La mujer palideció.  
-Estuvo tan solo, tanto tiempo teniendo pesadillas, ay. Cid, quiero que lo hagamos con él.- El aludido asintió.  
-Lo que sea para ti mi cariñito.-  
-¿De qué hablan?-  
-Nada, tu tranquila. ¿Y donde esta la tetas y el vampi?-  
-Fueron a buscar a Cloud otra vez, parece que secuestró a una niña. Reeve le avisó a Vinnie.-

-¿QUE EL PUNTAS HIZO QUÉ?-  
…..

Tifa se encontraba sola, acostada en su habitación. Reconoció inmediatamente su antiguo hogar de la infancia, una sombra femenina e irreconocible acariciaba su cabeza y la morena voluptuosa se sintió indefensa.

-Si tú no hubieras aparecido, podría haber huido con él y ser feliz.- La voz era exactamente igual a la de ella, pero extrañamente más dulce, a pesar de decir semejantes palabras.

-Yo lo vi primero. Tú no tienes derecho a tenerlo, tú le hiciste saber que yo estaba sucia, haces que me dé asco a mi misma. Me ataste a todo lo que odio.- La mano de la sombra se volvió pesada en la cabeza de Tifa, como si quisiera aplastarla. La morena no podía moverse. El padre de Tifa entró a la habitación.  
-SUELTA A MI HIJA.-

La tapa del ataúd se abrió y la gente del poblado de Junon contempló a este extravagante viajero que llevaba a una despampanante belleza dormida en una caja para cadáveres. Tifa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba de pié en el interior de la caja para cadáveres, Vincent la había dejado en posición vertical para despertarla.

El valentino ofreció una mano y la joven mujer accedió a sujetarse de ella con una mirada de desconfianza, sin duda estaba enojado por haberla dormido y encerrarla en la caja de madera para ignorarla en todo el camino, aunque se sorprendió de que su cuerpo no estuviera adolorido por dormir en alguna mala postura. Cuando la mujer puso un pie a tierra los cráneos flotantes la rodearon contoneándose de arriba hacia abajo de manera armoniosa, Tifa dirigió una mirada dudosa al valentino como si intentara preguntar el porqué.

-Hace días te dije que te saludarían con reverencias.- La luchadora comprendió entonces que la rara actitud de los cráneos era una forma de "buenos días señorita".

El aspecto de Tifa era un poco demacrado. La mujer hace tiempo que había descuidado su higiene y su cabello revoltoso agregaba sombras desagradables a su cara, su ropa colgaba de un cuerpo demasiado delgado ya como para sostener dignamente cualquier prenda, su atuendo se veía vacio, sostenido de un cuerpo casi inexistente en comparación a algunos años. El caballero de la tragedia no podía más que notar la falta de hábitos alimenticios y el abuso de fármacos relajantes motivados por la depresión pero se negaba rotundamente a reemplazar esos síntomas con abrazos y pasión fuera de lugar.  
Pero a pesar de su mal estado, Tifa se veía tan apetecible y deseable... Vincent podía sentir la sangre de la mujer retumbar a presión contra la carne, su ardiente respiración y sus ojos deseosos de afecto convertían a la mujer en un irresistible imán peligroso.  
Pero la voluntad de un hombre como el pistolero diabólico era tan firme como una montaña.

Los comentarios de la gente que los miraba al pasar no se hicieron esperar.  
-Mira mamá esos dos parecen vampiros, él la sacó de ese ataúd, TIENE UNA GUADAÑA.- Una niña los apuntaba con el dedo. Tifa se irritó un poco pero sorprendentemente el valentino ni se inmutó siguiendo su camino. Seguramente ya se había acostumbrado gracias a la insistencia de Cid y Yuffie en su vampirismo.  
-Mamá, esa mujer de ahí es más bonita que tú.- Oh la sonrisa de orgullo se hizo presente.  
-Papi, ese hombre de ahí es muy bonito, su ropa es tan rara ¿Puedo casarme con él?- Este comentario en especifico enojó a la mujer que además se sintió culpable por sentirse posesiva ¿cuál era el punto? El hombre no le pertenecía de todos modos y esa solo era una niña. Pero tal vez se equivocaba, Yuffie era muy joven y aún así su tenacidad era alarmante, de la misma forma, Shelke estaba íntimamente relacionada con él además de la melancólica dulzura de Marlene quien solía arriesgarse a abrazarlo sin timidez aprovechándose quizá de ser menor de edad y que el valentino no podría rechazarla simplemente por cortesía. Pronto Marlene crecería y el pistolero se acostumbraría a sus abrazos hasta que la muchacha se arrojara con todo a poseerlo, Tifa se convertiría en una anciana inútil de belleza acabada que apenas podría hablar, indigna del afecto de un hombre siempre joven. Miraría desde lejos al caballero de la tragedia quedándose con una adulta Marlene que se parecería mucho a Aerith mientras la luchadora se pudriera sin poder moverse confinada en una cama sin haber sido realmente amada en toda su vida.

La morena agitó su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de alejar esos pensamientos ¿Dónde estaba la Tifa que siempre fue optimista? ¿Por qué debería pensar así de vincent? Después de todo el no parecía interesado en nadie. Los comentarios de la gente continuaban.

-Mamiiii hay unas calaveras flotando con esas personas TENGO MIEDOOOO…- Una niña de aspecto delicado se apegaba a la pierna de una mujer que los miraba con desconfianza.  
Ante las risitas de Tifa el hombre alzó un brazo haciendo que su manto ondeara dramáticamente en su espalda y la tapa de su ataúd se abrió para que los cráneos se encerraran en su interior evitando así la conmoción, lo cual solo provocó chillidos de terror en la niña que se alejó junto a su madre. Tifa seguía riendo.  
Un grupo de jovencitas se acercó al escuchar las risas.  
-Miren que raro viste esa mujer.-  
-OH ES UN HOMBRE.- -QUE BONITO ES, PARECE UNA MUÑECA.- -¿QUÉ? DEJENME VER.- Tifa fue alejada del valentino por el grupo de adolescentes, la mujer se sintió insignificante, sola y poco importante y bajó la mirada silenciosamente, igual a cuando Aerith y Cloud hablaban juntos, lejos de ella. ¿Dónde había quedado la Tifa que era una luchadora alegre y optimista?  
En exasperación, Vincent giró su rostro para que las muchachas vieran la parte sin piel de su cara ofreciendo una buena vista de la carne interior de los músculos y ligamentos maxilares y meseta expuesta del otro lado de su herido rostro con sangre coagulada alejando efectivamente a las cotorras molestas.  
El gesto extrañó a la luchadora, Cloud nunca alejaba a las mujeres que lo acosaban sino mas bien se jactaba de que las mujeres lo perseguían en la calle, solo era tímido con Aerith y con su compañera que sabía lo malo de él. Pero Vincent no deseaba atenciones similares y la mujer abandonada no pudo mas que tener la esperanza de que su compañía fuera el motivo, lo cual hinchó su pecho con una extraña alegría, la sensación de sentirse significativa y querida, sin embargo se sintió vacía y dependiente ¿Cuándo había llegado a tal patético extremo? Alegrarse por cosas tan mínimas, como si se alimentara de las sobras de Lucrecia, con un hombre frio al que ni siquiera le importaba su humor.  
No se dio cuenta que el valentino las alejó justamente porque sus molestas presencias la habían entristecido. La depresión de Tifa era un irresistible manjar que el deseaba devorar en contra de su propia voluntad, esperando en vano que gestos pequeños como este fuesen suficientes como para alegrarla un poco. Sintiéndose igual de patético e ínfimo, una minucia incapaz de hacer feliz a cualquier mujer con sus patéticos intentos, siendo que ni siquiera podía abrazarla.  
Siguieron su camino buscando pistas del motociclista rubio.

….

-¿ROBASTE UNA CAMIONETA?-  
-¡OYE! EN MI DEFENSA MARLENE NO PODRIA VENIR A PIÉ.-  
-AL MENOS PUDISTE ALQUILARLA.-  
-¿Y DEJAR RASTROS DE PRESENCIA? NO GRACIAS.- El piloto no podía entender el razonamiento general de la muchacha, pero debía admitir que ese era un gran argumento.

-Mira… Este viejo se preocupa por ti y no quiero que te atrapen por algo así, ¿Okay?-  
-Yo también te amo, hagamos un trío con tu esposa.-  
-YA CORTA CON ESO.-  
-ME GUSTAS CUANDO TE ENOJAS. Y me gusta tu bigote nuevo.- Si tan solo Shera opinara lo mismo sobre el bigote.  
-PERO NO CUANDO NO TE LAS PUEDA AGARRAR TABLA DE PLANCHAR.- Un golpe.  
-PERO SI TU EMPEZASTE.-  
-PERO MIS TETITAS SON SAGRADAS.-  
-Yo no veo ninguna.- PAF.  
-YA BASTA.-  
-Y TU TAMBIÉN.-

-…- -…-  
-DEJA DE MIRARME, ME ARDEN LOS OJOS. NO SÉ COMO TE AGUANTA EL VAMPIRO.-  
-¿Crees que me muerda como en las novelas?- La voz de Yuffie parecía llena de esperanza.  
-Espera… ¿Tienes fetiches sexuales con eso o algo así?- Yuffie asintió.  
-VERGA, si eres rara.-  
-¿Crees que yo le guste?-  
-No se, digo… Tifa es una competencia dura ¿Sabes?-

La muchacha de pronto tenia una mirada distante y Cid se dio cuenta que se sentía inferior a la mujer de gran cuerpo por algún motivo. Quizás con bromas pesadas y sucias o una distracción la sacarían de ese estado.  
-Oye no te deprimas, Shera te consolara todo lo que quieras.-  
-NO ME OFRESCAS A TU MUJER.-  
-CON EL MISMO SEXO NO CUENTA COMO ENGAÑO.- PAF. – ¡AAYYYY!-  
-Para que no toques a mi Vincento, se que le tienes puesto el ojo.-  
-Pues, si él fuera mujer seria una tetuda que estaría buenísima, imagina todo ese cuero negro y apretado, pregúntale a Barret.- PLAM. – ¡AY!-  
-PERVERTIDO.-  
-PERO SI LAS MUJERES SON PEORES.- Esta vez el codo de la ninja conectó con la sien del piloto. Nunca te defiendas de las mujeres intentando usar argumentos, sobre todo si es contra Yuffie.  
-ESO DOLIÓ PENDEJA LOCA.-  
-LAS MUJERES NO SOMOS PERVERTIDAS.-  
-CLARO QUE SÍ, O NOS HABRIAMOS EXTINGUIDO.-  
-MENTIRA, LOS HOMBRES NOS OBLIGAN A HACER COSAS.-  
-PUES YO CONOCÍ A UNA MUJER QUE TIENE SEXO CON CHOCOBOS Y NADIE LA OBLIGA.-

-¿En serio?-

-Estaba dispuesta a todo y las tenia mas grandes que Tifa… ¿Por qué crees que le debo una a Shera?-  
-¿ENGAÑASTE A SHERA? Espera, espera… ¿Mas grandes que las de Tifa?-  
-…. ¿Y si así fuera?-  
-AY SOY UNA PLANAAAAAAAAA.-  
-OYE NO LLORES, TU ESTAS MUY BIEN.-  
-¿En serio?- El piloto se cruzó de brazos como para mostrar firmeza y asintió de manera segura.  
-Te apuesto a que si te pones encima de un soltero el no se va a quejar.-  
-Ay Cid tengamos un trío con Shera, quiero chupárselas mientras se lo haces.-  
-Estas más rara que la ultima vez que te vi… A todo esto, si todo te sale bien ¿Me prestarías al vampi?-  
-¿EH? ¿Para qué?-  
-Te dije que le debía una a Shera.-

-…..-  
¡PLAM! –AYYY-  
-A VINIE SOLO LO COMPARTIRÉ CON TIFA. (Y tal vez Marlene)-  
-EN MI DEFENSA A SHERA LE GUSTA SU CULO.- ¡PAF!  
-¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?-  
-Por incriminar.-

…

No pudieron sacar nada en concreto con la gente de Junon, solo que un motociclista rubio había secuestrado a una niña terminal de un pabellón indecentemente improvisado.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar pudieron ver que ya había cadáveres con días de antigüedad y que nadie los iba a reclamar, terminarían seguramente en una fosa común. El valentino entendió en seguida que cualquier niña estaría agradecida de que un hombre se la llevara de ese lugar, compartió esta información con su compañera tal vez intentando afirmarle que Cloud no tenía intención alguna de hacer daño, como si intentara consolarla a la vez que se sentía estúpido por hacer que la mujer volviera a confiar en el rubio, como si estuviera alejándola de si mismo contra todo sentido de la posesividad protectora solo por querer verla mas calmada.  
Se dirigieron al camino por el cual el rubio había huido con la muchacha, siendo la ultima dirección de sus movimientos la única pista para encontrarlo.

Una mujer de falda extremadamente corta y estrecha caminó hacia ellos. Por primera vez la luchadora sintió que su antigua minifalda la hacía verse sucia, indecente y como una zorra desesperada que luego de llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, aprovechaba para rechazarlos a puñetazos. Oh todo un ejemplo de femineidad.

-Hola galán ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Tu amiga también pude unirse.- Le guiñó un ojo a Vincent y acercó su mano para sujetar el cuello de la capa gótica y bajarlo consiguiendo una vista completa del demacrado rostro, La mujer sonrió pensando que era un hombre apuesto pero un poco solo y descuidado el cual estaría dispuesto a pagar por algo de afecto vacio. Tifa frunció el ceño, el pistolero infernal jamás caería por una mujer así como ella era antes… ¿Verdad?

El valentino se preguntó como esta mujer no mostraba asco por la falta de piel en su cara, más aún cuando intentó acariciarlo.  
Tal vez el único tipo de mujer que aceptaría su cariño seria una sucia que hubiera visto tanta porquería en su vida cotidiana, que los defectos de su cuerpo no serian importantes para ella.  
Ninguna mujer limpia con algún rastro de pureza o inocencia se fijaría en él. Se sintió tentado en dejar esperando a Tifa e irse unas horas con esta guerrera de la cama.  
Desvió la vista y encontró una morena hermosa pero deprimida con el ceño arrugado al borde de las lágrimas.

El valentino se alejó de la mujer y en una acción furtiva abrazó de manera protectora a Tifa quien sonrió feliz ante el calor del contacto humano.  
La prostituta se alejó de ellos. El buen humor de Tifa y su irrazonable posesión hacia él era más importante que la alegría o el placer propio, el hombre lo descubrió con horror preguntándose si los constantes y obstinados avances de la mujer ya habían hecho mella en su corazón podrido.

-Tifa… debemos irnos.-  
-Solo un rato mas por favor, quiero estar así.-  
-No, Tifa.- Esa manera pausada y delicada de decir su nombre, con una legua suave que acariciaba su oreja desde la distancia.  
-Un poco más por favor.- Ese "un poco mas" y el hombre caería en sus garras.  
Vincent se alejó de ella. La luchadora hizo un arrumaco de disgusto con un gemido infantil al sentir la ausencia del peso de su carne rodeándola, haciéndola sentir insegura y vacía. Al menos alejaba a otras mujeres cuando ella estaba presente, esto la hizo sonreír y el gesto aterrorizo al valentino que ya estaba convencido que la mujer sabía de su debilidad por ella y su tristeza.

-Encontré un rastro, debemos irnos.-  
-Un rastro ¿Cómo es posible? si no hay nada.-  
-Puedo sentir su esencia y la de su motocicleta, él siguió este camino…-  
-OH, bueno deberíamos irnos.- Tifa se acercó a él para sujetar su mano pero el valentino se alejó de ella casi con violencia.  
-No podemos caminar así, tendrás que subir en mi espalda.- Con lo de "subir a mi espalda", Tifa no pudo evitar un exagerado gemido de deleite.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?- En respuesta el valentino soltó su guadaña y su ataúd y ofreció su espalda. La morena se subió apresuradamente en él gimiendo de placer en cada movimiento, asegurándose de tocarlo todo lo que pudo para sentirlo con ella.  
El ataúd y la hoz se elevaron detrás de ellos, listos para seguirlos.

El caballero del dolor se elevó a ras de suelo y se desplazó por el camino a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro del rubio, Tifa ni se fijaba en el borroso paisaje, cerró sus ojos para afirmar su mejilla en un hombro del valentino. Vincent sintió que su espalda se volvió rígida en incomodidad. Tomó una decisión y se detuvo, la luchadora pestañeó en sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Acabo de recordar…-  
-¿Qué cosa?-

Con esto, la mujer tal vez se sentiría triste, pero al menos dejaría de apretarse más a él volviéndolo débil y patético, igual a como Lucrecia le hizo sentir hace tantos años.

-Que también puedo sentir su esencia en ti.-  
… Se escuchó un sollozo.  
-Puedo leer su cuerpo en el tuyo, cada caricia falsa y cada… embestida en ti.-  
La mujer derramó lagrimas y trató de alejarse de él sintiéndose sucia, un odio hacia el valentino comenzó a aflorar, como si sospechara que la hacia sentir indigna para que dejara de tocarlo, que sentía asco de ella.  
Vincent la sujetó fuertemente de las piernas contra su huesudo lomo y reanudó la marcha a gran velocidad. Mientras más rápido llegaran a Cloud y terminaran el asunto, mejor.  
Mientras más pronto fuera innecesario para Tifa, mientras más pronto dejara ella de tocarlo y acariciarlo y llorar en él, mejor. Para él.

….

-Cuando terminemos aquí, te llevaré a pasear mañana en brazos.-  
Las carnes de Priscilla rebotaban en cada embestida y los gemidos de la niñita retumbaban en la habitación.  
-Ah, me AAAAAAAAHH gustaHH riaH MUCHOOOH.- Otra eyaculación en su interior, hasta el fondo. Cloud se poso rendido sobre ella abrazándola. No estaba en sus planes hacer esto con ella en compensación por tener a Aerith pero no tenia derecho a quejarse, aún cuando el cuerpo de la inocente Priscilla estuviera casi descompuesto.

Inesperadamente la puerta a la sala se abrió… Vincent y Tifa emergieron de la puerta.  
El valentino no tenia expresión alguna, como si nada de esto fuera importante, la verdad es que se esperaba algo así.  
Para la luchadora era algo totalmente diferente, sus parpados temblaron ante la vista de Cloud penetrando a una niña de carnes con manchas y que le faltaba una pierna. La habitación estaba bañada con olor a carne descompuesta mesclada con semen y sudor.  
Pareciera que Cloud la habría cambiado por una niña terminal como esta, que al parecer era mucho mejor que ella, o tal vez era otro reemplazo de Aerith igual que ella, como si su cuerpo tuviera el mismo degradante y falso valor que esta niña podrida, el mismo Vincent podía adivinar esto y tal vez por eso no quería nada de ella, sabe que es una sucia y un reemplazo sin valor y por eso no quiere tocarla, esta completamente sola. Pudo reconocer en el rostro de la desconocida a Priscilla, la niña de ocho años que habían salvado en sus viajes.

Tifa sujetó su boca con ambas manos, corrió hacia la salida y vomitó en un arbusto, se hizo presente el dolor en sus costillas y la presión entre sus temblorosos pechos que le impedía respirar. El contenido de sus intestinos mezclado con bilis fluía sin cesar por su boca.

Cloud estaba impactado. Tifa lo vio de la forma que nadie debía verlo.

-Cloud, no te molestes en vestirte, primero quiero que me expliques.- Priscilla asomó su mirada sin poder mover el resto de su cuerpo.  
-¿Es amigo tuyo?-


	27. capitulo-26

Vincent tomó a Cloud del cuello con su nueva garra derecha.  
-Pensé que Aerith era mucho más importante para ti que tu placer propio. Ahora te encuentro abusando de la inocencia de esta niña dándole esperanzas falsas igual que a mi amiga que vivió todos los días de su vida esperando tu atención.- La garra de bronce apretaba cada vez más el cuello del rubio que daba palmadas al brazo del valentino en un gesto de rendición para que dejara de agredirlo.

Priscila los miraba nerviosa notando un aparente rencor en la voz de Vincent.  
-No… no lo lastimes… yo no tengo esperanzas con él… no me están usando.-  
La garra de bronce soltó el cuello del espadachín. Cloud se encontró con los ojos del caballero del manto rojo que esperaba silencioso por una explicación.

-Para traerla de vuelta necesito ayuda, ella se ofreció después de explicarle la situación. La conozco hace algún tiempo.-

El rey del drama desvió la mirada hacia la demacrada niña desnuda, notó la falta de su extremidad inferior y que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba de color negro o gris. El aroma en la muchacha era parecido al de él cuando se desnudaba para autoflagelarse, un olor a putrefacción, pedazos de carne seca y negra que se desprende de su cuerpo para caer al suelo dejando a la vista pus blanco y verde, manchas grises en una musculatura sin piel con ligamentos reacomodados en lugares incorrectos para deformar su torso haciendo doloroso cada movimiento, un pedazo de intestino aún funcional expuesto fuera de la piel de su abdomen exhibiéndose al exterior para llenarse de dolor con cada roce contra la única prenda de cuero negro que impedía a los demás atestiguar su miseria privada. Todo echo por culpa de su inacción hacia la mujer que amaba, la mujer que adoró su propio trabajo y a un lunático más que a él un hombre inferior y poco importante que no merecía siquiera pronunciar su opinión frente al asunto. Despreciado y traicionado solo para ser torturado en pos de mejorar otros seres vivos a costa de su humillación.  
Ni siquiera se le permitía desmayarse de dolor en cada sesión. Podía verla a ella ayudando a torturarlo, recordándole con su presencia que jamás seria tomado en cuenta de manera amorosa.  
Y el cuerpo de esta niña tan frágil se parecía mucho al de él. Su juventud no merecía tales traumas.

-Asumo que se trata de un sacrificio y que a esta niña ya no le queda mucho, motivo por el cual se ha ofrecido sin problema alguno.- Cloud asintió.

-Buscaste personas en una situación parecida, me imagino. Ella debió ser la única en acceder.- Cuando el rubio simplemente lo miró sin decir nada el valentino comprendió que se trataba de una afirmación.  
-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu intimidad con ella?-  
-Ella me lo pidió a cambio, antes de…- Vincent alzó su garra para indicarle que se callara. Caminó hacia la niña sin importarle la desnudez de la joven.  
-Señorita ¿Su nombre?-  
-Priscila.-  
-Es usted noble y valiente, ha decidido salvar la felicidad de otros y disfrutar lo que le queda sin vacilaciones.-

Cloud se acercó al caballero infernal esperando confirmar una duda.  
-¿Habrías hecho lo mismo por Lucrecia si ella no te hubiera hecho daño o rechazado?- Vincent se giró hacia él de manera brusca, extrañamente sus ojos no mostraban enojo pero si mucha melancolía.  
-Posiblemente.-

…..

En el suelo abrazando sus propias rodillas, Tifa estaba junto a su propio vomito incapaz de reunir fuerzas para moverse a pesar del asqueroso aroma del interior de sus intestinos inundando su nariz.

Se sentía como un juguete ante Cloud, Priscilla también lo sería y con ese pensamiento llegó a la conclusión de que a ojos del rubio ella misma no era más que la niña deforme y de carne apestosa con la que ahora compartía su cuerpo, en pos de no sentirse tan solo sin Aerith. La había usado para sentirse acompañado y luego ella seria desechada cuando no la necesitara más para subsistir ahora que tiene la oportunidad de traer a la cetra de regreso.  
Lo más probable es que Vincent en su pensativo silencio hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión respecto a ella y por eso trataba de alejarla de si mismo cada vez que se tocaban. Asco a la gente usada e indigna.  
Aún podía escuchar en su cabeza el eco de las hirientes palabras del valentino cuando volaba con ella en su espalda; "Puedo sentir su esencia en ti. Puedo leer su cuerpo en el tuyo, cada caricia falsa".  
Oh pero la luchadora recalcaba "caricia falsa". Definitivamente el caballero rojo se había dado cuenta que era una mujer utilizada y sin cariño.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió violentamente y el pistolero infernal emergió mirando hacia todos lados hasta encontrar con la vista a la mujer deprimida.  
Solamente cuando el hombre intentó acercarse fue cuando ella se atrevió a moverse. Se puso de pie para alejarse de él, ya la había visto en sus peores momentos y encontrarla en ese estado ya seria la gota que rebasaría el vaso. El valentino jamás exponía algo de su persona a nadie pero si había visto lo peor de ella y eso no era justo, así que llegó el momento de huir.

La luchadora ya había dado media vuelta cuando una de las garras la sujetó del brazo y la mujer trataba de zafarse desesperada, sus manotazos golpeaban el pecho del valentino hiriendo la parte de él que solo quería ayudarla.

-Escucha, Cloud tiene buenas razones para…  
-¡SUELTAME! ¡TE DOY ASCO Y POR ESO NO ME QUIERES CERCA!- El valentino endureció su agarre.  
-No, Tifa. Es solo que no quiero tocarte porque…  
-TE DOY ASCO PORQUE CLOUD ME USÓ ANTES QUE TÚ, TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES.- La mujer además de ira sentía vergüenza, hace rato que el caballero de la tragedia debió notar el vomito en el suelo, y todo por culpa de sus nervios al ver al rubio de esa manera con otra persona. El valentino zamarreó el brazo de Tifa obligándola a prestarle atención.  
-¡TIFA POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME!- Los ojos de la desgarrada preciosidad se encontraron con los rubís estoicos.  
-Sé que te sientes mal por pensar que te han reemplazado pero él nunca te perteneció. Y no me das asco Tifa solo… me haces sentir culpable al estar tan cerca.-

¿Ella lo hacia sentir culpable? ¡Gran revelación! Aún contra la idea de que fuera una extraña esperanza en vano tal vez su femenina presencia era un instintivo placer culpable para el pistolero infernal como a cualquier otro hombre de por ahí, aún cuando su cuerpo estuviera descuidado y ya no tuviera las curvas de antes. Ahora cayó en cuenta que el hombre era presa fácil para las mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no acercarse a ella en un masoquista intento de no aprovecharse de su amiga.  
Que Tifa se haya dado cuenta de este conflicto interno era sin duda el mayor riesgo para Vincent a pesar de que ella siendo ingenua y casi tan noble como él, conmovida por esta estúpida nobleza y compasión; no estuviera consiente de lo que implicaba poseer esa información.

-Vincent…-  
-¿Hm?-  
-Vomité.-  
-Lo sé.-  
-Apesto.-  
-No me importa.-  
-Te trato mal.-  
-Hm-  
-Déjame sola.-  
-…No.-  
-¿No me abandonaras?-

-Doy asco. Soy fea y débil.-  
-Si así fuera… de todos modos nada me importa.- Su garra color bronce soltó el brazo de la luchadora y ahora la abrazaba con la misma, su otra garra colgaba inútil de su hombro sin atreverse a tratar de envolver en vano a la mujer con su cuerpo culpable y deforme.  
-Yo pensé, que él estaría solo, esperándome con una disculpa al menos y… resulta que ni siquiera pensaba en mí. Ahora me quedó claro que yo no soy nada.-  
-No llores.-  
-No estoy llorando…-  
-No llores.-  
-Te digo quebg… gno gtoy iorandobh.- Frase inútil, y estaba derramando lagrimas infantiles.

-Oh, parece que se compenetran bastante eh.- Ambos sintieron que sus espaldas se volvían rígidas como si fueran alcanzadas por una corriente de aire helado, torcieron su vista encontrándose con el espectro rubio que había causado tanta desgracia a la vida amorosa de la morena que lloraba en el brazo del caballero rojo.  
Sintiéndose culpable de tocar a Tifa frente a alguien, el valentino trató de soltarla pero la mujer tenía otros planes y se aferró a él mirando al espectro de la cetra como si quisiera decirle que no alejara al pistolero de ella.  
Aerith dirigió una mirada compasiva al rey del drama, entendiendo que la luchadora lo usaría para sentirse acompañada.

-T… tu.-  
-Sip, yo.- Su sonrisa satisfecha y feliz que ahora parecía burlonamente alegre causó una ola de resentimiento ardiente en el cuerpo de Tifa quien con sus puños apretaba el manto rojo de Vincent mirando con resentimiento a la fantasma mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el hombre como si tuviera miedo de que la rubia también le quitaría a otra persona más.

-Después de todo, tu siempre lo tuviste para ti sola.-  
-No era mi intención. Pensé que si me salía del camino, ustedes dos serian felices.-  
-No sabes lo estúpida que me siento, después de intentar todo lo que pude. Esperándolo cuando desapareció por tu culpa, cuidándolo cuando estaba en estado vegetal. Me sentí culpable por tu muerte igual que él, pensé que habías muerto porque yo estaba celosa de ti y que Cloud lloraba por mi culpa, por mis celos que te mataron, por ser débil. ¡YO LLORÉ POR TI!-  
Oh esto se estaba poniendo bueno. La luchadora también sentía haberle fallado a la cetra, pero además tenia que cuidar a otras personas mientras fingía ser fuerte.

-Hasta puse en orden su mente, lo saqué de ese estado vegetal porque pensé que podría amarme si recordaba los momentos cuando estábamos juntos cuando niños ¿sabes? Al final resulta que todo el tiempo en que él me coqueteó ni siquiera sabía que no era él mismo sino su amigo dentro de su cabeza y en realidad el nunca me habría dicho ni cosas dulces ni me habría coqueteado si no hubiera sido por eso.-  
-Tifa, yo fui la que te ayudó a salvarlo.-  
-Si, siempre estuviste ahí todo el tiempo cuidándolo, para al final tenerlo para ti cuando el otro ya no estuviera dentro de su cabeza.- Las palabras de la luchadora estaban llenas de veneno acido, Vincent trataba de desviar sus ojos hacia el horizonte tratando de no estar presente, Tifa no lo soltaba.

-Tifa, estaré de vuelta pronto. ¿No podemos ser amigas como antes?-  
-Me pides eso porque sabes que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es aceptarte con él frente a los demás mientras te veo sonreírle como niña tonta IGUAL QUE ANTES. Y AHORA LE HACES LO MISMO A UNA NIÑA DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE MARLENE.- El espectro de Aerith dejó de sonreír. La luchadora tenía razón, Priscilla tenia casi la misma edad que Marlene y se le permitió intimar con Cloud sin sentimiento amoroso aparente, dejando sin lugar a dudas en evidencia el disgusto de la morena por la inmoralidad que se cometió, dejando de lado la vez en que discutió con Barret por haberle pedido a Cloud que se comprometiera con su hija adoptiva. Obviamente el conflicto fue motivado por sus intereses personales.

-Bastaba una risita tuya para ponerlo nervioso, y yo no pude llamar su atención ni con ropa de mujerzuela. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿QUE ME QUEDARA CON BARRET?-  
El fantasma rubio al fin mostró una cara acida, señal de comprender que no seria perdonada por la mujer.

-Solo, te pido al menos que… nos dejes estar juntos.-  
-Ha, como si me dejaran otra opción.- Dando la conversación por terminada, Tifa desvió la mirada. Vincent se sintió mal por Aerith, pero no por eso impediría a las frustraciones de la luchadora quedar encerradas para siempre.  
Asumiendo que la mujer que se aferraba a él ya había terminado de ventilar su rabia, se dirigió a la fantasma soltándose de Tifa de manera delicada.

-Reeve me llamó. Cloud esta siendo perseguido por haberse llevado a Priscila. Le avisaré para que los dejen tranquilos y luego me iré de aquí.- El valentino extrajo su teléfono de algún fondo escondido de su manto rojo, pulsó algunos botones y se dispuso a hablar en él.

-¿Vince?-  
-Reeve.-  
-OH GRACIAS A TODO. TENÍAS TU TELEFONO APAGADO IMBECIL.- El caballero de la tragedia alzó una ceja.  
-¿Ocurrió algo?-  
-Pude retirar a los agentes de la wro que buscaban a Cloud, pero algunos elementos de Junon desobedecieron y aún le siguen el rastro.-  
-Darán con él tarde o temprano me imagino.-  
-Los malditos cortaron las comunicaciones, parece que llevan con ellos algunos civiles de Junon.-  
-Entendido… Yo mismo me ocuparé de ellos.-  
-…Te encontraste con Cloud.-  
-….. Si.-  
-MIERDA. AL MENOS DI ESO PRIMERO.-  
-Parece que Barret te ha estado presionando… Cloud no sabe el paradero de Tifa o Marlene, lo siento.-  
-No me estas mintiendo.-  
-…No.-  
-Vince….-  
-¿HM?-  
-Trataré de calmar al imbécil, parece que él incitó a esos agentes a desobedecerme. Solo no hagas estupideces.-  
-Gracias… Pero las haré.- Luego de cortar la llamada, el valentino desactivó nuevamente su teléfono.  
Cloud salió de la cabaña totalmente vestido encontrándose con la mirada de Tifa.  
Sus ojos celestes mostraban una pasión joven que Vincent nunca tuvo, llenos de una extraña sinceridad con una voluntad para perseguir sus propios deseos por sobre otras personas; no como el valentino que oculta lo que siente.  
Tifa lo miraba aún embobada, su postura cambió totalmente de rígida a fingidamente tranquila, ladeó sus caderas tratando de llamar su atención y alzó su mano para deslizar su cabello detrás de su oreja para luego mirarlo de lado con ambas manos entrelazadas balanceándose detrás de la espalda en una manera ridículamente infantil para una mujer de proporciones maduras y exageradamente abundantes, parecía una especie de juego previo para tratar de distraerse a si misma mientras lo miraba sin hablarle, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de correr a besarlo llevada quizás por la nostalgia de sentir esos labios.

El caballero de la tragedia desvió la mirada preguntándose por qué esto le hacia sentirse tan mal. Quizás siempre se comparó con Cloud y por eso se identificaba tanto con su dolor de haberle fallado a un ser querido, al mismo tiempo reconoció sus celos al comprobar que el joven ya se había perdonado a si mismo y que siempre fue amado por más de una mujer sin siquiera apreciar esos sentimientos. A pesar de haberla lastimado tanto, ella aún quería llamar su atención. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el pistolero de manto rojo comprendió que sus mentes estaban inmersas en la memoria de muestras de afecto del pasado, recordando cada beso, cada caricia vacía y sin significado, cada vez que ellos…

Aerith pudo sentir la tristeza y enojo emanando del Valentino creyendo comprender el motivo. A pesar de siempre poder sentir parcialmente las emociones de otras personas nunca pudo comprender lo que sentía Vincent, ni siquiera desde el flujo vital, así que siempre se vio obligada a tratar de leer sus invisibles expresiones de dolor.  
Su postura cabizbaja, mirando de lado con el ceño fruncido, sus hombros caídos a modo de total rendición y sumisión al dolor eterno y la falta de afecto.  
¿Acaso Tifa le hizo algo?

-Cloud.- Su voz sonaba más áspera de lo normal, el espadachín lo miró a la cara tratando de evitar sus juzgadores ojos.  
-Al parecer diste un espectáculo cuando te llevaste a la niña. Hay agentes de la wro que desobedecieron órdenes de Reeve y te siguen el rastro junto a algunos civiles. ¿Cuánto le queda a Priscila?-

-No lo sé, ella dice que mañana deberíamos hacer… la ceremonia. Creo que trata de apresurarse después de verlos a ustedes llegar.-

-Ella es impresionante. Debió sospechar que hay gente persiguiéndote y quiere terminar con esto antes de que te lo impidan.-  
El espadachín asintió pero Tifa escuchaba la conversación sin entender nada acerca de una ceremonia.

-Yo los distraeré, asesinaré si es necesario. Tú has lo que tienes que hacer.- El valentino le posó una mirada a Tifa y le dijo…  
-Si quieres quédate aquí con él a "despedirte", yo tengo cosas que hacer ahora.- El pistolero siguió caminando lejos de la cabaña y la luchadora ni se dignó a responderle con toda su atención en Cloud. Trató de caminar hacia el rubio pero el fantasma de Aerith se posicionó a un lado de él y la morena pelilarga detuvo su paso. 

Marlene aún dormida podía escuchar el televisor de la sala encendido. Los brazos suaves de Shera la protegían con calor maternal mientras Shelke dormía abrazándose a si misma alejada de ambas.  
Con movimientos calculados y lentos, la muchacha pelibronce salió de la cama y caminó hasta la sala sin hacer ruido. En uno de los sillones, Yuffie aparentemente en letargo descansaba con el cuello doblado, la ninja babeaba sus propios hombros mientras un gorjeo emergía de su garganta. En otro sillón, Cid estaba sentado a todas sus anchas mirando atento lo que parecían ser las noticias de la tarde. Un panelista anunciaba alarmantes hechos en una escuela de Midgar presentando a una reportera de cabello teñido en el lugar de los hechos.

-Al parecer un extraño atentó contra la paz del recinto ejerciendo violencia contra el alumnado y personal docente para secuestrar a una niña conocida como Marlene Wallace, hija adoptiva de el empresario petrolero Barret Wallace.- Una fotografía desactualizada se mostraba en pantalla para mostrar la identidad de la joven que ahora estaba a unos pasos detrás de Cid mirando con un repentino interés. El piloto inclinó su torso a la pantalla del televisor hasta quedar en la esquina de su asiento con sus codos descansando en sus rodillas.  
-¿QUÉ MIER""#$"?- La exclamación del rubio cuarentón despertó a Yuffie que enderezando abruptamente su cuello desparramó un hilo de saliva en variadas direcciones.

La reportera puso su micrófono frente a una niña con sangre seca en el rostro.  
-Estaba "jugando" con mis amigas y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que alguien me jaló hacia el piso sujetándome de mi cabeza.-  
Marlene frunció el ceño apenas escuchó hablar a la niña fingiendo inocencia. La reportera seguía reuniendo comentarios de los testigos. Apareció una mujer de rostro arrugado y voz desagradable que le recordó al piloto los días de escuela en que era adoctrinado por ancianas amargadas con tan mal aliento que alejaban a las personas mientras daban clases.  
-ERA UN SECUESTRADOR PEDOFILO. VESTIA COMO UN VAMPIRO Y SE LLEVÓ A LA NIÑA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA.-  
-"Que indignante" Le respondió la corresponsal, para luego dar una cátedra en contra de los criminales que abusaban de infantes ante lo cual Yuffie asentía enérgicamente con un rostro lleno de convicción.

_Espera… Marlene esta aquí con nosotros… ¿Pero que carajo?_

La reportera, luego de hacer comentarios de activista feminazi (feminista) en contra del supuesto perverso secuestrador se dispuso a hacerle preguntas a una profesora más joven que al parecer, a diferencia de las demás no usaba maquillaje.

-Dijo que las alumnas la golpeaban y abusaban de ella, parece que se la llevó por ese motivo.- Marlene sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza confiando en que esas palabras llegaran a los oídos de la gente que hablaba en contra del hombre que la secuestró. Por cierto que eran oídos sordos, como los de la reportera.  
Pronto se le dejó hablar a los jóvenes alumnos.

-Parecía un fantasma con una sabana ensangrentada, tenía unas botas geniales. Salió de una ventana que se rompió y llevaba a Marli en brazos. Ella estaba desnuda y tenia varias cicatrices.- La reportera asintió y otro muchacho más joven se acercó al micrófono.  
-Tiene una garra de metal de oro, y Marli lo abrazaba súper apretado. Cuando el conserje lo desafió, él le dio una de esas patadas que salen en las películas y le dio una paliza. Se llevaron al conserje en ambulancia y todo.- Con un "YAJÁ" Cid levantó en alto su puño derecho con alegría y orgullo. La ninja recién se enteraba de quien estaban hablando, se puso de pié de un salto con la boca aún abierta, poniendo más atención en el televisor. El niño seguía hablando.  
\- Él escapó saltando el muro, parecía volar.- El infante parecía lleno de animo y no muy asustado.

Yuffie dio media vuelta esperando encontrar alguna explicación por parte del piloto pero se encontró con Marlene detrás de él con sus inocentes ojos llenos de miedo.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Vincent? ¿Por qué esa gente dice que estabas desnuda?-  
El piloto rubio se acercó a Marlene tomándola por los hombros.  
-¿De qué cicatrices hablaba ese niño?

…..

-¿Crees que Barret le haga algo a Vince?- Cid abrió una lata de cerveza.  
-Si no ocurre algo drástico, lo despedaza a tiros.-  
-Pero Marlene nos dijo que Vince no le hizo nada.-  
-Tú sabes como es el dinamitero. No la escuchará, a él nunca le cayó bien Vince, muy callado para él.-  
-Por eso te gusta él, es tranquilo como Shera. Y tal vez igual de dulce.- Yuffie puso cara de maldad guiñando un ojo, Marlene notó que el piloto se sonrojaba desviando la mirada.  
-Pues… los dos se parecen en eso… Y me gusta… eso.-  
-Vince esta cambiado, habla mucho más que antes.-  
-Peor para él entonces, Barret le disparará mientras explica… Y no creo que Reeve logre calmarlo antes. El Black Dinamite tiene autoridad en el concejo de la mierda esa de la W.R.O y no creo que le cueste llevarle la contra al pobre de Reeve y encontrar a mi pedazo de hombre.-

Marlene tenía el corazón en la garganta. Su padre podría hacerle daño al Valentino y ella no se atrevía a decirle a nadie de que era abusada por sus compañeras, más que nada por que Vincent prometió quedarse callado y que Tifa seria culpada por no cuidarla. Entonces todos se enterarían del estado mental de la mujer por culpa del abandono del rubio, echando por la borda los esfuerzos del valentino en ayudarla a recuperarse sin necesidad de afecto falso.  
Este no era un conflicto interno propicio para una joven tan delicada.

…..

Agentes de W.R.O. Se habían adentrado en el bosque; estaba atardeciendo y una figura roja los vigilaba desde los arboles escuchando pacientemente hasta que se les escapara información en sus conversaciones.

-OIGA HIJO ¿Enserio es por aquí?-  
-s…si señor, los sensores detectan que las huellas de la motocicleta llegan hasta aquí, estos tipos dicen que se llevó a la niña en un vehículo de esas características.-  
-Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos, no tenemos excusa para fallar teniendo una escuadra entera con nosotros. Los de Junon dicen que la niña estaba terminal, seguro que el tipo es un desgraciado.-  
Uno de los agentes se acerco al líder.

-Yo creo que es Cloud Strife.-  
-¿El famoso héroe de Avalancha?-  
-Si señor, todas las características coinciden.-  
-Y por eso trajiste tantas armas, supongo.-  
-Si.-  
-Eres un exagerado, llevar armas pesadas como esas va contra el reglamento en situaciones como esta.- El otro agente intervino.  
-Con todo respeto señor, cuando se presentó trayendo armas antitanque usted no lo detuvo.-  
-Pffft. Pues claro que no hijo, por si acaso.-  
-… claro… señor.-

-Si es Cloud Strife entonces el asunto es serio señor, me atrevo a decir que ese tipo es inmortal.-  
-Lorenzo, tu estuviste en Shinra ¿peleaste contra el pobre desgraciado?-  
-Cada vez logré escapar milagrosamente señor. La primera vez que lo vi él era un recluta y escapó de la organización junto a un miembro de SOLDADO. Nosotros no sabíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando y a mi me llamaron desde Gongaga, ahí no nos llegaba mucha información que digamos; la organización no estaba interesada en una zona que ya estaba controlada, parecía que querían que su ejecución fuera un secreto. Debería haber visto lo que yo señor, el tipo descuartizo con una espada a un batallón entero, Strife parecía estar en estado catatónico sin embargo. Yo me quedé en la retaguardia para evitar morir, al final pudimos acribillar al SOLDADO pero dejamos a Strife a su suerte contra los monstruos salvajes de la zona.-  
-Mierda muchacho, parece que el tipo la pasó mal.-  
-Ahí no queda la cosa señor. Lo próximo que me encontré fue con la información tardía de que hace algunos años de ese momento, Avalancha había puesto bombas por todas las ciudades asegurándose de matar a cualquier civil inocente menos a nosotros, el presidente incluso envió a los Turks a eliminarlos. Hubo rumores de que perdieron al mismísimo comandante Veldt en acción. Años después me encuentro con el bastardo rubio con la misma espada del SOLDADO rebanando a mis amigos en servicio junto a su pandilla de terroristas asesinos seriales y nuestro jefe Barret, parecían venir de otro mundo, tenían equipadas materias y eliminaron a mis compañeros uno por uno, mi último amigo Nicole le había ofrecido matrimonio a una chica y al otro día su cara estaba esparcida por el piso con su cerebro escurriendo por el cuello. El tal Cloud tenia una mirada extraña: parecía tener secuelas mentales por lo ocurrido anteriormente asique no me sorprende que haya secuestrado a una niña para… algún vicio perverso señor.-

-Concha masticada de la gran puta madre de Sephiroth. Tienes historias tremendas que contar muchacho.- Desde el árbol encima de ellos, la figura roja sintió su espalda volverse rígida ante la grosería contra Lucrecia. Un recluta llegó corriendo adonde estaban hablando los tres agentes.

-CAPITAN, TENEMOS INTRUCCIONES NUEVAS.-  
-Tranquilo muchacho toma aire y habla despacio.-  
Lo lamento señor… El concejal Barret nos informa que su hija también fue secuestrada y sospecha de un tal Vincent Valentine. Tenemos ordenes de apresarlo si lo encontramos junto a Cloud Strife. Nos dieron permiso para disparar a matar.- Lorenzo dejó caer su bazuca con la boca abierta.

-CARAJO LORENZO. CUIDADO CON ESA COSA ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-  
-V…Vin… Valentine.-  
-¿A ese sospechoso también lo conoces?- Lorenzo asintió, los otros dos componentes de infantería móvil lo miraban escuchando con atención.

-Es un compañero de Strife. Es peor que él, siempre tenia el rostro cubierto. Saltaba por las paredes de los edificios a gran altura y nos disparaba desde el aire en caída libre. Siempre disparaba a la cabeza… Nunca fallaba. Huía cada vez que los veía llegar, por eso siempre sobreviví para reportar al mando. La jefa Scarlet me liberaba de las represalias.- El capitán agrandó los ojos, jamás se la habría ocurrido que la famosa Scarlet tuviera compasión por lo que ella consideraba simple servidumbre.  
-Espera ¿Te refieres al tipo que ayudó al presidente Reeve a luchar contra DEEPGROUND?-  
-Si señor. Ellos se dedicaban a producir hombres como Sephiroth en masa, asique me parece que si Valentine luchó contra ellos él solo… entonces.-  
-Bueno, ya veo porque trajiste armas antitanque hijo.- El tono del capitán era tranquilizador.  
-Si señor.-  
-A todo esto, creo que Strife también debe saber el paradero de ese tipo. Si los doblegamos a ambos podríamos averiguar donde se esconden Tifa Lockhart o la princesa de Wutai.-  
-¿La princesita de voz chillona que buscan esas ninjas con pintas de mafiosas malvivientes y asaltantes?-  
-Si. Cabe la posibilidad de que ellas también estén secuestradas por ellos, dada la situación… Debemos avisar al concejal Barret sobre esto.-  
-La verdad no se porqué el concejal Barret muestra ahora esta preocupación por esa niña adoptiva. La última vez que supe de él, estaba en uno des esos prostíbulos con esas chicas que se parecen a Tifa Lockhart. Es muy tarde para intentar ser padre otra vez.-  
-Ah. La tetuda que Shinra iba a ejecutar en televisión ¿cierto?-  
-La misma. Parece que no pudo obligarla a quedarse con él, como a las secretarias.- Se escucharon risas.

La figura del valentino cayó en medio del grupo. Lorenzo no pudo recoger su bazuca a tiempo, un ataúd cayó del árbol y lo golpeó en la cabeza noqueándolo.  
El capitán solo alcanzo a ver al resto de sus hombres ser atacados por un grupo de cráneos voladores y un hombre de manto rojo disparándoles en las extremidades y destruyendo cualquier radio o emisor de comunicación de los vehículos con una guadaña.


End file.
